SHINOBI
by Rama Dewanagari
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak pembawa perdamaian akan dikembalikan kemasa lalu, tapi karena terjadi pergeseran dimensi, dia terjebak di dimensi lain. Bagaimanakah kisah hidup, cinta dan kekuatan si anak pembawa perdamaian... S.H.I.N.O.B.I
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto & High School DxD/ハイスクー

ルD×D bukan

milik saya

Pairing : Naruto x –

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, DLL**

NOTE : Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, alur cerita tidak sama seperti di canon.

**LET'S READ!**

**ENTER : NEW DIMENSION**

_Another dimension (Underworld)_

Disebuah dimensi, lebih tepatnya di dunia bawah di dimensi tersebut terdapat sebuah mansion yang megah. Ditaman di sebelah mansion tersebut tengah duduk dua orang berbeda gender, seorang lelaki berambut merah darah dan seorang perempuan berpakaian maid. Mereka tengah berbincang mengenai keadaan dunia bawah dan perdamaian antara ketiga fraksi. Di dimensi tersebut terdapat 4 makhluk yang berbeda yaitu Manusia, Akuma (iblis), Tenshi (malaikat) dan Da Tenshi (Malaikat Jatuh). Saat mereka tengah asik berbincang mengenai sejarah peperangan 3 fraksi dan juga manusia sebagai korbanya, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar disamping taman tersebut.

'_Dhuuuaaaarrr'_

Mereka berdua langsung bersikap siaga setelah ledakan tersebut. Asap membumbung tinggi dan tebal akibat ledakan tersebut. Saat asap mulai menipis, mereka menemukan seorang pemuda berumur 17 an tahun tengah tergeletak tak berdaya memegang katana dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang memprihatinkan. Pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut memakai jaket dan celana orange strip hitam yang sudah compang-camping. Di badan pemuda tersebut terdapat berbagai luka dan darah yang sudah mengering, dan mata yang ditutupi perban.

Dua orang yang tadi bersikap siaga tersebut langsung mendekati pemuda tersebut. Melihat keadaan pemuda yang memprihatinkan tersebut membuat mereka berdua kasihan dan memutuskan untuk membawa pemuda tersebut kedalam mansion untuk mengobatinya.

_**Flashback on**_

Disebuah medan perang terdapat dua orang pemuda yang melawan seorang paruh baya yang berpakaian Sennin. Dua orang pemuda tersebut yang satu bersurai kuning jabrik dan tanda kumis kucing dipipinya yang kita kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto (reinkarnasi dari ashura dan juga ditubuhnya terdapat cakra 9 biju) dan pemuda yang lainnya bersurai hitam dengan gaya rambut ..._err _pantat ayam membawa katana ditangan kanannya yang bernama Uciha Sasuke (reinkanasi dari indra). Mereka berdua mendapatkan cakra ashura dan indra setelah sekarat dan bertemu rikkudo sennin didalam alam bawah sadar nya. Sedangkan pria paruh baya musuhnya tersebut mempunyai rambut hitam pantat ayam juga tapi panjang sampai punggung bermata satu dikanan (mata Rinnengan) berpakaian Sennin berwarna putih membawa tongkat hitam dan terdapat bola-bola hitam yang mengelilingi nya yang bernama Uciha Madara.

"Kami akan mengalahkanmu bersama!" teriak Naruto. Naruto langsung merubah dirinya ke mode kurama tapi terdapat 2 tongkat hitam dan bola-bola hitam mengelilinginya (lihat naruto chapter 673). Sedangkan sasuke mengaktifkan mata Sharingan dan Rinnengan di mata kirinya.

"Bersiaplah Madara!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali aku mempunyai dua kekuatan yang kalian miliki... Senpo : Inton Raiha!" balas Madara. Naruto langsung melemparkan satu tongkatnya kearah Madara untuk menghalangi petir tersebut. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia melesat dengan hiraishin kesamping madara bermaksud memukulnya dengan tongkat. Madara yang melihat itu langsung berucap "Limbo!" "B-bagaimana bisa?'' ucap Naruto terbata. Saat pukulannya dapat di blok oleh perisai tak terlihat. "Apa itu?" ucap Sasuke yang melihat seperti ada 2 Madara.

Madara menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto. Bermaksud melakukan serangan balasan tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar kusanagi nya. Tapi Madara berhasil menghindarinya, 'Sepertinya dia bisa melihat kloningku yang tak terlihat' batin madara. secara tiba-tiba Naruto terpental seperti terkena serangan kasat mata.

"Ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke, "Sepertinya ada Madara yang lain yang tak terlihat" jawab sasuke. 'tapi sepertinya serangan cakra rikkudo pada lengan kiri mempan terhadapnya' batin Sasuke melihat Madara yang tak terlihat mempan terhadap serangan Naruto.

'Sasuke setelah dia mengaktifkan Rinnengan dia bisa melihatnya dan Naruto walaupun tak bisa melihat dia bisa merasakannya' batin madara. "Sepertinya Mata Rinnengan mu cocok denganku" ucap madara yang melesat kearah sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menkonsentrasikan mata Rinnengan nya, tiba-tiba kusanagi Sasuke melesat menembus perut madara dan menyeretnya kebelakang. "Itu tak akan membunuhmu kan?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya penegasan Sasuke pada Madara. "Dengar sekarang kesemapatn kita, dia dan bayangannya (madara yang tak terlihat) hanya bisa bergantian dalam waktu singkat dia akan kembali ke madara yang asli, apapun itu siapkan jurus sage, kalau bisa yang mengunci pergerakan lebih bagus" ucap sasuke pada naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

'Dia memperkirakan masa aktif limbo dan cara mengatasinya, naluri yang bagus dan analisa dan keputusan yang tepat, dia mirip denganku... tapi sekarang mereka berdua tidak lebih dari dua bocah, sepertinya aku perlu mengambil mataku yang satunya..' batin Madara. **'gunakan cakra ku dan gunakan jutsu penyegel'** ucap shukaku. 'terimakasih... umm' balas naruto sambil berpikir nama biju yang memberikan dia saran. **'aku shukaku...' **balas shukaku'

"Senpo : Jiton Rasengan" ucap naruto, "aku juga punya cakra Rikkudo, Chidori.!" Teriak sasuke. Mereka langsung melesat kearah madara dan menghantamkan jurus tersebut disamping kanan dan kiri madara. Tiba-tiba madara menghilang dan digantikan kloning madara yang tak terlihat. "dia berpindah.. aku akan urus yang ini, kau kejar madara" kata langsung melesat mengejar madara.

'mau kemana dia?... itu kakashi sensei!' batin sasuke mengejar madara. Madara langsung mencongkel mata sharingan kakashi dan memasangkannya dikiri kelopak matanya yang kosong. "Aaarrrgghh!" teriak kakashidan darah segar mengalir dari matanya. Melihat itu sasuke langsung menebas madara di perut hingga terbelah jadi 2. "kamui.." lirih madara, tiba-tiba madara terhisap mata kiri sharinganya. "Sial! Dia masuk ke dimensi kamui.." ucap sasuke.

_Sementara di dimensi kamui_

"cepat hancurkan Rinnengan nya, aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan zetsu hitam" ucap obito pada sakura, " aku mengerti" balas sakura. Tiba-iba muncul pusaran kamui yang menampilkan madara "aku tak kan membiarkanmu melakukannya.." ucap madara sambil melempar tongkatnya kearah sakura. Obito yang melihat itu langsung mendorong sakura, dan "Aaarrghh"teriak Obito saat tongkat tersebut menancap tepat di perutnya. 'sial dia sudah berada disini' batin Obito. Di sisa-sisa tenaganya Obito mengeluarkan dirinya dan sakura dari dimensi kamui.

_Sementara di medan pertempuran_

Saat ini naruto tengah menghadapi kloning madara yang tak terlihat. Disaat akan menyegel kloning madara tersebut "Fuinjuts-" baru akan mengucapkan segel tiba-tiba kloning madara yang tersegel mengeluarkan cahaya dan '_Dhuuuaaaarr!'_ sebuah ledakan yang besar terjadi. 'Untung saja aku sempat melakukan hiraishin..' batin naruto berdiri di tempat para aliansi shinobi yang kehabisan cakra, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "A-ada apa dengan mataku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'k-kenapa semuanya gelap?' batin naruto. "Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang twin tails a.k.a Tsunade, dibelakangnya juga ada aliansi shinobi dan rookie 12.

Sementara ditempat sasuke, "ledakan apa itu?" ucap sasuke. Dia segera melesat kearah ledakan, yang berada di tempat naruto dan kloning madara bertarung sebelumnya. Dia juga melihat ada Garaa, Kakashi dan Yondaime Hokage Edo Tensei. "Kemana Naruto?" tanya sasuke pada mereka bertiga. "Sepertinya naruto menghilang.." lirih Garaa nampak bersedih. "Tidak, dia sepertinya hiraishin ketempat para aliansi shinobi" ucap Yondaime tenang, setelah merasakan cakra naruto jauh ditempat aliansi shinobi. "Ayo, cepat kita kesana?" kata kakashi sambil memegangi sebelah matanya yang hilang. "Semua pegangan padaku, aku akan hiraishin kesana.." ucap Yondaime lagi.

Ditempat Naruto Tiba-tiba muncul pusaran, Tsunade dan para aliansi serta rookie 12 (kecuali rock lee) sudah bersikap siaga. Tapi yang muncul dari pusaran kamui tersebut adalah sakura dan obito yang tertancap besi hitam di perutnya. "S-sakura apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Madara palsu itu bersamamu?" tanya Tsunade pada sakura yang tengah menyanggah tubuh obito. "Ceritanya panjang Shisho... tolong bantu aku, mata Rinnengan nya harus cepat dihancurkan..." ucap sakura. "dan... Kenapa denganmu naruto?" kata sakura terhenti dan menanyai naruto yang memegangi matanya. Setelah itu naruto pun menceritakan kejadiannya hingga matanya buta.

Shock, itulah yang melanda semua orang yang ada disana, melihat naruto yang ada disana. Sedangkan Hinata yang notabennya paling cinta pada naruto sudah menangis tersendu-sendu. Semua aliansi juga sudah tampak berlinang air mata. Disaat itu juga muncul hiraishin Yondaime dan ketiga orang yang ikut bersamanya yaitu Garaa, Kakashi dan Sasuke. "S-sasuke-kun?" Kata sakura terbata, dan dijawab "hn" oleh sasuke, kemudian perhatian sasuke tertuju pada naruto yang memegangi matanya. "ada apa dengan naruto?" tanya sasuke dan Yondaime bersamaan, pada semua yang ada disana. "Dia terkena serangan madara dan dia sekarang... buta" ucap Tsunade lirih sambil berlinang air mata.

Obito yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mencabut mata Rinnengan dan akan memberikannya pada naruto, akan tetapi zetsu hitam segera bereaksi dan akan merebut mata tersebut. Merasa akan dalam bahaya jika mata tersebut ada pada madara, Obito pun melempar mata tersebut pada sasuke. "Sasuke hancurkan mata itu.." ucap Obito. Sasuke yang mengerti langsungmenebas mata tersebut jadi dua dengan kusanaginya. Obito pun melakukan insou (handseal) dan 'Poooff' munculah tabung yang berisi cairan dan mata. "itu adalah Sharingan Uciha Shishui, transplantasikan mata itu dan mata ku ini padanya" ucap obito memberikan mata shishui dan mencongkel matanya sendiri. "Obito.." lirih kakashi dan Yondaime bersamaan.

Sementara ditempat lain, madara keluar dari dimensi kamui, dan berusaha menyambungkan tubuhnya yang terbelah jadi dua. 'sialan naruto berhasil, mengalahkan kloningku, akan tetapi.. khukhukhu, dia tak kan bisa melihat lagi' batin madara. "sebaiknya aku cepat kesana" kata madara pada dirinya sendiri melihat sasuke tidak ada disana

_' Tap tap tap'_ munsul Edo tensei Sandaime hokage yang telah berhasil membunuh zetsu, dan kemudian disusul Shodaime hokage dan Nidaime hokage yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari besi hitam madara. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiruzen melihat Naruto yang dianggapnya cucu sedang pingsan karena akan ditransplantasikan mata sharingan oleh Tsunade dan Sakura, sementara hinata memangku naruto dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan tak ada yang menjawab semua diam dalam kesunyian kalut dalam pikiranya masing-masing. "Sepertinya ini tak kan berhasil" kata sasuke memecah kesunyian. "Sakura Jadikan kedua Sharingan tersebut menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan, dan juga berikan mata Rinnengan ku padanya" ucap sasuke sambil mencongkel dan menyerahkan Rinnengan nya, sementara sakura kaget dengan keputusan sasuke, tapi cepat-cepat menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah" balas sakura. Sementara itu Sasuke, Yondaime, dan Nidaime merencanakan sesuatu, Ya mereka merencanakan mengirim naruto kemasa lalu agar tidak terjadi perang lagi, dan mengundur rencana mata bulan madara.

"Baiklah aku akan memberinya pengetahuan tentang ninjutsu ninja yang aku miliki, dan juga sedikit cakraku untuk memberitau dia apa yang terjadi" ucap nidaime, "aku juga akan memberikan teknik ku" ucap shodaime, "aku juga.." ucap kelima kage beserta Yondaime (menempelkan kepalanya dengan kepala naruto karna kedua tangan yondaime sudah putus), Sandaime dan Sasuke. Secara bergantian mereka meletakan tangan mereka kekepala naruto termasuk juga Hinata. "Apakah sudah selesai kalian semua?" ucap madara tak jauh dari tempat naruto. "Madara!" geram para kage. "Nidaime,tolong gunakan jurus ruang dan waktu dan kirim naruto kemasa lalu" ucap yondaime "kami akan mengulur waktu, dan berikan kusanagi ku pada naruto" tambah sasuke.

Semua kage dan para aliansi mencoba untuk menahan madara. Disaat yang bersamaan Nidaime melakukan handseal Jikkukan Kekkai, munculah lubang dimensi disamping naruto. Madara yang melihat hal tersebut tak akan membiarkan mangsanya kabur membawa mata dan separuh cakra 9 biju. "tak kan kubiarkan kau kabur, naruto..." ucap madara sambil melempar besi hitam miliknya. 'Sial aku harus mempercepatnya.. semoga tidak terjadi pergesekan dimensi' batin Nidaime dan mempercepat pemindahan naruto. Semua kage dan aliansi kaget dan berusah mencegah, tapi semua terlambat. Hingga tiba-tiba _'Jleeb!' _mata semua orang melebar melihat aksi heroik Hinata. _'Kough!'_ hinata memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. "A-aku tak kan membiarkanmu membunuh Naruto-kun.." ucap hinata disela rasa sakit yang dia terima. 'Sialan, Gadis hyuuga itu, sejak kapan dia disana' batin madara geram. Perlahan Naruto mulai tersedot kedalam jutsu tersebut. Semua yang ada disana bernafas lega melihat kepergian naruto dan dalam batin mereka semua berkata 'semoga kau berhasil naruto/naruto-kun' dan 'aku akan selalu mencintaimu' tambah Hinata tersenyum kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Semua kage dan aliansi kemudian memandang madara, dan bersiap dengan jurus mereka masing-masing. "Ayo, semua serang madara" ucap Shodaime, diikuti "yaaaa..." teriakan semua aliansi. "Kalian, terlalu lemah..." kata madara menyeringai sambil mengarahkan tanganya kedepan dan muncul bola hitam besar kearah aliansi shinobi. "Gedou dama.." ucap madara pelan dan bola tersebut melesat kearah aliansi shinobi dan '_Dhuuuuuaaar'_ terjadi ledakan yang besar.

_**Flashback off**_

Disebuah kamar dimansion yang megah tengah terbaring seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik dan mempunyai tigakumis kucing dipipinya. Pemuda yang ditolong oleh sepasang suami istri Sirzechs Gremory dan Grayfia Gremory beberapa hari yang lalu. Pemuda tersebut sampai hari ini belum sadarkan diri. Sirzechs dan Grayfia hampir setiap jam memantau kondisi pemuda tersebut, yang membuat mereka sedikit penasaran adalah mata pemuda tersebut yang diperban, dan dari hawanya juga manusia biasa tapi seperti memiliki sesuatu aura yang kuat dari dalam tubuh dan mata tersebut.

_**Naruto POV**_

_Minscape_

"Naruto-kun?" ucap suara yang feminim, sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Kenapa semua gelap, apa aku sudah mati? Tiba-tiba muncul setitik cahaya, aku mencoba berjalan kearah cahaya tersebut. Perlahan semakin silau cahaya teran tersebut, saat aku sampai disana aku membulatkan mataku. Aku melihat semua orang tengah melawan madara, dan... bukankah itu aku? Apa yang dilakukan Nidaime kepadaku? Kenapa mataku diperban? Ah, aku ingat Obito memberiku mata Sharingan sebagai ganti mataku yang buta. Perlahan muncul lubang dimensi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku akan dimasukan ke dalam dimensi itu?

Sial! Jangan-jangan mereka semua ingin aku kembali kemasa lalu. aku mencoba menghentikanya. Tapi seperti tubuhku tertembus ketika aku mencoba menyentuh seorang aliansi shinobi yang ada didekatku. Aku melihat kearah madara, dia melemparkan besi hitam kepadaku, 't-tidaaakk!' teriaku. Secara tiba-tiba ada seorang kunoichi meghadang tokat tersebut dengan tubuhnya 'Jleeeb'. Rambut itu, mata itu, wanita itu, d-dia 'H-hi..hinata' kataku pelan terbata. Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Dan aku mendengar dia berkata "A-aku tak kan membiarkanmu membunuh Naruto-kun.." ucap disela rasa sakitnya.

Perlahan air mataku keluar, aku tidak sanggup menahanya. Kenapa dia selalu melindungiku? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa setiap melihat dia terluka hatiju sakit? Kenapa? Kenapaaaa? aku mendongakan kepalaku saat aku mendengar suara.. ah tidak, ini? Ini suara hati mereka semua 'semoga kau berhasil naruto/naruto-kun' ucap hati para shinobi dan

DEG!

'aku akan selalu mencintaimu' ucap suara itu, suara hinata. Aku menoleh kearah hinata. Dan aku melihat dia tersenyum, tersenyum yang entah membuat hatiku sakit. Senyuman yang baru aku sadar bahwa aku sekarang ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi, yang membuatku ingin memiliki senyuman itu. perlahan aku lihat hinata menutup matanya, dia... dia tergeletak tak bergerak.

Saat aku masih termenung, aku mendengar suara Shodaime memberi perintah untuk menyerang madara, disana aku melihat semuanya, Tou-san, Hokage Jiji, Ba-chan, kage-kage lainya, Garaa, Teman-teman, Sakura-chan? Dan.. Sasuke? Kenapa mata sasuke yang satunya berdarah, mata kiri, harusnya disitu mata Rinnengannya. Mata rinnengan sasuke hilang, kemana? Jangan-jangan... madara! Aku meliha kearah madara, tapi, itu bukan rinnengan masih sharingan milik kakashi sensei di mata kirinya. Sesaat kemudian aku melihat semua orang merapal jurusnya masing-masing dan mengarahkanya ke madara.

Tapi... kenapa madara justru menyeringai, jangan-jangan dia akan... belum sempat aku mengucapkanya suara madara telah memotong ucapanku. "Kalian, terlalu lemah..." kata madara menyeringai sambil mengarahkan tanganya kedepan dan muncul bola hitam besar kearah aliansi shinobi. "Gedou dama.." ucap madara pelan dan

'_Dhuuuuuaaaarr!'_

t-ti... tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ini? tidaaaaaaaakk... aku menangis dan berlutut. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi tiba-tiba... "Naruto-kun?" suara itu suara hinata, aku membuka mataku dan mendongakan kepalaku, aku melihat ruangan didalam alam bawah sadarku, tempat para biju... aku mengedarkan pandanganku, disana aku melihat para biju, Tou-san, Jiji, Ba-chan, kage-kage lainnya, Garaa, Sakura, Sasuke dan H-hinata tersenyum kepadaku? Berarti jika mereka semua disini artinya mereka... 'Mati' batinku. "Naruto... maaf kami harus melakukan semua ini dengan mengirimu ke masa lalu, ini demi perdamaian dan untuk mencegah madara melakukan mata bulannya.. tapi... sepertinya terjadi pergeseran dimensi" ucap Nidaime menyesal, tentu saja aku dan yang lainya kaget, kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini.

'**sepertinya memang begitu Nidaime Hokage' **tambah kurama membenarkan **'dunia ini berbeda, ada manusia, ada aura nya juga berbeda-beda juga, seperti dunia para monster'** timpal Shukaku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku aku ingin marah, tapi itu percuma, semua telah terjadi, sekarang aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. "Naruto?" aku mendengar ayahku memanggilku, aku menatapnya. Dia tersenyum kearahku "Naruto, tetaplah hidup. Dan lindungilah manusia di dimensi ini, walaupun bukan dunia kita, kau harus melindunginya" ucap Tou-san seraya tersenyum padaku. "Iya Naru-chan, jagalah manusia di dunia ini. Jiji percaya padamu, lagipula mungkin dunia kita juga sudah dikuasai madara" kata Hokage Jiji a.k.a Sandaime. "Benar Naruto/Naruto-kun" kata mereka semua.

"Naruto?" Suara itu, suara obito. Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat Obito. "Kami semua sudah memberikan pengetahuan kami tentang dunia ninja padamu, dan juga sharingan miliku dan rinnengan milik sasuke. Kau mungkin bahkan melebihi madara sekarang," ucap obito dan "Kami percayakan semuanya kepadamu Naruto/Naruto-kun" kata mereka bersama perlahan mereka bercahaya dan memudar. Aku terharu tapi hatiku sedih sakit, mereka semua sudah tiada. Tinggal aku, aku menundukan kepalaku, mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat, tiba-tiba _'Grep'_ ada yang memeluku, aku seperti mengenalnya, ya dia hinata dia memeluku sambil terisak. "Naruto-kun tetaplah hidup, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

DEG!

Entah kenapa pernyataan hinata barusan membuat hatiku berdetak kencang. Aku merasa hangat, senang, tapi disisi lain sedih, karna tak akan ada lagi hinata yang seperti ini. Dia mendongakan kepalanya seraya pipinya merona dan tersenyum padaku. "Hinata, mungkin aku bodoh dan tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu, tapi terimakasih... Aku rasa aku juga... Mencintaimu" ucapku pada hinata, aku melihat dia sepertinya kaget, tapi dia kembali tersenyum, senyum yang sepertinya sangat bahagia. "Jaga dirimu Naruto/Naru-chan" ucap Tou-san, Nidaime dan Shodaime. "Sepertinya memang hanya dirimu Dobe sang penyelamat yang sesungguhnya" sasuke berkata dengan ekspresi datarnya, "jaga dirimu Naruto" ucap sakura, dan yang lainya. Aku tersenyum, dan mereka pun ikut tersenyum dan menghilang.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" ucap hinata sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Sama-sama hinata batinku, setelah itu semuanya kosong. Tinggal aku dan para biju, **"Kau mungkin perlu berlatih Naruto, karna kau belum terbiasa dengan mata sharingan dan rinnengan mu"** ucap kurama. "tapi kenapa mataku berwarna hitam semua, seharusnya sharingan berwarna merah seperti milik kakashi sensei dan rinnengan-" ucapanku terpotong Son, **"mungkin karena rinnengan sasuke pemberian rikkudo, tidak sama dengan milik madara yang merupakan rinnengan mutasi, dengan kata lain matamu bisa berubah jadi sharingan dan rinnengan, lebih tepatnya rinnengan sempurna seperti milik Kaguya Otsutsuki (Ibu Rikkudo Sennin)"** kata Son. **"dan untuk sharingan mu, itu karena Tsunade melakukanya dengan hati-hati, berbeda dengan milik kakashi yang beberapa syaraf matanya putus/tidak terhubung, jadi sharingan nya tidak dapat dinonaktifkan, dengan kata lain Sharingan dan Rinnengan mu istimewa naruto"** balas kurama.

Sementara naruto hanya ber"oh" ria menanggapi jawaban kurama dan son. **"Nah, sebaiknya kau segera bangun, dan lihat dunia sekitarmu Naruto"** ucap shukaku, dan diberi anggukan oleh semua biju. "ck, mendokusai!" balas naruto cuek. **"Grrrr, kau seperti si keturunan Nara saja Naruto"** sindir kurama, "urusai, baiklah aku pergi" balas naruto dengan wajah datar.

_**Naruto POV END**_

'**kau sudah berubah naruto' ** batin semua biju sedih. **"lebih baik kita tidur saja" **ucapkurama dan disetujui oleh ke-9 biju.

_Didunia nyata_

"uuggh" lenguh Naruto yang baru bangun untuk pertama kalinya. "ehm, dimana ini? seperti dikamar, tapi kamar siapa?" tiba-tiba

'Cklek'

TBC

**Mohon dimaklumi bila ada kata-kata yang salah, maklum ini fic pertama saya. Umm, salam kenal dan mohon bantuan nya ya untuk membuat fic ini jauh lebih baik.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LET'S READ!**

**AWAKENING**

_Didunia nyata_

"uuggh" lenguh Naruto yang baru bangun untuk pertama kalinya. "ehm, dimana ini? seperti dikamar, tapi kamar siapa?" baru naruto mau bangun dari tempat tidur tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka 'cklek' nampaklah duo orang berambut merah bedanya hanya sedikit lebih tua dan muda. Orang tersebut adalah Sirzechs dan ayahnya, Naruto yang melihat orang masuk langsung bersikap waspada, dia melihat sekeliling dan menatap katana, lebih tepatnya kusanagi disampingnya 'i-itu kan milik sasuke' batin naruto, tanpa basa-basi langsung menyambar kusanagi tersebut dan bangun, dari tempat tidurnya, dan "hiraishin" ucap naruto pelan meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

"siapa kalian? apa mau kalian?" ucap naruto dibelakang duo rambut merah. Sedang mereka masih shock dengan kilatan naruto, 'c-cepat sekali' batin duo merah. "uhum, apakah itu sambutan untuk orang yang sudah menolongmu anaak muda?" ucap ayah Sirzechs yang telah sadar dari shock nya, "benarkah? Tapi aku merasa kalian bukan manusia" tanya dan selidik Naruto dengan perlahan mengaktifkan sharingan nya. 'bagaimana dia bisa tau' batin Sirzechs, 'm-mata apa itu' batin duo merah bersamaan. "hem, baiklah.. kami adalah Iblis" ucap Sirzechs santai walaupun dalam hatinya dia berkata 'aura kekuatanya benar-benar besar' sementara ayahnya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dan mematung melihat mata dan aura naruto.

"Iblis? Apa maksudmu?" tanya naruto sambil perlahan menurunkan pedang kusanaginya. "huh, lebih baik kita kebawah dulu, sudah saatnya makan siang, nanti akan kujelaskan" kata Sirzechs mengurangi ketegangan. "baiklah.." pasrah naruto, sementara ayah sirzechs bisa menghela nafas lega saat naruto mau mendengar penjelasanya.

Sesaat setelah makan siang mereka mulai berbincang "ehem jadi, perkenalkan namaku Sirzechs Gremory dan yang disampingku ini adalah istriku Grayfia Gremory, dan Otou-sama ku Lucius Gremory dan Okaa-sama Venelana Gremory dan kami semua adalah iblis" ucap Sirzechs mengenalkan diri, "Salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku adalah shi... ehm manusia biasa" kata naruto cepat setelah merasa akan keceplosan mengucapkan jati dirinya. "Benarkah Naruto-san manusia biasa? Tapi aku merasa aura yang sangat kuat dari tubuh dan pancaran matamu.." balas Lucius, karena merasa naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dari dirinya."umm.. bisa dibilang aku manusia biasa, ya manusia biasa yang mungkin mempunyai sedikit kekuatan.." balas naruto sambil tersenyum. "Sedikit Kekuatan ya? Tapi aku rasa kekuatanmu jauh diatasku, mungkin jika aku bertarung denganmu tidak akan bertahan 1 menit" kata Sirzechs santai tapi serius, mereka yang ada disana diam mematung, kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing mengenai aura yang dipancarkan naruto. "ehem... hahaha Anda bisa saja, aku ini hanya manusia biasa Sirzechs-san" ucap naruto memecah kesunyian.

"oh iya? Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-san berasal dari mana? Dan kenapa bisa sampai di dunia bawah ini" kata Sirzechs memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Dunia bawah?" tanya naruto bingung. "Jadi seperti yang saya bilang tadi, kami adalah Iblis" kata Sirzechs sambil menunjukan sayap iblisnya bersama dengan istri, ayah dan ibunya. Sementara itu naruto hanya mengangguk tanda paham. "dan ini adalah didunia bawah, atau dunia para iblis" tambah sirzechs. "oh jadi begitu ya? Kenapa kalian mirip manusia? Apakah didunia ini tidak ada manusia?" tanya naruto penasaran. " wujud iblis memang seperti manusia Naruto-san, hanya saja kami punya sayap seperti kelelawar dan kekuatan, ya bisa dibilang begitu. Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, ya disini tidak ada manusia, manusia berada di dunia manusia sendiri meskipun ada iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang membaur didunia manusia." Jawab sirzechs. "malaikat, malaikat jatuh? Maksud sirzechs-san?" timpal dari naruto.

"Begini Naruto-san, Dulu dunia ini hanya ada 3 makhluk yaitu manusia, iblis dan malaikat. Mereka semua hidup damai, sampai ada beberapa malaikat yang melanggar dan membangkang perintah Tuhan, para malaikat tersebut diusir keluar surga oleh Tuhan, dan mereka menetap didunia manusia dan sebagian dunia bawah, karena merasa sedikit lebih inggi derajatnya, mereka mencoba memperluas area dunia bawah yang dihuninya, pada akhirnya kami para iblis pun mencoba mempertahankan dunia kami, karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, akhirnya perang pun tejadi, perang tersebut pada awalnya hanya antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh, tapi karena ada korban dari manusia Tuhan pun menyuruh para malaikat untuk menjaga manusia, karena ada beberapa malaikat jatuh dan iblis yang membangkang mereka mencoba menyerang malaikat yang pada dasarnya dipihak netral.. dan kau bisa tau sendiri kan akhirnya Naruto-san, ketiga pihak tersebut berperang hanya untuk hal yang bisa dibilang sepele" cerita sirzechs sambil menghela nafas.

"dan dari perang tersebut banyak dari ketiga belah pihak yang mati, dari pihal iblis banyak darah keturunan murni iblis yang mati, dari malaikat jatuh hampir ¾ mereka musnah, dan yang paling mencengangkan dari malaikat, dimana sang pemimpin atau Tuhan mati." Kata sirzechs menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sementara itu Naruto masih bingung dengan pernyataan sirzechs yang terakhir. "Maksudmu Tuhan Mati itu bagaimana?" tanya naruto. Sirzechs menghela nafas dan berkata"Ya, Tuhan mati karena kekuatan yang diciptakannya pada makhluknya, dan kekuatan tersebut bernama Sacred Gear. Ya Sacred Gear, bahkan ada sacred gear yang bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri, memang membingungkan jika Tuhan sang penguasa malah menciptakan kekuatan yang mampu membunuhnya, dan ya akhirnya Tuhan pun terbunuh karena kekuatan ciptaannya."

'jadi begitu rupanya, tidak didunia shinobi saja yang ada peperangan' batin naruto. "ehem, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana denganmu naruto-san? Sepertinya jika dilihat anda bukan dari dunia ini?" tanya sirzechs. Naruto sempat kaget tapi dia dengan cepat menutupinya. "Sebenarnya saya tidak dari dunia ini, atau lebih tepatnya dimensi ini. didunia ku hanya ada manusia dan Kami-sama yang kami anggap sebagai Tuhan. Dan sama seperti didunia ini, didunia kami juga terjadi peperangan. Memang pada awalnya memang hanya permusuhan antara kakak dan adik tapi lama kelamaan, semua itu meliputi keluarga, desa bahkan negara, ya seperti yang anda tau, peperangan pun tak ter elakan. Hingga akhirnya ada yang mencoba untuk berdamai, tapi banyak juga yang ingin mengobarkan api peperangan. Dari hal itulah Guruku mencoba untuk membangun perdamaian, ya walaupun itu hanya lewat buku, tapi dalam perjalananya membangun perdamaian dia harus mati ditangan muridnya sendiri, murid yang bisa dibilang senpai ku." Ucap naruto yang kalut dalam kegelapan hatinya secara tak sadar melepaskan 50% kekuatannya hingga tanah yang dipijaknya mulai bergetar. Dan itu pun sukses membuat keempat orang yang ada disekitarnya mulai menalan ludah dan berkeringat dingin. 'k-kekuatan macam apa ini?' batin mereka berempat. 'jadi benar dia berada jauh diatasku' batin sirzechs yang merasa dirinya tidak lebih dari semut yang berhadapan dengan gajah. Naruto yang mulai sadar atas kecerobohannya dan melihat reaksi keempat orang tesebut kembali menekan kekuatanya. " maaf, saya terbawa suasana." Kata naruto sambil mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Naruto pun melanjutkan ceritanya "hingga pada akhirnya kami semua sadar bahwa sebenarnya hanya dipermainkan oleh seseorang untuk menumpulkan kekuatan, kami pun beraliansi untuk melawan orang tersebut, dan pada akhirnya bisa anda lihat, kami gagal, hanya aku yang tersisa dari dimensiku, semua orang yang kusayangi mati, Tou-san, Jiji, Ba-chan, teman-temanku, bahkan orang yang kuncintai." Dan kembali secara tidak sadar, kali ini mata sharingan naruto lepas kendali, mata yang mulanya hitam perlahan berwarna merah dan ada 3 tomoe yang berputar didalamnya hinggan membentuk shuriken berkaki 3 (sharingan Itachi). Dan kembali lagi mereka berempat terpaksa menelan ludahnya kembali, pasalnya mata yang awalnya terlihat biasa tersebut kini berwarna merah darah yang menakutkan dan auranya memancarkan kekuatan yang tiada batas. 'm-mata apa itu?' kembali lagi mereka membatin bersamaan. 'mata yang menakutkan, jika begini aku.. tidak, bahkan semua fraksi akan musnah jika berhadapan dengannya' batin sirzechs mulai panik dalam hatinya. Ketegangan pun berakhir saat naruto menonaktifkan sharingan nya dan kembali memulai perbincangan. " ehem.. sirzechs-san adakah tempat kosong buat saya melatih pedang, saya sudah lama tidak berlatih" tanya naruto sambil tersenyum. Sirzechs yang sudah kembali dari rasa shock nya pun memberitau tempat latihan untuk naruto.

Tidak jauh dari mansion keluarga gremory terdapat sebuah tanah lapang yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon yang rindang. Ya ditempat tersebut kini sudah ada naruto yang sedang berlatih bersama para bunshin yang setia dan siap menemani latihanya. "baiklah, sekarang kita bagi per kelompok 6 orang, mulai belatih semua jutsu yang berada dimemory kita" ucap naruto yang asli dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Yosh... err ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ceria lagi seperti dulu bos" ucap beberapa bunshin bersamaan, 'twitch' mucul perempatan didahi naruto yang asli, "urusai! Atau kau mau ku bakar dengan amaterasu?" ancam naruto. "go-gomen boss, kami gak bermaksud menyindir boss" kata beberapa bunshin sambil sujud-sujud dibawah naruto. Sementara maruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "baiklah kalian tim pertama latihan saringan sampai eternal mangekyou sharingan, dan kalian berlatih jutsu dari nidaime, selanjutnya kalian jutsu shodaime, kalian jutsu Tou-san dan Jiji, kalian pelajari ninjutsu medis dari Ba-chan dan sakura, dan kalian berlima ikut denganku kita akan mempelajari rinnengan dan jutsu-jutsu dari para biju dan jinchuiriki nya yang terdahulu." Perintah naruto pada bunshin nya yang dijawab dengan "Yosh" serempak mereka semua.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak naruto berlatih bersama bunshin-bunshin nya tak jauh dari mansion untuk berjaga-jaga naruto memasang kekkai dan genjutsu agar tidak menimbulkan masalah dan agar latihanya tidak terganggu. "baiklah hari ini kita akan menyempurnakan latihan jutsu-jutsu yang kita pelajari, bisa dibilang ini tahap akhir latihan kita, jadi kalian harus tetap berkonsentrasi, mengerti!" ucap naruto dan kembali "Yosh" balas para bunshin. Sebenarnya naruto sebelumnya tidak akan berlatih, karena menganggap sudah tidak ada yang perlu adanya pelindung didunia ini sampai dia menerima penjelasan dari sirzechs.

_**Flashback on**_

"Naruto-san?" panggil sirzechs dari dalam rumah ketika naruto akan pergi ketempat latihan yang diberitau sirzechs setelah makan siang tadi. Sebenarnya naruto tidak ingin berlatih hanya saja dia ingin beristirahat ditempat yang tenang dan sepi agar tidak ada yang mengganggu nya. "ada apa sirzechs-san?" tanya naruto. "begini naruto-san, apakah kau mau membantu kami dalam perdamaian didunia kami ini?" tanya sirzechs. "kenapa harus aku?" timbal balik naruto. " seperti yang anda tau, anda mempunyai pengalaman tentang perang dan perdamaian, dan lagi pula jika terus berperang akan makin banyak manusia tak bersalah yang menjadi korban, jadi kumohon anda mau mempertimbangkanya dan mau menjadi wakil dari umat manusia ketika ada pertemuan 3 fraksi, umm maksudku 4 fraksi nanti sekitar 4 bulan lagi." Permintaan sirzechs pada naruto. "umm mungkin aku akan berpikir lebih dahulu, nanti malam akan kuberi tau" ucap naruto seraya pergi ketempat latihan ...err maksudnya ketempat bersantai.

Saat sampai ditempat lapang yang dikelilingi pohon rindang naruto langung memejamkan matanya untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya dan bertanya dengan para biju.

_Mindscape _

"Hey, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama apa yang harus kuperbuat? Haruskah aku membantu mereka dan melindungi manusia?" tanya naruto pada 9 biju dialam bawah sadarnya. **"Grrrr, kau bodoh gaki! Apa kau sudah lupa pesan Ayah, kakek dan mereka semua?" **geram kurama pada naruto. "apa maksudmu rubah bodoh?" balas kesal naruto. **"Kalian berdua hentikan" ** lerai Son. 'Hmmmhh' kurama dan naruto membuang muka secara bersamaan, dan sukses membuat 8 biju lainnya geleng-geleng kepala. 'bagaimana mereka dulu bisa jadi partner jika kedua nya sama-sama keras kepala' batin ke8 biju bersamaan. Dan akhirnya pun Son Goku kembali angkat bicara **"naruto? Bukankah ayahmu dan mereka semua ingin kau menjaga manusia, mendamaikan manusia?" ** dan naruto pun masih membuang mukanya. 'ini akan sulit' batin Son. **"naruto bukankah jika ke3 fraksi berperang itu artinya akan makin banyak manusia tak bersalah yang mati bukan? Dan kau tau.. itu akan menimbulkan rantai kebencian yang baru, dan terus menerus tanpa henti sampai semuanya musnah dari muka bumi ini. apakah kau mau itu terjadi? Dan bagaimana janjimu pada ayahmu?" **jelas Son pada Naruto. Dan naruto pun ingat kata-kata gurunya.

_**Aku harap dimasa depan akan datang,**_

_**hari dimana semua orang akan saling mengerti satu sama lain**_

_**jika aku belum mengetahui jawabanya**_

_**aku percayakan semuanya padamu naruto untuk mengetau jawabanya**_

_**kau memang hebat naruto, kau adalah muridku**_

"_**aku percaya padamu.."**_

"_**aku percaya padamu karena, kau adalah anaku.."**_

_Ucap Yondaime a.k.a Minato_

"_**kami percayakan semuanya padamu naruto.." **_

_Ucap para kage dan semua aliansi shinobi_

"_**tetaplah hidup naruto-kun.. aku percaya padamu"**_

_Ucap hinata_

Naruto kembali tersenyum mengingat apa yang dipercayakan guru, ayah, teman, dan orang yang disayanginya tersebut. Dia pun menatap kearah Son "baiklah sudah kuputuskan, aku akan melindungi umat manusia!" ucap naruto dengan wajah datar tapi sedikit terlihat senyum diwajahnya. Son yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum diikuti 7 biju lainya. Sedangkan kurama masih setia dengan membuang mukanya. Son yang melihat kurama tetap keras kepala hanya bisa menghela nafas. **"hey rubah cengeng, harusnya kau ikut tersenyum melihat partnermu tersenyum, bukankah kalian sudah lebih lama kenal?" **sindir Shukaku, **"cih, diam kau rakun payah! Aku hanya malas melihatnya dengan muka datarnya, mengingatkanku pada duo Uciha sialan itu!" ** balas kurama. Dan lagi-lagi ke8 biju hanya bisa menghela nafas. **"yaah, terserah padamu rubah cengeng!" ** ucap shukaku.

**"Naruto? Ayo kita lakukan toss.." ** ucap kurama. Naruto yang tidak tau maksud kurama hanya menatap bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya. **"huh, katanya kau mau membantu umat manusia? Kau butuh cakra kan untuk latihan, lagi pula masih banyak jurus yang belum kau kuasai" ** jelas kurama. Naruto yang mulai mengerti mengepalkan tanganya dan toss dengan kurama, sampai tiba-tiba ke8 biju juga ikut toss. **"hey kau pikir hanya kau partner naruto? Kami juga partnernya sekarang, lebih tepatnya team" ** pernyataan shukaku dan di beri anggukan oleh biju yang lain. "baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian semua, kita akan menghapus rantai kebencian didunia ini" ucap naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang. 'terimakasih kurama' batin naruto 'dan kalian semua' tambahnya.

_Dunia Nyata_

Naruto mulai mebuka matanya setelah berdiskusi dengan para biju. "baiklah saatnya latihan... Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" 'Poooff''Poooff''Poooff''Poooff' muncul banyak bunshin disekitar naruto.

"Baiklah hari ini sudah selesai, sudah waktunya istirahat, terimakasih kalina semua" ucap naruto dan melepas bunshinya 'Poooff''Poooff''Poooff''Poooff'. Naruto pun pulang ke mansion Gremory. Disana dia disambut sirzechs yang langsung mengajaknya untuk makan malam.

"ehem.. mengenai yang tadi aku menerimanya sirzechs-san" kata naruto membuka percakapan setelah selesai makan. "terimakasih banyak naruto-san, ngomong-ngomong boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sirzechs. " apa itu sirzechs-san? Selama aku bisa akan kubantu. Sekaligus sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu karena telah menolongku" balas naruto. "umm.. tunggu 3 bulan lagi naruto-san" naruto yang tidak mengerti ucapan sirzechs hanya menatap bingung dan kemudian kembali ke ekspresi biasanya. "oh, ya naruto-san, aku memberi mu sesuatu, aku telah menyiapkan rumah didunia manusia dan minngu depan juga kau akan bersekolah didunia manusia" kata sirzechs yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh naruto. " begini naruto-san karena kau akan menjadi wakil manusia dalam pertemuan, aku sudah menyiapkan rumah dan sekolah didunia manusia agar kau bisa membaur dengan manusia disana. Dan juga untuk mengetahui keadaan didunia tersebut, sekaligus untuk menjaga manusia dari iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh" jelas sirzechs. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "dan.. 3 hari lagi bersiaplah. Aku akan membawamu kedunia manusia, sekaligus kerumah barumu" naruto hanya tersenyum kecil untuk mengiyakan sirzechs.

_**Flashback off**_

Pagi harinya, Sirzechs dan Naruto bersiap ke dunia manusia untuk mengantar naruto kerumah barunya. "kau sudah siap naruto-san?" ucap sirzechs dijawab anggukan oleh naruto. "baiklah kita berangkat" seru sirzechs dan muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki mereka, dan perlahan mereka berdua ditelan lingkaran sihir tersebut.

_DI DUNIA MANUSIA_

Disebuah rumah bergaya jepang kuno yang lumayan besar, atau bisa dibilang besar bagi manusia, tapi tidak jika itu bagi iblis. Terdapat dua orang pemuda yang satu berambut merah rapi, dan yang satunya berambut kuning jabrik, tengah memperhatikan rumah baru milik si pirang a.k.a Naruto. "anda terlalu berlebihan sirzechs-san?" sirzechs hanya tersenyum atas reaksi naruto. "tidak naruto-san saya pikir ini belum cukup untuk orang yang mau membantu saya membangun perdamaian" jawab sirzechs sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah naruto-san, saya harus pergi. Masih banyak hal yang harus saya selesaikan. Untuk makanan dan uang sudah kupersiapkan didalam rumah, selamat menikmati rumah barumu naruto-san. Dan selamat siang" ucap sirzechs dan menghilang dilingkaran sihir. 'huh, merepotkan' bstin naruto memasuki rumah barunya tersebut.

Baru saja mau beristirahat, bell pintu rumah sudah berbunyi 'ting tong'. "sebentar aku segera kebawah" balas naruto dari kamar.

'ckek'

"ada perlu ap-" pertanyaan naruto terhenti saat melihat orang-orang didepanya

TBC

**Tak henti-hentinya saya memohon bantuan nya untuk membuat fic ini jauh lebih baik. Umm salam kenal. **

**Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan reviewer, saya akan jawab. Untuk pertanyaan madara muncul kembali dan bergabung degan khaos bridge, jawabanya YA, Soal versi lain dari fic lost in another dimension jawabanya juga YA banget menurut saya fic itu potensi nya besar, sangat besar untuk membuat para reader "keep in interest" dengan membacanya saja. Namun sayang menurut saya updatenya lama, jadi karena saya lumayan suka mengarang saya coba versi saya. Kalo untuk pairing, saya masih cukup bingung, mau sama siapa naruto kelak. Jutsu-jutsu nya saya buat sebisa mungkin ORIginal Naruto, dan untuk edo dan rinnei gak ada penambahan kualitas jurus alias tetap sama kelemahan dan kelebihannya. Khusus untuk hinata ini cukup menguras otak saya, antara dihidupkan kembali atau tetap mati, ya coba kita lihat saja nanti. Untuk kerangka cerita sudah setengah jalan tinggal pengembangannya menjadi chapter-chapter. Ya saya pikir itu saja, terimakasih...**


	3. Chapter 3

**LET'S READ!**

**NEW LIFE Part 1 : NEW FAMILY**

Baru saja mau beristirahat, bell pintu rumah sudah berbunyi 'ting tong'. "sebentar aku segera kebawah" balas Naruto dari kamar.

'ckek'

"ada perlu ap-" pertanyaan Naruto terhenti saat melihat orang-orang didepanya yang memotong pembicaraan.

"selamat siang, kami adalah tetangga sebelah anda, kami keluarga Hyoudo, dan itu anak kami Hyoudo Isssei, selamat datang di kota kami, salam kenal" ucap sepasang suami istri bersamaan, dibelakangnya ada anak seumuran Naruto bersurai coklat dengan gaya rambut ...err mirip Captain Tsubasa, yang sudah diberitau kan bahwa anak tersebut anak pasangan suami istri Hyoudo.

"umm.. iya, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, dan salam kenal" balas Naruto dengan senyuman palsu untuk menutupi ekspresi datarnya.

"oh, ya silahkan masuk dulu paman, bibi dan issei-san?" tawar Naruto. "umm, tidak usah Naruto-san, kami permisi dulu, oh ya? Nanti malam jam 7 datanglah kerumah kami, untuk makan malam bersama, sebagai sambutan juga atas kedatanganmu dikota ini.." kata ayah Issei, "umm.. apa kah tidak mere-" jawaba Naruto terhenti ketika disanggah ayah Iseei lagi. "tidak Naruto-san, justru saya senang karena ada tetangga baru, anda harus datang." Putus ayah Issei. Sementara Issei hanya menguap dan menatap bosan pembicaraan ayahnya dan Naruto. "baiklah.." pasrah Naruto. "kami permisi dulu.. ayo Issei." Kata ibu Issei permisi dari rumah Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas sesudah perbincangan tersebut. 'lebih baik aku tidur, aku lelah' batin Naruto melihat jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Dan akhirnya pun siang itu dihabiskan Naruto untuk istirahat.

Sorenya Naruto terbangun dan bersiap untuk latihan ringan dihalaman disamping rumahnya, tak lupa dia memasang kekkai. "huh, baiklah aku harus latihan memakai kusanagi si teme yang menyebalkan itu" ucap Naruto. "kagebunshin..." 'pooof' muncul 1 clon Naruto. "ada apa boss kau mengganggu tidur siangku." Protes sang bunshin. Dan 'twitch' muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto. Merasa ada aura yang mencekam, si bunshin segera meminta maaf pada boss besar nya. "aha ha ha ak-aku hanya bercanda boss. Go-gomen..." tawa hambar bunshin seraya minta maaf. "apakah kau tidak tau, kusanagi adalah salah satu pedang tertajam didunia shinobi? Bahkan kuchiyose Hokage Jiji (kera putih Enma) yang kerasnya melebihi berlian bisa terpoton dengan pedang ini..." penjelasan Naruto disertai aura yang mencekam dibelakangnya. 'Glek' si bunshin menelan ludah melihat reaksi boss nya. "err... ano bagaimana jika kita segera latihan saja boss.." tawar bunshin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Naruto pun menyeringai lebar karena, ucapan si bunshin dia bisa membalaskan perkataan yang menyinggungnya tadi. Bunshin yang sadar atas ucapanya kembali menelan ludah, pasalnya dia mengajak latihan sama saja dia menyerahkan dirinya pada boss besarnya.

"k-kai..." ucap bunshin terbata mencoba melepaskan diri dari maut dengan mencoba melepaskan jurus kagebunshinnya. 'kenapa tidak lepas juga' batin bunshin. "hemm, kau pikir kagebunshin bisa lepas tanpa persetujuan si pemilik jurus?" ucap Naruto diikuti keringat dingin sang bunshin. 'a-aku lupa tentang hal itu' batin bunshin. 'ahaa aku ada ide' tambah bunshin. "Oiroke no jutsu" 'poooff' ucap bunshin dan Tadaaaa, Muncul Naruto Versi cewek yang tampa busana dan tubuh yang sexy. 'twitch' justru muncul kembali perempatan di dahi Naruto. Naruto yang akan menghajar bunshin nya terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Dengan tiba-tiba datang Issei dari samping rumah Naruto dan "N-Na-r-ru-t-to-san..." 'Crooot' ucap Issei terbata sambil darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan Issei terkapar tak berdaya dengan hidung penuh darah. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. 'ini akan merepotkan' batin Naruto segera melepas bunshin nya yang masih berpose menggoda dengan wajah innocent 'poooff'. Dia pun segera membawa Issei kedalam rumahnya.

"uuhmm, dimana ini?" kata Issei setelah melihat dirinya berada dalam ruangan, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Naruto duduk bersila memejamkan matanya. "ehm, Naruto-san?" panggil Issei, dan Naruto pun membuka matanya "ada apa Issei-san?" balas Naruto. "Aku tadi m-melihat w-wanita t-telanjang di halaman Naruto-san? S-siapa dia? K-kenapa dia mirip Naruto-san" tanya Issei pada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berpikir mencari jawaban yang logis. "umm, bisa dibilang dia kakakku, tadi dia mengunjungiku." Balas Naruto sekenanya. "t-tapi k-kenapa dia t-t-telanjang?" tanya Issei lagi. 'huh, merepotkan! Harus kujawab bagaimana ini? gara-gara bunshin sialan itu. mungkin aku harus membuang bunshin yang punya sifat seperti itu' batin Naruto. "ehmm. Ya seperti itulah kakakku, kadang dia menggodaku sampai kelewat batas seperti tadi" jawab Naruto sambil senyum palsu. Issei yang mendengar ucapan Naruto otak mesumnya langsung bereaksi "m-m-menggoda? M-maksudnya menggoda untuk m-melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Issei terbata dengan wajah mesum nya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, menjawab sekenanya saja, karena dia sudah tak punya alasan lagi. "hmm, ya mungkin" sementara Issei pemikirannya makin mesum 's-sial Naruto-san hebat. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri mau melakukan itu dengannya what the hell?' batin Issei senyum mesum membayangkan jika dirinya Naruto dan melakukan itu dengan kakak Naruto. Naruto yang melihat senyum mesum Issei hanya bisa membatin 'dia sama saja dengan Ero-sennin' "uhum, jadi ada apa kau kesini Issei-san" tanya Naruto. Issei yang terdasar dari otak mesum nya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "ehe he he, tadi aku bosan dirumah jadi aku berkunjung kerumah mu?"

_**Flashback on**_

"huuuaaaahm, aku bosan dirumah terus" kata Issei yang berada dikamarnya sambil membaca ...err melihat majalah porno. 'mungkin lebih baik aku kerumah Naruto-san. Siapa tau dia punya majalah atau dvd porno yang lebih bagus hehehe' batin Issei sambil senyum mesum. Issei pun keluar kamar bermaksud pergi kerumah Naruto.

"Issei mau kemana?" tanya ibu Issei yang melihat Issei mau keluar rumah. "mau kerumah Naruto-san, kaa-san" jawab Issei sambil membuka pintu keluar rumahnya.

'ting tong' Issei memencet bell rumah Naruto. 'ting tong' kembali Issei memencet bell lagi. 'kemana Naruto-san, sore harusnya dia ada dirumah, lagipula dia juga baru pindah kesini.' Batin Issei.

"Naruto-san?" panggil Issei agak berteriak. 'hmm, mencurigakan.. aku coba disamping rumah saja, siapa tau dia sedang bersantai di samping rumah' batin Issei seraya melangkah pergi kesamping rumah Naruto.

'kalau dilihat besar juga rumah Naruto-san, aku jadi penasaran dengan siapa dia tinggal?' batin Issei terkagum dengan rumah Naruto. Sesaat sampai disamping rumah Naruto dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh, dia tetap melangkah maju, hingga tanpa sadar dan mengerti dia menembus kekkai Naruto, dan

"N-Na-r-ru-t-to-san..." 'Crooot' ucap Issei terbata sambil darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Akhirnya dia terkapar tak berdaya setelah melihat pemandangan yang indah bagi orang mesum seperti Issei.

_**Flashback off**_

"jadi begitu Naruto-san" selesai Issei bercerita. "oh jadi begitu ya?" balas Naruto,'tapi bagaimana dia bisa menembus kekkai yang kupasang, harus nya manusia biasa tidak bisa menembusnya. Atau... akan kucoba memeriksanya nanti.' Batin Naruto. "ehm Naruto-san? Dimana kakamu itu Naruto-san?" tanya Issei penasaran dengan kakak Naruto yang cantik, sexy, dan menggoda itu. "hmm, dia sudah pulang, dan tolong panggil aku Naruto saja, biar kelihatan akrab." Balas Naruto dengan senyum palsunya.

'huh, sayang sekali padahal. Aku masih pengen melihat body dan wajahnya yang cantik itu hahaha' batin Issei sambil senyum mesum. "I-iya Naruto, dan juga tolong panggil aku Issei saja hehehe" kata Issei tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan giginya. 'I-itu... d-dia mengingatkanku padaku diriku yang dulu' batin Naruto kaget. 'diriku sendiri sebelum aku kehilangan segalanya.. hahaha' batin Naruto tertawa sedih

_**Mimpiku untuk melampaui hokage!**_

_**Dan membuat semua orang didesa mengakui keberadaanku**_

'seorang anak kecil yang ingin menunjukan pada dunia bahwa dirinya ada dan diakui... ya seorang anak kecil yang naif, dan pada akhirnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.' Lanjut Naruto. Issei yang melihat raut wajah Naruto berubah bertanya pada Naruto "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto langsung sadar dari lamunanya langsung merubah ekspresinya dengan senyum palsu. "tidak apa-apa iseei, oh ya sudah menjelang malam, apa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan senyum palsunya.

"oh ya aku sampai lupa Naruto, ehm jangan lupa nanti kerumahku untuk makan malam, dan jangan telat" ucap Issei tersenyum sambil mulai melangkah pergi dari rumah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menunjukan senyum palsu nya. Saat Issei sudah keluar dari pintu depan rumah Naruto, Naruto mengaktifkan sharingan nya untuk mencoba mencari tau ada apa ditubuh Issei, mengetahui keganjilan ketika Issei bisa menenmbus kekkai yang dipasangnya.

'apa itu? didalam tubuhnya seperti ada sesuatu kekuatan yang cukup besar, apakah ini... huh, tidak ada gunanya jika hanya menebaknya saja tanpa ada bukti yang jelas, lebih baik aku bertanya pada Sirzechs saja besok.' Batin Naruto kembali menonaktifkan sharingannya. Dan Naruto pun kembali kedalam rumahnya bersiap mandi, karen sudah terlalu sore untuk meneruskan latihannya. Sungguh hari yang mrepotkan bagi Naruto.

Jam dinding dirumah Naruto pun sudah menunjukan pukul 7, mau tak mau dia harus pergi kerumah keluarga Hyoudo. Ya, sebagai tetangga baru dia harus menunjukan sisi kebaikannya paada tetangga yang baik padanya, sekaligus lebih mengenal tetangganya tersebut. Naruto pun bersiap kerumah Issei.

Dan diapun sekarang sudah sampai didepan rumah Issei, terlihat dari papan nama keluarga tersebut. Diapun memencet bell rumah tersebut, 'ting tong' "ya, tunggu sebentar... Issei tolong buka pintunya!" teriak suara wanita dari dalam rumah yang diprediksi Naruto adalah ibu Issei. "ya, kaa-san.." jawab Issei segera meluncur ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu

"Selamat malam Issei," salam Naruto didepan pintu, dia memakai kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana hitam yang membuat Naruto terlihat ..err lebih tampan. "oh Naruto, selamat malam, ayo masuk Naruto.. ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam" jawab Issei sedikit tertegun dengan penampilan Naruto. Merekapun pergi ke dalam rumah keluarga Issei dan menuju ruang makan yang sudah ditunggu oleh ayah dan ibu Issei. "Naruto-san silahkan duduk, maaf jika makananya sederhana dan kurang enak" kata ibu Issei, dan dijawab anggukan dan senyum palsu Naruto. "tidak apa-apa ini sudah lebih dari cukup bibi" jawab Naruto. Ibu Issei pun sedikit merona melihat Naruto tersenyum yang menurutnya begitu mempesona. Mereka pun memulai acara makan bersama mereka "Selamat makan.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Malam itu pun mereka makan bersama, bergurau dan bercanda disela makan tentang Issei yang becita-cita jadi raja harem, yang membuat Naruto sedikit merasa senang dan tenang dihatinya ketika melihat kehangatan keluarga tersebut, merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah dia rasakan ketika didunianya. Dia ikut tersenyum, ya senyum yang sedikit lebih tulus bukan senyum palsu lagi.

Hingga akhirnya ayah Issei pun menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto "ehem Naruto-san, ngomong-ngomong dimana orang tua mu? Kelihatanya kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya ayah Issei. Naruto yang awalnya mulai senyum tulus kini sedikit murung, ayah Issei yang merasa reaksi Naruto berubah, merasa sedikit menyesal. "eh, maaf jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pertanyaanku" tambah ayah Issei mencoba minta maaf atas pertanyaanya yang kuran enak dihati Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa paman. Hmm, ayah dan ibuku sudah lama tidak ada." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum palsu. Keadaan terlihat canggung mengtahui ayah dan ibu Naruto yang sudah tidak ada. Issei yang merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"oh, ya Naruto-san punya kakak yang sangat cantik lho tou-san kaa-san, tadi aku bertemu dengannya waktu aku berkunjung kerumahnya" kata Issei memecah keheningan. Dan sukses membuat Naruto sedikit kaget, mengingat kejadian tadi sore. "benarkah? Kenapa tidak ikut kesini?" balas ibu Issei. "hmm, dia sudah pulang kata Naruto tadi." Ucap Issei. "apa benar itu Naruto-san?" tanya ayah Issei, "hmm iya paman.." masih dengan senyum palsunya. "dimana kakamu? Kenapa tidak ikut tinggal bersamamu?" tanya ayah Issei lagi. "dia tinggal dikota karena tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya" jawab Naruto sekenanya. "jadi begitu ya?" kata ibu Issei.

Melihat Naruto yang masih sedikit murung, membuat ayah Issei sedikit bersalah akhirnya dia berdiri dan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. "Naruto-kun jika kau mau, kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai keluarga mu" tawar ayah Issei sambil tersenyum. Dan diberi anggukan oleh istri dan Issei yang sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan ayahnya. "ya, tou-san benar Naruto, lagipula aku senang bisa punya saudara" tambah Issei sambil senyum yang memperlihatkan giginya. Yang sukses membuat ayah dan ibu Issei tertawa. Naruto yang merasakan kehangatan keluarga tersebut mulai meneteskan air mata, "a-arigatou.." ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar seraya sedikit menangis. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi nya lagi, emosi yang ingin dia pendam dalam, tapi karena kehangatan keluarga tersebut dia merasakan kehidupannya kembali. Ya, walaupun hanya dengan keluarga tersebut dia bisa mengungkapkan emosi yang sebenarnya tanpa perlu ada topeng yang menutupinya.

Ayah Issei yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersenyum tulus padanya, diikuti ibu Issei dan Issei. "oh ya Naruto-kun, dilihat dari usia mu yang masih muda. Apakah kau tidak sekolah?" tanya ayah Issei, "umm.. kemarin aku sudah didaftarkan ke Kuoh Academy oleh temanku, dan 4 hari lagi aku akan masuk sekolah disana" jawab Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya. "wah, kau satu sekolah denganku Naruto.. ini pasti akan hebat, kau bisa melihat banyak gadis cantik disana." Kata Issei antusias dengan senyum mesumnya. Dan malam itupun dilalui Naruto dengan canda tawa bersama keluarga Issei. Ya canda tawa yang dia dapatkan kembali setelah kejadian yang paling membuat hatinya terluka dalam.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, dirumah yang cukup besar seorang pemuda kuning masih bergelut manja dengan guling didalam kamarnya. Ya dia merasa lebih tenang setelah kejadian tadi malam dirumah keluarga Issei, "huaaahm ternyata sudah pagi ya? Hmm lebih baik aku pemanasan stelah itu mandi dan sarapan" planing Naruto.

Dia pun segera ke halaman samping rumahnya, tak lupa dia memasang kekkai+genjutsu agar kejadian seperti kemarin tidak terulang. Dia mulai pemanasan push up, sit up dan back up setelah itu dia berlatih pedang kusanagi pemberian sasuke. "baiklah, kagebunshin no jutsu!" 'pooff' mucul 1 clon Naruto. "sekarang kita latihan teknik pedang" ucap Naruto pada bunshin nya semangat.

"Yosh... tapi ada yang berbeda denganmu boss? Apa kau ..err sedang demam boss?" tanya bunshin Naruto yang melihat perubahan emosi Naruto. Dan 'Bletak' si bunshin berhasil mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari Naruto. "cepat lakukan saja Bunshin no Baka!" marah Naruto pada bunshin. "h-hai'.." balas bunshin,

mereka pun berlatih selama 1 jam, sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan dan segera mandi kemudian sarapan. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke kota tempat tinggal barunya, sekaligus untuk melihat keadaan. Dikota tersebut Naruto mersakan berbagai aura, mulai dari manusia, iblis, dan dua aura yang belum ia ketahui.

Sampai dia melihat seorang paruh baya terlihat sedang memancing ditepi sungai, tapi dilihat dari auranya dia bukan manusia. Naruto pun mencoba mendekatinya, Orang tersebut yang merasakan kehadiran Naruto kemudian melihat kebelakang. Dia menemukan Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya. "selamat siang paman?" ucap Naruto sopan dengan senyum palsunya. "ah iya, ada apa bocah?" balas orang tersebut. "ah tidak apa-apa, apakah salah aku menyapa seseorang.. umm atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang bukan manusia?" balas Naruto. Dan itu berhasil membuat kaget orang tersebut. 'bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau aku bukan manusia? Padahal dia hanya manusia.. tapi tunggu dulu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan anak ini, dia seperti mempunyai kekuatan besar yang disembunyikan' batin orang tersebut memandangi Naruto dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ke pancingnya. "ehm, dan sepertinya kau juga bukan manusia sembarangan" terang orang tersebut. "mungkin..." jawab Naruto sambil senyum palsu sambil memandang aliran sungai. "sudahlah hentikan senyum palsumu itu anak muda" kata orang tersebut merasa aneh melihat senyum palsu Naruto.

"oh ya namaku Azazel, ya bisa dibilang aku bukan manusia, aku adalah malikat jatuh" ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Azazel. Naruto pun menghentikan senyum palsunya dan berganti dengan ekspresi datarnya. "aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku manusia biasa" jawab Naruto datar. "ada apa kau kemari Naruto-san?" ucap Azazel. "aku hanya merasa tertarik dengan aura yang kau pancarkan, berbeda dengan iblis dan manusia" jawab Naruto masih datar.

"oh begitu, seperti yang aku bilang tadi aku adalah malaikat jatuh, dan bagaimana kau tau perbedaan aura kami? Sepertinya kau bukan manusia biasa?" selidik Azazel.

"ya bisa dibilang, aku manusia yang bisa melihat aura yang kalian pancarakan" jawab Naruto,

"hmm, dilihat dari pengetahuan mu, yang sudah tau perbedaan aura ku manusia dan iblis, berarti kau sudah tau.. atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bertemu iblis?" tanya Azazel tanpa mengalihkan pangdanganya ke Naruto. Melihat pertanyaan Azazel Naruto ingat tugas perdamaian nya.

"mungkin ya... ehm seorang iblis yang ingin membangun perdamaian lebih tepatnya" jawab Naruto, sukses membuat Azazel memandang Naruto. 'iblis yangingin membangun perdamaian.. jangan-jangan dia' batin Azazel. "siapa nama iblis tersebut?" tanya Azazel.

"hmm, siapa ya... Sirzechs Gremory, mungkin" ucap Naruto untuk lebih menarik perhatian Azazel dan hal itu sukses. "hmm jadi dia ternyata... sepertinya kau bukan orang sembarangan karena diberitau oleh Sirzechs tentang keinginanya" selidik Azazel.

"ya mungkin akulah manusia satu-satunya dipertemuan fraksi yang akan datang." Jawab Naruto sambil senyum palsu. Dan itu membuat Azazel kaget "Pastinya kau orang penting sehingga Sirzechs mengundangmu? Tapi aku juga senang ada manusia yang ikut ambil bagian dalam usaha perdamaian nanti" ucap Azazel sambil tersenyum.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua, ada 3 iblis liar yang mencoba memangsa manusia. 'perasaan apa ini' batin mereka berdua 'sepertinya ada masalah' batin Naruto. Dia pun menajamkan sensornya (seperti Yondaime Hogake yang merubah cakranya menjadi type sensor) dia pun melihat atau lebih tepatnya marsakan ada manusia yang dikelilingi iblis liar. "ehem, aku harus pergi dulu Azazel-san, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Naruto "senang bertemu denganmu juga Naruto" balas Azazel. Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Azazel menuju tempat iblis tersebut. Azazel yang merasakannya juga mengikuti Naruto dari langit, terbang dengan sayap hitamnya yang berjumlah 12 (kalau gak salah, maaf kalau salah hehehe).

Naruto pun sampai ditempat iblis liar yang mau memangsa seorang gadis. "hei, kalian bertiga beraninya menyerang seorang wanita, carilah lawan yang sepadan" ejek Naruto, ketiga iblis dan wanita itu pun mengedarkan pandanganya dan menemukan seorang pemuda nangkring diatas dahan pohon.

"kurang ajar kau bocah sialan... akan kujadikan kau hidangan pembuka ku" ucap salah satu iblis. Ketiga iblis liar tersebut berbadan manusia tapi kepalanya seperti serigala. 'tap' Naruto turun dari dahan pohon "coba saja kalau kau bisa menyentuh ku" balas Naruto. ketiga Iblis tersebut pun membuat linkaran sihir dan memunculkan pedang kapak dan gadha.

"mati kau manusia sialan" ucap iblis yang memakai kapak, berlari menerjang Naruto sementara sang wanita sudah menutup matanya tak mau melihat pemuda yang akan menolongnya mati. Tapi Naruto hanya melemparkan kunai kearah iblis tersebut, ya kunai tersebut kunai hiraishin. Iblis yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang disertai kilatan kuning dari tempatnya berada, ya Naruto berteleportasi kekunai hiraishin. Iblis yang meremehkan Naruto tersebut membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto ada dibelakangnya sambil membawa katana yang dialiri cakra raiton. Dan 'Craaass' suara kusanagi Naruto membelah tubuh iblis tersebut menjadi dua. Kedua iblis sisanya hanya bisa terpaku dengan kejadian barusan didepan matanya, dimana temanya dibunuh sangat mudah.

Naruto pun segera menghilang kembali, dan itu membuat kedua iblis yang tersisa terbangun dari kekagetanya dan mengedarkan pandanganya mencari Naruto. "mencariku, eh?" tanya Naruto yang sudah dibelakang mereka berdua. Tak sempat berpikir untuk menahan serangan Naruto, 'Craaass' Naruto sudah membelah kedua iblis tersebut. Dan ketiga iblis pun melebur bersama udara.

Azazel yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dibalik pohon tak jauh dari Naruto hanya bisa melongo dan membatin 'a-apa apa an itu tadi, dia menghabisi 3 iblis liar kurang dari 5 detik. Kecepatanya seperti kilat'. Naruto yang sudah menghabisi iblis tersebut mendekati wanita tersebut.

"kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

TBC

**Sumimasen buat kesalahan kata-kata nya. Sedikit terlambat untuk chapter ini, karena sibuk dengan perkerjaan saya. Untuk pertanyaan tentang pairing dan hinata saya berterima kasih atas masukannya, dan sudah saya putuskan hasil akhirnya. Ya mungkin saya mohon maaf jika fic ini tidak sesuai usulan para reader. Terima kasih dan Ohayo gozaimasu...**


	4. Chapter 4

**LET'S READ!**

**NEW LIFE Part 2 : SCHOOL AND DEMON**

"kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya bisa menjawab sambil merona dan tergagap melihat senyuman naruto "a-aku b-baik baik saja." Jawab wanita tersebut. 'sepertinya aku harus menghapus ingatanya selama bertemu iblis tadi' batin naruto dan membuat handseal, kemudian menghentakan tanganya ketanah dan berucap "metsu" (seperti yondaime di naruto shippuden the lost tower).

Dan muncul simbol-simbol melingkar ditanah, kemudian wanita tersebut pingsan. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu bangun dan mendapati naruto berada didepanya tersenyum. "a-apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya wanita itu sambil merona. "kau tadi kutemukan pingsan nona" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

"t-terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap wanita itu membungkuk dan masih merona. "iya sama-sama, lebih baik kau segera pulang nona, ini sudah sore?" ucap naruto. Wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk dan pergi pulang kerumah. 'ah aku lupa bertanya namanya' batin wanita tersebut saat sudah stengah perjalan pulang. Sementara naruto yang masih disana mengerti kalau dari tadi azazel mengintip pertarunganya.

"keluarlah azazel-san aku tau kau dibalik pohon itu" ucap naruto. "waah, aku ketahuan ya" ucap azazel kikuk. "tolong rahasiakan tentang kekuatan dan identitasku azazel-san" pinta naruto. "huh, baiklah" balas azazel. "aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa" ucap naruto.

Naruto pun pulang kerumah dan sampai disana dia melihat sudah ada sirzechs dan istri nya yang berkunjung kerumahnya. "ah, naruto-kun darimana saja kau?" tanya sirzechs. "jalan-jalan, tapi ada sedikit gangguan ketika ada iblis yang menyerang manusia, jadi kuhabisi saja mereka, tidak apa-apa bukan?" ucap naruto. "mungkin mereka iblis liar, jadi tidak apa-apa kau menghabisinya" balas sirzechs.

"oh ya aku tadi bertemu seorang malaikat jatuh yang bernama azazel, kelihatanya dia mengenalmu?" tanya naruto. "azazel ya? Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Aku juga meminta bantuan padanya untuk membantuku membangun perdamaian" balas sirzechs. "dia juga akan ikut dalam pertemuan fraksi, karena dia adalah gubernur malaikat jatuh" tambah sirzechs. "gubernur malaikat jatuh?" tanya naruto. "ya, dengan kata lain dia adalah pemimpinya" jawab sirzechs.

"oh... hmm aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada anak keluarga Hyoudo, bisa kau beritau aku sesuatu?" tanya naruto. "jadi kau juga tau ya? Hm, ya bisa dibilang itulah Sacred Gear" jawab sirzechs. 'jadi tebakan ku benar Issei memiliki Sacred Gear' batin naruto. Naruto dan sirzechs pun akhirnya berbincang bincang mengenai Sacred Gear, termasuk Sacred Gear yang dimiliki Issei. Sampai malam tiba dimana sirzechs pamit untuk pulang bersama dengan istrinya.

Keesokan harinya naruto melakukan aktifitas yang sama, memulai pagi dengan latihan dan siang pergi jalan-jalan. Hingga akhirnya dia kembali bertemu azazel ditempat yang sama. "apakah seperti ini pekerjaan seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh?" tanya naruto yang baru datang, "huh, pasti sirzechs yang memberitau mu.. ya ini kan hobi ku sejak dulu" balas azazel.

"hobi? Bukankah sekarang sedang banyak masalah antara ketiga fraksi, kenapa kau malah melakukan hobimu?" tanya naruto. "huh, aku juga mengerti, tapi mau bagaimana lagi," balas azazel sekenanya. "aku ingin minta tolong padamu naruto?" tambah azazel. "minta tolong apa?" jawabnya datar.

"belakangan ini banyak para manusia yang mempunyai Sacred Gear dibunuh, menurut sumber yang aku percaya, pembunuhnya adalah para malaikat jatuh yang membangkang perintahku... aku ingin kau mengurusnya, entah itu mau kau habisi atau kau jadikan dia bawahanmu" pinta azazel. "bukankah kau pemimpin nya? Kenapa meminta bantuan ku?" tanya naruto. "ya karena menurutku kau bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan" jawab azazel sambil tersenyum dan

DEG!

"aku percayakan mereka padamu" tambah azazel. Perasaan yang sama ketika dia memdapatkan tugas kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi. 'perasaan ini? kenapa aku merasakanya lagi, mungkin dengan begini aku setidaknya bisa membawa perdamaian didunia ini' batin naruto. "hm, baiklah" balas naruto tersenyum (bukan senyum palsu). Mereka pun berbincang mengenai masalah-masalah yang terjadi di fraksi malaikat jatuh. Hingga akhirnya pun mereka mengakhiri perbincangan karena hari menjelang malam.

Hari-hari berikutnya dilewati naruto dengan hal yang hampir sama, dan seperti biasa dia bertemu azazel. Semakin hari mereka semakin akrab, ya azazel mengingatkan naruto pada sosok seorang guru yang ia kagumi, seorang guru yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayah angkatnya sendiri, sama-sama konyol aneh dan mesum, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiriya si Petapa dari gunung Myoubokuzan.

Si ero-sennin atau ero-sensei yang telah banyak mengajarkanya tentang kehidupan ninja dan tekad ninja nya. Ya naruto masih ingat kata-kata jiraiya 'kenapa seorang shinobi mengambil murid? Itu karena dia ingin murid nya mewarisi tekad nya' kata-kata yang selalu dia ingat dan dia tanamkan pada hati nya, "tekad" kata-kata penyemangat nya saat menghadapi pertarungan walau kekuatan musuhn jauh diatasnya.

Hari dimana naruto masuk sekolah pun tiba, naruto kini tengah bersiap menuju sekolah barunya. "huh, ini akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan" ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah memakai seragam khusus akademi kuoh.

Dia pun berangkat, saat melewati depan rumah Issei ia melihat Issei juga akan berangkat sekolah. "ohayo naruto? Mau berangkat?" sapa Issei. "ohayo Issei, iya Issei.. mohon bantuan nya?" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum tulus. "tenang saja naruto, apapun untuk temanku" jawab Issei mantap.

Dalam perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai sekolah yang akan naruto tempati, dengan semangat yang membara Issei menceritakan tentang banyaknya cewek cantik dan sexy yang ada disekolahnya. Dan itupun hanya ditanggapi senyum oleh naruto.

Tak lama perjalanan mereka sudah sampai disekolah mereka, sekolah yang sungguh besar untuk ukuran sekolah swasta. Naruto dan Issei berjalan melewati gerbang. Siswa-siswi yang awal mulanya ramai kini pun terdiam, hingga menjadi sunyi. 'kenapa mereka menatapku begitu' batin naruto. 'kenapa dengan mereka semua' batin Issei.

Kejadian itu terjadi cukup lama, sampai...

"kyaaaaa tampan.."

"kyaaaaa dia keren..."

"kyaaaaa namamu siapa?"

"kyaaaaa kamu murid baru ya?"

"kyaaaaa jangan dekat-dekat si mesum itu.."

"eh?" naruto binggung dengan reaksi para siswi. 'seharusnya aku sudah tau akan reaksi mereka pada naruto, hiks hiks hiks' batin Issei pundung di dekat kelas yang mereka lewati. 'huh, ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang' batin naruto mmendekati Issei sampai

"tampan... jangan dekat-dekat dengan si mesum itu!" kata beberapa siswi. "maaf dia adalah saudaraku" jawab naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk Issei yang sedang pundung. Sementara Issei dan para siswi pun kaget dan hanya bisa melongo atas pernyataan naruto.

"ehem, tapi kamu tidak mesum seperti dia kan tampan?" tanya seorang siswi. "mesum pun tidak apa-apa kalau itu kamu tampan.." kata seorang siswa lainya. "kyaaaa aku juga tidak apa-apa walaupun tampan itu mesum.." teriak beberapa siswi. 'ini benar-benar sulit' batin naruto, sementara Issei semakin terpuruk 'huuaaaaaa... mereka kejam hiks hiks hiks'.

"umm, maaf nona-nona saya harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, ayo Issei antarkan aku" ucap naruto tersenyum sambil meminta Issei mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Para siswi pun hanya bisa merona melihat senyuman naruto. Sementara Issei pun mengatar naruto dengan wajah muram.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah Issei pun masih muram sampai naruto berkata "hei, jangan terus begitu.. bagaimana bisa kau mau jadi raja harem jika mukamu terus seperti itu? mana ada wanita yang mau padamu jika kau terus begitu?" kata naruto memecah kesuraman Issei.

"kau tidak tau rasanya dikucilkan wanita" kata Issei sambil nangis ala anime, "oh ya naruto apa maksudmu dengan saudaramu tadi?" ucap Issei penasaran dengan ucapan naruto tadi. "hm, bukankah kata mu waktu itu aku bisa menganggapmu saudara bukan?" perjelas naruto.

"oh soal itu, yap kita saudara" ucap Issei semangat. Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah dan 'kriiing' kriiiing' bunyi bell masuk kelas. "baiklah naruto aku masuk kelas duluan" ucap Issei berpisah dengan naruto. "hm, baiklah" balas naruto.

'tok' 'tok' 'tok' naruto pun mengetuk pintu kepala sekolah. "masuk!" perintah orang dari dalam. "maaf saya murid baru disekolah ini" kata naruto. "oh jadi kau murid baru itu, hm kau tunggu sebentar, akan kulihat kau akan masuk kelas mana" jawab orang tersebut a.k.a kepala sekolah. "hmm, kau masuk kelas 2B, silahkan menuju kekelasmu, gurumu sudah menunggu disana." Tambah kepala sekolah. "baiklah, saya permisi dulu" undur naruto. Naruto pun menelusuri koridor mencari kelas 2B, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kelas tersebut.

Sementara di dalam kelas sedang pelajaran sudah dimulai, ketika guru akan menjelaskan mata pelajaran tiba-tiba 'tok' 'tok' 'tok'. "masuk" jawab sang guru. Naruto pun masuk kedalam kelas dan kelas pun seperti kuburan, sunyi sepi tak ada suara apapun sampai guru berbicara "oh, jadi kamu murid baru dikelas ini?" tanya sang guru dan dijawab anggukan oleh naruto, "Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu?'' ucap guru mempersilahkan naruto memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan mohon bantuan nya" perkenalan singkat naruto sambil tersenyum. Sementara naruto bingung dengan kesunyian yang ada sampai

"kyaaaaa ternyata tampan dikelas ini.."

"kyaaaaa ternyata tampan namanya naruto-kun.."

"kyaaaaa aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya.."

"kyaaaaa aku mau menikah denganya.."

Begitulah kira-kira teriak histeris para siswi, sementara beberapa siswa menatap iri pada naruto. Sementara naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya sampai dia melihat Issei, ya Issei ternyata sekelas dengan naruto.

"ehem, silahkan duduk naruto-san, kau duduk di bangku belakang Issei-san.. Issei-san tolong angkat tangan?" ucap sang guru. Issei pun mengangkat tangannya, dan naruto pun menuju bangku belakang Issei. Sementara para siswi banyak yang kecewa karena naruto tidak duduk didekat mereka.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan banyak siswi yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran karena memperhatikan naruto sepertinya lebih menarik dari pelajaran yang diberikan sang guru. 'kyaaa dia tampan sekali, aku ingin memilikinya' batin salah seorang siswi.

'kyaaaa aku mau menikah denganya' 'kyaaaa kamu benar-benar mempesona' 'kyaaaaa aku mau tidur dengannya' batin beberapa siswi. Sementara naruto mencoba memperhatikan pembelajaran dari guru dari pada melihat tatapan nafsu dari para siswi.

_Di hutan dekat kota_

'Blaaaar' terjadi ledakan kecil yang mengakibatkan kepulan asap disekitarnya. "umm, benarkah ini tempatnya?" tanya suara berat seorang berjubah hitam. "mungkin, hm aku sedikit merasakan sedikit cakra nya" jawab orang yang ditanya. "lebih baik aku mencari tau nya, dan mengumpulkan informasi" ucap si jubah hitam dan menghilang. "hmm, sampelnya sudah lengkap. Tinggal mencobanya.." ucap orang yang satunya. "ini akan menarik.. khukhukhu"

_Sementara disekolah naruto_

'kriiiiing' 'kriiiing' bell tanda istirahat berbunyi. Naruto akan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya samapai "naruto-kun kekantin bersama ku ya?" "naruto-kun bersamaku saja" "naruto-kun makan bekalku saja" begitulah seterusnya para siswi berebut untuk makan ssiang bersama naruto. Sementara naruto hanya bisa pasrah, dan mencoba untuk pergi dari mereka secara diam-diam.

Sampai didepan pintu kelas dia segera berlari menjauh dari kerumunan siswi tersebut. 'huh, baru pertama masuk saja sudah merepotkan' batin naruto berjalan menelusuri karidor sekolah entah tanpa arah tujuan dan tiba-tiba

DEG!

'perasaan apa ini? ini seperti...'

'Bruuukk' batin naruto terhenti ketika dia menabrak seseorang, umm lebih tepat nya seorang wanita "ittai,.." kata mereka bersamaan. Naruto segera berdiri, mengulurkan tangan nya dan meminta maaf. "kau tidak apa-apa nona? Aku minta maaf, aku tidak melihat anda tadi" "umm, tidak apa-apa.." ucap wanita itu menerima uluran tangan naruto dan mendongakan wajahnya.

DEG!

'd-dia m-mirip...'hanya itulah yang bisa diucapkan batin naruto. "sekali lagi aku minta maaf?" ucap naruto sekali lagi menyesali perbuatanya. "tidak apa-apa, aku juga kurang hati-hati" balasnya. "hmm, perkenalkan namaku Himejima Akeno" tambahnya dengan senyum manis.

DEG!

'senyum itu...' batin naruto. "ehem.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal akeno-san" balas naruto tersenyum setelah sadar dari pikiranya. Dan Akeno pun merona melihat senyum naruto 'ara ara dia manis sekali walau pun hanya manusia... dia harus jadi miliku fufufufu' batin Akeno. "Akeno apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya seorang siswi yang baru datang. Naruto dan Akeno pun mengalihkan perhatinnya pada orang baru datan tersebut

DEG!

"k-kaa-san.." ucap Naruto lirih tanpa sadar. Sementara siswi yang baru datang tersebut mendengar naruto mengatakan sesuatu hanya memiringkan kepala nya tanda dia bingung dengan kata-kata naruto. "ara ara kau mengganggu ku saja bucho" balas akeno pada orang tersebut. "maaf kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya siswi tersebut. "ara ara sepertinya dia terpesona padamu bucho?" goda akeno. Naruto yang sadar dari kekagetannya segera bersikap biasa.

"ehem, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" entah mengapa naruto tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyumanya. "eh, n-namaku Rias, Rias Gremory" perkenalan Rias terbata dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi nya. 'Gremory? Kenapa marga nya sama dengan sirzechs? Apa hubunganya dengan sirzechs? Dari auranya dia juga iblis seperti sirzechs... dan untuk akeno aku merasa 2 aura dalam tubuhnya, 2 aura yang berbeda' tanya naruto dalam batin.

"lihat itu naruto-kun, dia sedang berdekatan dengan Rias Onee-sama dan Akeno-Onee-sama" ucap salah satu siswi fansgirl naruto yang melihat naruto bersama rias dan akeno. "pupus sudah harapan ku menjadi kekasih naruto-kun" kata siswi lainya "aku, tidak akan menyerah walaupun harus jadi yang ke 3" ucap siswi satunya lagi. "aku juga, apapun yang terjadi aku harus menjadi kekasihnya" balas siswi lainya semangat. Dan semua fansgirl pun mengangguk menyetujui nya.

Sementara trio mesum yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, "huaaaaaa kenapa naruto yang baru saja masuk sekolah langsung bisa berdekatan dengan rias-akeno senpai, kenapa bukan aku hiks hiks hiks" ucap Issei sambil menangis anime bersama kedua temanya matsuda motohama. "kenapa kita selalu tersisihkan" imbuh matsuda diberi anggukan Issei dan motohama.

"heh, maaf aku harus pergi dulu" undur naruto tersenyum pada rias-akeno dan pergi meninggalkan mereka diikuti fansgirl nya. Dan akeno-rias pun hanya bisa blushing ria. 'pemuda yang manis, walau hanya manusia biasa... hihihihi aku harus mendapatkanya' batin rias, 'kau membuat jantungku berdetak kencang naruto-kun' batin akeno. 'sepertinya akan ada saingan' batin mereka berdua bersamaan setelah saling pandang melihat semburat pipi masing-masing.

"ayo kita keruang club akeno" ucap rias memecah keheningan. Mereka pun pergi keruang club mereka.

Sementara naruto kini ada diatap sekolah sedang merenungkan kejadian tadi 'kenapa? Kenapa didunia ini harus ada orang yang mirip kalian berdua? Mengapaaaa...?' batin naruto dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan? Saat aku ingin menghapus ingatanku tentang kalian, mengapa mereka datang?' batin naruto sedih.

"ini.." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba memberikan sapu tangan. Naruto pun melihat kearah orang tersebut, lebih tepatnya seorang siswi dengan perawakan kecil berambut silver. "Ini, untuk menghapus air mata senpai" tambahnya datar. "terima kasih..." balas naruto. "kenapa senpai menangis? Aku belum pernah melihat seorang lelaki menangis seperti senpai?" tanya nya datar. "tidak apa-apa hanya teringat masa lalu" jawab naruto. "masa lalu ya?" gumam si siswi terlihat ikut sedih.

"umm, aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Namamu siapa nona manis?" perkenalan dan tanya naruto seraya senyum, ya senyuman yang tulus. Sementara siswi tersebut yang melihat senyum naruto menjadi sedikit blushing dan salah tingkah, pasalnya tidak ada yang berani menggodanya. "n-namaku Toujou Koneko" balasnya terbata. "umm salam kenal Koneko-chan" ucap naruto dengan senyumnya dan sukses membuat Koneko blushing ria. Entah kenapa perasaan naruto nyaman ketika bersama gadis tersebut. Perasaan hangat nyaman, seperti tanpa beban dihatinya.

"entah kenapa saat aku didekatmu aku merasa tenang koneko-chan.." ucap naruto tiba-tiba. Koneko pun kaget dengan ucapan naruto dalam batin dia juga berkata 'aku juga sama naruto-senpai'. 'kriiiing' 'kriiing' bell tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi. "kau mau masuk kelas?" tanya naruto melihat koneko akan berjalan menuju kelas nya. "iya senpai.. apa senpai tidak masuk kelas?" tanya nya ganti. "umm aku nanti saja, ya sudah cepat masuk kelas sana, nanti dimarahi sensei" balas naruto ceria dengan senyum mentari nya. Sementara koneko kembali sedikit blushing dan berjalan kekelas nya.

'entah kenapa saat aku bersamanya, aku merasa ceria, sama ketika aku bersama keluarga Issei.. umm tunggu dulu gadis tadi auranya, 2 aura yang berbeda lagi.. sekolah ini benar-benar penuh dengan makhluk yang aneh' batin naruto dalam hati. 'huh, tapi walaupun begitu aku merasa senang didekatnya' tambah naruto seraya pergi kekelas nya untuk mengikuti pelajaran sampai selesai.

Setelah pulang sekolah naruto dan issei berjalan menuju rumah, sunyi sepi tidak ad pembicaraan diantara mereka, sampai "Issei kenapa kau tidak semangat" tanya naruto yang melihat issei tidak semangat. "tidak apa-apa naruto hanya saja.." balas issei menggantung. "hanya saja?" penasaran naruto. "hanya saja kapan aku bisa menyentuh oppai rias-akeno senpai.." ucap Issei.

'huh, sudah kuduga.. harusnya aku tidak menanyakanya' batin naruto. "aku hanya ingin punya pacar, ya walaupun tidak secantik dan sesexy rias-akeno senpai, hal itu sudah cukup bagiku.." curhat Issei dengan wajah murung. "tenanglah Issei suatu saat kau pasti punya pacar, umm kalau boleh aku menyarankan, cintailah orang yang mencintai mu apa adanya, jangan terpaku pada orang yang kau cintai saja. Karena kau akan merasa sangat kehilangan ketika dia sudah tidak ada" ucap naruto tersenyum.

Issei pun sedikit tersentak dan menatap kearah naruto yang tersenyum, diapun ikut tersenyum. "mungkin kau benar naruto" balas Issei, "nah sudah sampai aku masuk duluan naruto samapai jumpa besok" kata issei yang sudah sampai depan rumahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananya kerumah.

Sesampainya dirumah naruto langsung kekamar nya berniat untuk istirahat, tapi tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir Gremory, ya sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang datang. "ada apa sirzechs-san kemari?" tanya naruto. "hm, hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah?" balas sirzechs. "umm, bisa dibilang menyenangkan.. bolehkah aku bertanya?" blas dan tanya naruto. "boleh saja, tanya apa naruto-san?" balas sirzechs. "apakah ada hubungan antara sirzechs-san dan rias?" tanya naruto. "kenapa kau bertanya begitu naruto-san?" selidik sirzechs. "umm, bukan begitu hanya saja marga kalian sama" balas naruto. "oh.. ya bisa dibilang dia imouto ku" jawab sirzechs. "sudah kuduga" gumam naruto.

"memang ada apa naruto-san?" tanya sirzechs. "ehm, tidak apa-apa... umm, apakah sirzechs-san tau siswi yang bernama Himejima Akeno dan Toujou Koneko, aku meraskan 2 aura yang berbeda pada tubuhnya" tanya naruto. "hm, ya mereka adalah budak iblis imouto ku" jawab sirzechs. "budak iblis?" tanya naruto.

"ya, budak iblis... mereka direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis melalui ritual evil piece" jawab sirzechs. "Reinkarnasi? Evil piece?" tanya naruto lagi. Dan sirzechs pun menjelaskan sistem dunia iblis, evil piece dan rating game. Penjelasan yang cukup panjang, tanpa sadar waktu pun sudah menjelang sore hari.

"dan mengenai aura berbeda dari koneko dan akeno, untuk akeno karena dia pada awalnya adalah malaikat jatuh dan direinkarnasikan jadi iblis, sementara koneko adalah nekomata dan ia juga direinkarnasikan jadi iblis oleh imouto ku" terang sirzechs. 'jadi begitu ya' batin naruto.

"umm sirzechs-san bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya naruto. "boleh naruto-san.. ehm apa kau tertarik jadi iblis?" jawab dan selidik sirzechs. "ah, tidak hanya saja aku ingin anda membuatkanku ini" ucap naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas pada sirzechs.

"semua rincian nya ada disitu" tambah naruto. "baiklah, akan kubuatkan, besok akan kuberikan padamu" jawab sirzechs. "aigato gozaimasu" terima kasih naruto. "baiklah aku pulang dulu naruto-san" undur sirzechs perlahan menhilang dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasinya.

'huh, akan segera dimulai ya' batin naruto. 'lebih baik aku bersiap-siap' tambah naruto sambil menatap langit malam dengan panorama bulan sabit.

TBC

**Huaaaaaa, agak mampet inspirasinya, mohon dimaklumi jika ada kata-kata yang salah. **

**Hehehe 12 ya sayapnya, gomen aku tidak tau soalnya. Dan terima kasih saran-sarannya, sampai jumpa,**

**Chpater 5, 2-5-2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**LET'S READ!**

**MIMPI BERSAMAMU**

"semua rincian nya ada disitu" tambah Naruto. "baiklah, akan kubuatkan, besok akan kuberikan padamu" jawab Sirzechs. "aigato gozaimasu" terima kasih Naruto. "baiklah aku pulang dulu Naruto-san" undur Sirzechs perlahan menhilang dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasinya.

'huh, akan segera dimulai ya' batin Naruto. 'lebih baik aku bersiap-siap' tambah Naruto sambil menatap langit malam dengan panorama bulan sabit.

Pagi pun tiba, dengan malas Naruto bangun tidur dan memulai hari panjangnya. 'huh, pasti akan sama seperti kemarin' batin Naruto mulai pergi mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

Tak lupa dia menghampiri rumah issei untuk berangkat bersama issei, "ohayo Naruto, sudah lama menungguku?" tanya issei semangat. "hn" balas Naruto. 'hieeee, kenapa denganya, kadang hangat ceria, kadang juga dingin seperti es' batin issei. "baiklah ayo berangkat'' ucap issei. Perjalanan ke sekolah pun dilewati mereka dengan kesunyian karena tidak ada yang berbicara.

Hingga sampai disekolah, kembali lagi teriak an kekaguman dan teriakan ejekan dari kumpulan siswi kepada Naruto dan issei. Issei yang mulanya semangat kini pun kembali murung, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Bell pelajaran pun dimulai, sementara guru menjelaskan materi pelajaran Naruto malah melamun, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dia memandang langit biru yang cerah. 'Hinata aku rindu padamu.. apakah kau tau itu?' batin Naruto. Naruto pun perlahan menutup matanya

Tanpa terasa waktu pelajaran pun telah selesai, semntara Naruto masih berada didalam alam mimpinya. Issei yang melihat Naruto tertidur mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Sementara para siswi yang melihat Naruto tertidur hanya merona 'imutnya' batin para siswi tersebut. "hoi, Naruto bangung? apa kau tidak lapar?" kata issei coba membangunkan Naruto.

"enghh.." lenguhan narruto sambil perlahan membuka matanya. "ada apa issei?" tanya Naruto menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "kau tidak ke-" ucap issei terpotong para siswi "kyaaa Naruto-kun sudah bangun, maukah kau ke-" dan ucapan siswi pun terpotong oleh Naruto. "maaf aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah" alasan Naruto menghindar dari para fansgirl nya sambil tersenyum manis. Para siswi pun hanya bisa merona menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

Sementara issei hanya menatap iri pada Naruto dan 'kenapa selalu Naruto..' batin issei nangis anime.

Naruto pun keluar kelas menuju ke suatu tempat. Ya menuju taman pinggir sekolah, "kau berada disini?" tanya Naruto pada seorang siswi. "hm, kenapa senpai kemari?" tanyanya ganti. "umm, bisa dibilang aku lebih suka kesunyian Koneko-chan." Balas Naruto dengan senyum sambil duduk disamping Koneko.

"i-ini..." ucap Koneko terbata sambil menyodorkan bekalnya pada Naruto. "terima kasih" kata Naruto tersenyum, "ehm ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau baik padaku?" tambah Naruto. "entahlah senpai, hanya saja aku merasa nyaman didekatmu senpai.." balas Koneko.

"hmm, udaranya sangat sejuk" kata Naruto memcah suasana. "apakah kau sering kesini?" tambah Naruto. "iya, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku disini" balas Koneko datar.

"ara ara, ternyata Naruto-kun sedang berdua an disini, aku jadi sakit hati" ucap seseorang yang baru datang. Naruto dan Koneko pun mengalihkan pandangnya ke orang tersebut, 'huh, merepotkan' batin Naruto. "bolehkah aku dan bucho ikut duduku disini?" tanya orang tersebut a.k.a Akeno. "silahkan Akeno-san/Akeno-senpai" jawab Naruto dan Koneko bersamaan,

"ara ara kalian kompak sekali, aku benar-benar cemburu, iya kan bucho" goda Akeno pada mereka berdua, "i-iya.." balas Rias terbata setelah melihat kekompakan Naruto dan Koneko, sementara Koneko sedikit merona atas godaan Akeno, dan Naruto, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas..

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya selidik Rias. "heem, tidak ada" balas Naruto santai, "benarkah?" tanya Rias lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "ara ara sepertinya bucho juga cemburu fufufufu" goda Akeno. "o-omong apa kamu Akeno" bantah Rias terbata.

"aku suka kesunyian" ucap tiba-tiba Naruto. "jadi aku pergi kesini" tambahnya. 'huh, syukurlah ternyata Naruto-kun tidak ada hubungan dengan Koneko, tapi... sepertinya ada satu saingan lagi' batin Rias-Akeno melihat reaksi Koneko yang sedikit merona tadi. 'tapi aku tidak akan menyerah' semangat mereka berdua. Sementara Koneko 'sepertinya Rias senpai dan Akeno senpai menyukai Naruto senpai.. kenapa aku sedikit tidak suka? Apakah aku suka pada Naruto senpai' batinya.

'huh, kenapa mereka bertiga saling bertatapan seperti itu, ini mungkin akan menjadi sulit' batin Naruto. "ehem... kenapa Rias-san dan Akeno-san kemari?" tanya Naruto. "eh, i-itu..." jawab Rias terbata sambil mencari alasan yang tepat. Sementara Akeno hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Rias yang kikuk dihadapan Naruto.

Dan Rias pun memberi deathglare pada Akeno yang tidak mau membantunya mencari alasan. Ya awalnya mereka memang sengaja membuntuti Naruto yang terlihat pergi ketaman, sampai mereka melihat Naruto dan Koneko terlihat akrab berduaan, mereka pun menghampirinya.

"ehem, apakah kalian sudah lama saling kenal? Kalian terlihat akrab" tanya Akeno mengalihkan pembicaraan. "baru saja kemarin Akeno-senpai" balas Koneko datar. "pertemuan yang tidak disangka" tambah Naruto.

"maksudnya?" tanya Rias-Akeno bersamaan. "emm, ya pertemuan yang tidak disangka, kami bisa langsung akrab" balas Naruto santai. 'apa mereka bisa langsung akrab?' batin Rias-Akeno. 'sepertinya dia saingan terberat' tambah mereka berdua.

"bukankah indah jika dunia ini tenang dan damai seperti ini" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "b-benar Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" balas mereka bertiga terbata setelah lepas dari pikiranya masing-masing. "andai dunia seperti ini mungkin dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku" gumam Naruto, tapi samar-samar bisa didengar ketiganya. "apa maksud Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" balas mereka bersamaan lagi. "aahh, tidak apa-apa.. lupakan" ucap Naruto.

'apa maksud ucapan Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai tadi' batin mereka bertiga dan lagi-lagi bersamaan. 'kenapa tatapan Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai jadi sendu' tambah mereka. "ehem, jika ada sesuatu Naruto-kun bisa bercerita pada kami?'' ucap Akeno. "ahh tidak apa-apa hanya masa lalu" balas Naruto dengan tersenyum. "aku baik-baik saja" tambahnya.

'aku tau kau berbohong Naruto-kun, tapi tidak apa-apa jika kau belum mau menceritakanya' batin Akeno. 'Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai' batin Rias-Koneko menatap sedih Naruto bersamaan. Bell pun berbunyi, "nah, sepertinya sudah waktunya masuk kelas, aku duluan sampai jumpa" pisah Naruto sambil tersenyum. Mereka bertiga pun hanya merona.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya Rias-Akeno-Koneko pun kembali kekelas masing-masing.

_Ditempat lain disuatu kuil_

"apakah kau sudah membawakanku 'bahan'nya?" tanya sesorang pada orang satunya. 'bruuukk' 'bruuuukk' suara 2 benda jatuh. "Cuma ada 2, eh?" tanya orang itu lagi, "apakah itu kurang?" balas orang yang satunya berjubah hitam, "tentu saja kurang, kita akan berikan dia sedikit serangan kejutan sebelum serangan yang utama, khukhukhu" balas orang yang tadi. "kurang berapa lagi?" tanya orang jubah hitam.

"mungkin... kurang 4 lagi..." balasnya. Dan orang jubah hitam pun menghilang.

_Di sekolah Naruto dan issei_

"hari ini sungguh melelahkan, benarkan Naruto?" tanya issei pada Naruto saat perjalanan pulang. "sedikit" jawab Naruto diiringi senyum palsu nya. 'huh, kenapa mood nya mudah sekali berubah, ada apa denganmu Naruto' batin issei. Issei pun menggerutu tentang kejadian waktu dia dihajar oleh siswi yang sedang ganti baju. Ditengah perjalanan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang err bisa dibilang cantik dan sexy.

"ano.. maaf issei-kun?" tanya sang gadis. Naruto dan issei pun menoleh kearah gadis, 'aura nya, malaikat jatuh.. mau apa dia?' batin Naruto, "hm, iya ada apa nona?" jawab issei, "p-perkenalkan namaku Amano Yuma, a-apa kau sedang sendirian? M-maksudku apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya siswi tersebut a.k.a Yuma malu-malu. 'apa yang dia rencanakan pada issei?' batin Naruto.

"ahh, tidak.. ada apa?" tanya issei. "umm, jadilah kekasihku issei-kun?" ucapnya lantang. Issei dan Naruto pun kaget "b-benarkah?" tanya ganti issei sedikit merona. "i-iya.. kamu mau kan?" balasnya. 'ini mencurigakan, lebih baik aku ikuti saja permainanya' batin Naruto, "t-tentu saja,.." jawab issei bahagia.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu issei-kun, umm..." pamit yuma menggantung karena tidak tau nama orang disampin issei. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" balas Naruto. "sampai jumpa besok issei-kun, Naruto-san" pamitnya lagi. "i-iya.." jawab issei dengan senyum yang mengembang bahagia. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas mengatahui akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan setelah ini

"hei Naruto cubit pipiku.." perintah issei yang masih tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. "ittaaiii..." kata issei karena Naruto mencubit pipinya. "ini bukan mimpikan? Ini bukan mimpi...hahaha akhirnya, kau lihat kan Naruto?" kata issei berteriak girang. "ya.. mau sampai kapan kau ada disitu? Sudah hampir malam, aku lelah.." jawab Naruto. "ahh, kau Naruto, tak pernah mengerti teman yang sedang bahagia.." gerutu issei.

"ya, terserahlah.. aku mau pulang" jawab Naruto pergi meninggalkan issei. "woii, Naruto tunggu aku.." kata issei sambil berlari mengejar Naruto. Sementara dalam perjalanan pulang issei hanya senyum-senyum bahagia sedangkan Naruto tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"ahh, aku masuk duluan Naruto" kata issei,"hn" balas Naruto. Naruto pun melanjutkan pulang kerumahnya. 'huh, hari yang melelahkan' batin Naruto masuk rumah. "kau sudah pulang Naruto?" ucap seseorang dari ruang tamu yang tak lain adalah Sirzechs. "hn" balas Naruto datar. "apakah sudah?" tanya Naruto pada Sirzechs, "sudah, ini.. sesuai permintaanmu" jawab Sirzechs sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak cukup besar. "terima kasih banyak.." balas Naruto.

"baiklah karena sudah tidak ada urusan aku pulang dulu.." kata Sirzechs ditelan lingkaran sihirnya. 'ya waktunya beraksi..' batin Naruto mulai membuka kotak tersebut. 'hmm kelihatanya terbuat dari bahan yang kuat, tinggal memasang segel' tambah Naruto melihat barang itu. Ya, barang itu adalah kunai cabang 3, dan beberapa kunai biasa dan shuriken dan beberapa pakaian Ansatsu senjutsu tokushu Butai+jubah merah yang sedikit dimodif sendiri oleh Naruto design nya. Ya, Naruto meminta Sirzechs untuk membuatkanya, bukan lebih tepatnya meminta bantuannya untuk membelikanya sesuai bentuk dan rincianya pada pembuat senjata.

"ahh, lebih baik aku istirahat.. aku lelah, dan sepertinya issei akan merepotkan sesudah ini" kata Naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto pun mulai terlelap dalam mimpinya.

_Alam mimpi Naruto_

"Naruto-kun..." ucap suara feminim, Naruto mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.. "umm, dimana ini?" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa melihat dirinya di hamparan taman bunga yang indah. "Naruto-kun.. aku disini" kata suara feminim lagi. Naruto pun mengedarkan pandanganya mencari suara yang memanggilnya.

"H-Hinata..." kata Naruto terbata melihat Hinata sedang duduk di hamparan bunga tersebut. "Hinata? Apakah itu benar kau?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dan Hinata pun hanya tersenyum mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto. "Lama tidak berjumpa Naruto-kun" balas Hinata.

Naruto pun segera berlari menerjang dan memeluk Hinata. "Hinata.. kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu?" ucap Naruto sambil menitikan air mata. "A-aku juga Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata terbata sambil wajahnya memerah. "Kenapa.. kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?" kata Naruto dengan nada bergetar yang masih memeluk erat Hinata. Sementara Hinata "gomen, Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu.. gomen" ucap Hinata lirih turut sedih.

"hmm, tapi sudahlah.. aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi sekarang.." balas Naruto melepas pelukan Hinata dengan cengiran khas nya, walaupun masih terlihat menitikan air mata. Sementara Hinata hanya blushing melihat cengiran Naruto.

"andai saja waktu itu aku bisa mengalahkan madara.. pasti sekarang aku masih bisa bersamamu" kata Naruto menyesal. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum, "kau tau Naruto-kun,.. bisa dilihat dan dicintai olehmu saja, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang.. aku tidak pernah menyesal mati untuk Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata tersenyum sambil perlahan mengusap pipi Naruto yang basah, "jadi.. jangan pernah menyesali nya, tetaplah jadi Naruto-kun yang dulu, yang kukenal... tetaplah tersenyum Naruto-kun" tambah Hinata.

Sementara Naruto hanya tertegun dengan pernyataan Hinata barusan, "gomen Hinata... waktu dulu aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu... aku tak peka terhadap perasaan mu, baru saat kepergianmu aku.. aku merasa kehilanganmu, maafkan aku" kata Naruto lirih, "sudahlah Naruto-kun.. aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Bagiku Naruto-kun adalah segalanya.. jadi kumohon jangan bersedih, tetaplah tersenyum" balas Hinata.

"terima kasih Hinata.. aishiteru" kata Naruto dengan senyum tulus. "a-aishiteru mo Naruto-kun" balas Hinata agak kaget dan terbata menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. Naruto secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, sementara Hinata yang tau Naruto akan melakukan hal 'itu' padanya mulai panik, jantung nya sudah berdetak kencang, menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan.

Tapi dengan perlahan Hinata pun menutup matanya, untuk menerima ciuman dari Naruto, dan

'Cup'

Naruto pun mencium Hinata, ciuman hangat untuk menunjukan perasaannya. Sementara untuk Hinata yang merupakan pengalaman pertama err ciuman pertama merasa melayang dengan ciuman dari Naruto yang penuh kasih sayang, sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri ini merupakan ciuman kedua, karena ciuman pertamannya sudah dicuri oleh si pantat ayam (sasuke, 2 kali mencuri ciuman Naruto..) sebenarnya memang tidak disengaja ciuman mereka, tapi yah mau gimana lagi ciuman pertama ya tetap ciuman pertama entah sengaja atau tidak.

Ciuman pun selesai, Naruto melihat muka Hinata yang memerah, malah sangat memerah menahan malu, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi muka Hinata. Dia benar-benar menyukai Hinata dengan gaya malu-malu nya. Dia akan selalu mencintai Hinata walau dia sudah tidak ada, walau hanya bisa bertemu dialam mimpi saja.

Mereka pun duduk dengan mesra memandangi hamparan taman bunga yang ada didepan mereka. "Hinata-chan kau tau... aku berharap mimpi ini tak akan pernah berakhir?" ucap Naruto, sementara Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya bermaksud meminta penjelasan.

"ya aku berharap terus bermimpi.. karena mimpi ini lebih indah dari kenyataan yang ada dan juga.." jelas Naruto sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya, untuk menambah penasaran Hinata. "dan juga..?" tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"dan juga... karena ada dirimu dalam mimpi indahku ini, Hinata-chan" jelas Naruto sementara Hinata hanya merona dengan ucapan Naruto. "a-arigato Naruto-kun.. aku sangat senang" terimakasih Hinata dengan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. "sama-sama Hinata-chan" balas Naruto lembut.

Mereka pun, bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka tawa, senyum bahagia terpampang jelas diwajah mereka, ya walaupun hanya bertemu dalam mimpi, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto senang.

_Kembali ke dunia nyata_

Disebuah kuil tua terdapat 2 orang yang saling bertemu, "mau apa kau memerintahkanku menemui mu?" tanya orang satunya dengan wajah yang lumayan menyeramkan, mirip vampire. "khukhukhu.. hanya ingin melakukan transaksi denganmu.." balas orang yang satunya. "transaksi? Apa maksudmu jangan main-main denganku?" balasnya kasar.

"aku tak mau berurusan dengan manusia rendahan seperti mu" tambahnya angkuh. "kau menarik sekali... aku tau tujuanmu Kokabiel? Aku bisa memberikan mu sedikit bantuan jika kau mau.." kata orang tersebut pada orang berwajah menyramkan yang disebut Kokabiel dengan perlahan membuka matanya, terlihatlah 2 mata yang berbeda yang kanan berwarna ungu dengan lingkaran lingkaran didalamnya dan yang satu lagi merah darah dengan 3 tomoe yang bergerak searah jarum jam.

Sementara orang yang disebut Kokabiel hanya menelan ludah melihat aura yang dipancarkan tersebut.

'd-dia bukan manusia biasa' batin Kokabiel bergetar. "bagaimana Kokabiel sang malaikat jatuh?" tanya orang tersebut sekali lagi. 'bagaimana dia bisa tau' batin Kokabiel. "aku tau semua rencana mu... tapi akan ada syaratnya?" tambahnya lagi. "b-baiklah.." jawab Kokabiel terbata.

"t-tapi terlebih dahulu siapa namamu?" tanya Kokabiel takut-takut. "hmm, namaku ya.." balas orang tersebut. "bisa dibilang aku ini adalah dewa... dewa yang tak terkalahkan dan namaku..."ucap nya berhenti sejenak

"Uchiha Madara.." lanjutnya.

TBC

**Maaf baru bisa update. Tapi syukurlah tepat waktu, hehehe. Untuk pertanyaan yang mengatakan harusnya pertemuan diadakan setelah penyerangan Kokabiel, kan sudah saya bilang ini hanya 'Fiksi' tidak ada kaitannya dengan di anime. Dan untuk 4 bulan kemudian, tolong baca lagi dan dipahami tulisan saya. Dan untuk kesalahan ketik yang seharusnya Issei sudah saya ganti dan terimakasih telah mengingatkan saya hehehe. Untuk Hinata itu rahasia, entar ketahuan alur ceritanya jika saya kasih tahukan. Dan mungkin fic ini berakhir Sad Ending.. tapi masih mungkin lho.. sekian itu saja, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa...**


	6. Chapter 6

**LET'S READ!**

**I AM A SHINOBI!**

Sementara orang yang disebut kokabiel hanya menelan ludah melihat aura yang dipancarkan tersebut.

'd-dia bukan manusia biasa' batin kokabiel bergetar. "bagaimana kokabiel sang malaikat jatuh?" tanya orang tersebut sekali lagi. 'bagaimana dia bisa tau' batin kokabiel. "aku tau semua rencana mu... tapi akan ada syaratnya?" tambahnya lagi. "b-baiklah.." jawab kokabiel terbata.

"t-tapi terlebih dahulu siapa namamu?" tanya kokabiel takut-takut. "hmm, namaku ya.." balas orang tersebut. "bisa dibilang aku ini adalah dewa... dewa yang tak terkalahkan dan namaku..."ucap nya berhenti sejenak

"Uchiha Madara.." lanjutnya.

_Di rumah Naruto_

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, Naruto mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Tidak seperti biasanya kali ini ia terlihat bersemangat. Dia memulai aktifitas paginya dengan latihan ringan diteruskan mandi, sarapan dan berangkat kesekolah. Tak lupa dia pergi kerumah Issei hanya untuk berangkat bersama.

"ohayo, Issei.."ucap Naruto semangat. Issei yang melihat Naruto bersemangat sedikit heran, karena biasanya dia lah yang menyapa duluan. "ohayo Naruto... err ngomong-ngomong kau kelihatan semangat sekali?" tanya Issei sedikit bingung."hmm, benarkah?" balas Naruto dengan senyum. "jangan-jangaaaan... kau..?" tebak Issei histeris. "jangan-jangan aku kenapa Issei?" tanya Naruto ganti bingung.

"jangan-jangan kau juga jadian dengan gadis... jangan bilang kau jadian dengan Rias-sanpai?" tebak Issei panik. "huh, kau bicara sembarangan saja.. hanya saja aku bertemu degan orang yang kucintai.. hihihi" jawab Naruto gembira.

"siapa orang itu, Rias-senpai bukan? Apakah Akeno-senpai atau Koneko-chan ata-" ucapan Issei dipotong Naruto, "tidak dengan mereka Issei-san.." jawab Naruto memotong perkataan Issei. "huh, syukurlah.. tapi siapa dan kau bertemu dimana?" tanya Issei lagi. "ada saja.. hehehe, rahasia.. yah walaupun hanya bisa bertemu didalam mimpi" balas Naruto.

'dalam mimpi..? apakah dia sudah tidak waras' batin Issei sweatdrop. 'tapi aku ingin tau seperti apa wanita yang dia cintai, sehingga membuatnya bersemangat seperti ini? whoooaaa jangan-jangan dia lebih cantik dan sexy dari Rias-senpai.. atau, malah lebih buruk atau jangan-jangan kakaknya (bunshin oiroke Naruto) yang cantik dan sexy yang dulu kerumah Naruto?' batin Issei dengan senyum mesum nya. 'Huh, aku jadi penasaran?' tambah Issei.

"ehem Naruto, seperti apa wanita yang kau cintai itu?" tanya Issei penasaran. "apakah itu... kakakmu yang waktu itu?" tambah Issei senyum mesum. "huh, tentu saja bukan bodoh... dan hilangkan senyum mesum mu itu." balas Naruto. "terus siapa? Dan seperti apa dia?" tanya Issei makin penasaran. "hmm, siapa ya... namanya Hyuuga Hinata.. dan seperti apa dia? Dia sangat manis, apalagi ketika mukanya memerah. Jauh lebih manis dari kakakku.. hehehe" cerita Naruto sambil membayangkan muka hinata yang memerah.

Sementara Issei 'a-apa? Masih lebih cantik dari kakaknya? Ini... ini benar-benar.. sialan kau Naruto bisa-bisanya kau mendapatkan gadis cantik yang jauh melebihi kakakmu' batin Issei mengumpat pada Naruto. "ehem, ngomong ngomong Naruto kenapa kau hanya bertemu dalam mimpi?" tanya Issei masih penasaran.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Issei sedikit murung "dia pergi jauh... dan mungkin tak kan pernah kembali" jawab Naruto menunduk. Sementara Issei yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto terlihat bersalah, "ahh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-" kata Issei terpotong Naruto. "ahh, tidak apa-apa Issei, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum walaupun terlihat sedih.

"ohayo Issei-kun?" ucap seorang wanita tiba-tiba. "oh, ohayo Yuma-chan..." balas Issei pada gadis yang baru datang. Mereka pun berjalan kesekolah bersama, yah walaupun Yuma berbeda sekolah terlihat dari seragam yang dipakai. Sementara Yuma dan Issei bercanda Naruto hanya diam sambil mengawasi gerak gerik Yuma.

"mereka pun sampai disekolah Issei dan langsung disambut teriakan histeris dan makian dari duo mesum yang tersisa, sementara Naruto menatap bosan. "oh, ya dia ini adalah pacarku.." ucap Issei bangga. "namanya Amano Yuma," tambah Issei, "perkenalkan namaku Amano Yuma, aku kekasih Issei-kun" perkenalan Yuma. Duo mesum pun hanya bisa nangis anime aKibat perkenalan Yuma.

Yuma pun akhirnya pamit untuk pergi kesekolahnya. Sementara Issei berjalan kekelas dengan senyum yang mengembang tidak untuk duo mesum yang tersisa, mereka terlihat begitu depresi dengan Issei yang sudah punya kekasih. Untuk Naruto, ya dia sedikit ceria, walaupun dia sedikit khawatir juga dengan Issei.

Bell tanda pelajaran pun berbunyi, seperti biasa Naruto masuk kelas disambut teriakan histeris siswi fansgirl nya. Pelajaran pun dimulai sesaat sesudah guru datang. Naruto memperhatikan pelajaran dengan sedikit senyum yang mengembang dan itu tak lepas dari beberapa siswi yang melihatnya, mereka hanya bisa merona.

Waktu istirahat pun datang, Naruto keluar kelas menuju suatu tempat. Dan Issei pun terlihat mengekor dibelakang Naruto, tak lepas dengan senyum yang mengembang mengingat dia berpacaran dengan Yuma.

"kenapa kau mengikuti ku Issei?" tanya Naruto bingung Issei mengekor dibelakang Naruto. "ahh hahaha tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku ingin tau kau kemana waktu istirahat" balas Issei. Sementara Naruto hanya ber"oh" saja. Naruto pun samapai ditempat biasa dia beristirahat, disana terlihat sudah ada Koneko, dan seorang pria, pria bersuari kuning tapi tidak jabrik.

"ahh, kau sudah lama Koneko-chan dan err.." tanya Naruto pada Koneko dan seseorang yang belum dia kenal. "Yuuto Kiba.." perkenalan orang tersebut. "ehem aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dan dia Hyoudo Issei" balas Naruto dan menunjuk Issei dibelakangnya. Dan Kiba pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkenalan Naruto. 'sepertinya dia juga iblis' batin Naruto.

"kenapa Naruto-senpai membawa anak mesum itu?" tanya Koneko dengan wajah datar. "hmm, dia ingin ikut denganku" balas Naruto dengan senYuman, semntara Issei pundung di bawah pohon. Sementara dari bangunan terlihat wanita berambut merah sedang mengawasi Issei bersama seorang wanita berambut biru gelap, ya mereka Rias dan Akeno. "kau tau kita sudah lama mengawasi Issei, dia punya sesuatu yang kuat dalam tubuhnya, dan sepertinya malaikat jatuh juga sudah bergerak, cepat berikan selebaran itu padanya" ucap Rias sambil melihat err mengawasi Issei dan si rambut kuning jabrik. "baik,"

'Naruto-kun terlihat tampan walau dari kejauhan hihihi, dan sepertinya Koneko sudah memulai start duluan, tapi aku tak akan kalah, aku harus kesana..' batin Rias sedikit merona. 'ara ara sepertinya bucho sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan kalah fufufu' batin Akeno.

"Akeno, aku mau keluar dulu" pamit Rias pada Akeno, "ara ara aku tau kau mau kemana bucho, fufufu.. aku juga akan pergi ketempat Naruto-kun, tak akan kubiarkan kalian bersama Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno seraya keluar dari gedung klub nya bersama Rias.

Sementara Naruto,Koneko,Kiba,dan Issei sedang dibawah pohon tanpa ada yang memulai berbicara sampai "baiklah aku permisi dulu mau latihan." Pamit Kiba. "umm, latihan apa Kiba-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Kiba-senpai biasa berlatih pedang" jawab Koneko pada Naruto. 'ini akan menarik, aku juga ingin tau kemampuan iblis' batin Naruto

"oh, bolehkah aku ikut" tanya Naruto pada Kiba, sementara Koneko dan Issei pun sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Naruto. "kau tau Naruto, Kiba adalah pemain pedang nomor satu disekolahan ini.. belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya" bisik Issei pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto ber"oh" saja, "baiklah, jika kau ingin ikut Naruto-san" jawab Kiba.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan sampai "kalian semua mau kemana?" tanya orang umm lebih tepatnya duo yang baru datang yaitu Rias-Akeno. Sementara Issei langsung berbinar-binar melihat pujaan hatinya datang. "umm, kami mau berlatih pedang"jawab Naruto. "berlatih pedang?" tanya bingung Rias melihat Naruto akan berlatih pedang dengan Kiba dan dibalas dengan senYuman oleh Naruto.

"apa kau yakin Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias memastikan, karena kemampuan Kiba yang hebat. "ara ara sepertinya bucho sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto-kun fufufu" goda Akeno. "aku yakin, lagipula ini hanya latihan, dan sudah lama aku tidak berlatih pedang sejak berpisah dengan sabahatku" balas Naruto sedikit bohong, "hmm, baiklah kami juga ikut" balas Rias.

'huh, mereka berdua selalu begitu' batin Naruto melihat Rias-Akeno berbinar mengikuti Naruto, sementara melirik kearah Issei 'astaga... kenapa dia menunjukan senyum mesum nya' batin Naruto geleng geleng melihat wajah mesum Issei. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai ditemapt latihan Kiba.

"ini Naruto-san.." ucap Kiba sambil melemparkan pedang kayu kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto menangkapnya dengan satu tangan. Semua terlihat tegang melihat Naruto dan Kiba akan berlatih pedang, kecuali Issei yang masih dengan tampang mesumnya.

'apakah Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja ya?' batin Rias 'ara ara Naruto-kun terlihat gagah memegang pedang itu, tapi apakah dia bisa menahan serang Kiba' batin Akeno, 'semoga Naruto senpai baik-baik saja' batin Koneko. Dan Issei 'oppai Rias-Akeno senpai terlihat lebih besar jika dari dekat, hehehe' batin Issei tawa mesum.

"baiklah kita mulai Naruto-san" ucap Kiba dan dibalas "hn" oleh Naruto. Kiba pun langsung menyerang Naruto tanpa ampun tapi Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya. 'dia bisa mudah menghindari seranganku' batin Kiba. Naruto yang mulai menyadari serangan Kiba melambat memutuskan untuk menyerang balik. Dengan cepat Naruto, menyerang Kiba menunggu kelengahan Kiba.

't-tak kusangka Naruto-kun mampu menyaingi Kiba' batin Rias, 'ara ara untuk manusia biasa dia hebat juga, aku harus mendapatkanya fufufu' batin Akeno. 'Naruto-senpai hebat' batin Koneko. Jangan ditanya Issei masih pada pikiran mesumnya.

Naruto yang mencoba mencari celah akhirnya menemukan Kiba yang tengah lengah, akhirnya Naruto memukulkan pedang kayunya ke pinggang Kiba, Kiba pun sedikit kaget dan kesakitan ketika pinggangnya terkena serangan Naruto, belum sempat bersiap kembali, Naruto sudah memukul tangan Kiba hingga Kiba menjatuhkan pedang kayu nya. Dan Kiba pun hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto sudah menodongkan pedang kayu nya.

"huh, kau hebat Naruto-san" ucap Kiba. "kau juga hebat Kiba.."jawab Naruto. 'na-Naruto-kun bisa mengalahkan Kiba?' batin Rias shock, 'na-Naruto-kun/neruto-senpai hebat' batin Akeno-Koneko bersamaan. 'a-apa.. Naruto bisa mengalahkan Kiba?' batin Issei histeris.

"kalau boleh tau darimana kau belajar Naruto-san?" tanya Kiba, "hm, temanku yang mengajariku.." jawab Naruto santai. "oh, ya satu lagi Kiba, sama dengan pedang, sisinya akan tajam jika kita terus mengasahnya begitu juga penggunanya. Jangan pernah lupa untuk terus mengasah kemampuanmu meskipun kemapuanmu sudah hebat, itulah yang dikatakan seorang samurai padaku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, sementara Kiba sedkit kaget dan kemudian tersenyum "akan kulakukan Naruto-san, terimakasih" balas Kiba. "jika kau butuh sparring kau bisa mencariku" balas Naruto. Dan dijawab senYuman oleh Kiba.

"ara ara Naruto-kun kau ternyata hebat, aku jadi ingin memilikimu.." ucap atau lebih tepatnya goda Akeno. "ahh, biasa saja Akeno–san" balas Naruto senyum dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Akeno. 'dia manis, mirip sekali dengan hinata' batin Naruto tersenyum. "Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai hebat'' ucap Rias-Koneko bersamaan. Sementara Issei hanya mengumpat karen anruto terus dipuji oleh idola nya.

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk kelas masing-masing ketika bell berbunyi untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Sampai akhirnya bell pulang pun berbunyi, Naruto dan Issei pun pulang, ditenga jalan dia sudah ditunggu Yuma. Mereka pun pulang bersama, hingga mereka berpisah keran berbeda jalan pulang, sebelum berpisah Yuma mengajak Issei untuk kencan besok karena besok hari minggu.

"hahaha, akhirnya besok aku kencan" teriak Issei gembira, sementara Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Issei. Mereka pun sampai dirumah masing-masing. 'sepertinya dia akan memulai nya besok, ya sebaiknya aku memata-matai mereka' batin Naruto yang sedang mandi.

Pagi nya Naruto seperti biasa memulai aktifitasnya. Hingga jam 9 dia bersiap memata-matai Issei dan malaikat jatuh tersebut. Tak lupa dia membuat klon untuk menjaga rumah. Dia pun bersiap dengan pakaian Ansatsu Butai nya, tak lupa dengan topeng rubah untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Pagi itu pun Issei keluar kencan dengan kekasih barunya Yuma, seharian mereka berkencan, makan, belanja pakaian. Dan disaat itulah Yuma merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. 'perasaan apa ini, kenapa hangat dan nyaman ketika aku melihat senyumnya' batin Yuma setelah melihat senyum Issei yang penuh kasih sayang. 'mungkinkah ini cinta... dan haruskah disaat seperti ini' batin Yuma tersenyum miris. Sampai sore mereka pun tiba ditaman.

Dan terlihat Yuma mulai tidak tenang dengan perasaannya, Issei yang melihat kegundahan Yuma terlihat khawatir, "ada apa Yuma-chan?" tanya Issei, "ahh, tidak apa-apa Issei-kun," jawab Yuma pelan. "umm, Issei-kun boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Yuma, "boleh saja Yuma-chan?" jawab Issei. "apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tau orang yang cintai dalam bahaya?" tanya Yuma, "umm, menurutku.. aku akan melindunginya meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawaku" jawab Issei sambil tersenyum. 'ternyata dia memang orang baik.. aku harus melindunginya' batin Yuma.

Sementara tak jauh dari situ, Naruto yang memata-matai mereka hanya bingung dengan ekspresi Yuma yang terlihat berubah. Dia pun akhirnya memilih memantau mereka dari jauh, karena merasa Yuma sedikit berbeda.

"kalau begitu aku akan melindungi mu apapun yang terjadi" balas Yuma dan Issei pun menatap bingung pernyataan Yuma. "apa yang kau bicarakan Yuma?" kata Issei. Dan kata Issei pun terpotong ketika tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki berpakaian detektif, "wah wah wah apa yang kulihat ini?" seorang penghianat yang mencoba menyelamatkan manusia rendahan" sindir orang tersebut.

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan?" teriak Issei agak takut. "tak kan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Issei-kun" kata Yuma membela Issei. "uhh, ternyata kau benar-benar jatuh hati padanya Raynare?" tanya orang tersebut lagi. "Raynare? Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriak Issei marah. Orang tersebut malah tertawa angkuh, "Raynare adalah nama asli kekasihmu itu, dia diberikan tugas untuk membunuhmu tapi sepertinya dia tidak mampu memebunuhmu" jawab orang tersebut.

"Y-Yuma apakah itu benar?" tanya Issei terbata karena kaget dengan pernyataan orang tersebut. "Gomen Issei-kun, itu memang tugasku, tapi semenjak tadi bersamamu aku merasa berbeda, aku merasa nyaman dan senang.. jadi apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi mu" jawab Yuma/Raynare sedikit bersalah.

"ohh, benar-benar mengharukan untuk sepasang kekasih yang akan mati.." sindir orang tersebut. Raynare pun mengeluarkan sayapnya, sementara Issei kaget dengan keluarnya sayap Yuma 's-sayap s-siapa mereka sebenarnya?' batn Issei. "aku akan melawanmu Dohnaseek" kata Raynare menyerangnya dengan tombak cahaya. "heh, kau pikir kau bisa menang'' jawab Dohnaseek juga mengeluarkan sayapnya. Mereka pun saling beradu tombak cahaya.

Sementara Naruto yang masih melihat dari kejauhan, hanya bergumam 'ini akan menarik'

Kembali kepertarungan, Raynare terlihat kewalahan dengan serangan Dohnaseek, melihat ada kesempatan langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya kearah Issei yang masih shock dengan kejadian itu dan 'Jleebb' tombak cahaya tersebut menembus perut Issei. "Issei-kun..." teriak Raynare. Melihat ada kesempatan lagi, Dohnaseek langsung menendang Yuma sampai menabrak dan menghancurkan pohon hingga dia pingsan.

"uhuk.. uhuk.. Y-Yuma-chan" teriak Issei disela-sela sakitnya melihat Yuma terkapar pingsan. "tenang saja dia tak akan mati, mungkin belum karena aku akan memberinya hukuman setelah kau mati.. hahaha" ucap Dohnaseek sambil tertawa. "aku akan menghabisimu..." tambah Dohnaseek seraya membuat tombak cahaya sementara Issei hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"HUH, ck mendokusai! ada gagak yang mencoba membunuh manusia" kata seseorang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari bayangan hitam dibalik pohon. Yap dia adalah Naruto dengan pakaian Ansatsu Butai (ANBU) memakai topeng rubah. Dohnaseek dan Issei pun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut.

"cih, ada manusia yang mengganggu kesenanganku... aku akan membunuhmu dulu sebelum dia" kata Dohnaseek sambil nunjuk Issei yang sudah tak kuat menahan sakit. "baiklah gagak jika kau bisa menyentuhku" balas Naruto mengejek. Dohnaseek yang marah langsung melemparkan banyak tombak cahaya.

Sementara Naruto hanya melempar kunai hiraishin nya. Dohnaseek pun menyeringai karena melihat kunai tersebut tidak menahan tombak cahaya nya dan melesat kesamping Dohnaseek. Tapi seringaian Dohnaseek langsung hilang ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang.

'd-dia menghilang... dimana dia?' batin Dohnaseek. "kau mencariku?" tanya Naruto yang muncul disamping Dohnaseek, belum sempat menoleh Naruto sudah menghunuskan kusanagi nya. 'Jleeeeb' kusanagi menembus dada Dohnaseek.

"s-siapa kau?" tanya Dohnaseek disela kematiannya. "kau tidak perlu tau gagak.." jawab Naruto dingin. Dan Dohnaseek pun melebur bersama udara. "huh, selesai juga.. kau sepertinya sekarat" kata Naruto mendekati Issei yang terlihat kesakitan. "aku akan-" tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan munculah Rias dan para budaknya.

"siapa kau? Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Rias pada Naruto yang memakai pakaian ANBU. Naruto dan Issei pun melihat kearah Rias "r-Rias-senpai?" kata Issei terbata. "huh, lebih baik kau selamatkan dia lebih dulu" jawab Naruto. Rias pun mendekati Issei, "kau akan kureinkarnasikan jadi iblis, dan akan jadi budakku" kata Rias pada Issei, "i-iblis? B-budak?" tanya Issei terbata dan kaget.

"lebih baik tanyanya nanti saja, jika kau masih ingin hidup lebih baik kau menerima tawaranya? Lagipula lebih aman kau bersamanya" jawab Naruto pada pertanyaan Issei, Issei pun sempat kaget tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

Sementara Rias melakukan ritual nya, Naruto berjalan kearah Yuma/Raynare yang pingsan. Dia pun segera menyedot Raynare ke dimensi kamui nya. Setelah selesai dia kembali kearah Rias dan budaknya yang telah selesai mereinkarnasi Issei. Naruto pun langsung dihujani pertanyaan.

"siapa kau? Dan apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Rias pada seseorang berpakaian aneh (pakaian ANBU) yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. "seperti yang kau lihat tadi ada gagak yang mencoba membunuhnya, jadi kuhabisi saja gagak itu" jawab Naruto santai. "gagak?" tanya semua anggota Rias. "malaikat jatuh" balas Naruto.

"enggh, dimana Yuma.. maksudku Raynare-chan?" tanya Issei yang sudah sedikit pulih setelah menjadi iblis. "dia akan aman bersamaku.. jika kau dan dia bersama akan terjadi banyak masalah" balas Naruto sementara Issei hanya bisa menundukan kepelanya karena merasa sedih. "tenang saja, jika sudah waktunya kalian akan bersama lagi" hibur Naruto pada Issei, Issei pun sedikit tersenyum. "baiklah aku pergi dulu.." tambah Naruto sambil berjalan pergi, dan tiba-tiba kelompok Rias menghadangnya.

"kau belum boleh pergi.. siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa tujuan mu?" Tanya Rias. "huh, merepotkan... bisa dibilang aku ini bertugas melindungi manusia dari gagak dan iblis liar... dan siapa aku? Aku adalah seorang SHINOBI, dan kau bisa memanggilku Kitsune.." jawab Naruto sambil perlahan tersedot kedalam dimensi kamui nya.

"t-tunggu dulu.." kata Rias mencoba menghentikan Naruto/kitsune, tapi Naruto sudah tersedot dan hilang. "siapa dia? Dari aura nya dia manusia, tapi sepertinya dia bukan manusia biasa" kata Rias disetai anggukan oleh kelompoknya. "Yuuto bawa Issei pulang kerumahnya" perintah Rias. "baik bucho, " jawab Kiba. "dan besok datanglah ke ruang klub, karena kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini" kata Rias pada Issei. "h-hai'.." balas Issei.

Merekapun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

TBC

**Gomen saya buat 2 chapter soalnya takut kepanjangan dan membuat reader pusing bacanya. Dan maaf juga jika ada nama yang salah atau jurus yang salah. Hehehehe**

**Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa chapter 7**

**6-5-2014**


	7. Chapter 7

**LET'S READ!**

**UNTUK TEMAN!**

"kau belum boleh pergi.. siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa tujuan mu?" Tanya Rias. "huh, merepotkan... bisa dibilang aku ini bertugas melindungi manusia dari gagak dan iblis liar... dan siapa aku? Aku adalah seorang SHINOBI, dan kau bisa memanggilku Kitsune.." jawab Naruto sambil perlahan tersedot kedalam dimensi kamui nya.

"t-tunggu dulu.." kata Rias mencoba menghentikan Naruto/Kitsune, tapi Naruto sudah tersedot dan hilang. "siapa dia? Dari aura nya dia manusia, tapi sepertinya dia bukan manusia biasa" kata Rias disetai anggukan oleh kelompoknya. "Yuuto bawa Issei pulang kerumahnya" perintah Rias. "baik bucho, " jawab Kiba. "dan besok datanglah ke ruang klub, karena kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini" kata Rias pada Issei. "h-hai'.." balas Issei.

Merekapun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

Di kamar di sebuah rumah terdepat 2 orang berbeda gender, yang wanita sedang tertidur, sementara si pria terlihat aneh, memakai seragam rompi (rompi ANBU) dan memakai topeng. "enghh.. aku dimana ini?" tanya si wanita a.k.a Raynare yang baru bangun dari pingsan dan mendapati dirinya berada dikamar yang tak ia kenal.

"hmm, kau sudah bangun?" tanya si pria perlahan membuka matanya. "s-siapa kau?" tanya Raynare dengan nada bergetar melihat sosok pemuda didepannya. "tenang saja aku disini yang menyelamatkanmu.. lagipula itu permintaan azazel" jawab pemuda itu santai. "a-azazel-sama? Bagaimana kau bisa tau azazel-sama? Jangan bercanda kau?" bentak Raynare.

Mata pemuda yang mulanya tak terlihat dibalik topeng, perlahan memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah darah dengan 3 tomoe perlahan berputar. Raynare yang melihat itu pun langsung berkeringat dingin. 'm-mata apa itu... mata itu bersinar dalam kegelapan' batin Raynare gelagapan. 'dan aura nya, d-dia bukan manusia sembarangan' tambahnya lagi.

"huh, tenanglah yuma.. umm, atau bisa kupanggil Raynare-chan" kata pemuda tersebut. "dari mana kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya Raynare penasaran. "ceritanya panjang.." kata pemuda itu perlahan membuka topeng rubahnya. "n-Naruto-san?" ucap Raynare terbata, kaget shock itulah yang dirasakan Raynare melihat wajah pemuda didepannya.

"hai, apa kabar Raynare-chan?" tanya Naruto basa basi dengan senyum. "b-bagaimana bisa-" ucap Raynare terpotong Naruto. "sudah kubilang aku diminta azazel mengawasi gerak-gerik anak buahnya yang melanggar peraturan" jawab Naruto sambil senyum. Raynare pun tersentak dengan pernyataan Naruto, dan dia mulai menceritakan tentang mengapa dia disuruh membunuh Issei, karena ia dan teman-temannya berusaha membunuh orang yang mempunyai sacred gear yang dianggap berbahaya karena mampu membunuh tuan mereka dan agar mereka diakui oleh tuan mereka. 'agar diakui ya?' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun mendengarkan terusan cerita Raynare, mengapa ia tidak jadi membunuh Issei, entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika bertemu Issei, ia merasakan kehangatan merasakan kasih sayang, merasakan hal yang tidak diberikan oleh tuan mereka.

"oh ya Naruto-san bagaimana keadaan Issei?" tanya Raynare khawatir. "Issei baik-baik saja.. hanya saja..." jawab Naruto menggantung. "hanya saja?" tanya Raynare penasaran. "hanya saja sekarang dia jadi budak iblis Rias Gremory." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu ya... syukurlah jika dia sudah jadi budak gremory.. dengan begini aku tidak khawatir dengannya" jawab Raynare sedkit tersenyum. "oh ya, lebih baik kau istirahat.. besok pagi kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tersebut "terima kasih Naruto-san" ucap Raynare dan Naruto hanya menengok kebelakang dan tersenyum. Mereka pun beristirahat dikamar masing-masing.

Pagi harinya dirumah tersebut. "hoooaamh, sudah pagi ya, ck mendokusai! Ahh tapi tidak apa-apa aku senang bermimpi bertemu hinata lagi.."ucap Naruto sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "hmm, bau apa ini? bau makanan?" tambah Naruto perlahan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan, dan disana sudah ada Raynare yang menyiapkan makanan.

"ohayo Naruto-san" ucap Raynare yang melihat Naruto menuju ruang makan. "ohayo Raynare-chan.." balas Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Mereka pun perlahan duduk dimeja makan dan memakan masakan Raynare. "umm, sekali lagi terima kasih Naruto-san" ucap Raynare dengan menunduk disela makannya. "sudahlah tidak usah seperti itu, lagipula itu sudah tugasku" jawab Naruto.

"bagaimana pun, kau telah menyelamatkan ku, jadi aku harus membalas nya apa pun itu" balas Raynare. "sudahlah tidak apa-" ucap Naruto terpotong Raynare "apa pun akan ku lakukan termasuk jika kau mau 'itu'.." sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas "baiklah jika kau memaksa, aku ingin kau menjadi mata-mataku.. berikan semua informasi kepadaku tentang malaikat jatuh yang melakukan semua ini dibalik layar" kata Naruto.

"mata-mata?" ucap Raynare sedikit kaget. "ya, apakah kau sanggup Raynare-chan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. "b-baiklah Naruto-san..." jawab Raynare. "umm sebelumnya... bawa ini.." kata Naruto menyerahkan kunai.

"i-ini untuk apa? Aku bisa menjaga-" ucapan Raynare terpotong. "itu kunai khusus ku, jika kau butuh bantuan tinggal menggoyangkan kunai tersebut maka aku akan datang membantumu.. aku tau kau kuat, tapi musuh dibalik layar mungkin setara dengan azazel. Dan satu lagi tolong rahAsiakan tentangku jika kita bertemu diluar, panggil aku Kitsune" potong Naruto. "ehm, baiklah Naruto-san.. arigato" kata Raynare dan dijawab "hn" ria oleh Naruto. Mereka pun pergi melakukan tugas masing-masing setelah makan, Naruto pergi kesekolah dan Raynare pun kembali ke tempat malaikat jatuh untuk memata-matai mereka.

Didalam perjalanan kesekolah terlihat Issei sedikit muram. 'kenapa dia? Apakah dia tidak terima dengan keadaanya yang sekarang' batin Naruto. "kau kenapa Issei?" tanya Naruto. "tidak apa-apa Naruto, hanya saja aku sedang tidak bersemangat" jawab Issei bohong. Isse sedang kepikiran tentang dirinya yang menjadi iblis sekarang dan tentang kejadian kemarin waktu bersama Yuma emm maksudnya Raynare.

Mereka pun sampai disekolah dan seperti biasa, siswi-siswi gempar melihat Naruto, tak berselang lama Rias-Akeno pun menghampiri mereka. "jangan lupa setelah pulang sekolah Issei" kata Rias sambil melirik mencoba menggoda Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya menatapnya datar. Sementara Akeno hanya bisa menahan tawa nya. "baik.." jawab Issei.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. Sementara Rias hanya menatap sebal Naruto yang tidak bisa digoda oleh nya. "fufufufu sepertinya, itu tidak mempan pada Naruto-kun bucho.. harus lebih dari itu" kata Akeno menggoda Rias. "hm, sepertinya harus lebih.. akan kulakukan" ucapRias semangat. "ara ara jangan lupakan aku.. aku akan lebih dulu melakukannya.." kata Akeno tak mau kalah.

Bell pun berbunyi dan mereka pun masuk kekelas masing-masing. Seperti biasa Naruto mengikuti pelajaran sampai istirahat dan waktu istirahat pun dihabiskan waktu ditempat biasa bersama Koneko dan tak lupa, duo Rias-Akeno juga bersamanya. Mereka pun terus berusaha mendapatkan Naruto dan tak jarang juga menggoda Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, walau dalam hatinya juga sedikit tergoda.

Saat pulang sekolah pun tiba, Naruto pulang sendirian karena Issei harus pergi keruang klub bersama kiba yang tadi menjemputnya. Naruto pun berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya sampai dijalan dia bertemu Raynare. "hm, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto. "ahh, tidak apa-apa hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja" jawab Raynare, "bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" tanya Naruto. "hm, belum ada hal yang mencurigakan Naruto-san" jawab Raynare dan dijawab "oh" saja oleh Naruto.

"sebaiknya aku segera kembali Naruto-san.. dan tolong jaga Issei" pamit Raynare. "hm, baiklah.. dan kau juga hati-hati" jawab Naruto tersenyum. Raynare pun hanya merona melihat senyum Naruto.

Naruto pun pulang dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Sementara Issei saat ini sedang mendapat penjelasan tentang dirinya yang menjadi iblis, awalnya dia sedikit kecewa tapi karena ada sedikit hal yang menarik dia menjadi bersemangat, malah sangat bersemangat. Yap dia mendapatkan penjelasan tentang menjadi iblis kelas atas dimana dia mempunyai pelayan sendiri, dan dia bersumpah akan menjadi raja harem.

Tapi hal itu tidak mudah dia harus memulai nya dari awal, dari menyebarkan selebaran sampai panggilan kontrak. Issei pun hanya menggerutu ketika dia tidak bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi. Untuk sacred gear Issei, dia sudah bisa memunculkannya walaupun dengan gaya yang sedikit err terlalu heboh.

Malam pun tiba dan Naruto pun melakukan tugasnya, menjadi penjaga malam. Yap tiap malam dia berpatroli untuk melindungi manusia dari serangan iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh. Tak lupa dia membuat bunshin untuk terus mengikuti perkembangan Issei, karena dia menganggap Issei sudah sebagai saudaranya sendiri, ya walaupun kadang kelakuannya konyol dan mesum. Walaupun dia adalah budak Rias Naruto tetap berjaga-jaga untuk hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Dan sudah hampir selama sebulan Naruto terus memantau Issei dari balik bayangan sebagai Kitsune. Dan sudah sebulan ini Issei mengalami berbagai hal tentang iblis, banyak hal sulit yang dia lewati dan Naruto kadang menolongnya, ya walupun tanpa sepengatahuan Issei sendiri. Sementara kehidupan Naruto juga dilewati seperti biasa, dan juga terus ditempel oleh Rias-Akeno, tak jarang Koneko juga ikut nempel, hingga akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit hati Naruto luluh, ya dia sekarang lebih banyak senyum pada mereka bertiga dan tak jarang mereka merona melihat senyum Naruto.

Dan untuk Raynare hampir setiap minggu dia memberi laporan pada Naruto, dan tentang adanya seseorang yang sepertinya dalang dibalik semuanya, tapi hal itu belum jelas. Walaupun dimalam harinya tak jarang juga dia menghabisi iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh yang mengganggu manusia.

Suatu malam, ketika Rias dan budaknya ingin menghabisi iblis liar, dia bertemu dengan Naruto (Kitsune). "Kita ada dimana?" tanya Issei setelah keluar dari sihir teleportasi melihat gudang tua yang tak terpakai. "kita berada ditempat iblis liar, seperti biasa kita akan menghabisinya" kata Rias pada Issei dan dijawab anggukan oleh Issei. Saat mereka akan pergi menghabisi iblis liar yang ada digudang, tiba-tiba 'Blaaaar' tembok gudang tersebut berlubang dan mementalkan iblis liar yang mereka cari

"a-apa itu?" kata Issei terbata. "sepertinya sudah ada yang melwan iblis liar itu.." kata Rias. Perlahan dari dalam gudang muncul bayangan seseorang, yang sepertinya pernah mereka llihat. Ya, dia adalah Kitsune, dia perlahan mencaut kusanagi nya, dan mengaliri nya dengan raiton. "ada kata-kata perpisahan?" tanya Kitsune. "s-siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap iblis liar tersebut. "untuk iblis yang akan musnah, mungkin akan kuberitau.. kau bisa memanggilku Kitsune.." ucap Naruto dan 'Jleeeb' Naruto menusuk jantung iblis liar tersebut, dan perlahan melebur dengan udara.

Sementara Rias dan budaknya yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa menatap kagum dan tak percaya dengan orang atau lebih tepatnya manusia yang ada didepannya karena dengan mudahnya menghabisi iblis liar tersebut yang bahkan mungkin Rias dan budaknya akan agak kesulitan menghadapinya. "ara ara, sepertinya dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas kita bucho" kata Akeno melihat iblis liar mangsanya sudah dibunuh oleh Kitsune. "maaf, siapa sebenarnya anda? Dan kenapa kau menghabisi iblis liar itu?" tanya Rias sopan pada Kitsune. "bukankah sudah kubilang dulu.." jawab Naruto santai, "maksud anda?" tanya Akeno ganti. "panggil saja aku Kitsune.. dan kenapa aku menghabisi iblis tersebut karena dia mengganggu manusia, bukankah sama dengan alasan mu kemari nona?" balas Naruto.

"ano Kitsune-san, bukankah anda orang yang menolongku dulu?" tanya Issei, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "terima kasih sudah menolongku waktu itu" ucap Issei sambil membunkuk hormat. "sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, itu sudah tugasku" balas Naruto. "oh, iya Kitsune-san, bagaimana dengan Raynare-chan, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Issei khawatir, ya selama ini Issei masih memikirkan Raynare cinta pertamanya, walaupun jika diruang klub dia selalu berpikiran mesum tentang duo idola nya Rias-Akeno.

"tenang saja, dia baik baik saja.. kau tidak usah khawatir" balas Naruto. "baiklah aku pergi dulu, masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan" tambahnya lagi dan perlahan hilang dalam pusaran kamui. "tunggu dulu perasaan aku tidak asing dengan rambut dan suara itu" kata Issei berpikir, sementara yang lainya juga seperti disadarkan oleh ucapan Issei. 'hm, sepertinya menarik untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut' batin Rias. 'rambut kuning ya.. jangan-jangan... Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai' batin mereka bersamaan.

"apa kalian berpikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Rias melihat reaksi mereka semua. "tapi apakah mungkin Naruto?" kata Issei. "dan dari yang kulihat juga, aura Naruto-kun manusia biasa dan aura Kitsune sangat kuat walaupun dia juga manusia.." ucap Rias. Dan diberi anggukan oleh budaknya. "mungkin dia orang yang berbeda.. ayo kita pulang" tambah Rias.

Sementara kloning Naruto yang melihat percakapan mereka mulai khawatir dengan penyamaranya. 'lebih baik, aku lebih berhati-hati dalam menyembunyikan identitasku pada mereka' batin kloning Naruto.

Pagi pun tiba seperti biasa Naruto berangkat bersama Issei kesekolah. Tapi diperjalanan mereka dikejutkan dengan '_Bruuukk_' tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berpakaian biarawati yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan err roknya tersingkap hingga celana dalamnya terlihat. Sementara Issei yang melihat itu terus memasang senyum mesumnya, dan Naruto hanya menatap bosan Issei.

"Aduhhh.. kenapa aku selalu terjatuh" omelnya pada diri sendiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Issei sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri. "terima kasih.." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum 'k-kawai...' batin Issei melihat wajah gadis itu. "Ehem..." suara dehem an Naruto pun membuyarkan lamunan Issei. "oh, ya perkenalkan namaku Hyoudo Issei dan ini temanku.." ucap Issei perkenalan disambung Naruto "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.. salam kenal"

"Aku Asia Argento salam kenal" balas gadis tersebut a.k.a Asia. "hm, ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana Asia-chan?" tanya Issei. "aku sedang tersesat, sebenarnya aku mau pergi ke gereja dikota ini" jawab Asia malu-malu. "hm, aku tau tempatnya.. boleh kami antar?" tawar Issei pada Asia. Dan diberi anggukan oleh Asia, Issei pun langsung menyeret Naruto untuk ikut mengantar Asia.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertiga melihat seorang anak kecil yang terluka, dengan sigap Asia pun menolong dan mengobati anak tersebut dengan cahaya hijau yang keluar dari tangannya, 'i-itu... sacred gear' batin naruo dan Issei bersamaan. Setelah selesai mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gereja. Saat gereja mulai terlihat tiba-tiba Issei merasakan 'DEG!' perasaan Issei tidak enak. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Issei hanya menghela nafas 'sepertinya dia baru sadar.. harusnya dia sudah tau dari tadi tentang perbedaan mereka' batin Naruto.

"Itu gereja nya Asia-chan, kami harus segera kesekolah, taku terlambat" alasan Issei mencaba pergi dari situ. "eh, apakah tidak mau masuk dulu Issei-san Naruto-san?" tanya Asia sedikit kecewa. "ahh, tidak usah.. kami pergi dulu, ayo Naruto" ucap Issei pamit. "baiklah terima kasih.." balas Asia.

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi menuju kesekolah. seperti biasa nya pelajaran dan istirahat Naruto habiskan ketaman bersama para anggota klub Rias, dan kali ini kiba mengajak Naruto sparring untuk melihat peningkatan kemampuan nya. Dan pada akhirnya kiba tetap kalah ya, walau pun dia bisa bertahan sedikit lama, dari sebelum nya. Dan 4 penonton yang melihat mereka sparring hanya bisa memberikan tepuk tangan karena lagi-lagi kiba kalah dari Naruto.

Pada pulang sekolah saat, Issei keruang klub, dia dimarahi oleh Rias karena pergi kegereja. Issei pun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya menyesali perbuatannya.

Sementara Naruto kini sedang berada dirumahnya, sedang bermeditasi atau err maksudku mencoba mengumpulkan energi alam, dia sedang mencoba untuk memperlama waktu penggunaan sage mode katak. Kalau waktu dulu dia hanya bertahan 5 menit sekarang dia sudah bertahan 6 menit, ya walaupun hanya bertambah 1 menit.

Untuk alasan mengapa dia tidak menggunakan senjutsu rikkudo, itu karena ketika menggunakan cakra senjutsu rikkudo dia harus melepaskan semua kekuatannya dan karena itulah dia takut kalau itu dapat menimbulkan perhatian bagi petinggi iblis, malaikat jatuh dan malaikat. Cukup sirzechs+kerluarganya dan azazel yang tau identitas nya.

Malam pun tiba dia pun bersiap pergi untuk patroli sekaligus, memantau Issei. Sementara Issei sekarang sedang mencoba melakukan kontrak iblis dengan manusia dirumanhya, sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan hal yang tidak enak tapi dia tetap masuk rumah tersebut karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Sementara Naruto yang memantau Issei dari pohon luar rumah tersebut menatap curiga rumah tersebut 'sepertinya ada yang memasang kekkai' batin Naruto dengan mengaktifkan sharingan nya. 'huh, akan ada masalah lagi sepertinya..' tambah Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"permisi? Ada orang dirumah?" ucap Issei perlahan menelusuri rumah tersebut sampai 'a-apa ini? d-darah...' batin Issei terbata, dan pandangannya pun melebar melihat orang yang terkapar bersimbah darah. "hahahaha.. itu lebih baik bukan, hukuman yang tepat untuk orang yang bekerja sama dengan iblis.." ucap sesorang yang duduk disofa.

Orang yang bisa dibilang aneh, bermuka gila berpakaian pendeta. "s-siapa kau?" kata Issei terbata. "perkenalkan namaku Freed Sellzen, dan aku adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu.." ucap orang tersebut a.k.a freed sambil perlahan menodongkan pistol dan menembakannya kekaki Issei. 'Dhoor' 'Dhoorr' dan kaki Issei pun tertembus peluru tersebut, Issei pun terjatuh dan hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Freed pun perlahan mendekati Issei untuk membunuhnya tapi 'Kyaaaaa' tiba-tiba ada gadis yang masuk dan berteriak histeris melihat banyak darah.

"hoi, jangan berteriak keras-keras Asia-chan.." kata freed, Asia pun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Issei yang terjatuh bersimbah darah dikakinya. "I-Issei-san.." "A-Asia" kata mereka terbata bersamaan. "oh kau sudah kenal iblis ini.." kata freed sambil menunjuk Issei. "I-Iblis? Issei-san iblis" tanya Asia terbata, "Gomen Asia.." ucap Issei lirih. "saatnya kau mati iblis.." kata freed menodongkan pistolnya kearah Issei. "j-jangan.. kumohon jangan" kata Asia sambil menahan freed tapi dengan sadis freed langsung melemparkan Asia hingga pingsan.

"Asiaa.." teriak Issei melihat Asia dilempar freed hingga menghantam tembok dan akhirnya pingsan, Issei mencoba berdiri tapi 'Dhoor' peluru kembali menembus kaki Issei yang satunya. Issei pun terjatuh kembali, melihat kesempatan itu freed pun kembali mengarahkan pistolnya kekepala Issei, Issei pun hanya bisa menutup matanya. "Mati kau iblis..." ucap freed sambil menembakan pistol nya, tapi tiba-tiba 'Swush' muncul kilatan kuning dan

"Doton : Doryuu heki"

Tiba-tiba muncul dinding tanah yang menahan peluru freed. "A-apa.." ucap freed terbata. Dan tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir merah dan keluar Rias dan budaknya. "wah wah semakin banyak yang datang?" ucap freed. "K-Kitsune-san, B-Bucho.." kata Issei terbata.

"Karena kalian membawa bantuan, aku juga akan memanggil bantuan" ucap freed perlahan muncul lingkaran sihir malaikat jatuh. "Cepat kalian bawa Issei pergi.." ucap Kitsune pada Rias dan kelompoknya. "Baiklah, tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Rias. "Aku akan mengurus mereka" balas Kitsune. "t-tapi bagaimana dengan Asia-chan?" kata Issei yang perlahan dipapah kiba dan Koneko pada Rias. "kita tak bisa membawa nya karena dia bukan bagian dari kita.." jawab Rias.

"t-tapi-" "Cepat pergi." potong Kitsune atas ucapan Issei. Mereka pun segera menghilang dilingkaran sihir. "wah wah mencoba jadi pahlawan ya?" kata freed pada Naruto. Perlahan muncul 3 malaikat jatuh yang ingin membantu freed salah satu diantaranya adalah Raynare. Raynare pun kaget melihat Naruto dihadapanya. 'N-Naruto-san' batin Raynare dan mencoba bersikap biasa seolah tak kenal Naruto. Naruto pun hanya memandang datar freed dan malaikat jatuh disampingnya.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto pun menutup matanya dan membuka kembali dengan mata merah darah dan tiga tomoe nya, Semua yang ada disitu shock dengan mata dan aura Naruto yang begitu besar bahkan lebih dari pemimpin mereka kecuali Raynare. 'M-mata apa itu.. dan aura nya.. menegerikan' batin mereka kecuali Raynare. Freed pun langsung membawa tubuh Asia yang pingsan, dan "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang.. dia bukan lawan kita.." ucap freed pada ke 3 malaikat jatuh, mereka pun akhirnya pergi. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Akhirnya Naruto pun juga pergi dari situ.

Pagi harinya Issei terlihat berolahraga karena dia merasa lemah tidak bisa menolong temannya. 'aku harus menjadi kuat..' batin Issei semangat. Sementara Naruto kini sedang menerima laporan dari Raynare. "Ada apa Raynare-chan pagi-pagi sudah kesini?" tanya Naruto. "begini Naruto-san, mereka berniat mengambil sacred gear milik Asia, karena Asia melakukan penghianatan" jawab Raynare. "hm, jadi begitu.." balas Naruto sambil berpikir. "ahh, aku punya ide sekaligus untuk menyelamatkanmu" ucap Naruto. "apa itu Naruto-san?" tanya Raynare. "begini.." Naruto pun menjelaskan rencananya.

"ahh, bagaimana dengan orang dibalik layar?" tanya Naruto pada Raynare. "Kokabiel orang dibalik semua penyerang pada manusia dan iblis, tapi masih ada orang yang membantunya, aku masih belum tau.. saat ini Kokabiel sudah membunuh beberapa anggota Khaos Brigade yang dianggap akan merepotkanya rencananya dimasa yang akan datang." Jelas Raynare. "jadi begitu.. coba kau cari tau siapa orang yang membantu Kokabiel untuk membunuh anggota Khaos Brigade" perintah Naruto. "baik, saya pergi dulu.." jawab Raynare. "hn, hati-hati" balas Naruto.

Kembali ke Issei dia sedang latihan ditaman, dan dikagetkan kehadiran seseorang. "Issei-san.." ucap orang lebih tepatnya gadis. Issei pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Asia, "A-Asia?" ucap Issei terbata. "maaf tentang tadi malam," kata Asia perlahan berlutut dan menyembuhkan kaki Issei. "ahh, tidak apa-apa itu lah gunanya teman" kata Issei tersenyum. "teman? Apakah kita masih teman, setelah kejadian tadi malam" ucap Asia lirih. "tentu saja kita adalah teman selamanya" jawab Issei gembira. "a-arigaro..." kata Asia lirih.

"Asia, ayo kita pergi jalan?" tawar Issei pada Asia dan diberi anggukan. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi ketaman bermain, berbelanja, makan. Sesuatu hal yang kembali mengingatkan Issei pada sosok cinta pertamanya, Yuma atau Raynare. 'yuma-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sepertinya rindu padamu' batin Issei. Asia yang melihat Issei melamun sedikit khawatir "kau tidak apa-apa Issei-san?" tanya Asia. "ahahaha, tidak apa-apa" jawab Issei sambil tertawa.

"wah wah ternyata kau kabur kesini ya?" tanya orang tiba-tiba. "siapa kau?" ucap Issei. "kalawarner-sama" kata Asia. "hahaha, kembalikan gadis itu padaku iblis.." ucap kalawarner. "tidak, tidak akan.." jawab Issei mengaktifkan boosted gear nya. "wah, ternyata kau punya mainan yang bagus, sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu.." ucap kalawarner sambil melemparkan tombak cahayanya. 'Dhuuuar' Issei pun terlempar akibat terkena serangan tersebut.

"h-hentikan.." ucap Asia saat kalawarner akan menyerang Issei lagi, "aku akan kembali bersamamu tapi jangan bunuh Issei-san" kata Asia. "j-jangan Asia.." ucap Issei yang sedikit kesakitan akibat ledakan tersebut. "maaf Issei-san, dan selamat tinggal" ucap Asia lirih. "baiklah kita pergi.." kata kalawarner kemudian menghilang, "Asia.." teriak Issei.

Issei pun pergi ke klub nya bermaksud meminta persetujuan Rias dan yang lainnya, tapi disana justru dia dimarahi. "Sudah kubilang tidak boleh, kau adalah budakku, aku tidak ingin kau terluka" kata Rias pada Issei. "tapi aku harus menolongnya bucho, dia temanku" jawab Issei. Tiba-tiba Akeno membisikan sesuatu pada Rias. "Kau tidak akan berhasil jika kau sendirian Issei, maaf aku ada sedikit urusan" jawab Rias kemudian pergi dengan Akeno menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Kau akan pergi Issei-kun?" tanya kiba. "aku akan pergi meskipun kau menghalangiku.." jawab Issei mantap. "kau tak kan menang jika sendirian, jadi kami akan membantu mu" kata kiba sambil tersenyum. "b-benarkah?" tanya Issei terbata. "aku akan membantu senpai" ucap Koneko datar. Dan mereka pun pergi kegereja.

"sepertinya mereka ada didalam" kata kiba. "sebaiknya kita segera masuk, lagipula mereka pasti sudah menyadarinya" kata Koneko yang sudah didepan pintu. "kalian siap?" tambah Koneko dan diberikan anggukan oleh kedua nya. 'Braak' pintu itu pun ditendang dengan tidak berperasaan oleh Koneko.

"wah wah kita bertemu lagi iblis" kata orang yang sudah menunggu didalam alias freed. "dimana Asia?" tanya Issei geram. "malaikat jatuh mungkin sedang mengambil sacred gear nya.." jawab freed sambil tertawa. "gawat jika diambil sacred gear nya kemungkinan dia akan mati" kata kiba menyela. "aku harus segera pergi kesana.." ucap Issei, "tak kan kubiarkan kau iblis" kata freed, mereka pun akhirnya bertarung,

Sementara dibelakang gereja Rias-Akeno sedang melawan malaikat jatuh yang berjumlah cukup banyak, tanpa mereka sadari mereka diawasi oleh seseorang, ya orang itu adalah Kitsune a.k.a Naruto. Kembali ke pertarungan Issei kiba Koneko melawan freed. Freed yang sedikit kewalahan akhirnya, memutuskan melarikan diri.

Issei pun meneruskan mencari Asia, sampai nya ditempat Asia ia tercengang melihat keadaan Asia yang sekarat karena diambil sacred gear nya, tidak berakhir sampai disitu dia juga melihat kekasih nya Raynare bersama 2 malaikat jatuh bersamanya, sementara dihadapanya telah berbaris puluhan malaikat jatuh yang mencoba menghadangnya. "A-Asia.. R-Raynare-chan? apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Issei terbata. 'maafkan aku Issei-kun' batin Raynare, "jadi itu manusia yang harusnya kau bunuh dulu?" tanya kalawarner sambil memegang sacred gear Asia yang baru dikeluarkan dari tubuh Asia. "sepertinya Onii-chan itu menyukaimu?" kata malaikat jatuh yang lain bertubuh mungil a.k.a Mittelt

"hn" jawab Raynare cuek walau dalam hatinya berkata lain. "aku akan membunuh kalian" teriak Issei, kiba dan Koneko pun langsung menahan para malaikat jatuh yang mencoba menyerang Issei. "cepat selamatkan dia Issei-kun/Issei-senpai" kata kiba dan Koneko. "kalian.. terimakasih" ucap Issei berlari sambil mengaktifkan boosted gear nya. Issei pun menyerang mereka bertiga, tapi mereka bertiga berhasil menghindar dan menjauh.

Issei pun segera mendekati Asia yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Kalian kurang ajar.." teriak Issei berlari menuju mereka, tapi tiba-tiba didepan Issei muncul pusaran yang menampilkan Kitsune sambil berkata "Sekarang Raynare!" ucap Kitsune, Raynare yang mengerti langsung merebut sacred gear dari tangan kalawarner dan melompat menuju Naruto. Semua yang berada disitu kaget termasuk Rias-Akeno yang baru datang setelah mengalahkan malaikat jatuh yang berada diluar.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata kiba- Koneko terbata yang sudah berhasil menghabisi malaikat jatuh dihadapannya, sementara Issei hanya terbengong. "apa maksudmu Raynare?" tanya kalawarner geram. "melakukan sesuatu yang berguna" jawab Raynare santai.

"kau.. penghianat" ucap kalawarner dan mittelt dan mencoba untuk menyerang tapi 'Swush' muncul Naruto dibelakang mereka, 'c-cepat sekali batin semua yang ada disitu kecuali Raynare. Dan langsung menebas mereka berdua yang tak sempat menghindar hingga mereka terbelah menjadi dua, mereka pun melebur bersama udara meninggalkan beberapa bulu hitam.

'd-dia benar-benar sadis' batin Rias. 'ara ara dia sama sepertiku, sepertinya dia cocok denganku' batin Akeno. 'orang itu sungguh berbahaya jika menjadi musuh' batin Kiba dan Koneko. 'd-dia hebat.. hanya butuh sekali serangan untuk membunuh 2 malaikat jatuh' batin Issei.

Naruto pun kembali kearah mereka semua, Rias dan kelompoknya langsung bersikap siaga, "tenang saja, aku bukan musuh kalian.. Raynare-chan berikan itu (sacred gear Asia) pada mereka" ucap Naruto. Raynare pun menyerahkan sacred gear itu apa Issei "Raynare-chan.." gumam Issei sementara Raynare hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Rias pada Kitsune dan Raynare. Kitsune pun menceritakan nya

_**Flashback on**_

"ahh, aku punya ide sekaligus untuk menyelamatkanmu" ucap Kitsune. "begini, kau terus lah bersikap biasa. Dan biarkan mereka mengambil sacred gear Asia" ucap Kitsune, Raynare pun kaget "tapi jika itu diambil dia akan mati.." jawab Raynare terlihat sedih.

"tenang saja, itulah tujuannya.." Raynare pun kembali terkaget dan akan menyela ucapan Kitsune tapi Kitsune meneruskan kata-katanya "biarkan dia mati agar dia direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis keluarga gremory." Jelas Kitsune. "tapi apakah gremory akan datang kesana?" tanya Raynare. "tentu saja, Issei pasti akan datang menyelamatkannya, lagipula jika dia tidak mati dulu mungkin Asia idak mau direinkarnasikan jadi iblis" ucap Kitsune.

"dia akan lebih aman dikeluarga Rias, seperti Issei. Dan juga itu sebagai kunci jalan keluarmu dari malaikat jatuh itu." tambah Kitsune. "jala keuar?" tanya Raynare. "Yap, jalan keluar. Kau akan lebih baik jadi iblis keluarga gremory daripada malaikat jatuh, kau akan aman disana." Jawab Kitsune

"t-tapi-" belum sempat menyela Naruto kembali memotong nya "lagipula tugasmu sudah selesai, bukankah kau masih cinta dengan Issei?" goda Kitsune, sementara Raynare pun hanya bisa blushing. "tapi apakah mereka mau menerimaku?" tanya Raynare sedikit khawatir. "tenang saja mereka semua baik, dan lagipula disana ada Issei yang selalu menjagamu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "b-baiklah.. terima kasih" balas Raynare.

_**Flashback off**_

"oh, jadi begitu.." kata Issei, "baiklah bucho, tolong reinkarnasikan Raynare-chan dan Asia" tambah Issei semangat. "huh, baiklah.." kata Rias pasrah. "hm, tunggu dulu.." sela Naruto. "bagaimana dengan orang itu?" tanya Kitsune pada Raynare, sementara yang lain menatap heran mereka berdua. "orang itu bernama..." tiba-tiba jantung Kitsune a.k.a Naruto berdetak kencang,

DEG!

"Uchiha Madara.."

Jawab Raynare. Kitsune pun langsung menggertakan giginya, dan mengepal tanganya kuat-kuat, 'ternyata dia sudah sampai disini..' batin Naruto geram dan tanpa sadar melepaskan kekuatanya hingga tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar hebat, mereka semua yang berada disana hanya bisa mematung melihat aura kekuatan Kitsune. 'k-kekuatan macam apa ini' batin mereka semua. 'dia benar-benar berbahaya jika jadi musuh' batin Kiba Koneko Rias dan Akeno. 'A-aku benar-benar tak ingin menjadi musuhnya' batin Issei. 'a-ada apa dengan Naruto-san' batin Raynare.

Kisune pun akhirnya sadar dari perbuatanya dan kembali menekan kekuatannya. "huh, tapi sebelumnya.. Raynare-chan, aku akan menghapus ingatanmu tentangku" kata Kitsune. "t-tapi na... emm maksudku Kitsune-san-" "aku harus merahAsiakan identitasku agar musuhku tidak mengincar orang-orang yang ada disekitarku" potong Kitsune sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"baiklah.." pasrah Raynare, Naruto pun membuat handseal dan menghentakannya ketanah dan bilang "Metsu!", perlahan muncul simbol yang melingkar dibawah Raynare dan Raynare pun pingsan.

"Baiklah kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian.." ucap Kitsune mulai terhisap kedalam kamui nya, tapi samar-samar dia mendengar Issei menucapakan "terima kasih Kitsune-san" kata Issei sambil tersenyum diikuti yang lainya.

Rias pun akhirnya mereinkarnasikan Asia dan Raynare menjadi iblis, dan pulang keruang klub bersama yang lainnya, karen belum punya tempat tinggal akhirnya Raynare dan Asia sementara tinggal diruang klub bersama Rias. Sementara Issei begitu senang dengan kehadiran Raynare yang menjadi anggota keluarga iblisnya.

Sementara dirumah Kitsune a.k.a Naruto. Naruto sedang berada ditaman disamping rumahnya, kemudian dia mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi "Aku akan membunuhmu...

"Uchiha Madara..."

'Jedeeerr!'

tiba-tiba petir besar menyambar pohon didepan Naruto hingga jadi abu.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**eh lupa 10-5-14**


	8. Chapter 8

**LET'S READ!**

**SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?**

Kitsune pun akhirnya sadar dari perbuatanya dan kembali menekan kekuatannya. "huh, tapi sebelumnya.. Raynare-chan, aku akan menghapus ingatanmu tentangku" kata Kitsune. "t-tapi na... emm maksudku Kitsune-san-" "aku harus merahAsiakan identitasku agar musuhku tidak mengincar orang-orang yang ada disekitarku" potong Kitsune sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"baiklah.." pasrah Raynare, Naruto pun membuat handseal dan menghentakannya ketanah dan bilang "Metsu!", perlahan muncul simbol yang melingkar dibawah Raynare dan Raynare pun pingsan.

"Baiklah kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian.." ucap Kitsune mulai terhisap kedalam kamui nya, tapi samar-samar dia mendengar Issei menucapakan "terima kasih Kitsune-san" kata Issei sambil tersenyum diikuti yang lainya.

Rias pun akhirnya mereinkarnasikan Asia dan Raynare menjadi iblis, dan pulang keruang klub bersama yang lainnya, karen belum punya tempat tinggal akhirnya Raynare dan Asia sementara tinggal diruang klub bersama Rias. Sementara Issei begitu senang dengan kehadiran Raynare yang menjadi anggota keluarga iblisnya.

* * *

Sementara dirumah Kitsune a.k.a Naruto. Naruto sedang berada ditaman disamping rumahnya, kemudian dia mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi "Aku akan membunuhmu...

"Uchiha Madara..."

'Jedeeerr!'

tiba-tiba petir besar menyambar pohon didepan Naruto hingga jadi abu.

* * *

_Diruang Klub Rias_

Paginya disebuah kamar di tepatnya di bangungan klub Rias dan budaknya kini terdapat 2 orang gadis, mereka tengah tak sadarkan diri akibat kejadian tadi malam yang mereka alami. "engghh.." gumam gadis berambut pirang, "dimana ini?" tambahnya, melihat sekeliling kamar, dia pun terpaku melihat orang yang berada disampingnya. "Raynare-sama?" ucap gadis itu a.k.a Asia. "enggh... ohayo Asia" jawab rynare sambil mengucek matanya. "b-bagaimana bisa anda disini? Aku dimana?" tanya Asia khawatir. "oh, itu tadi-" baru akan menjawab tiba-tiba pintu dibuka 'Ckleeek' munculsh Rias-Akeno dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Oh, Kalian sudah bangun.. baiklah segeralah kebawah ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ucap Rias dan diberi anggukan oleh keduanya, mereka pun ikut kebawah, disana sudah ada Kiba, Koneko dan Issei. Raynare yang melihat Issei langsung berlari dan memeluknya "Issei-kun aku rindu padamu?" kata Raynare memeluk erat Issei bahagia, 'o-oppai Raynare-chan kenyal dan nikmat' batin Issei senyum mesum. Raynare yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan Issei segera melepas pelukannya, dan 'Plaak' "Dasar mesum!" teriak Raynare setelah menampar Issei.

Sementara yang lain disana cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Asia yang melihat pelukan antara Raynare dan Issei merasa sedikit sedih tapi disisi lain dia juga senang. "Jadi Asia dan Raynare aku akan menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi pada kalian berdua.." kata Rias menyela kebahagiaan Issei dan Raynare. Mereka pun menatap kearah Rias, dan Rias pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam.

Sebenarnya Asia sedikit kecewa tapi setelah diberi tau alasanya dia akhirnya menerimanya, sementara Raynare justru sangat senang karena bisa bersama Issei lagi. Dan Rias pun kemudian menjelaskan tentang menjadi iblis. Hingga akhirnya "A-arigato Issei-san, karena sudah menolongku.." ucap Asia menunduk pada Issei. "ahh hahaha, sama-sama Asia, tapi yang menghidupkanmu kembali adalah bucho" kata Issei senang karena Asia bisa hidup kembali.

"Oh, ya kalian berdua Raynare dan Asia, karena kalian berdua anggota baru dan tidak punya tempat tinggal, kalian ingin tinggal dimana? Apartemen atau rumah baru?" tanya Rias. "t-tapi kami tidak punya apa-apa.." balas Asia, "tenang saja aku sebagai ketua kalian akan membantu kalian.. jadi kalian ingin tinggal dimana?" tanya Rias lagi, "dirumah Issei-kun/Issei-san" jawab mereka bersamaan dan kemudian mereka saling bertatapan dan muncul sengatan listrik diantara tatapan mereka. "heeeee..." Issei kaget dengan jawaban mereka. "baiklah jika itu keputusan kalian" ucap Rias enteng seperti tak mempermasalahkan keadaan Issei yang terkaget.

"t-tapi bucho-" ucapan Issei terpotong Akeno, "ara ara bukankah kau ingin jadi raja harem Issei-kun?" goda Akeno. "b-benar juga, hehehe" jawab Issei dan 'Gleek' tiba-tiba aura menyeramkan berasal dari belakang Issei, ya Raynare terlihat marah dengan cita-cita nya menjadi raja harem. "ahh, Raynare-chan.." ucap grogi Issei. 'aku akan mati untuk kedua kalinya' batin Issei ketakutan dengan aura membunuh Raynare.

"whuaaaaaaaaaa" jeritan pilu Issei karena dihajar oleh Raynare. "rasakan itu dasar mesum!" bentak Raynare, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa swaetdrop kecuali Asia yang tertawa kecil. "t-tapi kan Raynare-chan-" ucapan Issei terpotong Raynare "huh, baiklah.. asalkan aku alpha nya.." "b-benarkah Raynare-chan?" kata Issei memastikan. "iya" jawab Raynare. Dan Issei pun loncat-loncat bergembira, dan seisi ruangan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Issei.

Sementara Rias-Akeno hanya membatin, 'apakah Naruto-kun mencintaiku?' batin mereka bersamaan. "baiklah sebaiknya kita segera mengantarkan mereka kerumah Issei" ucap Rias. Mereka pun segera menuju kerumah Issei.

* * *

_Dirumah Issei_

Saat mereka tiba didepan rumah Issei tanpa sengaja mereka melihat Naruto yang sepertinya baru pulang berbelanja. "Yo, Issei.." kata Naruto, "apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" tambah Naruto. "ara ara Naruto-kun apa kau cemburu aku pergi kerumah Issei" goda Akeno. "apa yang kau lakukan disekitar sini Naruto-kun?" sambung Rias. "eeeh, kerumah Issei? Apa yang kulakukan disekitar sini? Tentu saja aku mau pulang kerumahku.." jawab Naruto santai.

"rumah Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai?" tanya Rias-Akeno-Kiba-Koneko bersamaan karena kaget mendengar rumah Naruto disekitar komplek rumah Issei. "tentu saja, rumahku disitu" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk rumahnya sendiri disamping rumah Issei. 'ara ara ternyata rumah Naruto-kun disini... aku akan mencoba menggodanya dirumahnya fufufufu' batin Akeno. 'ternyata rumah Naruto-kun disini ya? Aku akan kesini setiap hari' batin Rias. 'sialan kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba datang, mengganggu keasikanku saja..' batin Issei mengumpati Naruto.

"apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. "ehm, kami hanya mengantar Raynare dan Asia untuk sementara tinggal dirumah Issei" jawab Rias. "oh begitu.. kau bukankah pacar Issei yang bernama Yuma?" tanya pura-pura Naruto sambil menunjuk Raynare. "ehm, maaf Naruto-san, aku waktu itu berbohong sebenarnya namaku Raynare bukan Yuma.." jelas Raynare. "kenapa harus berbohong?" pura-pura selidik Naruto. "umm, eto-" jawabanya dipotong Rias "Naruto-kun bolehkah aku mampir kerumahmu?" "hmm, boleh saja.." jawab Naruto santai. "tapi setelah urusanku ini selesai.." tambah Rias. "ara ara aku juga ikut bucho, tak kan kubiarkan kalian bermesraan" ucap Akeno.

"huh, baiklah aku pulang dulu" pamit Naruto, dan diberi anggukan dan senyuman oleh mereka semua. Mereka pun segera masuk kerumah Issei dan menceritakan alasan kenapa Raynare dan Asia harus tinggal dirumah Issei. Dan tanpa diduga ibu+ayah Issei justru senang dengan ada nya mereka berdua.

Saat itu mereka diminta ikut makan siang karena sudah waktunya makan siang, dan Raynare-Asia pun berebut duduk disamping Issei dan menyuapi Issei, sementara Rias dan yang lainya duduk disamping Raynare dan Asia yang mengapit Issei. "hahaha, kalo dilihat kau sudah jadi raja harem Issei, kalian bertiga mirip dengan suami-istri" ucap ayah Issei sambil tertawa. "kalian berdua sungguh perhatian pada Issei, calon istri yang baik.." tambah ibu Issei.

"suami-istri, calon istri yang baik?" gumam Rias terlihat murung. Issei yang melihat Rias murung terlihat tidak enak dan "apakah ada sesuatu bucho?" tanya Issei. "tidak apa-apa Issei" jawab Rias. Mereka pun akhirnya pamit untuk berkunjung kerumah Naruto.

* * *

_Dirumah Naruto_

'ting-tong' suara bell rumah Naruto. "sebentar.." kata Naruto. 'Ckleek' pintu pun dibuka dan Naruto dapat melihat tamu nya yang tak lain adalah Rias dan para budaknya, kecuali Issei Raynare dan Asia. "selamat sore Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai.." ucap mereka bersamaan. "hn.. masuklah" jawab Naruto.

"wah, rumah Naruto-san besar ya..." kagum kiba melihat rumah Naruto. "ara ara aku suka rumahmu Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno setelah sampai diruang tamu, sementara Rias terlihat senang karena bisa berada dirumah Naruto. "kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Naruto. "apa saja terserah Naruto-kun.." jawab Rias, dan diberi anggukan oleh mereka semua.

Naruto pun membagikan teh nya setelah kembali dari dapur. "silahkan diminum.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun meminum dan mulai bertanya karena sedikit ada keganjilan dirumah Naruto. "umm, Naruto-kun tinggal dengan siapa disini?" tanya Rias. "aku tinggal sendirian.." jawab Naruto tersenyum. "orang tua Naruto-kun dimana?" tanya Rias lagi, Naruto yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Rias sedikit murung "orang tuaku sudah tidak ada.." balas Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"eh, g-gomen Naruto-kun.. aku tidak bermaksud-" "ahh, tidak apa-apa Rias-chan.." potong Naruto tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix chan dibelakang nama Rias, sementara Rias jadi sedikit blushing dengan ucapan Naruto, dan Akeno sedikit kecewa, "ara ara kanapa bucho tiba-tiba kau panggil chan Naruto-kun? Aku juga mau Naruto-kun.." protes Akeno sedikit cemebrut. "ehh, maaf-maaf.." permintaan maaf Naruto. "hm, tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun.." jawab Rias sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang hingga malam, sebenarnya Rias-Akeno memaksa untuk menginap dirumah Naruto untuk mencari kesempatan dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan halus menolaknya, mau tidak mau akhirnya Rias-Akeno pun pulang bersama kiba dan Koneko.

* * *

Pagi nya, Naruto berangkat bersama dengan Issei tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda, yaitu bertambahnya orang, yap perjalanan kesekolah kali ini dan seterusnya akan ada Raynare dan Asia bersama mereka karena, mereka juga sekolah di sekolah Naruto dan Issei. Seperti biasa mereka mengikuti pelajaran dan sampai waktunya istirahat Naruto ketempat biasa. Disana sudah ada Rias-Akeno-Kiba-Koneko + Issei bersama Raynare dan Asia yang sedang berebut duduk disamping Issei. Oh ya Raynare dan Asia berada dikelas yang sama dengan Naruto dan Issei.

Semua tenang sampai "hm, Naruto-kun.. mau kah kau pergi keruang klub ku setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Rias, "umm, memangnya ada apa Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto ganti. "ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan.. dan ini penting" jawab Rias sedikit blushing. "oh, baiklah..." jawab Naruto pasrah. "ara ara aku semakin cemburu dengan ucapan mu Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno cemberut. Sementara Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, "apa kau juga ingin kupanggil dengan 'Akeno-chan' begitu?" tanya Naruto. "fufufu kau memang tau kemauanku Naruto-kun" jawab Akeno senang sedikit merona. Dan istirahat itu pun dilalui dengan cepat, sampai waktunya pulang sekolah.

'kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya' batin Naruto. "baiklah.. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" ucap Naruto dan 'Poooff' muncul bunshin Naruto. "kau lakukan henge seperti biasa dan masuk keruang klub Rias" kata Naruto pada bunshinnya. "hai'.." balas bunshin Naruto dan menghilang pergi keruang klub Rias. "huh, sebaiknya aku kesana.." kata Naruto sambil berjalan dengan lambat.

* * *

_Diruang klub Rias_

Diruang klub Rias yang sudah berkumpul seluruh budaknya, terlihat seseorang yang baru datang dari lingkaran sihir berpakaian maid, Issei yang hendak bertanya tiba-tiba, muncul lingkaran sihir disertai api besar. Dan keluarlah seseorang "lama tidak berjumpa Rias sayang?" kata orang bersurai kuning rapi. " Raiser Phenex" kata Rias sedikit menggeram.

"siapa kau beraninya memanggil bucho begitu.." ucap Issei marah, "dia adalah tunangan Rias-sama" jawab maid tiba-tiba yang kita ketahui bernama Grayfia. "t-tunangan.." ucap Issei terbata. Mereka pun mulai pembicaraan tentang pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser. Tapi Rias menolak nya mentah mentah, sampai diputuskan untuk melakukan Rating Game.

Raiser pun mengeluarkan budakk-budaknya yang semuanya perempuan, Issei yang melihat hal itu tersenyum mesum, dan mengatai Raiser. Raiser yang melihat Issei memberikan pertunjukan yang membuat Issei semakin memanas dan mengeluarkan boosted gear nya. Raiser sedikit kaget melihat Issei memiliki boosted gear. Sementara Rias terlihat kaget dengan kelakuan Raiser.

"apakah dia yang kau maksud kekasihmu itu Rias? Sang kaisar naga merah.. tapi sepertinya dia sedikit bodoh dan mesum.." ucap Raiser membuat Issei pundung. "bukan.. bukan dia, kekasihku-" jawab Rias terpotong karena pintu terbuka. 'Ckleeek' masuklah pemuda pirang jabrik yang tak lain adalah Naruto, Naruto yang sedikit bingung mulai bertanya "err.. kenapa semuanya memakai kostum seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang baru datang. 'sepertinya mereka semua iblis..' batin Naruto, 'd-dia kan Uzumaki Naruto-san.. apa yang dia lakukan disini' batin Grayfia.

Naruto pun perlahan mendekat kearah Rias dan budak-budaknya. "dia adalah kekasihku.." kata Rias sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto. Sementara semuanya hanya melongo termasuk Issei. "jangan bercanda.. mana mungkin adik iblis Maou menikah dengan manusia rendahan seperti dia?" geram Raiser. Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tau pun berpura-pura bingung, "iblis? Maou? Apa yang kalian bicara kan" tanya pura-pura Naruto. Sementara para budak Rias hanya menghela nafas karena pada dasar nya Naruto belum mengetahui tentang iblis (walaupun ia sudah tau hanya pura-pura untuk menutupi identitasnya) 'kenapa dia pura-pura tidak menegerti' batin Grayfia.

"Jangan bercanda kau manusia rendahan." Teriak marah Raiser menghilang dan muncul didepan Naruto, Naruto yang sebenarnya tau aksi Raiser pura-pura membulatkan matanya dan melapisi tubuhnya dengan cakra agar tidak terluka parah atas serangan Raiser. 'Bhuaaagh' Raiser memukul Naruto hingga terpental menghantam tembok dan pingsan (Naruto hanya pura-pura pingsan)

"Narutooo..." teriak Rias dan budak-budaknya. Sementara Grayfia sedikit kaget karena Naruto tidak menghindari serangan Raiser. 'kenapa dia tidak menghindarinya' batin Grayfia. Rias dan budaknya langsung menghampiri Naruto yang pura-pura pingsan, Mereka pun geram dan langsung bersiap bertempur. Raiser yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dan sombong. Dan memerintahkan budaknya untuk menyerang Rias dan budaknya sampai muncul kilatan kuning dan

"Mokuton : Daijuri no jutsu.."

Semua budak Raiser dan Raiser dililit oleh kayu, semua yang ada disitu kaget. Raiser yang kaget segera mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kayu tersebut justru semakin erat melilitnya. "percuma kau meronta, kayu tersebut akan melilitmu semakin erat.. dan satu lagi kayu itu menyerap kekuatanmu" ucap orang yang menggunakan jurus a.k.a Kitsune. "K-Kitsune-san.." ucap Rias dan budaknya terbata.

'aura ini.. tidak salah lagi.. ini Naruto-san, tapi kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu dan kenapa Rias memanggilnya Kitsune? Dan yang pingsan itu siapa?' batin Grayfia. "maaf terlambat..." kata Kitsune memasang mode siaga.

"tenanglah kalian semua, lebih baik persiapkan diri kalian untuk pertandingan Rating Game yang akan dilakukan sebulan lagi" kata Grayfia. "dan tolong lepasakan mereka" tambah Grayfia pada Kitsune. "baiklah, tapi jika ada yang berani mengganggu manusia lagi.." ucap Kitsune menggantung sambil perlahan mengganti matanya dengan mata sharingan "aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu.." lanjut Kitsune dan sharingan nya membentuk shuriken (mangekyou sharingan Itachi). 'm-mata apa itu..' batin Raiser dan budaknya yang berkeringat dingin. "b-baiklah, aku akan pulang.. dan kau Rias akan menjadi miliku" kata Raiser dan menghilang bersama budaknya. "lebih baik kau sembuhkan dia" ucap Grayfia dan dia pun menghilang dilingkaran sihir.

Sementara Rias dan budaknya hanya menatap geram kepergian Raiser. Rias dan budaknya hanya bisa merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kitsune, dan tidak tau perubahan mata Kitsune karena Kitsune berada didepan dan membelakangi mereka. Mereka pun segera menoleh kearah Naruto yang pingsan.

"m-mafkan aku hiks hiks naru hiks to-kun.." ucap Rias sambil menangisi Naruto yang pura-pura pingsan. Tak jauh beda yang lainnya pun juga ikut bersedih. "andai aku hiks tak memintamu hiks kesini.." tambah Rias menangis. "bucho.." lirih Issei sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "maafkan.. aku Naruto, aku tak bisa melindungimu, padahal kau sudah menganggapku sebagai saudara.. t-tapi aku lemah tak bisa melindungimu" ucap Issei dengan menitikan air mata. 'Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai' batin Akeno-Kiba-Asia-Raynare-Koneko sedih.

"huh, biar dia kuperiksa.." kata Kitsune perlahan tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau (cakra) untuk menyembuhkan Naruto yang pura-pura pingsan dan terluka. 'd-dia bisa melakukan penyembuhan seperti Asia' batin Rias terpana dan yang lainnya pun juga. "baiklah lebih baik dia segera diantarkan pulang" kata Kitsune perlahan membopong tubuh Naruto. "akan kami antar.. kami tau rumahnya" kata Rias. "baiklah tunjukan jalan.." kata Kitsune.

Mereka pun pergi kerumah Naruto. Kitsune pun langsung menidurkan Naruto ditempat tidurnya. Sementara Rias dan budaknya menatap sedih Naruto. "lebih baik ada yang berjaga disini menunggui nya.." kata Kitsune ''dan aku harus segera pergi ada urusan" tambahnya. "baik.." ucap Rias perlahan duduk disamping Naruto dan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Akeno pun segera kedapur untuk membuat minuman, sementara yang lainya pergi keruang tamu.

* * *

_Naruto POV_

Aku cukup terkejut dengan kekuatan serangan dari Raiser tadi, tapi ya menurutku itu hanya seperti pukulan ninja kelas chunnin. Tapi bagaimanapun aku harus tetap pura-pura pingsan agar yang lainya tidak curiga. Untung tadi Grayfia-san tidak berkata aneh-aneh, untunglah. Tapi kenapa bunshin itu malah menyuruh mereka menjagaku, sialan dia.

Aku merasa tanganku ada yang memegangnya. Rasanya hangat nyaman dan tenang. Aku mencoba melirikan mataku dan aku melihat Rias disampingku dengan tatapan sendu kearahku. Sepertinya dia begitu sedih dengan kejadian tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak ingin membongkar identitasku sekarang. Gomenasai semuanya.

Perlahan aku merasa ngantuk yang luar biasa, perlahan aku terlelap dalam mimpiku. Didalam mimpiku aku kembali bertemu hinata, aku sangat senang. Dia tersenyum manis kepadaku, sampai tiba-tiba perlahan dia mulai menghilang aku dengar dia berkata "sampai jumpa Naruto-kun" aku yang mendengar perkataan hinata mulai takut panik jika hinata tak lagi ada dimimpiku.

Aku memanggil hinata mencoba menahan hinata, tapi semua itu sia-sia, dia hilang dan lenyap "Hinata..." "kumohon jangan pergi tinggalkan aku" "kumohon..."

"Hinata..."

_Naruto POV End_

* * *

_Dikuil tempat Madara_

Terlihat 3 orang yang sedang saling berbicara. "Bagaimana sisa 4 bahan yang kubutuhkan Kokabiel?" tanya Madara. "ini..." 'Bruukk' 'Bruukk' 'Bruukk' 'Bruukk' suara 4 'benda' terjatuh. "bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita Madara? Kau baru membunuh 3 anggota Khaos Brigade" tanya Kokabiel. "khukhukhu kau terlalu tergesa-gesa Kokabiel.."jawab Madara santai, sementara Kokabiel hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat karena merasa Madara melanggar perjanjian mereka.

"apakah kau akan melakukan hal itu Madara?" tanya suara berat berjubah hitam."Ya, ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku. Lagipula, kelihatannya bocah itu sekarang lebih kuat dariku" jawab Madara. "hmmh, aku ingin melihat cara kau melakukannya?" kata orang bersuara berat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?" tanya Kokabiel yang tidak tau apa-apa. "kau akan melihatnya sendiri Kokabiel.." ucap Madara. Madara kemudian mengeluarkan kertas gulungan yang cukup besar. "Baiklah kita mulai..." Madara pun membuat segel tangan dan berucap sesuai segel tangan tersebut.

"Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tora, Tatsu, I..." bahasa Indonesia nya (tikus, sapi, monyet, harimau, naga, babi...)

* * *

_Dirumah Naruto_

Saat pagi dirumah Naruto, ehm lebih tepatnya dikamar Naruto, terdapat 3 orang, yang 1 laki-laki kuning sedang tidur dan yang 2 wanita berambut merah dan biru gelap tengah tertidur disamping kanan kiri ranjang sambil memegang kedua tangan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto dan 2 wanita tersebut adalah Rias-Akeno.

Pemuda tersebut terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya sampai "Hinata" ucap pemuda a.k.a Naruto. Kedua gadis yang mendengar gigau an Naruto pun terbangun, "enggh.." gumam Rias, "sepertinya Naruto-kun menggigaukan sesuatu?" ucap Akeno sambil mengucek mata. "kumohon jangan pergi tinggalkan aku.." gigau Naruto lagi, Rias-Akeno yang mendengar itu segera mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"kumohon.." terlihat raut wajah Naruto mulai terlihat menangis. "Hinataa..." teriak Naruto dan bangun dari tidurnya sambil terengah-engah. Sementara Rias-Akeno sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto menyebut nama 'hinata' yang sepertinya perempuan. "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias khawatir. Naruto pun sedikit kaget melihat Rias dikamarnya tapi kemudian dia ingat kejadian kemarin. "uggh, tidak apa-apa Rias-chan, kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Naruto pura-pura sedikit sakit.

"g-gomen Naruto-kun.. gara-gara aku kemarin, kamu jadi terluka begini" kata Rias menyesal. "hmm, oh kemarin ya... ngomong-ngomong apakah benar semua tentang kemarin itu?" tanya Naruto. "seperti, yang kau ketahui itu benar Naruto-kun, kemarin itu benar dan orang yang menyerangmu adalah tunangan bucho.." jawab Akeno sementara Rias hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. "oh, begitu ya.. tapi tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa kok, walaupun aku hanya manusia" ucap Naruto menenangkan Rias-Akeno, mereka pun mendongakan kepala mereka, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"apakah Naruto-kun tidak marah pada ku? Aku sudah membuat Naruto-kun masuk dalam masalah, dan juga kami ini adalah iblis, apa-" "sssst, aku tidak mempermasalahkan ini semua, walaupun kalian iblis tapi kalian baik hati dan itu tak masalah bagiku" potong Naruto sambil menaruh telunjuk nya dibibir Rias, Rias pun sedikit merona.

"ehm, Naruto-kun.. hinata itu siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno dan sukses mengagetkan Naruto, wajah Naruto pun sedikit murung, "hinata ya? Dia adalah orang yang kucintai..."ucap Naruto menggantung. Rias-Akeno pun kaget dan sedikit kecewa karena Naruto mencintai orang yang bernama hinata. "tapi dia mati, saat dia melindungiku dari orang jahat" tambah Naruto dengan nada sedih.

Rias-Akeno yang mendengar ucapan Naruto berubah menjadi sedih mengetahui ternyata gadis yang dicintai Naruto sudah mati. 'ternyata ini yang membuat Naruto waktu itu bersedih' batin Rias-Akeno bersamaan. "aku memang tidak berguna.. harusnya aku yang melindunginya, tapi kenyataannya dia yang mati melindungi ku.." kata Naruto sambil menitikan air mata. Rias-Akeno pun ikut bersedih tapi mereka tetap mencoba menenangkan Naruto dengan memeluknya. Naruto sempat kaget tapi kemudian ia sedikit tenang dan nyaman ketika Rias-Akeno memeluknya.

Sementara didepan pintu kamar Naruto terlihat 3 orang yaitu Issei, Kiba dan Koneko yang mendengar pembicaraan dari tadi hanya diam termenung dalam pikirannya masing-masing. 'jadi ini yang membuat Naruto-senpai menangis waktu itu' batin Koneko sedih. 'Naruto/Naruto-san' batin Kiba Issei Raynare dan Asia bersamaan sedih.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari Rias dan kelompoknya menginap dirumah Naruto. Dan pada kesempatan itulah Rias-Akeno gunakan untuk menggoda Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya menelan ludah melihat ulah kedua gadis tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Rias dan budaknya pergi latihan untuk menghadapi Rating Game mereka melawan Raiser. "Kalian, semangatlah.. dan semoga kalian bisa menang" kata Naruto tersenyum. "kami akan berusaha Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai/Naruto" balas mereka bersamaan

'N-Naruto-kun berharap aku memenangkan pertandingan itu? itu artinya.. secara tidak langsung dia tidak ingin aku bertunangan dengan Raiser... hihihi aku akan berusaha Naruto-kun' batin Rias semangat. 'ara ara aku akan memenangkan ini untukmu Naruto-kun' batin Akeno. 'aku akan berusaha, lebih baik melihat bucho dengan Naruto daripada dengan Raiser' batin Issei.

Sesaat sesudah kepergian Rias dan budaknya muncul lingkaran sihir merah lagi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto-san?" tanya Sirzechs didampingi istrinya. "hm, baik seperti yang anda lihat, walaupun beberapa hari ini sedikit merepotkan" balas Naruto. "oh ya Naruto-san, kenapa waktu itu anda mengalah dan pura-pura pingsan? dan kenapa aku merasa Kitsune itu anda?" tanya Grayfia bertubi-tubi. "huh, itu karena aku tidak ingin ada yang tau identitasku cukup keluarga anda dan Azazel saja yang tau.. dan untuk Kitsune.." jawab Naruto menggantung sambil menjentikan jarinya dan muncul Kitsune dalam kilatan kuning.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sirzechs dan Grayfia shock setelah Kitsune membuka topengnya dan terlihatlah wajah yang sama dengan Naruto. "itu adalah kemampuanku, Aku bisa memperbanyak diriku jika aku mau, puluhan, ratusan bahkan ribuan" jawab Naruto

.

'r-ribuan.. dia benar-benar bukan manusia biasa' batin Sirzechs dan istri nya bersamaan. "jadi begitu Naruto-san.." ucap Sirzechs "hm, mengenai permintaanku dulu, aku memintamu melawan Raiser untuk membatalkan pertunangan Rias" tambah Sirzechs. "membatalkan? Bukankah masih ada Rating Game?" tanya Naruto. "sebenarnya sudah dipastikan Rias dan budaknya akan kalah, bagaimana pun Raiser sudah berpengalaman sedangkan Rias baru pertama kali ini" jawab Sirzechs.

"baiklah kita lihat saja nanti, jika memang kalah akan kulakukan.. tapi mungkin Rias dan budaknya akan sedikit merepotkan Raiser" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sudah sekitar sebulan Rias dan budaknya melakukan latihan, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana akan dilakukan Rating Game, kelompok Rias dan Raiser pun bersiap-siap. Pertandingan itu dilakukan di Kuoh Akademi. Mereka pun memulai pertandingan. Diawal kelihatan kelompok Rias kalah jumlah dan kalah pengalaman, tapi lama kelama an, justru kelompok Rias lebih unggul. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi dibabak akhir, walaupun sempat menunjukan hasil positif namun akhirnya tim Rias pun tetap kalah.

Raiser pun merasa sombong karena berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. 'maafkan aku Naruto-kun aku tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini' batin Rias menangis. Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan Raiser.

Hari dimana pertunangan Rias dan Raiser pun dimulai tapi, tiba-tiba Sirzechs mengatakan " Raiser sebelum kau benar-benar bertunangan dengan Rias kau harus bisa melewati sebuah tantangan" kata Sirzechs dan sempat membuat kaget semua orang yang ada disitu termasuk Rias dan para budaknya. "akan kulakukan dengan cepat.. apa tantangannya?" tanya Raiser. "kau harus melawan seseorang.." ucap Sirzechs.

* * *

_Dirumah Naruto_

Sementara dirumah Naruto, dia sedang bersiap. Dia sekarang memakai jubah hitam didalamnya memakai pakaian anbu dan bertopeng Kitsune. Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir dan erlihat Grayfia yang menjemputnya untuk pergi kedunia bawah. "apakah kau sudah siap Naruto-san?" tanya Grayfia. "hn.. kau jaga rumah" ucap Naruto pada bunshin nya. Naruto pun menghilang bersama Grayfia.

* * *

_Didunia Bawah_

Diruang pertunangan Rias dan Raiser muncul lingkaran sihir dan menampilkan Grayfia dan sesosok berjubah hitam menutupi hingga kepala. "aku sudah siap Sirzechs-san" kata sosok berjubah hitam. "apakah musuhku dia? Kau meremehkanku Sirzechs-sama" kata Raiser sombong karena merasakan aura nya tak lebih dari manusia biasa. Sementara Rias hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Sirzechs. Sirzechs pun hanya tersenyum walau dalam hatinya dia justru mengasihani Raiser yang akan jadi permainan Naruto.

"baiklah kita akan mulai.." mereka pun segera diteleport kan kearena pertandingan yang terlihat seperti coloseum. "baiklah pertandingan kita mulai..." kata Grayfia sebagai wasitnya. Sementara Rias dan budaknya terlihat begitu gusar melihat pertandingan ini. "Kau tidak usah khawatir.. kalian iblis muda lihat dan pelajarilah.." pada kelompok Rias dan Sona yang kebetulan diundang dalam pertunangan Rias.

Perlahan sesosok berjubah hitam pun melepaskan jubahnya, dan "i-itu kan Kitsune-san" ucap kelompok Rias kaget terbata melihat orang yang melawan Raiser adalah Kitsune. "Kitsune-san siapa dia?" tanya Sona. "dia adalah orang yang sering membantu kami dalam menghabisi iblis liar, dia sangat hebat.." jawab Rias masih kaget dengan Kitsune yang akan melawan Raiser.

"dan bahkan dulu dia hanya butuh 5 detik untuk menghabisi 3 iblis liar yang mungkin kelompok kalian akan dibuat kerepotan olehnya" ucap tiba-tiba seseorang tak lain adalah Azazel, ya Azazel memang sengaja diundang oleh Sirzechs bersama dengan Vali. 'a-apa 5 detik..' batin semua iblis muda itu shock, sementara Vali justru menyeringai. "Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah kekuatan Kitsune.." kata Sirzechs menambahi.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kitsune-san!' batin Rias, Sona dan kelompoknya bersamaan.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi pagi koneksi lemot terus saya banting modem saya, eh ternyata paketanya habis, terpaksa deh beli paketan.. saat mau pulang ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Terima kasih untuk saranya, saya akan coba perbaiki fic saya dan maaf jika fic saya masih jelek dan banyak kekurangan, dan tidak sebagus fic anda fazrulz21. Dan aku harap itu tidak membuat para Readers merasa bosan dengan kekurangan fic saya, hehehe**

**Gomenasai jika semakin jelek. Salam dan terima kasih**

**15-5-14**


	9. Chapter 9

**LET'S READ!**

**KEKUATAN TUHAN!**

"baiklah kita akan mulai.." mereka pun segera diteleport kan kearena pertandingan yang terlihat seperti coloseum. "baiklah pertandingan kita mulai..." kata Grayfia sebagai wasitnya. Sementara Rias dan budaknya terlihat begitu gusar melihat pertandingan ini. "Kau tidak usah khawatir.. kalian iblis muda lihat dan pelajarilah.." pada kelompok Rias dan Sona yang kebetulan diundang dalam pertunangan Rias.

Perlahan sesosok berjubah hitam pun melepaskan jubahnya, dan "i-itu kan Kitsune-san" ucap kelompok Rias kaget terbata melihat orang yang melawan Raiser adalah Kitsune. "Kitsune-san? siapa dia?" tanya Sona. "dia adalah orang yang sering membantu kami dalam menghabisi iblis liar, dia sangat hebat.." jawab Rias masih kaget dengan Kitsune yang akan melawan Raiser.

"dan bahkan dulu dia hanya butuh 5 detik untuk menghabisi 3 iblis liar yang mungkin kelompok kalian akan dibuat kerepotan olehnya" ucap tiba-tiba seseorang tak lain adalah Azazel, ya Azazel memang sengaja diundang oleh Sirzechs bersama dengan Vali. 'a-apa 5 detik..' batin semua iblis muda itu shock, sementara Vali justru menyeringai. "Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah kekuatan Kitsune.." kata Sirzechs menambahi.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kitsune-san!' batin Rias, Sona dan kelompoknya bersamaan.

* * *

"Kau yang waktu itu... Aku akan segera menghabisimu, manusia rendahan.."teriak Raiser terbang dengan sayap apinya. Sementara Kitsune masih tenang alias diam ditempat, Raiser segera membuat bola api besar ditangannya, dan melemparkannya kearah Kitsune (Naruto). Naruto hanya menutup matanya dibalik topeng dan perlahan membuka matanya dan membuat handseal jikkukan kekkai untuk mengirim bola tersebut ketempat lain.

"a-apa bola api ku terhisap?" ucap Raiser kaget. Sementara penonton yang lainya juga menatap kaget akan hal itu. "apa hanya itu seranganmu Raiser?" kata Kitsune memancing emosi Raiser. "kau.. akan kuhabisi kau.."teriak Raiser melesat kearah Kitsune, sementara Kitsune hanya memandang datar dibalik topeng. Dan kemudian mengambil satu shuriken dan dilapisi cakra angin, dan dilemparkanya kearah Raiser sambil membuat handseal

"Fuuton : Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu"

Kata Naruto lirih seperti berbisik. Dan shuriken yang dilempar Naruto yang awalnya satu tiba-tiba jumlah nya menjadi puluhan. 'a-apa?' batin Raiser kaget dan mencoba untuk menghindar tapi telat. Shuriken tersebut menyayat beberapa bagian tubuh Raiser cukup dalam. "hahaha, tak kusangka manusia seperti mu mampu melukaiku... tapi aku tak kan pernah bisa terluka" tawa dan ucap Raiser sombong, perlahan luka sayatan shuriken tersebut menghilang.

* * *

Sementara Rias Sona dan para budaknya hanya menatap kagum melihat pertarungan Raiser dan Kitsune, yang pasalnya tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya sudah bisa membuat Raiser terluka, ya walaupun tubuh Raiser bisa beregenerasi lagi. 'd-dia tak bergerak sedikit pun untuk bisa melukainya...' batin Issei takjub.

* * *

Perlahan tubuh Raiser diselimuti api kuning. "aku akan membunuhmu.." ucap Raiser terbang dan melesat kaearah Naruto. Naruto pun hanya diam menutup mata dan perlahan membukanya kembali dan memperlihatkan mata merah darah berbentuk shuriken terhubung (Mangekyou Sharingan Obito) dan

'Blaaaarr'

Raiser pun segera melompat keluar kawah dan tertawa angkuh "hahahaha.. sudah sepantasnya kau mati manusia rendahan..." semua yang melihat pertandingan terlihat meremehkan Kitsune, karena mereka sudah bisa menebak pertandingan akan dimenangkan dengan mudah oleh Raiser. Tapi tidak dengan keluarga Gremory, mereka hanya tersenyum, sementara Rias, Sona dan budaknya hanya menatap was was kearah tempat pertarungan.

Raiser yang merasa sudah memenangkan pertarungan berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi, tapi sesaat setelah kabut asap menipis terlihat seseorang masih berdiri tegak ditengah kawah dan hanya menatap data kearah Raiser. Semua penonton pun shock dibuatnya kecuali keluarga Gremory, pasalnya tidak ada yang mungkin bisa bertahan dari serangan Raiser tersebut.

'd-dia tidak terluka sama sekali' batin Issei. 'dia hebat bisa bertahan tanpa luka sedikitpun' batin Sona dan kelompoknya. 'siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku harus tau wajah dibalik topeng itu' batin Rias, 'ara ara.. dia sangat kuat aku ingin melihat wajahnya' batin Akeno. 'benar-benar orang yang hebat' batin Kiba-Koneko-Raynare dan Asia. 'dia sepertinya ingin bermain-main dengan Raiser.. semoga dia tidak membunuhnya' batin Sirzechs dengan tersenyum.

Raiser yang melihat para penonton shock segera berbalik dan 'a-apa seranganku tidak melukainya..' batin Raiser kaget melihat keadaan Kitsune yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "apa sudah main-mainya Raiser-chan?" ucap Kitsune dengan nada meremehkan.

"kau... jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan kalah darimu" ucap Raiser segera berlari melesat kearah Kitsune dan melapisi tangannya dengan api mencoba memukul wajah Kitsune tapi dengan mudah Kitsune bergerak satu langkah kesamping untuk menghindarinya. Raiser pun semakin geram dan terus menyerang Kitune membabi buta. "cihh.. jangan terus menghindar dariku manusia rendahan.." teriak Raiser emosi dengan Kitsune yang selalu menghindari serangannya.

'huh, dia benar-benar gampang terpancing emosi' batin Kitsune (Naruto). 'aku harus memberikan dia sedikit pelajaran taijutsu' tambah Kitsune. "baiklah Raiser akan kuberikan pelajaran yang pernah diajarkan oleh guruku dulu... pelajaran pertama adalah..." ucap Kitsune menggantung sambil mencari celah ketika Raiser menyerangnya membabi buta.

"Taijutsu.." ucapnya tegas dan

'Bhuaaakk'

'Bhuaaakk'

'Bhuaaakk'

'Bhuaaakk'

'Bhuaaakk'

'Blaaarr'

Serangan taijutsu Kitsune telak mengenai Raiser hingga terpental menatap tembok pembatas arena. Naruto memberikan pelajaran taijutsu dengan pukulan dan tendangan pada beberapa bagian tubuh Raiser. Terlihat Raiser babak belur tapi tak beberapa lama pulih kembali. 'sial dia kuat juga..' batin Raiser. "kau tak akan pernah bisa melukaiku..'' ucap Raiser sombong.

"baiklah.. pelajaran kedua adalah... Genjutsu" kata Kitsune, Raiser yang mencoba menatap musuhnya dikejutkan ketika melihat mata Kitsune yang semerah darah. "Sharingan..." kata kitune pelan. 'm-mata itu..' batin Raiser dan semua orang shock melihat perubahan mata Kitsune tapi tidak untuk Azazel dan keluarga Gremory kecuali Rias yang tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Kitsune. 'dia sudah mulai serius' batin Sirzechs masih tersenyum melihat aksi Kitsune a.k.a Naruto.

Semua mata penonton yang melihat mata Naruto ikut masuk kedalam genjutsu Naruto. Mereka semua melihat Naruto berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak dan pergi kearah Raiser, 'd-dia berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak..' batin Raiser dan penonton yang masuk genjutsu Naruto.

Perlahan gagak gagak tersebut semakin mendekati Raiser dan Kitsune pun membatalkan Genjutsunya, perlahan gagak-gagak tersebut hilang dan digantikan beberapa shuriken dengan ukuran cukup besar, Raiser yang sudah bangun dari keterkejutanya mencoba menghindar, tapi karena jarak yang sudah dekat dia terkena beberapa sayatan shuriken dan 'Craaash' lengan kirinya terpotong,

"Arrrgh... sialan kau manusia" geram Raiser dan perlahan tangannya tumbuh kembali tapi terlihat sedikit lambat regenerasinya. Sementara para penonton kembali dibuat kaget oleh Kitsune "b-bagaimana bisa? Tadi dia berubah menjadi gagak dan menyerang Raiser dan kenapa dia masih berdiri ditempatnya?" tanya Sona kaget entah pada siapa, karena melihat Kitsune masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi.

"Itu adalah Genjutsu, Genjutsu adalah teknik ilusi dimana pengguna memungkinkan mengakses pikiran musuh dan membuat musuh berada dalam ilusi buatan si pengguna tersebut..." jawab Sirzechs pada Sona yang shock melihat pertarungan tersebut. "t-tapi bagaimana cara dia menggunakan ilusi tersebut, bahkan dia tidak melakukan sesuatu?" tanya heran Rias yang tidak mengerti. "Matanya..." jawab Sirzechs singkat. "maksud Nii-sama?" tanya Rias lagi "Sharingan, Mata yang bersinar dalam kegelapan" ucap Azazel tiba-tiba. "Ya, Mata merah itu disebut Sharingan.. ketika kalian menatap mata tersebut kalian akan mudah terjebak dalam Genjutsu nya"jawab Sirzechs lagi, semua yang mendengar pernyataan Sirzechs menjadi shock.

"h-hanya menatap matanya saja?" kata Issei terbata. "Ya, hanya menatap mata, aku dulu waktu pertama melihat nya juga begitu, tidak bisa bergerak dalam waktu satu menit sampai dia membatalkan Genjutsu nya" kembali Sirzechs menjawab pertanyaan Issei. "Nii-sama pernah melawannya?" tanya Rias penasaran. "hn, tidak.. jika aku melawanya mungkin aku hanya akan bertahan satu menit jika dia serius" kata Sirzechs dan sukses menambah shock semua yang ada disitu termasuk ayah Raiser ( kecuali Azazel dan keluarga Gremory). "S-Seperti itukah.." ucap Sona terbata.

'Seperti apa sebenarnya kekuatanya? Dan siapa kau, Kitsune-san?' batin Rias, Sona dan budaknya, para penonton yang lainya pun tak jauh berbeda. 'b-bahkan Sirzechs-sama tidak bisa menang melawannya... seperti apa kekuatannya' batin Issei shock.

Raiser yang tangannya sudah kembali seperti semula mulai kembali menyerang Kitsune dengan tubuhnya yang kembali dilapisi api walaupun terlihat dia sudah kelelahan. "sepertinya regenerasimu tadi cukup menguras tenaga mu Raiser?" tanya Kitsune sambil menghindari serangan Raiser.

"aku tetap akan mengalahkanmu, dan aku tidak akan menyerah.." ucap Raiser lantang, Kitsune sempat kaget dengan kata-kata Raiser yang tidak akan menyerah, itu cukup mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dahulu. Karena kakagetannya Kitsune tidak sempat menghindar dari pukulan Raiser dan telak mengenai topeng bagian kanan atas 'Kraaaakk' topeng Kitsune pun pecah dibagian kanan (seperti pecahnya topeng Obito saat pertarungan melawan Konan) atas tapi tidak sampai terlihat karena wajahnya sedikit menunduk.

"hahahaha.. aku akan menghancurkanmu manusia rendahan" tawa Raiser angkuh dan sombong. "aku akui kau punya semangat pantang menyerah Raiser tapi sayang... kau terlalu sombong! Sekarang akan sedikit kutunjukan padamu bagaimana Tuhan bekerja..." kata Kitsune perlahan mendongakan kepalanya dan mata Naruto pun kini berubah menjadi merah darah dan ungu (eternal mangekyou sharingan Obito+Shisui dan Rinnengan Sasuke) , kini terlihatlah sedikit wajah Naruto yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Raiser. Naruto-pun melepaskan semua kekuatannya.

Dan shock itulah yang kembali semua orang rasakan, bahkan Raiser sudah terduduk ketika merasakan peningkatan kekuatan Kitsune. 'k-kekuatanya sangat besar..' batin Raiser shock. 'k-kekuatan macam apa ini..' batin mereka semua. "sepertinya dia mulai serius.." kata Sirzechs yang terlihat tidak shock, sementara ayah Raiser terlihat pucat melihat musuh anaknya.

"tenanglah, Lord Phenex.. dia tidak akan membunuh putra anda" jawab Sirzechs melihat ekspresi ayah Raiser. Sementara ayah Rias hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pertandingan yang sungguh menarik ini. "wah pertandingan ini akan segera berakhir sepertinya.." kata Azazel yang sedari tadi diam dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. 'sepertinya dia lebih pantas kujadikan rival dari pada si bodoh itu..' batin Vali dengan senyum maniak bertarungnya.

Raiser yang terduduk kini mencoba berdiri dan melihat sedikit wajah Naruto "kau..." kata Raiser kaget melihat Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan sudah berada di belakang Raiser. 'c-cepat sekali..' batin Raiser. Sementara yang lainya juga menggumamkan kata yang sama. Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang kepala Raiser dan muncul cahaya biru seperti bentuk Raiser, yap itu adalah roh/jiwa Raiser. "Kau tau Raiser, aku bisa mengambil nyawamu dengan begitu mudah.." kata Naruto dengan mengambil separuh jiwa Raiser.

"d-dia mengambil jiwa Raiser.." kata Azazel terbata karena baru pertama kali melihat hal ini. Semua yang melihat juga begitu shock termasuk Sirzechs, istri serta ayahnya. Sementara ayah Raiser sudah semakin pucat melihat anaknya dengan mudah diambil jiwanya. 'd-dia bisa menarik jiwa orang..' batin semua yang melihat.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah mengambil dan mengembalikan jiwa seseorang Raiser, cukup hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja... bahkan aku bisa mematikan dan menghidupkan orang jika aku mau!" kata Naruto santai dan membuat semua orang semakin shock. 'm-mematikan dan m-menghidupkan dengan mudahnya... d-dia seperti Tuhan' batin semua orang. Sementara Issei terlihat pucat pasi dengan pernyataan Kitsune/Naruto. 'a-aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya..' batin Issei gemetar.

"t-tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukanya dari tadi" jawab Raiser terbata lemas karena separuh jiwanya sudah berada diluar tubuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran padamu.. sedikit rasa sakit, agar kau juga merasakan rasa yang sama dari orang-orang yang pernah kau sakiti" balas Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin kau merubah sifat sombong mu itu Raiser.." tambah Naruto.

Sementara Raiser hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan menyesali perbuatanya. "masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk berubah Raiser... gunakanlah kesempatanmu itu" kata Naruto perlahan mengembalikan jiwa Raiser perlahan kedua mata Naruto kembali menjadi sharingan 3 tomoe. Raiser pun hanya tertunduk "t-tapi kenapa waktu itu kau-" ucapan Raiser terpotong Naruto. "Raiser?" panggil Naruto dan Raiser pun mendongakan kepalanya dan "Sharingan.." kata Naruto pelan dan Raiser pun segera pergi ke alam Genjutsu Naruto.

"maaf Raiser kau tidak boleh tau siapa diriku... Metsu!" ucap Naruto kembali menghapus ingatan Raiser tentang identitas Naruto. Grayfia pun muncul didekat Naruto dan memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengobati Raiser, sementara Naruto ikut diteleport ke tempat Sirzechs.

* * *

"huh, kau membuatku takut nar-.. umm maksudku Kitsune-san" kata Sirzechs hampir keceplosan. Naruto sekarang berada dihadapan Sirzechs membelakangi Rias Sona dan kelompoknya. "bolehkah aku pulang sekarang Sirzechs-san?" tanya Naruto dan "t-tunggu dulu siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Rias menyela. "kau akan tau jika sudah waktunya nona.." jawab Naruto/Kitsune masih membelakangi Rias. "t-tapi aku ingin tau orang yang menyelamatkanku" ucap Rias agak terbata tapi Naruto mengacuhkanya, "bisa antar aku pulang Grayfia-san?" tanya Naruto. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Grayfia, "t-tunggu dulu.." kata Rias mencoba menahan tapi Kitsune sudah pergi menghilang dengan Grayfia.

"sepertinya imouto ku jatuh cinta pada pangeran penyelamatnya?" goda Sirzechs, Rias pun sedikit memerah dan "t-tidak.. cintaku tetap untuk Naruto-kun.. hanya saja aku ingin tau siapa dia?" jawab Rias terbata sambil sedikit merona. "ara ara.. jangan berbohong bucho lagipula Naruto-kun pasti akan jadi miliku fufufu" ucap Akeno percaya diri 'Naruto-senpai' batin Koneko. "tidak akan kubiarkan Akeno.. walaupun dia manusia, aku akan memilikinya" balas Rias. 'huh, andai kalian tau tadi itu Naruto' batin Sirzechs dan Azazel bersamaan. 'Kitsune ya? Aku akan melawanmu' batin Vali.

"hei, hentikan kalian berdua.." kata Sona, "kalau kalian tidak mau biar aku saja yang memiliki Kitsune-san" kata Sona merona mengingat kegagahan Kitsune waktu mengalahkan Raiser tadi. "hm, jangan senang dulu Sona-tan.. aku juga ingin memilikinya.." kata suara sesorang yang tak lain kakak Sona, Serafall. Mereka berdua pun beradu deathglare tak jauh beda dengan Rias dan Akeno. 'baru sebentar disini kau sudah disukai banyak wanita Naruto' batin Azazel iri.

* * *

_Dirumah Naruto_

Pertunangan Rias-Raiser pun akhirnya dibatalkan, kini Naruto sedang berada dikamarnya, dia sedikit kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan Raiser dan harus berpatroli sebentar. 'huh, hari yang merepotkan..' batin Naruto segera merebahkan diri di kasurnya baru akan menutup mata terlihat lingkaran sihir, dan keluarlah Rias.

"Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias lirih duduk disamping ranjang Naruto. "hm, kau Rias-chan.. bagaimana dengan pertandinganmu?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tau. "maaf, aku kalah Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias terlihat menyesal, padahal dia pura-pura karena ingin melihat reaksi Naruto. "kalah ya?" kata Naruto lirih juga pura-pura sedih.

"ya, mau bagaimana lagi.. berarti kau harus menikah dengan Raiser.." ucap Naruto lirih sedikit bersedih mencoba untuk menghibur Rias (pura-pura). 'kena kau Naruto-kun.. akan kujadikan malam ini menjadi malam yang tak akan kau lupakan hihihi' batin Rias girang melihat reaksi Naruto yang sedikit sedih. "aku akan menikah dengan Raiser minggu depan.. dan kau harus datang" ucap Rias bersedih (pura-pura) sambil menunduk. 'huh, apa maksudnya dia berpura-pura seperti ini' batin Naruto sedikit kesal. "oh, secepat itukah.. " lirih Naruto sambil menunduk dalam kepura-puraanya.

'Bingo...' batin Rias girang. Rias pun segera menerjang Naruto karena sudah tidak tahan berpura-pura lagi. "hihihi.. kau tertipu Naruto-kun.. tak kusangka dibalik sifatmu yang sedikit cuek itu kau masih bisa sedih ketika kehilanganku" ucap Rias merona karena wajahnya dekat dengan Naruto. "a-apa maksudmu?" kata Naruto terbata melihat Rias yang begitu dekat dengannya. "hihihi... kau penasaran Naruto-kun? Sekarang aku hanyalah milikmu seorang" kata Rias menggoda. "apa yang kau bicarakan Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto pura-pura bingung.

"intinya aku tidak akan menikah dengan Raiser.. dan akan menikah denganmu na-ru-to-kun..." kata Rias dengan nada sensual. "hei, hei apa-" belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya, mulut Naruto sudah disumpal oleh bibir Rias. Mereka pun berciuman, 's-sial.. kenapa harus begini.. aku tidak tahan lagi' batin Naruto. Naruto pun mulai membalas ganasnya ciuman Rias.

Hingga "hah.. hah.. hah.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Naruto-kun" ucap Rias dengan nada sensual dan perlahan membuka pakaiannya. Dan "ara ara kau mau mengambil kesempatan duluan bucho?" tanya Akeno yang baru muncul dari lingkaran sihir. "A-Akeno-chan.." ucap Naruto terbata karena ketahuan berciuman dengan Rias. "tenang saja Naruto-kun.. di sistem iblis, laki-laki bisa memiliki lebih dari 1 wanita.. walaupun kau bukan iblis" kata Akeno sambil perlahan membuka pakaiannya.

"m-mau apa kalian?" tanya Naruto memerah dan terbata melihat Rias-Akeno sudah telanjang. "Kami? Akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini Naruto-kun.." kata mereka berdua bersamaan. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah 'Gleekk' 'lebih baik melawan madara dari pada seperti ini' batin Naruto panik. Mereka pun segera menerkam Naruto tanpa ampun. Dan hanya desahan dan rintihan yang bisa terdengar dari kamar tersebut.

* * *

Paginya terlihat dikamar Naruto, dirinya sedang tidur telanjang bersama 2 orang gadis iblis. Hampir semalaman dia Akeno dan Rias melakukan hubungan suami-istri bertiga. Terlihat matahari mulai menyinari tubuh telanjang mereka bertiga. "engghh.." lenguh Naruto sambil mengucek matanya melihat sekeliling tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. 'huh, pada akhirnya aku melakukan itu juga.. maafkan aku Hinata' batin Naruto sedikit bersedih.

"huaamh, ohayo Naruto-kun.." kata Rias yang mulai bangun dan duduk dipangkuan Naruto. "err Rias-chan bisakah kau-" ucapan Naruto terpotong "ara ara kau sudah memanasi Naruto-kun lagi bucho?" goda Akeno yang juga baru bangun. "hm, biar saja lagipula pagi ini dingin... hmmmh" kata Rias sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto dan menempelkan asetnya didada Naruto.

"ara ara.. aku jadi ingin juga fufufufu" kata Akeno perlahan menempelkan aset nya dipunggung Naruto. Sementara Naruto sudah memerah tidak tahan lagi hingga ia teringat bahwa hari ini waktunya sekolah. "err Rias-chan Akeno-chan lebih baik kita bergegas atau kita akan terlambat" kata Naruto dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Naruto.

* * *

Mereka pun segera bergegas kesekolah dan dijalan dia bertemu Issei yang diapit oleh Asia dan Raynare. "huaaaaa, Naruto... kenapa bucho dan Akeno-senpai berangkat bersamamu?" tanya Issei histeris berlari mendekati Naruto yang juga diapit Rias-Akeno. "Kami bermalam dirumah Naruto-kun Issei.." jawab Rias santai, "ara ara kami sangat senang karena telah melakukan 'itu' tadi malam fufufu" tambah Akeno dan membuat Naruto dan Rias memerah malu. "apaaaaaaa? Bucho dan Akeno-senpai melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto.." teriak Issei tidak percaya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Rias-Akeno, sementara Naruto hanya diam saja.

"huuaaaaa, kenapa kau yang melakukan itu dengan bucho dan Akeno-senpai Naruto, kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Issei sambil menangis ala anime. Naruto pun mendekati Issei dan "mau tau alasannya Issei?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Issei. "itu..." jawab Naruto santai sambil menunjuk Raynare dan Asia yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh pada Issei. 'Gleekk' "R-Raynare-chan.. A-Asia-chan..." kata Issei terbata dan "whuaaaaaaaa'' teriak pilu Issei dihajar Raynare. Naruto pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sementara Rias-Akeno terkikik geli.

Mereka pun melewati jam demi jam seperti biasanya, hingga pulang sekolah. Kini Naruto juga disuruh Rias untuk pergi keruang klub, karena Naruto sudah tau rahasia tetangnya. Disana terlihat Rias budaknya sedang berhadapan dengan 2 orang yang tidak dikenal 'Ckleeeekk'

"Kenapa aku harus ikut-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat 2 orang tersebut.

TBC

**Selamat pagi semuanya.. apakah aku terlambat? Maaf tadi ada kucing hitam lewat lagi, karenaa kesal jadi saya bawa anjing, karena kejar-kejaran aku terus mengikuti mereka hingga tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan, hehehehe**

**Untuk pertanyaan identitas kitsune akan terbongkar jawabnya jelas YA, untuk kapanya yang jelas tidak ketika melawan Raiser, untuk pairing selain Rias dan Akeno adalah Hinata (cinta mati naruto) dalam fic ini, meskipun dalam Chapter 676 mulai meragukan sepertinya Sasuke gak cinta sama sakura, dan itu memperbesar peluang NaruSaku, huhuhuhu.. harusnya NaruHina kan kasian Hinata.. tapi ya sudahlah itu kan keputusan mas Masashi jadi kita tinggal baca/lihat doang. Untuk word itu tergantung dengan judul dan pengembangan Chapter jadi gak tentu, kadang panjang kadang pendek. Ini sudah saya ketik sampai Chapter 13, jadi tinggal posting aja, eits, tapi bertahap gak langsung semua saya posting hari ini. sekitar 3-5 hari sekali**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**19-5-14**


	10. Chapter 10

**LET'S READ!**

**MALAM TRAGEDI : KEMATIAN NARUTO**

Mereka pun segera bergegas kesekolah dan dijalan dia bertemu Issei yang diapit oleh Asia dan Raynare. "huaaaaa, Naruto... kenapa Bucho dan Akeno-senpai berangkat bersamamu?" tanya Issei histeris berlari mendekati Naruto yang juga diapit Rias-Akeno. "Kami bermalam dirumah Naruto-kun Issei.." jawab Rias santai, "ara ara kami sangat senang karena telah melakukan 'itu' tadi malam fufufu" tambah Akeno dan membuat Naruto dan Rias memerah malu. "apaaaaaaa? Bucho dan Akeno-senpai melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto.." teriak Issei tidak percaya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Rias-Akeno, sementara Naruto hanya diam saja.

"huuaaaaa, kenapa kau yang melakukan itu dengan Bucho dan Akeno-senpai Naruto, kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Issei sambil menangis ala anime. Naruto pun mendekati Issei dan "mau tau alasannya Issei?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Issei. "itu..." jawab Naruto santai sambil menunjuk Raynare dan Asia yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh pada Issei. 'Gleeeekk' "R-Raynare-chan.. A-Asia-chan..." kata Issei terbata dan "whuaaaaaaaa'' teriak pilu Issei dihajar Raynare. Naruto pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sementara Rias-Akeno terkikik geli.

Mereka pun melewati jam demi jam seperti biasanya, hingga pulang sekolah. Kini Naruto juga disuruh Rias untuk pergi keruang klub, karena Naruto sudah tau rahAsia tetangnya. Disana terlihat Rias budaknya sedang berhadapan dengan 2 orang yang tidak dikenal 'Ckleeeekk'

"Kenapa aku harus ikut-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat 2 orang tersebut.

* * *

"err.. siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat 2 orang atau lebih tepatnya gadis yang belum dikenalnya. 'kenapa aura mereka sangat suci? Tapi tak seperti aura malaikat' batin Naruto. Sementara salah satu gadis yang berambut orange twin tails membatin 'waaah, tampannya... sepertinya dia bukan iblis, aku mau dengannya' segera dia mendekati Naruto dan menggandeng tangannya.

"waah, tuan tampan, kau begitu mempesona, aku bersedia menjadi istrimu" kata gadis tersebut, sementara yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop kecuali Rias-Akeno yang sudah memasang tampang membunuh, mereka pun segera menghampiri Naruto dan melepaskan pegangan wanita tersebut dari Naruto. "beraninya kau menyentuh kekasihku" geram Rias. "ara ara dia hanya milik kami.. lagipula kami sudah tidur seranjang tadi malam fufufu" ucap Akeno tersenyum.

"a-apa?" kaget si gadis twin tails. Tidak hanya itu semua yang ada disana juga kaget kecuali Issei-Raynare-Asia. 'Naruto-senpai sudah melakukan itu?' batin Koneko sedih dan kecewa. "sudahlah Irina, kita kesini bukan untuk mengurusi masalah itu" kata gadis lain berambut biru. "iya, baiklah Xenovia, padahal dia tampan tapi kenapa harus bersama iblis... semoga Tuhan mengampuninya.." kata gadis berambut orange twin tails a.k.a Irina kecewa.

Sementara Rias-Akeno sudah mulai terbakar emosinya hingga "sudahlah kalian berdua" ucap Naruto mencoba meredakan amarah Rias-Akeno. "baiklah jika itu maumu Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias tersenyum. Mereka pun kembali duduk disofa dan mendengarkan penjelasan Xenovia tentang pencurian pedang Excalibur yang dilakukan oleh malaikat jatuh. Mereka pun meminta kerja sama untuk memusnahkannya.

"bukankah kau gadis peniyhir itu?" tanya Xenovia saat akan pergi dari ruang klub. Asia dan Issei terlihat kaget atas pertanyaan Xenovia, "karena kau sekarang jadi iblis, maka biarkanlah aku membunuhmu?" kata Xenovia perlahan mendekati Asia, sementara Issei yang terlihat geram mulai menghalangi Xenovia yang mendekati Asia, keadaan pun terlihat memanas, Rias pun bangkit dari sofa nya, 'sepertinya akan merepotkan..' batin Naruto dengan perlahan bola matanya mengarah keatas ruang klub untuk memerintahkan bunshin nya bersiap. Terlihat Issei sudah mengaktifkan boosted gearnya.

"aku akan melindungi Asia.." kata Issei, Xenovia pun juga terlihat terpancing, saat akan menyerang Issei tiba-tiba

"Mokuton : Daijuri no jutsu!"

Ucap orang tiba-tiba a.k.a kitsune a.k.a bunshin Naruto dengan kayu yang mengikat tubuh Issei dan Xenovia. ''K-kitsune-san..'' kata yang lainya kaget dan terbata kecuali Xenovia dan Irina. "aku sangat menyayangkan kelakuan kalian sebagai pengikut Tuhan..." ucap kitsune, "siapa kau? Apa maumu?" kata Xenovia, Irina yang melihat temannya terlilit kayu segera bersiap tapi tiba-tiba 'Swush' kitsune sudah muncul dihadapanya dan "Sharingan.." mata merah kitune yang menatap Irina sukses membuat Irina tertidur dalam genjutsu ringan sharingan, 'Bruuuuk' Irina pun terjatuh.

'd-dia mengalahkan Irina tanpa menyentuhnya' batin Xenovia kaget. Kitsune pun membalikan badan "seharusnya kalian tidak memanasi keadaan ini, bisa saja perang kembali pecah kan?" ucap Kitsune menegaskan keadaan yang mulai memanas karena hal yang sepele. Xenovia pun mencoba memberontak "tenanglah nona, semakin kau memberontak semakin kencang kayu itu melilitmu" perintah kitsune pada Xenovia.

Xenovia pun akhirnya hanya bisa diam, "begitu lebih baik nona.."tambahnya lagi. "maaf harus melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini kitsune-san" ucap Rias berterima kasih. "tidak apa-apa lagipula aku tidak ingin ada yang memulai perang lagi'' balas kitsune. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan kayu yang melilit Issei dan Xenovia. "Kai.." ucap kitsune perlahan Irina pun juga bangun dari genjutsu kitsune.

"a-apa yang terjadi? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Irina yang baru sadar dan melihat Kitsune yang dihadapannya. "tenanglah dulu... aku? Kau bisa memanggilku Kitsune, dan aku adalah shinobi" jawab kitsune, "shinobi?" tanya Irina dan Xenovia, "huh, ninja..." jawabnya singkat. "terima kasih kitsune-san.." ucap Issei. "itu sudah tugasku.." jawabnya singkat.

"Kitsune-san bisakah anda membantu kami?" ucap Rias. "membantu apa Rias-san?" tanya kitsune. "membantu kami menangkap seseorang" jawab Rias, "huh, baiklah.." mereka pun berunding untuk menangkap orang yang mencuri 3 bagian dari Excalibur. Sementara itu Naruto memilih pulang dan meninggalkan kitsune a.k.a bunshin Naruto untuk membantu Rias.

* * *

_Dikuil tempat Madara_

"aku akan memulai perang sekarang.." ucap Kokabiel pada Madara. "kau terlalu tergesa-gesa Kokabiel" jawab Madara. "aku lelah hanya menunggu terus.." balas Kokabiel. "heh, begitukah?" tanya Madara.

"tapi sepertinya kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Madara lagi. "mungkin... mengingat ada seseorang yang ikut campur dan sudah banyak menghabisi anak buahku" balas Kokabiel. "khukhukhu.. sepertinya dia sudah beraksi... baiklah kau bantu dia" perintah Madara pada sesosok berjubah hitam memakai topeng. "baiklah.." jawabnya dengan suara berat.

Kokabiel dan pria berjubah hitam pun pergi dari tempat Madara.

* * *

_Kembali ketempat Naruto_

Naruto a.k.a Kitsune kini sudah memakai rompi anbu dan topengnya sedang melompat dari atap ke atap rumah orang hingga dia sampai di pinggir hutan, "aku ingin bertarung denganmu.." ucap sesorang tiba-tiba. "siapa kau?" balas Naruto. "aku Vali, dan aku adalah orang yang akan mengalahkanmu" ucap Vali langsung menyerang Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya menghindari dari serangan Vali,

"kenapa kau menghindar pengecut?" tanya Vali. "aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu" jawab Naruto a.k.a kitsune santai. "sialan... Balance Breaker!" Vali pun langsung berubah dengan armor naga putih nya. 'huh, vanishing dragon ya' batin Naruto.

Vali pun terus menyerang kitsune membabi buta, dan Naruto terus menghindar dan menahan serangan Vali. 'dia benar-benar bersemangat bertarung' batin Naruto. Naruto yang sedikit lengah langsung terkena pukulan Vali yang bisa dibilang setingkat Jounin. 'Braaakk' pukulan Vali mengenai topeng Naruto dan topeng itu pun pecah, sementara Naruto langsung sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"hahahaha, sekarang topengmu sudah hancur... aku akan mengalahkanmu!" ucap Vali tertawa bangga, Naruto pun mendongakan kepalanya "jadi itu wajah asli mu eh?" tanya Vali. Dan Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali dengan mata mangekyou sharingan Itachi. **'d-dia bukan orang sembarangan Vali'** ucap albion dalam pikiranya, 'aku sudah tau' balasnya santai** 'bukan itu maksudku... tapi dia benar-benar berbahaya jika kau memancing emosinya'** balas albion. 'hahaha justru itu-' ucapan Vali terpotong karena Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Vali.

'd-dia cepat..' batin Vali, "akan kutunjukan apa itu pukalan Vali.." ucap Naruto dan langsung memukul Vali hingga armor nya pecah dan 'Braaaakk' Vali menghantam pohon hingga tumbang. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Vali. "siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Vali disela sakitnya. "kau tidak boleh tau siapa aku" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Vali. "Sharingan.." dan Vali pun langsung tertidur dalam genjutsu. "Metsu.." ucap Naruto menghilangkan ingatan Vali tentangnya.

"huh, topengku hancur lagi.. ck mendokusai!" kata Naruto. "huh, aku jadi lapar.. lebih baik aku pulang dulu" terus Naruto dan menghilang dalam pusaran kamui nya. Meninggalkan Vali yang masih pingsan.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat Rias-Sona dan kelompoknya sedang melawan Kokabiel di kawasan sekolahnya, sementara kitsune bunshin Naruto sudah pulang dari tadi saat menolong Irina. "apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Kokabiel?" tanya Rias sudah bersikap siaga bersama budaknya menghadapi Kokabiel. "aku hanya ingin bermain-main dan mungkin, akan menghancurkan kalian semua.." ucap Kokabiel sambil tertawa angkuh di singgasana melayangnya.

Sementara tak jauh dari situ sedang ada pertarungan antara Freed melawan Xenovia dan kiba, "aku akan membunuhmu freed" geram kiba. "hahahaha, dengan pedang ini aku yang akan membunuhmu iblis.." balas freed. Mereka pun bertarung sengit.

Sementara Rias dan budaknya masih melawan 2 anjing berkepala 3 yang disummon oleh Kokabiel. Hingga akhirnya merekapun menang dan bersiap menghadapi Kokabiel. Saat Rias-Akeno akan melakukan serangan gabungan tiba-tiba.

"Katon : Bakufuu ranbu"

Ucap seseorang dan sebuah api melingkar menyerang kearah Rias dan Akeno dan budaknya 'Blaaarr' untung Rias sempat melakukan sihir pertahanan sehingga effeknya tidak terlalu parah. Semua yang ada disitu sempat kaget. Perlahan muncul orang dari pusaran yang sama seperti kitsune dengan memakai jubah hitam sampai menutupi kepala dan sebuah topeng. "kitsune-san?" kaget semua yang ada disana.

"kitsune?" tanya suara berat orang berjubah hitam. "bukan, kau bukan kitsune-san.." sanggah Rias. "benar lagipula kitsune-san tidak memakai topeng aneh seperti mu" tambah Issei. Sementara kiba dan Xenovia yang baru datang segera bersikap siaga melihat musuh baru. "siapa dia?" tanya kiba yang baru datang. "aku juga tidak tau kiba" jawab Issei disela kelelahannya.

"untuk ukuran pengikut Nya kau masih percaya tuanmu masih ada.." ucap Kokabiel pada Xenovia. "tuan?" tanya bingung semua orang. "oh ya, aku lupa.. ketiga belah pihak merahasiakan kematian para pemimpin mereka." Kata Kokabiel sambil tertawa. "k-kematian pemimpin?" kata Xenovia terbata. "ya, tuanmu atau Tuhan telah mati... hahahaha"jawab Kokabiel tertawa. Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa mematung dan kalut dalam pikiranya masing masing.

"t-tapi bagai-" belum sempat asi menyelesaikan ucapanya sudah disela oleh Kokabiel. "michael menggantikan tugasNya.. dia lah selama ini yang duduk dibalik singgasana" sela Kokabiel, sementara Xenovia benar-benar mematung dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Sementara Asia terlihat menangis. Kiba yang sudah mulai geram pun berniat menyerang dengan pedang suci iblis. Tapi dengan mudah Kokabiel menahan semua serangan kiba dengan sayap.

Kokabiel langsung menyerang ganti kiba dengan pedang cahaya nya. Hingga akhirnya kiba terlempar kebelakang. Sementara Rias dan budak lainnya melawan orang berjubah hitam memahai topeng, "kau akan kuhabisi" teriak Issei dengan menambah kekuatan boosted gear nya, Issei pun berlari ingin memukul orang tersebut tapi

"Doton : Doryuu heki"

Munculah dinding tanah yang menahan serangan Issei, sementara Rias dan Akeno pun melakukan serangan gabungan dan mengarahkanya keorang tersebut dan 'Blaaaarr' ledakan cukup besar membuat asap yang tebal. "apakah berhasil?" tanya Issei. "pasti berhasil.." jawab Rias percaya diri. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya sesudah asap menipis melihat orang tersebut masih berdiri tegak tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"d-dia tidak terluka sama sekali.." ucap Rias terbata sementara Akeno terlihat sudah cukup kelelahan setelah pertarungannya dengan anjing kepala tiga tadi. Sementara Koneko dan Raynare sedang diobati Asia. "sialan.. dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan kitsune-san" umpat Issei frustasi melihat semua serangan yang dilakukan seperti tidak mempan.

* * *

Sementara Sona dan kelompoknya bertugas membuat kekkai agar tidak dapat dilihat dan didengar orang luar sekolah. 'apakah Rias dan budaknya baik-baik saja?' batin Sona. Dan dia melihat budak-budaknya sudah mulai kelelahan.

* * *

Sementara itu dirumah Naruto, ada Naruto dan sesosok pria berjubah hitam. "aku akan membeli ramen instan dulu.. kau istirahat saja" ucap pria berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto berpesan pada pria berjubah hitam. "baiklah.." jawabnya.

Naruto pun bergegas pergi ke mini market terdekat dengan jalan kaki, tapi sayang sudah tutup. Naruto pun terpaksa pergi ke mini market yang ada didekat sekolahnya, saat disana dia lumayan terkejut setelah melihat kekkai dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. 'apa yang sedang terjadi? Ukuran kekkai nya cukup besar.. pasti ada pertarungan yang besar terjadi didalam.. lebih baik aku melihatnya' batin Naruto perlahan terhisap kamui nya dan muncul kembali didalam kekkai.

Sementara orang berjubah hitam yang ada dirumah Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. "ada apa ini? sial.. sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi" umpatnya dia pun segera pergi dengan shunshin keatap rumah. "cakra ini.. tidak salah lagi ini pasti dia..." ucapnya ''tapi dia kan sudah mati.. huh, aku melupakan kemampuan 'nya'.." tambahnya.

"lebih baik aku cepat mencarinya.." kata orang tersebut. Sementara Naruto kini perlahan mencari asal pertarungan. Dia begitu terkejut melihat Rias dan para budaknya terlihat sudah kelelahan karena bertarung dengan pria bertopeng dan seorang malaikat jatuh. "d-dia.. bukankah sudah.. lupakan dia pasti melakukan jurus itu" ucapnya terbata lirih.

* * *

Pria bertopeng yang melihat kesempatan karena Rias dan budaknya sudah kelelahan segera melemparkan shuriken. "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" ucap orang tersebut. Rias dan budaknya hanya bisa menatap pasrah melihat puluhan shuriken tersebut melayang kearah mereka. 'inilah akhirku..' batin Issei. 'maafkan aku Naruto-kun' batin Rias dan Akeno bersamaan. 'padahal aku belum menyatakan perasaanku pada naruto-senpai' batin Koneko sedih. 'aku akan terus bersamamu Issei-kun/Issei-san' batin Asia dan Raynare bersamaan sambil memegang lengan Issei dikanan dan kiri.

Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut sempat kaget, "sial, tidak ada waktu lagi..." Naruto pun segera shunshin dan 'Jleeb' 'Jleeb' 'Jleeb' 'Jleeb'.

'dia ada disini ya?' batin orang berjubah hitam. 'ini akan menarik..' tambahnya dengan suara berat.

'Khough'

Perlahan semua yang ada disitu membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka, melihat Naruto menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. "N-Naruto-kun/N-Naruto-san/N-Naruto-senpai/N-Naruto" ucap mereka bersamaan. Terlihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Sementara itu pria berjubah hitam bertopeng Tora masih mencari asal cakra dan menemukan Kuoh akademi yang dipasangi kekkai, "sial.. dia berada didalam sana, mereka semua dalam bahaya" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dan merapal sebuah jurus untuk menjebol kekkai.

* * *

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto lirih dan tersenyum saat menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu 'aku senang bisa bersama kalian.. arigato' itulah kata yang mungkin didengar mereka semua yang ada disana. "Naruto-kun apa yang kau laku-" belum sempat Rias menyelesaikan ucapanya sudah ada tombak cahaya yang menancap tak jauh didepan Naruto dan 'Blaaarrr'

"Naruto-kuuuuunn/Narutooo" teriak Rias-Akeno dan Issei bersamaan saat melihat Naruto berada dalam jangkauan ledakan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara

"Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu"

ucap seseorang dari atas dan terlihat naga api menjebol kekkai dan sukses membuat semua orang kaget termasuk Kokabiel dan pria berjubah hitam lainnya. 'Tap' orang tersebut mendarat tepat didepan Rias dan kelompoknya. "sial, musuh lagi" umpat Issei. "hei, tenanglah aku bukan musuh kalian.. apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria berjubah hitam bertopeng Tora.

* * *

Sementara ditempat Sona dan budaknya, "A-apa ini? kekkai kita hancur?" kata Sona kaget melihat kekkai nya hancur. "ini buruk.. kita har-" ucapan Sona terpotong karena melihat budaknya sudah kelelahan. 'sial.. sepertinya mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semoga kau baik-baik saja rias' batin Sona menatap sedih budaknya yang kelelahan.

* * *

Sementara Rias dan Akeno yang terbangun dari terkejutannya, segera berlari kearah tempat Naruto tadi berada, dan sangat mencengangkan, terlihat kawah ukuran sedang dan terlihat darah berceceran disekitarnya. "N-Naruto-kun.." ucapnya lirih, sementara Akeno terlihat shock dan jatuh terduduk sambil menitikan air mata.

"T-tadi dia ada disini.. dan k-kenapa hanya tersisa darahnya saja" ucap Rias perlahan duduk dan menyentuh darah Naruto yang berceceran. "i-ini darahnya.. dan d-dia sudah... tidak ada lagi disini.." ucapnya semakin pelan perlahan mengatupkan tangannya didepan wajahnya yang menangis.

"hiks hiks hiks na-ru hiks to..." air mata Akeno sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "ma-afkan hiks aku na-ru hiks to-kun hiks.." ucap Rias yang juga sudah menangis. Sementara yang lainya yang juga baru datang juga histeris melihat keadaan tempat Naruto yang hanya menyisakan darah yang berceceran. "Naruto..." ucap Issei lirih sambil menangis. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menangis dan kalut dalam pikranya masing-masing.

"sepertinya aku terlambat ya?" ucap lirih seseorang yang baru datang yang tak lain adalah Tora. "hahahaha.. sekarang giliran kalian yang akan mati." Ucap Kokabiel membuat tombak cahaya yang sangat besar. "kau terlalu banyak bicara Kokabiel..." ucap Tora dan 'Swush' dia sudah berada dibelakang Kokabiel. 'c-cepat sekali...' batin Kokabiel dan

"Chidori..."

'Zraaaazzh' dada Kokabiel tertembus tangan Tora dengan jurus chidori nya. 'Pyaar' tombak cahay Kokabiel pun musnah. "s-siapa kau?" tanya Kokabiel disela kematian nya. "kau tidak perlu tau.." ucap Tora dingin. Dan Kokabiel pun melebur dan menyisakan beberapa bulu sayapnya.

Semua yang ada disitu memandang kagum orang yang baru saja menolongnya. "d-dia hebat" ucap Issei kagum. Tak jauh dengan yang lainya pun juga menggumamkan kata yang sama. Tora pun kemudian memandang kearah pria berjubah dengan topeng 'Spiral'. Issei pun geram memandang si topeng Spiral "akan kubunuh kau.." teriak Issei kembali marah mengingat kematian Naruto. Tak jauh dengan yang lainnya juga terlihat geram.

"tenanglah Issei... jika kau bertarung sekarang kau hanya akan terbunuh sia-sia" kata Tora sambil menahan Issei yang terlihat akan menyerang pria bertopeng Spiral. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Issei heran. "lihat dan perhatikan!" jawab Tora dan melemparkan kunai kearah pria bertopeng Spiral dan kunai tersebut hanya menembus tubuhnya, seperti hantu.

'a-apa serangan itu menembus tubuhnya..' batin semua orang shock. "dia tak kan bisa dilukai dengan serangan fisik.." jelas Tora. "apa tujuanmu dan tuanmu?" tanya Tora pada Spiral. "bisa dibilang ini hanya iseng, atau peperangan, atau untuk perdamaian.." kata Spiral perlahan terhisap kamui. "kita akan bertemu lagi.." tambahnya sebelum benar-benar hilang.

'ck, ada yang aneh dengannya.. seperti bukan suaranya' batin Tora. 'dan ini lagi.. kenapa harus terjadi..' tambah Tora sedikit kesal dengan keadaan yang begitu rumit. Sementara Rias dan Akeno masih terlihat menangis ditempat Naruto tadi. "sudahlah menangis tak akan mengembalikannya.." ucap Tora berusaha menenangkan Rias-Akeno. "itu benar Bucho, kita harus menjadi lebih kuat dan membalaskan dendam Naruto.." kata Issei dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Rias-senpai.. Akeno-senpai.." ucap Koneko sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Rias-Akeno pun menerima uluran tangan Koneko. Mereka pun berpelukan dan kembali menangis "aku tau.. aku juga kehilangan Naruto-senpai.. tapi kita tidak boleh seperti ini terus" ucap Koneko menenangkan.

Sementara Xenovia yang sudah sadar dari keterpurukannya akibat ketiadaan Tuhan, perlahan bangun dan mendekati Rias dan budaknya. "bolehkah aku menjadi anggota keluarga baru kalian?" pintanya pada Rias dan budaknya, mereka semua sempat kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum. Rias yang perlahan sudah tenang,menjawab "tentu saja..." dan memulai ritual evil piece nya.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan terlihat Sona dan kelompoknya datang. "kau tak apa-apa Rias?" tanya Sona. "tak apa.. Sona" jawab Rias. "siapa dia?" tanya Sona melihat orang asing dihadapannya. "oh, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri, code name ku Tora, kalian bisa memanggilku Tora" ucapnya mengenalkan diri.

"Baiklah karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kulakukan.. aku pergi dulu" ucap Tora dan menghilang dengan shunshin.

Sementara itu kelompok Sona pun bertugas memperbaiki keadaan sekolah mereka yang hancur.

"Naruto-kun..." ucap Rias pelan menatap nanar bekas darah Naruto yang berceceran. "aku akan membalaskan kematianmu.." tambahnya lagi dengan aura iblisnya mulai keluar, dan semua yang ada disitu juga mengepalkan tanganya. "kami akan membantumu Bucho... karena bagaimana pun dia sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaranya" ucap Issei dan diberi anggukan oleh semua budak Rias.

"Issei.. kalian semua, arigato" terima kasih Rias dan tersenyum. 'kau lihat Naruto-kun.. kami akan membalaskan kematianmu' batin Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

"Naruto-kun..."

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan lagi jadi saya bantu, karena jalan yang saya lewati sedang dalam perbaikan jadi saya tunggu sampai selesai, karena lelah menunggu jadi saya tertidur saat bangun aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe.**

**Yang ada didalam Yap Irina dan xenovia, dan Untuk pairing memang pairing utama nya Naruhina, tapi nanti dibagian akhir. Metsu! Kan kalau buat kekkai bilangnya gitu kan di Kekkaishi... Untuk lemon, itu sebenarnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAYA TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT LEMON YANG BAIK DAN BENAR MENURUT BUKU PANDUAN JIRAIYA SENSEI, ehm.. maaf kelepasan,, jadi intinya otak saya gak berfungsi jika berhubungan dengan 'itu'.. hehehe gomen, mohon diimajinasikan sendiri oleh reader..**

**Dan terima kasih banyak untuk 'Pujiannya' dan maaf jika fic saya jelek dan banyak mengandung kata-kata dewasa, dan mohon jangan baca jika fic saya 'menjijikan'.. maaf bila banyak kekurangan dalam fic saya ini..**

**Maaf jika ada nama/kata/jurus/atau apapun itu, semua yang ada di fic ini saya buat menyesuaikan dengan pemikiran saya, tidak sama dengan asli nya..**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**23-5-14**


	11. Chapter 11

**LET'S READ!**

**KENANGAN BERSAMAMU**

"Rias-senpai.. Akeno-senpai.." ucap Koneko sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Rias-Akeno pun menerima uluran tangan Koneko. Mereka pun berpelukan dan kembali menangis "aku tau.. aku juga kehilangan Naruto-senpai.. tapi kita tidak boleh seperti ini terus" ucap Koneko menenangkan.

* * *

Sementara Xenovia yang sudah sadar dari keterpurkannya akibat ketiadaan Tuhan, perlahan bangun dan mendekati Rias dan budaknya. "bolehkah aku menjadi anggota keluarga baru kalian?" pintanya pada Rias dan budaknya, mereka semua sempat kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum. Rias yang perlahan sudah tenang,menjawab "tentu saja..." dan memulai ritual evil piece nya.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan terlihat sona dan kelompoknya datang. "kau tak apa-apa Rias?" tanya sona. "tak apa.. sona" jawab Rias. "siapa dia?" tanya sona melihat orang asing dihadapannya. "oh, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri, code name ku Tora, kalian bisa memanggilku Tora" ucapnya mengenalkan diri.

"Baiklah karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kulakukan.. aku pergi dulu" ucap Tora dan menghilang dengan shunshin.

Sementara itu kelompok sona pun bertugas memperbaiki keadaan sekolah mereka yang hancur.

"Naruto-kun..." ucap Rias pelan menatap nanar bekas darah Naruto yang berceceran. "aku akan membalaskan kematianmu.." tambahnya lagi dengan aura iblisnya mulai keluar, dan semua yang ada disitu juga mengepalkan tanganya. "kami akan membatumu Bucho... karena bagaimana pun dia sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaranya" ucap Issei dan diberi anggukan oleh semua budak Rias.

"Issei.. kalian semua, arigato" terima kasih Rias dan tersenyum. 'kau lihat Naruto-kun.. kami akan membalaskan kematianmu' batin Rias dan bersamaan.

"Naruto-kun..."

.

* * *

_._

_Dikuil tempat Madara_

"dia sudah mati, eh?" tanya Madara pada pria bertopeng spiral yang baru datang. "dia terlalu ceroboh.." jawab spiral singkat. "sudah kuduga dia akan mati terlalu mudah.. apa ada kejadian yang menarik?" tanya Madara lagi.

"tadi dia juga datang.." jawab spiral dengan suara berat. "dia melindungi mereka, eh?"tanya Madara lagi. "mungkin dia juga-" ucapan spiral terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang datang.

"khukhukhu.. ada orang yang ingin kekuatan, eh?" tanya Madara pada orang yang baru datang. "tak usah basa basi seperti itu Madara?" ucap orang tersebut. "khukhukhu kau terlalu to the point" jawab Madara santai. "langsung saja aku ingin melakukan kerjasama denganmu.." ucap orang tersebut.

"kau orang yang menarik.. apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" tanya Madara. "apapun yang kau mau termasuk loyalitasku, aku juga akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kau minta" jawab orang tersebut. "khukhukhu, kau sangat menarik.. menjual harga dirimu untuk sebuah kekuatan.. hm, baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Madara. "aku butuh bantuanmu, untuk mengambil kekuatan ke 13 longinus dan membunuh dan menyerap kekuatan para naga.. termasuk Ophis dan Great Red.." kata orang tersebut.

"benar-benar menarik.. tapi juga beresiko besar..." kata Madara mencoba menimbang keuntungan yang dia dapat. "aku juga akan memberikan sampel untuk eksperimenmu itu.." kata orang tersebut. "khukhukhu sangat menarik... baiklah aku menerimanya, lagi pula aku ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku..." ucap Madara dengan seringaian yang mengerikan dan muncul dari dalam tanah 6 sampel yang menjadi eksperimen Madara.

"akan kuberikan sampelnya.." perlahan muncul lingkaran sihir dan 'Bruuukk' 'Bruuukk' 'Bruuukk' terdengar suara 3 benda jatuh. "aku tunggu hasil darimu Uchiha Madara.."kata orang tersebut perlahan pergi. "khukhukhu, senang bekerjasama denganmu.."

"Cao Cao...''

.

* * *

.

_Di ruang klub Rias_

Dipagi hari yang cerah, Terlihat 2 orang yang sepertinya sedang melamun, yap 2 orang tersebut adalah Rias dan Akeno, sudah 2 minggu sejak kematian Naruto, mereka masih terlihat sedih. Tak berapa lama masuklah para budak Rias "ohayo Bucho.. Akeno-senpai?" ucap Issei semangat masuk keruang klub diikuti Kiba Koneko Raynare Asia dan Xenovia.

Rias dan Akeno pun tetap diam dan memandang kosong kearah mereka, 'sepertinya Bucho dan Akeno-senpai masih sedih dengan kematian Naruto/Naruto-san' batin mereka ikut sedih melihat tatapan king dan queen mereka. "ehem.. apakah ada tugas untuk kami Bucho?" tanya Issei mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Sementara Akeno pun menyerahkan kertas yang isinya jadwal dan tugas kontrak mereka semua dengan tatapan kosong, "a-apa ini?" kata Issei bingung. Karena tidak biasanya tugas melakukan kontrak mereka ditulis seperti itu. "huh, baiklah.. ayo kita lakukan.." kata Issei pada budak Rias yang lainya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang klub.

'Naruto-kun... baru menjadi kekasih aku sudah membuatmu, mengalami hal buruk dan... hiks hiks aku benar-benar kekasih yang tak berguna' batin Rias dengan perlahan menitikan air mata. 'aku hiks benar-benar hiks hiks menyesal... harusnya aku hiks yang melindungimu hiks...' batin Rias lagi.

Sementara Akeno terlihat menangis dengan tatapan kosong. 'Naruto-kun.. kenapa kau melakukan ini semua.. kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu... kau itu manusia biasa baka..! hiks hiks, kau tau aku tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang' batin Akeno menangis.

.

* * *

.

_Diruangan yang Gelap_

Terdapat seseorang yang sedang diam, "huh, sepertinya aku harus merubah rencana karena kematiannya.. merepotkan" kata orang tersebut pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama dia mengigit ibu jarinya dan perlahan darah itu menetes ke lantai.

Tak beberapa lama muncul 2 orang berbeda gender, yang satu laki-laki tegap dengan rambut hitam yang kedua wanita sexy dengan rambut kuning. "kita akan mengubah strategi" kata orang tersebut pada 2 orang berbeda gender tersebut.

"huh, merepotkan saja harus merubahnya." Kata orang berambut hitam. "kau selalu bilang merepotkan lama-lama kau sama saja dengannya.." kata suara feminim si wanita berambut kuning. "ehehehe, maaf umm, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya pria berambut hitam pada wanita berambut kuning. Dan 'Twitch' muncul perempatan didahi si wanita, dan 'Bletaaak' jitakan mesra didaratkan wanita di kepala hitam pria tersebut. "tentu saja panggil aku Onee-chan baka!" bentak wanita pada si pria yang membuatnya kesal.

"ittaii.. kenapa harus menjitaku segala sih?" tanya nya pada si wanita. "karena kau membuatku kesal baka!" jawabnya masih marah. "hei kalian berdua tenanglah.." kata orang yang dari tadi diacuhkan. "hehehe maaf boss, dia yang memulai duluan" tawa canggung si wanita. "huh, kalian sama saja.. baiklah apa kalian sudah tau tugas kalian?" tanya orang tersebut.

"ehehe memang tugas apa boss?" tanya si pria bermabut hitam tanpa dosa, 'Twitch' 'Twitch' muncul perempatan didahi wanita berambut kuning dan orang yang dipanggil boss tersebut dan 'Bletak' 'Bletak' dua jitakan mesra dihadiahkan pada pria berambut hitam dan sukses membuat benjolan dikepalanya. "ittaiii..'' kata pria berambut hitam meringis kesakitan.

"makanya, kalau boss sedang bicara jangan menyela.." marah si wanita. "hiks hiks tapi kan tidak harus menjitak kepalaku juga hiks hiks" kata pria bermbut hitam sambil menangis anime. "karena kau baka!" jawab boss dan wanita berambut kuning bersamaan. Dan semakin membuat pria berambut hitam menangis dan pundung disudut ruangan.

"baiklah boss, kita akan melakukan rencana itu.. tapi bagaimana dengan boss?" tanya si wanita. "untuk sementara aku akan menjadi bayangan kalian.." jawab si boss "karena belum waktunya aku muncul.. " ucap si boss datar.

"baiklah kami akan menjalankan rencana kita, hei kau otouto cepat kita akan melakukan rencana nya" perintah wanita berambut kuning pada pria berambut hitam. "hm, baiklah ayo lakukan.." ucapnya semangat. Dan 'Bletak' jitakan mesra lagi dari si wanita. "ittaii.. kenapa kau menjitaku lagi?" tanya nya bingung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. "karena.. kau merepotkan!" kata si wanita santai.

.

* * *

.

_Diruang klub Rias_

Beberapa hari ini terlihat Rias dan Akeno seperti tak nafsu makan dan mual-mual seharian, "kau kenapa Bucho, Akeno-senpai?" tanya Issei khawatir. "iya sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Bucho dan Akeno-senpai?" tambah Raynare. "entahlah tiba-tiba perutku sakit" kata Akeno dan Rias bersamaan.

"Asia coba kau periksa mereka berdua?" perintah Issei pada Asia. "baik Issei-san" jawab Asia perlahan menyentuh perut Rias dan mengalirkan cahaya hijau 'i-ini... t-tidak mungkin' batin Asia terkejut. "ada apa Asia?" tanya Issei khawatir melihat ekspresi Asia yang sepertinya kaget. "akan kucoba perut Akeno-san?" ucap Asia menghiraukan pertanyaan Issei.

'i-ini juga sama..' batin Asia mulai panik. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Asia?" tanya Issei mulai khawatir dan terlihat tak sabar mengenai jawaban Asia. "a-aku rasa Bucho dan Akeno-san.." jawab Asia menggantung. "Bucho dan Akeno-senpai kenapa Asia?" tanya Issei semakin ingin tau. "B-Bucho dan Akeno-san.. Hamil.." kata Asia lirih, dan semua yang ada disana kaget atas pernyataan Asia. 'a-aku hamil' batin Rias-Akeno bersamaan. 'mereka hamil?' batin semua budak Rias.

"Apa?" teriak Issei kaget dan 'Bletak' jitakan mesra dari Raynare, "ittaii, Raynare-chan kenapa kau menjitaku" protes Issei. "karena kau berteriak terlalu keras Issei-kun" jawab Raynare santai. "t-tapi benarkah itu Asia?" tanya Issei memastikan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Asia. Terlihat ekspresi kaget Rias dan Akeno kini kembali ketatapan kosong. 'Naruto-kun?' batin mereka berdua.

"t-tapi dengan siapa?" tanya Issei dengan tampang polosnya dan itu semakin membuat Raynare ingin menjitak mesra Issei dan 'Bletak' "ittaii kenapa lagi Raynare-chan? Kau sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi?" kata Issei sambil menangis anime. "tentu saja bukan Issei-kun.. mereka hamil anak Naruto-san" jawab Raynare. semua kaget mendengar pernyataan Raynare kemudian kembali bersikap biasa.

"Waaahh, Naruto memang hebat.. sekali buat langsung jadi, aku tidak akan kalah darinya. Iya kan Raynare-chan, Asia?" kata Issei dengan mata berapi-api, sementara Raynare dan Asia hanya bisa blushing ria, "dasar mesum.." kata Koneko datar sementara Kiba dan Xenovia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah sadar dari blushingnya Asia segera bicara "lebih baik Bucho dan Akeno-san segera makan, dari tadi pagi kalian belum makan.. jika terus begini, akan tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan bayi kalian?" ucap Asia memberitau mereka.

"lebih baik kita segera membuatkan mereka makanan yang bergizi Asia" ucap Raynare pada Asia dan segera menuju dapur. "dan kalian semua gantikan tugas kami melakukan kontrak dengan manusia" perintah Raynare pada Kiba-Xenovia-Koneko dan Issei. "t-tapi kenapa kami harus menggantikan tugas mu Raynare-chan?" tanya Issei protes. "karena untuk beberapa hari kedepan kami akan mengurus Bucho dan Akeno-senpai, jadi kalian harus menggantikan tugas kami" ucap Raynare dengan berkacak pinggang. "b-baiklah.." ucap Issei pasrah 'dia sudah seperti istri saja..' batin Issei lemas. Sementara yang lain mulai melakukan tugas mereka.

Tak selang berberapa lama Asia dan Raynare pun sudah membawa makanan untuk Rias dan Akeno. "baiklah Bucho sekarang anda harus makan agar bayi mu sehat" ucap Raynare mencoba membuat Rias makan. "itu benar, ayo Akeno-san kau juga harus makan" ucap Asia yang sudah didepan Akeno.

Sementara Rias-Akeno memandang kosong kedepan seperti tak mendengarkan ucapan Raynare dan Asia. "Bucho/Akeno-san?" panggil Raynare dan Asia bersamaan. Rias dan Akeno pun kaget dan terbangun dari pikirannya. "ada apa Raynare/Asia?" tanya Rias dan Akeno bersamaan. "anda harus makan demi kesehatan bayi anda" nasihat Raynare. dengan perlahan Rias pun membuka mulutnya dan Raynare pun mulai menyuapinya tak jauh beda dengan Rias, Akeno pun melakukannya.

Mereka terlihat makan dengan tenang walau kadang mereka masih menatap dengan tatapan kosong. 'sepertinya, mereka berdua masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto-san sudah pergi' batin Raynare sedih. Mereka pun melanjutkan aktifitas menyuapi Rias dan Akeno.

* * *

Beberapa hari sesudah itu seperti biasa mereka melakukan tugas masing-masing hingga "hei, apa kalian tidak memberitau keluarga Bucho didunia bawah?" tanya Xenovia pada mereka semua, seperti diingatkan mereka pun segera sadar. "iya, kami lupa.." ucap Issei cengengesan. "baiklah kau, kiba dan Koneko segera pergi kedunia bawah dan beritahukan keluarga Bucho.." ucap Issei tegas seperti pemimpin, sementara Xenovia yang baru melihat sisi lain dari Issei terlihat kagum dan merona 'a-apa ini.. kenapa aku merona.. mungkinkah aku?' batin Xenovia. Mereka pun segera melakukan tugas yang diberikan Issei.

Tak selang lama muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan muncul Sirzechs istrinya dan ayah Rias. "selamat datang Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-sama dan Lord Gremory-sama" sambut Raynare menunduk. Mereka pun hanya tersenyum. "dimana imouto ku?" tanya Sirzechs. "dia ada diruangannya Sirzechs-sama.." balas Raynare sopan. Sirzechs istri dan ayahnya pun segera pergi kekamar Rias.

* * *

"Rias?" panggil Sirzechs. "Onii-sama, Otou-sama.." ucap Rias segera memeluk kakak dan ayahnya. "tenanglah Rias.. kami ada disini" ucap ayah Rias. "hiks hiks hiks Naruto-kun Otou-sama hiks hiks, dia sudah tidak ada hiks hiks" ucap Rias sambil menangis. 'N-Naruto sudah tidak ada? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sirzechs dan ayahnya bersamaan. "apa maksudmu Rias?" tanya Sirzechs. "d-dia hiks hiks sudah mati hiks.." jawab Rias sambil menangis. 'i-itu tidak mungkin?' batin Sirzechs istrinya dan ayahnya.

"apa maksudmu sudah mati Rias?" tanya Sirzechs mencoba menenangkan Rias. Dan Rias pun menceritakan semua kejadian tentang kematian Naruto. Shock itulah yang sedang melanda Sirzechs istrinya dan ayahnya. 't-tapi bagaimana mungkin Naruto mati?' batin mereka bersamaan.

"ehem, mungkin itulah yang diinginkan Naruto..." jawab Sirzechs menenangkan Rias dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang juga sedih. "em, katanya kau dan Akeno hamil Rias, dengan siapa?" tanya ayah Rias. "k-kami hamil dengan Naruto-kun, Otou-sama" kata Rias pelan. 'apa? Hamil dengan Naruto.. aku tak percaya Naruto yang cuek itu bisa berbuat itu dengan imoutoku dan Akeno' batin Sirzechs kaget. 'wah, sepertinya cucuku anak orang yang hebat' batin ayah Rias sedikit senang. 'tapi kenapa Naruto harus mati' batin mereka berdua sedikit sedih.

"oh, jadi begitu," balas Sirzechs. "apakah Onii-sama dan Otou-sama tidak marah?" tanya Rias ragu. "tentu saja tidak.. kami senang, walaupun belum bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi kami yakin jika kau mencintainya pastilah dia orang yang baik" kata Sirzechs menenangkan Rias. "a-arigato.." ucap Rias sambil menangis. "nah, sekarang banyaklah istirahat dan makan, karena aku tidak ingin cucuku sakit" ucap ayah Rias dengan tersenyum. Rias pun juga ikut tersenyum. "baiklah kami akan kekamar Akeno dulu.. Grayfia kau bujuk dia untuk makan" kata Sirzechs mulai keluar diikuti ayahnya.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian Sirzechs dan ayahnya sampai dikamar Akeno. "Akeno?" panggil sirzcehs. "Sirzechs-sama, Gremory-sama.." ucap Akeno sambil membungkuk. "sudahlah tidak usah seformal itu" kata Sirzechs. "kami sudah tau kejadian semuanya.." kata ayah Rias. "maafkan saya.." ucap Akeno membungkuk. "kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanya ayah Rias bingung. "karena saya mencintai orang yang sama dengan yang dicintai Rias" ucap Akeno. "oh, soal itu? aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, lagipula Rias juga menerimanya" kata Sirzechs.

"arigato.. Sirzechs-sama Gremory-sama" ucap Akeno. "sudahlah tak usah seperti itu, dan juga panggil aku Onii-sama dan panggil ayahku Otou-sama" jawab Sirzechs. "m-maksud-" ucapan Akeno terpotong Sirzechs. "Karena kau sekarang adalah adik angkatku dan anak angkat ayah" ucap Sirzechs sambil tersenyum, sementara Akeno hanya menatap keduanya bingung. "begini Akeno, sekarang kau sedang hamil anak Naruto dan Rias pun sama, jadi secara tidak langsung dia anakmu juga cucuku, bagaimanapun kalian kan mencintai orang yang sama, walaupun kalian sekarang tidak bisa menikah dengan Naruto tapi tetap saja, kau sekarang bagian dari keluarga kami" kata ayah Rias sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Akeno pun sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya, "a-arigato.." ucap Akeno sambil menangis. "baiklah, kami harus pergi dulu.. makanlah yang banyak dan jaga selalu kesehatanmu dan bayi mu." Pamit Sirzechs diikuti ayahnya keluar dari kamar Akeno.

.

* * *

.

Sudah beberapa hari, Semenjak kedatangan ayah Rias Sirzechs dan Grayfia, perlahan Rias dan Akeno sudah mulai kembali kesedia kala, sekarang mereka berdua sudah tidak lagi banyak melamun. Dan para budak Rias pun terlihat senang melihat Rias dan Akeno kembali bisa tersenyum.

Kini Rias dan para budaknya sedang berkumpul diruang Klub, "hmm, Bucho? Kira-kira nanti anak Bucho dan Akeno-senpai laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Issei dengan polosnya. 'Bletak' jitakan mesra Raynare mengenai kepala Issei, "ittaiiii.. kenapa lagi Raynare-chan?" tanya Issei bingung karena selalu dijitak. "mana mereka tau Issei-kun.. bayinya kan masih kecil" jelas Raynare pada Issei. "padahal aku ingin tau, oh, ya aku kan juga termasuk pamannya.. hehehe" kata Issei dengan candaan. Sementara yang lainya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Issei.

"semoga anak Bucho dan Akeno-san tidak mesum seperti paman angkatnya, Issei-kun" ucap Kiba tiba-tiba. "apa maksudmu Kiba?" protes Issei marah. "aku setuju, semoga dia tidak mesum seperti Issei-senpai" tambah Koneko. "huaaaa kalian berdua tega padaku.." kata Issei sambil menangis anime. "tenang saja Issei aku akan selalu bersedia untuk menjadi ibu dari bayimu yang mesum itu" ucap Xenovia tiba-tiba dan sukses menarik perhatian semua yang ada disana. "heee.. a-apa maksudmu Xenovia?" tanya Issei kaget dan terbata. "aku ingin punya anak dari kaisar naga merah sepertimu" jawab Xenovia santai. Sementara Raynare dan Asia sudah terlihat marah dan menatap tajam Xenovia. "b-benarkah?" tanya Issei memastikan dan 'Gleeek' Issei merasakan aura membunuh dari belakangnya, dia melihat Raynare terlihat sangat marah. "R-Raynare-chan..." ucap Issei takut pada Raynare. "whuuuuaaaaaaa" teriak pilu Issei dihajar Raynare.

"dasar mesum!" bentak Raynare setelah menghajar Issei, "t-tapi kan dulu kau bilang tidak apa-apa aku jadi raja harem Raynare-chan" protes Issei takut takut. "huh, baiklah.. tapi ingat syaratku waktu itu.. kalau tidak.." 'Kreteekk' 'Kreteekk' suara jari Raynare yang sedang mengepal erat dan 'Gleek' Issei menelan ludah. "kau tau akibatnya kan i-sse-i-kun.." kata Raynare manis + aura membunuh. "b-baiklah.. aku mengerti sayang" kata Issei terbata. Mendengar Issei memanggil nya sayang membuat Raynare sedikit blushing, sementara Asia segera menempel lengan Issei. Raynare yang melihat itu langsung menempel lengan Issei yang satunya, tak lama kemudian Xenovia ikut dengan memeluk Issei dari depan. Dan Issei pun hanya bisa terus senyum-senyum mesum. Canda tawa yang begitu hangat diruang Klub tersebut, hingga,

"Bucho, aku menerima orang yang akan melakukan kontrak, tapi..." ucapan Akeno menggantung "tapi apa Akeno?" tanya Rias penasaran. "panggilan tersebut berasal dari rumah... Naruto-kun" jawabnya pelan, semua yang ada disitu kaget. "rumah Naruto?" tanya Issei memastikan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Akeno.

"lebih baik kita semua kesana.. siapa tau itu jebakan malaikat jatuh atau excorcist liar" kata Rias dan diangguki oleh semua budaknya. Mereka pun segera berangkat kerumah Naruto. Mereka semua pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

.

* * *

.

Tak selang berapa lama muncul lingkaran sihir di depan rumah Naruto dan muncul Rias bersama budaknya. "Baiklah kalian semua bersiap, dan kau Issei segera ketuk pintunya" perintah Rias pada budaknya.

'Ting tong' Issei memencet bell pintu tapi belum ada yang membuka dan sekali lagi 'Ting tong' terdengar derap kaki orang berjalan kearah pintu. "Siapa ya?" ucap sesorang yang membuka pintu dan

"Kau...?" kaget Issei

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Ara ara... sepertinya ada reviewer-san yang pandai menebak, fufufufu.. Oh ya lupa, bidak Raynare rook (benteng) dan maaf Raynare hanya muncul sebagai figuran disitu ckckckck. Terus ikuti saja, siapa Tora dan dimana Naruto itu masih r-a-h-a-s-i-a hehehehe. Hinata akan muncul lagi dichapter 13 jadi mohon sabara saja..  
**

**(Khukhukhukhu.. sepertinya dichapter 677 Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan sudah mulai linked {terhubung}.. menarik, menarik, semakin menarik.. )**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan' dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**27-5-14**


	12. Chapter 12

**LET'S READ!**

**PERTEMUAN 3 FRAKSI**

"dasar mesum!" bentak Raynare setelah menghajar Issei, "t-tapi kan dulu kau bilang tidak apa-apa aku jadi raja harem Raynare-chan" protes Issei takut takut. "huh, baiklah.. tapi ingat syaratku waktu itu.. kalau tidak.." 'Kreteekk' 'Kreteekk' suara jari Raynare yang sedang mengepal erat dan 'Gleek' Issei menelan ludah. "kau tau akibatnya kan i-sse-i-kun.." kata Raynare manis + aura membunuh. "b-baiklah.. aku mengerti sayang" kata Issei terbata. Mendengar Issei memanggil nya sayang membuat Raynare sedikit blushing, sementara Asia segera menempel lengan Issei. Raynare yang melihat itu langsung menempel lengan Issei yang satunya, tak lama kemudian Xenovia ikut dengan memeluk Issei dari depan. Dan Issei pun hanya bisa terus senyum-senyum mesum. Canda tawa yang begitu hangat diruang Klub tersebut, hingga,

"Bucho, aku menerima orang yang akan melakukan kontrak, tapi..." ucapan Akeno menggantung "tapi apa Akeno?" tanya Rias penasaran. "panggilan tersebut berasal dari rumah... Naruto-kun" jawabnya pelan, semua yang ada disitu kaget. "rumah Naruto?" tanya Issei memastikan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Akeno.

"lebih baik kita semua kesana.. siapa tau itu jebakan malaikat jatuh atau excorcist liar" kata Rias dan diangguki oleh semua budaknya. Mereka pun segera berangkat kerumah Naruto. Mereka semua pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

'

* * *

.

Tak selang berapa lama muncul lingkaran sihir di depan rumah Naruto dan muncul Rias bersama budaknya. "Baiklah kalin semua bersiap, dan kau Issei segera ketuk pintunya" perintah Rias pada budaknya.

'Ting tong' Issei memencet bell pintu tapi belum ada yang membuka dan sekali lagi 'Ting tong' terdengar derap kaki orang berjalan kearah pintu. "Siapa ya?" ucap sesorang yang membuka pintu dan

"Kau...?" kaget Issei

"Hai, Issei-kun.." ucap orang tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Rias dan para budak yang lainya hanya menatap bingung Issei dan orang tersebut yang bergender perempuan. "Kau kenal siapa dia Issei?" tanya Rias yang sudah berada dibelakang Issei. "ah, aku?" tanya perempuan tersebut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruko.." kata perempuan tersebut a.k.a Naruko sambil tersenyum.

'd-dia bermarga sama dengan Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai' batin semua orang yang ada disitu minus Issei yang masih terbengong melihat Naruko yang pernah ia lihat telanjang bersama Naruto, yang ia ketahui adalah kakak Naruto. Lama kelamaan terukir sebuah senyum mesum diwajah Issei mengingat kejadian dia melihat Naruko telanjang.

Raynare yang sadar dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyum Issei segera mendekat dan menginjak kaki Issei "awww! Apa yang kau lakukan Raynare-chan" ucap Issei pada Raynare yang menginjak kakinya. Raynare pun berbisik ditelinga Issei "sekali lagi berpikiran mesum terhadap wanita, kau tidak akan melihat matahari esok i-ssei-kun.." kata Raynare dengan senyum manis yang mengerikan.

'Gleekk'

"b-baiklah sayang..'' jawab Issei ketakutan dan Raynare pun terlihat puas dengan jawaban Issei. Sementara yang lain sedang bingung Issei pun mulai membuka pembicaraan "hmm, dia adalah kakak Naruto" ucap Issei memperkenalkan siapa Naruko sebenarnya. Semua yang ada disitu sedikit kaget, 'pantas saja, wajahnya, rambutnya sama dengan Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai' batin Rias dan para budaknya. Naruko memang terlihat sama dengan Naruto yang membedakan hanya warna mata Naruto hitam dan Naruko biru dan juga rambut Naruko yang panjang diikat twin tails.

"oh ya, silahkan masuk" ucap Naruko mempersilahkan masuk Rias dan para budaknya. Mereka pun segera masuk kerumah Naruto yang sekarang didiami Naruko. Tak berapa lama Naruko membawa minuman dari dapur setelah mempersilahkan duduk Rias dan budaknya. "oh, ya mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Naruko.

Semua yang ada disitu kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruko, dan Rias sebagai pemimpinnya pun segera berbicara, "ehm, kami adalah iblis yang anda panggil Naruko-nee-chan.." ucap Rias, sementara Naruko menjadi sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Rias kemudian tersenyum, "oh, jadi kalian iblis itu ya"ucap Naruko.

"jadi apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Rias sopan. "hmm, jadi begini aku ingin kalian mencari keberadaan adikku Naruto" ucap Naruko dan

'Jedeeerr'

Seperti disambar petir disiang bolong mereka pun terdiam membisu, ya walaupun isu disekolah yang mengatakan Naruto pindah sekolah tapi tidak dengan diluar sekolah atau keluarganya, sebagai keluarga Naruto, Naruko hanya diberitau Naruto menghilang. 'a-apa yang harus aku katakan pada Naruko-nee-chan?' batin mereka semua. Dengan berat hati Rias pun akhirnya menceritakan semua yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Shock itulah yang terlihat diwajah Naruko mengetahui kematian Naruto.

"a-aku hiks minta m-maaf hiks hiks Naruko-nee hiks hiks.." ucap Rias sambil menangis dan tak jauh beda dengan Rias, Akeno dan budak Rias yang lainya juga hanya bisa menangis menyesalkan kematian Naruto. "sudahlah.. mungkin itu sudah keputusannya.." jawab Naruko sambil menghapus sedikit air matanya yang mengalir.

"t-tapi aku hiks hiks benar-benar hiks kekasih yang hiks tak berguna.. h-harusnya aku hiks melindunginya karena hiks dia manusia biasa hiks hiks" sesal Rias, "sudahlah tidak apa-apa.. lagipula itu keputusannya, dia tak pernah peduli dengan orang lain setelah kematian orang yang dicintainya.." ucap Naruko, "tapi dia sedikit berubah setelah bertemu dengan kalian.. aku rasa kalian memang orang yang berharga baginya.." tambah Naruko dengan senyum tulus.

Rias dan budaknya sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Naruko dan kemudian perlahan mulai tenang, "hmm, jadi kau ya kekasih Naruto?" tanya Naruko mencoba mengubah pembicaraan, "i-iya.. sebenarnya aku dan Akeno adalah kekasih Naruto-kun" jawab Rias kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruko. "Akeno?" tanya Naruko lagi, "ya, Akeno.. dia juga kekasih Naruto-kun" jawab Rias sambil menunjuk Akeno yang duduk disampingnya.

Naruko pun sedikit kaget, "N-Naruto punya dua kekasih?" tanya nya kaget. "i-iya, dan kami... mengandung anak Naruto-kun" jawab Akeno ganti dengan menunduk. "APA?! Kalian mengandung anak Naruto?" teriak kaget Naruko, dan dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Rias dan Akeno. Mereka pun terlihat takut karena Naruko berteriak,Naruko pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Rias-Akeno yang duduk.

Sementara budak Rias hanya bisa diam sepertinya dia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi ketua nya, Rias-Akeno pun sudah siapa jika dia harus dimarahi Naruko. mereka hanya bisa menutup mata mereka karena takut dengan kakak Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba

'Greebb'

Naruko tiba-tiba malah memeluk Rias dan Akeno, semua yang ada disitu pun bingung. "arigato..." ucap Naruko, sementara Rias dan Akeno pun masih bingung dengan perlakuan Naruko. "arigato, karena sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto.. dan telah memberikan kebahagiaan bagi Naruto" tambah Naruko. "kalian tau dia benar-benar terpukul dengan kematian hinata dulu.. dulu dia begitu ceria tapi setelah kematian hinata dia berubah 180%, dia menjadi dingin cuek bahkan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.. dan mungkin karena kalian berdua mirip dengan Kaa-san dan Hinata-chan dia mulai membuka hatinya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum masih memeluk Rias-Akeno.

'Bruukk'

Suara benda jatuh atau lebih tepatnya barang belanjaan jatuh, cukup mengagetkan semua orang yang ada disitu, mereka lalu melihat kearah suara, mereka semua melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan terlihat mirip dengan Naruto. "huaaaaaa, nee-chan... kenapa kau memeluk perempuan, huaaaa nee-chan ku suka sesama wanita... kenapa hidupku terus menderita.. pertama punya kembaran yang cuek, kedua-" 'Buaagh' teriakan orang tersebut terpotong karena dipukul Naruko, "Baka! Apa yang kau bicarakan otouto no baka!" bentak Naruko.

'dia sama saja dengan Issei/Issei-san/Issei-kun' batin Rias dan budaknya, 'tunggu dulu, kembaran.. otouto.. jangan-jangan..' ucapan batin mereka terhenti ketika Naruko memerintahkan orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri. "nah kau cepat perkenalkan dirimu baka!" perintah Naruko pada orang tersebut. "b-baiklah nee-chan... Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Menma, salam kenal semuanya" perkenalan Menma dengan tersenyum, Koneko yang melihat senyuman Menma terlihat merona dan sedikit salah tingkah.

Sementara Menma yang melihat Koneko merona juga ikut merona dan berkata "k-kawai...'' kata Menma dan cukup untuk didengar semua yang ada disitu. 'Bletaak' "ittai.. apa yang kau lakukan nee-chan?" tanya Menma pada Naruko yang baru saja menjitak kepalanya. "karena kau baka! Baru saja melihat kau sudah menggodanya..." bentak Naruko tak mau kalah. "tapi memang benar dia imut nee-chan..." jawab Menma tak mau kalah, 'Bletak' 'Bletak' dua jitakan mengenai kepala Menma, "sekali lagi kau menggodanya kau tidak akan melihat hari esok Men-ma.." kata Naruko dengan senyum yang mengerikan dan cukup membuat Menma untuk diam. Sementara Rias dan budaknya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu kecuali Koneko yang terlihat masih merona.

"dia adalah adik kembar Naruto, ya walaupun dia sedikit agak bodoh" ucap Naruko memulai pembicaraan. "aku tidak bodoh nee-chan.." protes Menma dan tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruko. "jadi sudah berapa lama kalian hamil?" tanya Naruko sambil memandang Rias-Akeno. "baru 2 minggu nee-chan'' jawab mereka bersamaan. "h-hamil... jangan-jangan nee-chan benar-benar-" 'Bletak' ucapan Menma kembali terpotong jitakan Naruko. "diam kau baka! Mereka hamil anak Naruto, jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam" ucap Naruko pada Menma yang membuatnya langsung diam seribu bahasa. "t-tunggu dulu hamil anak dari Nii-san?" tanya Menma yang baru sadar. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruko.

"huaaa kenapa Nii-san selalu dapat wanita cantik dan bisa melakukan itu dengan mereka hingga hamil.." kata Menma pundung dipojokan. "dia benar-benar mirip denganmu Issei-kun" kata Kiba disamping Issei. "diam kau Kiba.." bentak Issei. "oh, ya apa kau sudah tau dimana sekarang Nii-san Naruko-Nee?" tanya Menma yang sudah kembali dari depresi nya. Sementara Naruko terlihat wajah sedih, dia pun menceritakan apa yang diceritakan oleh Rias tadi. "Nii-san.." kata Menma lirih sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "sudahlah itu sudah keputusannya.. lagipula sekarang kau akan menjadi paman dari anak-anak Naruto" kata Naruko semangat. "Ya.. semoga saja dia tidak bermuka datar seperti Nii-san.." kata Menma seenak jidatnya, 'Bletak' kembali jitakan dari Naruko. "b-baiklah aku akan diam" kata Menma takut.

"nah, kalian berdua harus makan makanan yang bergizi banyak istirahat dan jangan membangkang perintahku, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan anak Naruto.." kata Naruko tegas pada Rias-Akeno. "baik Naruko-nee-chan.." jawab mereka berdua. "aku jadi heran bagaimana bisa kalian membuat Naruto melakukan itu dengan kalian?" selidik Naruko dengan senyum evilnya, sementara Rias sedikit salah tingkah dan Akeno pun menjawab "ara kami memaksa Naruto-kun untuk melakukannya dengan kami berdua.. bukan begitu bucho fufufu" ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Rias. "huh, padahal aku dari dulu mencoba menggoda Naruto tidak pernah berhasil.." ucap Naruko sedikit lesu. "waktu itu aku menggodanya malah Issei yang pingsan" tambah Naruko. Semua yang ada disitu langsung memandang Issei dengan tatapan bertanya, sementara Issei hanya bisa menelan ludah

'Gleekk'

"i-ssei-kun.. bisa dijelaskan?" tanya Raynare dengan senyum yang mengerikan seakan siap memakan Issei bulat-bulat. "R-Raynare-chan.." kata Issei takut. Dan Issei pun menceritakan semua kejadian waktu itu. Semua yang ada disitu terlarut dalam perbincangan masing-masing, tak terasa waktu pun sudah menunjukan larut malam, Rias dan para budaknya pun pamit untuk pulang.

.

* * *

.

Setelah kepulangan Rias dan budaknya kini terlihat disuatu kamar dirumah Naruto terlihat sesorang berjubah hitam bertopeng Tora sedang duduk berhadapan dengan 2 orang berbeda gender tak lain tak bukan Naruko dan Menma. "kenapa kita harus berpura-pura seperti ini boss?" tanya Menma pada Tora. "tentu saja untuk meyakinkan mereka tentang kematian'ku'.." jawab Tora yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"tapi apakah kau tidak kasian dengan mereka boss? Kau tau bukan mereka sedang mengandung anakmu?" tanya Naruko a.k.a chi bunshin 1 Naruto. "aku tau, tapi tidak ada cara lain.. aku tidak ingin madara mengincar mereka" jawab Naruto a.k.a Tora. "tapi bagaimana pun jika mereka sedikit saja stress akan berpengaruh buruk pada perkembangan bayinya boss" jelas Naruko pada Naruto. "maka untuk itulah aku menyuruh kalian untuk menjaga, merawat dan mengawasi mereka.." jawab Naruto.

"tapi kan bisa boss sendiri yang mengawasi mereka?" tanya Menma a.k.a chi bunshin 2 bingung. "aku memang bisa mengawasi mereka, tapi hanya sebatas bayangan.. dan untuk itulah aku menyuruh kalian mengawasi mereka secara langsung.." jawab Naruto. "huh, merepotkan saja.. kenapa tidak lebih baik jujur saja boss?" tanya Menma. "sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin mereka menjadi sasaran Madara baka! Lagipula cukup Sirzechs keluarganya dan Azazel yang tau" jawab Naruto.

* * *

_**Flashback on**_

Sirzech istri dan ayahnya yang baru saja selesai menjenguk Rias dan Akeno, langsung pergi kerumah Naruto bermaksud untuk membereskan semua barang-barang Naruto. Munculah lingkaran sihir yang langsung menampilkan mereka bertiga. "huh, aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan mati semudah itu?" ucap Sirzechs pada istri dan ayahnya. "aku juga, tapi jika kenyataannya begitu mau bagaimana lagi" jawab ayah Sirzechs.

"wah ada tamu rupanya?" ucap seseorang berambut hitam jabrik mirip dengan Naruto alias Menma a.k.a chi bunshin 2 Naruto. Sirzechs istri dan ayahnya pun langsung bersikap waspada pada Menma "siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa berada dirumah Naruto?" tanya Sirzechs bertubi-tubi. "tenanglah Sirzechs-san.." ucap suara feminim tiba-tiba a.k.a Naruko. "Tsk, darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Sirzechs mulai geram.

"tenanglah Sirzechs-san.. kau sudah tau kan siapa yang akan menang jika kita bertarung?" ucap kembali datang orang berjubah hitam bertopeng Tora. "siapa kau? Dan aku akan melawanmu meskipun aku akan kalah.." jawab Sirzechs tidak gentar. "hahaha, kau lucu Sirzechs-san.." ucap orang berjubah hitam dengan perlahan melepas topengnya dan "N-Na-Nar-Naruto.." ucap mereka bertiga terbata.

"hn" balas singkat Naruto. "t-tapi kata Rias kau sudah mati waktu itu? dan juga darahmu berceceran disana?" tanya Sirzechs bingung dengan semua kejadian tentang kematian Naruto. "yang mereka bunuh hanya chi bunshin ku.. lagipula aku tidak akan mati semudah itu.." jawab Naruto. "chi bunshin?" tanya Sirzechs. "itu adalah kloningku yang terbuat dari darah, jadi jika dia kalah dia akan kembali menjadi darah" jawab Naruto dan mereka bertiga hanya ber"OH'ria. "oh ya kenapa Topengmu ganti?" tanya Sirzechs. "Topeng kitsune ku sudah 2 kali dihancurkan.. mungkin tidak cocok denganku" jawab Naruto.

"tapi siapa mereka? Apakah mereka juga kloningmu?" tanya Sirzechs memastikan 2 orang beda gender yang masih asing baginya berdiri dihadapannya. "hn, iya.. masing-masing dari mereka memiliki 1/5 kekuatanku.." jawab Naruto santai "yang laki-laki ini kau bisa menyebutnya Menma.. dan dia kau bisa menyebutnya Naruko" tambah Naruto sementara Menma dan Naruko hanya tersenyum. "huh, kukira cucuku tidak akan mempunyai ayah lagi, ternyata aku salah.." ucap ayah Rias. "aku Cuma tidak ingin musuh mengincar Rias dan budaknya saja.." jawab Naruto santai.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong kau telah berani meniduri anaku dan queenya tanpa persetujuanku? Hingga hamil pula.." ucap ayah Rias sambil menyeringai. "huh, mereka yang menggodaku terus, dan aku lepas kendali.. lagipula kau kelihatan senang cucumu adalah anaku Gremory-sama?" selidik Naruto. "tentu saja aku senang siapa yang tidak senang kalau cucunya adalah anak dari orang yang hebat sepertimu.." jawab ayah Rias bangga. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. "tak kusangka ternyata kau mencintai dan menghamili imouto ku dan Akeno Naruto?" goda Sirzechs. "s-sudah kubilang waktu itu aku tergoda Sirzechs-san" jawab Naruto salah tingkah karena dibilang mencintai Rias dan Akeno.

"benarkah itu Naruto? Aku tidak yakin dengan reaksimu itu" selidik Sirzechs. "t-terserahlah apa yang kau bilang.." jawab Naruto, sementara Sirzechs dan ayahnya terkekeh dengan jawaban Naruto. "ehem, kau tau kan Naruto jika wanita hamil dan stress maka akan mengganggu perkembangan bayinya.. apa kau tidak kasian dengan Rias, Akeno dan bayi mereka?" tanya ayah Rias. "aku sudah tau, maka dari itu aku membuat mereka dan menugaskan pada mereka untuk menjaga dan mengawasi mereka secara langsung.." jawab Naruto menjelaskan tugas kloningnya. "mereka akan berpura-pura menjadi kakak dan kembaranku"tambah Naruto.

"oh jadi begitu ya.. baiklah karena, semuanya sudah jelas maka kami pulang dulu Naruto. Jaga imouto ku baik-baik ya calon adik iparku tersayang.." pamit Sirzechs sambil menggoda Naruto, sementara Naruto terlihat kesal dengan pernyataan Sirzechs. "aku juga tolong jaga anaku ya calon menantuku yang manis.." goda ayah Rias sambil tertawa kecil. Sementara Naruto sudah terlihat mukanya memerah karena malu dan kesal atas ucapan Sirzechs dan ayahnya. Mereka bertiga pun hilang bersama lingkaran sihir.

Kedua bunshin Naruto (Menma dan Naruko) pun terlihat menahan tawa melihat boss mereka baru pertama kalinya menahan malu dan kesal didimensi baru mereka. "apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Naruto dengan aura membunuh. "t-tidak ada boss.. kami pergi dulu" kata mereka bersamaan. Mereka pun menghilang dengan shunshin, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak berapa lama Naruto akhirnya juga keluar rumah menuju tempat biasanya dia memancing bersama Azazel.

* * *

Ditempat biasa Azazel memancing, terlihat Azazel sedang kesal karena tidak mendapat ikan. "huh, kenapa aku sial sekali?" tanya Azazel pada dirinya sendiri. "itu karena kau mesum" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Azazel yang mendengar suara dari seseorang langsung bersikap siaga, 'siapa dia? Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan aura kehadiranya tadi' batin Azazel melihat orng berjubah hitam dan bertopeng Tora.

"kau lupa padaku, eh?" tanya orang tersebut perlahan membuka topengnya. "N-Naruto?" tanya Azazel dan dijawab "hn" oleh Naruto. "tapi bagaimana bisa katanya kau sudah mati?" tanya Azazel. "huh, berita kematianku cepat sekali menyebarnya" ucap Naruto. "mungkin karena kau terkenal.." jawab Azazel santai. "mungkin... aku ingin kau tetap menjaga rahasia ku" pinta Naruto pada Azazel. "huh, baiklah jika itu maumu.." jawab Azazel.

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

"baiklah, jangan lupa kau besok harus kesekolah paham?" ucap Naruto pada Menma, "baiklah boss.. tapi kenapa aku ditempatkan dikelas 1?" tanya Menma heran. "itu karena kau baka!" ucap Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan. "kenapa aku selalu dibilang baka" ucap Menma pundung dipojokan. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tidur meninggalkan Menma yang harus berpatroli di malam hari.

.

* * *

.

Pagi harinya terlihat Menma sudah bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah. "aku pergi.." ucap Menma, "ya, hati-hati baka!" balas Naruko. Menma pun segera berangkat kesekolah dan bertemu Issei Raynare dan Asia dijalan. "yo Issei.. mesra sekali pagi ini'' ucap Menma melihat Issei diapit oleh Raynare dan asia. "yo Menma.. ohayo" jawab Issei semangat. "ohayo Menma/Menma-san" ucap Raynare dan asia. "ohayo Raynare-chan asia-chan.." ucap Menma sambil tersenyum yang membuat Asia dan Raynare memerah pipinya. "hei, jangan berani kau menggoda kekasihku Menma.." marah Issei melihat kedua kekasihnya memerah karena ulah Menma. "eeehh, aku tidak menggoda mereka Issei.." jawab Menma.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disekolah, mereka pun harus berpisah karena Menma harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui kelas mana dia akan belajar. Tak disangka ternyata Menma sekelas dengan Koneko dan duduk didekat Koneko, terlihat mereka berdua canggung entah kenapa Koneko yang biasanya datar terlihat canggung dihadapan Menma, terakhir kali Koneko merasakanya ketika dia dengan Naruto, setelah kematian Naruto dia kembali kesifat biasanya.

Dan hari itu juga Rias melepaskan Gasper Vladi yang merupakan budak Rias yang telah lama disegel diruang khusus Klub nya. Issei yang pertama kali melihat Gasper langsung semangat dan berkata kalau Gasper cantik, imut seperti Koneko, sampai dia diberitau kiba kalau Gasper adalah laki-laki, Issei pun langsung pundung dipojokan. Mulai saat itu mereka mencoba melatih Gasper agar tidak takut dengan dunia luar.

.

* * *

.

Sudah seminggu ini Menma bersekolah di Kuoh akademi dan selama itulah dia menemukan banyak teman ya walaupum tindakannya ceroboh dan agak sedikit bodoh tapi beberapa siswi tetap mengaggumi ketampananya. Dan juga kedekatannya dengan Koneko, membuatnya semakin menjadi bahan gosip disekolahnya

.

* * *

.

_Dirumah Naruto_

Disebuah kamar tedapat seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Tora a.k.a Naruto sedang bermeditasi. Dia sedang memfokuskan cakaranya menjadi sensor untuk mengetahui bahaya yang terjadi hingga tiba-tiba

DEG!

Naruto merasakan cakra yang tidak asing berada jauh ditimur, lebih tepatnya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni di sebelah timur negara jepang. 'cakra ini.. tidak salah lagi pasti dia.. Tsk ini akan sulit, apa yang sebenarnya dia incar' batin Naruto. Diapun perlahan tersedot kedalam kamui.

.

* * *

.

_Disuatu pulau disebelah timur jepang_

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sedang kewalahan melawan 2 orang laki-laki, gadis terebut adalah Ophis sementara 2 laki-laki itu adalah Cao Cao dan seorang bertopeng spiral. "Cao Cao apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hah?" tanya Ophis sedikit marah karena Cao Cao tiba-tiba menyerang semua anggota Khoas Brigade. "apa yang ku inginkan? Tentu saja aku ingin mendapatkan kekuatan naga dan ke 13 longinus.. hahaha" jawab Cao Cao sambil tertawa angkuh.

"dan aku tinggal membunuhmu, Albion dan Ddraig.. maka kekuatanku akan sempurna dan aku akan menjadi Tuhan.. hahahaha" tambah Cao Cao dengan tawa mengerikannya. "jadi kau selama ini hanya berpura-pura setia padaku?" tanya Ophis. "khukhukhu, akhirnya kau sadar juga gadis cebol.. sekarang aku akan mengambil nyawamu.." ucap Cao Cao dan si topeng spiral langsung membuat handseal.

"Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu..."

"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu.."

Ucap spiral dan seseorang tiba-tiba, dan terjadilah tabarakan antara kedua jurus 'Blaaarr' terciptalah asap tebal dari tubrukan kedua jurus itu. "Sepertinya kalian hanya berani terhadap perempuan.. dasar Pecundang.." ucap seseorang tersebut a.k.a Tora.

"sepertinya ada pengganggu lagi.." ucap Cao Cao dengan nada dingin. "sepertinya kita harus mundur dulu, dia bukan lawan kita.." ucap suara berat bertopeng spiral. "huh, baiklah.. aku juga ingin menghemat kekuatanku untuk menghadapi mereka semua" ucap Cao Cao lalu pergi dengan lingkaran sihir bersama spiral. Sebelum pergi spiral sempat berucap "akan ada kejutan untukmu bocah.."

Naruto masih menatap kepergian Cao Cao dengan si spiral, terlihat mata merah dengan bentuk shuriken kaki 3 (mangekyou sharingan Itachi) sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "siapa kau? Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Ophis pada Tora. "aku? Kau bisa memanggilku Tora, dan alasan menolongmu karena aku tidak ingin dia menghancurkan dunia.." jawab Tora, "tapi..." 'Brukk' ucapan Ophis terhenti karena dia sudah pingsan karena kelelahan. "huh, sepertinya aku harus membawanya pulang dan mengobatinya" ucap Tora pada dirinya sendiri, dia pun segera menggendong Ophis dan menghilang menggunakan kamui nya.

.

* * *

.

_Disebuah dimensi_

Terdapat naga besar berwarna merah yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan karena tertindih gerbang (gerbang merah untuk mengunci biju) di seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan dihadapanya terdapat makhluk biru besar berbentuk manusia dengan armor samurai, memiliki 4 tangan dan 2 samurai, di bagian kepala mahluk besar tersebut terdapat manusia berbaju putih memegang tongkat.

"khukhukhu.. jadi inilah Great Red? Tak seperti yang kubayangkan kau terlalu lemah, tidak sesuai dengan ukuran dan julukanmu.." sindir orang berbaju putih a.k.a madara. "sialan kau manusia... aku akan membunuhmu" geram Great Red walaupun dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak.

Perlahan susano'o madara pun menghilang dan menyisakan madara yang melompat dan berada diatas naga merah besar tersebut. "Kau salah mengira ku manusia Naga bodoh.. aku akan membunuhmu dan akan Kutunjukan kekuatan dewa yang sesungguhnya.." perlahan tangan madara menyentuh kepala naga tersebut.

"hahahaha kau manusia bodoh aku tidak akan mati aku ini makhluk abadi.." jawab Great Red dengan tawa angkuh. "benarkah?" tanya madara dengan perlahan mengambil cahaya berwarna biru yang bentuknya mirip Great Red. 's-sial kenapa tubuhku lemas... i-itu?' batinya kaget melihat ½ nyawanya melayang diambil madara. "khukhukhu.. kau sudah merasakan kematianmu sekarang?" sindir madara.

"b-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Great Red. "kau sebenarnya makhluk yang sama seperti yang lainya, hanya saja kau mempunyai energi yang tak terbatas sehingga hal itu membuatmu bisa hidup lebih lama dan bisa pulih dari luka sangat parah sekalipun.. tapi, jika nyawamu yang diambil maka kau tidak lebih dari makhluk yang lainya.. kau akan.. mati" jelas madara perlahan mengambil ¾ jiwa Great Red.

"s-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Great Red. "aku.. aku adalah dewa dan aku lah yang menentukan kematianmu.." jawab madara sekaligus mengakhiri pencabutan nyawa Great Red. "khukhukhu menyenangkan, aku lumayan terhibur, sebelum melawan Bocah itu.." ucap madara. Dia pun segera menyegel tubuh Great Red dalam gulungan dan kemudian pergi dengan kamui.

.

* * *

.

_Dirumah Naruto_

Sudah beberapa hari setelah Tora a.k.a Naruto menolong Ophis tapi sampai sekarang Ophis terlihat belum sadar. "hah, dia seperti putri tidur saja" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam a.k.a Menma. "diam kau baka!" bentak Naruko, sementara Tora a.k.a Naruto hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata. "enggh..." perlahan Ophis pun bangun dan melihat 3 orang yang berada disekitarnya. "dimana aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. "kau dirumahku.. kau akan aman disini" ucap Tora.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa mereka menyerangmu?" tanya Tora. "mereka ingin mengambil kekuatan para naga dan ke13 longinus" jawab Ophis datar. "jadi begitu ya.. ini akan sangat berbahaya jika itu terjadi" balas Naruto. "aku akan balas perbuatan mereka padaku.." ucap Ophis dengan meningkatkan aura nya, "kau jangan bertindak bodoh.. kau akan kalah jika sendirian.." ucap Tora datar. "kau jangan ikut campur.." ucap Ophis dingin. Perlahan mata Tora yang tak terlihat kini terlihat merah dan berubah menjadi shuriken kaki 3 dan menatap tajam Ophis.

"kau hanya akan mati sia sia jika melawannya sendirian Nona.." ucap Tora dingin disertai aura yang mampu membuat Ophis sedikit kaget. "kau tidak tau orang yang akan kau hadapi? Dia bahkan akan membunuhmu dengan mudah..'' ucap Tora lagi. Ophis pun tersentak dan akhirnya diam menunduk. Perlahan Naruto juga kembali mengekang kekuatannya.

"lebih baik kau ikut beraliansi dengan ke 3 fraksi..dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah mengalahkannya" saran Tora. Sementara Ophis tetap diam dan menunduk entah apa yang dia pikirkan. "huh.. aku tidak akan memaksamu ikut dalam aliansi.. tapi jika kau ingin ikut kau bisa pergi ke pertemuan besok" jawab Tora sambil pergi keluar kamar Ophis diikuti Menma dan Naruko.

.

* * *

.

_Ditempat Pertemuan 3 Fraksi_

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana akan diadakan pertemuan 3 fraksi + wakil dari manusia. Terlihat didalam ruangan terdapat meja bundar dan terdapat 5 kursi disana. Pertemuan tersebut dilaksanakan di akademi Kuoh. Dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat Azazel dan Vali dari malaikat jatuh, Michael dan Irina dari Malaikat, Sirzechs dan Serrafal bersama Rias+Sona dan budak mereka. "Jadi apa yang kita tunggu?" tanya Michael bingung melihat 1 kursi kosong dan belum dimulainya pertemuan tersebut. "hanya menunggu 1 wakil dari manusia.." ucap Azazel santai dan membuat sedikit kaget semua yang ada disitu Kecuali Azazel dan Sirzechs. "Manusia?" tanya Rias bingung. "Kau belum memberitau mereka Sirzechs?" tanya Azazel pada Sirzechs. "ahh, maaf aku lupa.." jawab Sirzechs.

"kau ini seharusnya kau beri tau dulu mereka.. bisa repot jika sampai salah paham apalagi jika dia jadi musuh" ucap Azazel pada Sirzechs. "hahaha, dia tidak akan menjadi musuh karena dia sudah terikat pada sesuatu" jawab Sirzechs dengan tertawa. "hmm, aku jadi curiga, kau melakukan sesuatu sehingga dia membela kaumu?" selidik Azazel. "hmm, itu pilihanya, dan aku tidak memaksanya" jawab Sirzechs santai. "apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Dan dimana manusia tersebut?" tanya Michael yang bingung.

Sementara yang yang lain juga terlihat bingung dengan percakapan Azazel dan Sirzechs. "lebih baik kalian-" ucapan Azazel terpotong seseorang yang baru datang. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama.." ucap sesorang bersama 3 orang temanya tiba-tiba dan muncul dari pusaran kamui.

"ahh, akhirnya kau datang juga.." ucap Azazel. Ke 4 orang yang baru datang tersebut memakai jubah hitam hingga menutup kepala dan memakai topeng, sang pemimpin a.k.a Tora memakai topeng harimau, dan 3 orang lainya memakai topeng Tatsu. "kau membawa 3 pengawal eh?" tanya Azazel. "tidak aku hanya membawa 2 pengawal dan yang itu.." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk orang berjubah hitam yang paling kecil. "dia akan mewakili kelompoknya untuk berdikusi dengan kalian" ucap Tora.

"heh, tapi tak biasanya kau membawa pengawal?" tanya Azazel. "mungkin malam ini akan ada serangan besar-besaran" ucap Tora dan sukses membuat yang ada disitu kaget kecuali kelompoknya. "Sebagian besar anggota Khaos Brigade telah dibunuh.." tambah Naruto dan semakin membuat semua yang ada disitu shock. "bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sirzechs yang kaget. "ada 2 orang dibalik penyerangan tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Cao Cao dan yang lain adalah..."

.

.

.

"Uchiha Madara..."

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku update cepat dikarenakan 'mungkin' tanggal 27 ada keperluan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat jadi saya update sekarang... hehehe**

**Kalo reviewer-san cermat mungkin sudah tertebak siapa Tora, apalagi jika bacanya lewat Desktop bukan Mobile. Di Cover image ada gambar Shinobi bertopeng Tora dengan 2 mata Sharingan menyala dan berambut 'kuning'..**

**Ara ara sepertinya kembali reviewer-san bisa menebak alur cerita fic saya, walaupun ada sedikit yang salah. Yap yang mati adalah Chi Bunshin, Naruto muncul di chapter ini.. Kenapa saya ikut memunculkan karakter lain selain madara dan naruto itu karena kekuatan naruto lebih besar dari madara dan untuk itu madara menyiapkan 'amunisi', **

**pernah dengar strategi perang, Cara menjatuhkan musuh secara praktis adalah serangan mental bukan serangan fisik... jika ada yang tanya apa hubungannya? Akan terjawab dichapter 13, ups agak kebanyakan aku membeberkanya.. Cie Cie masih lama anaknya lahir, jadi tahan dulu sebutan mama.. ckckckck. Sabar saja untuk menunggu kedatangan Hinata, untuk yang kurang suka saya minta maaf, emang dari awal ceritanya emang sudah begitu.. dan ada alasanya hinata dihadirkan disini,**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**29-5-14**


	13. Chapter 13

**LET'S READ!**

**MUSUH YANG SESUNGGUHNYA**

"kau ini seharusnya kau beri tau dulu mereka.. bisa repot jika sampai salah paham apalagi jika dia jadi musuh" ucap Azazel pada Sirzechs. "hahaha, dia tidak akan menjadi musuh karena dia sudah terikat pada sesuatu" jawab Sirzechs dengan tertawa. "hmm, aku jadi curiga, kau melakukan sesuatu sehingga dia membela kaumu?" selidik Azazel. "hmm, itu pilihanya, dan aku tidak memaksanya" jawab Sirzechs santai. "apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Dan dimana manusia tersebut?" tanya Serafall yang bingung.

Sementara yang yang lain juga terlihat bingung dengan percakapan Azazel dan Sirzechs. "lebih baik kalian-" ucapan Azazel terpotong seseorang yang baru datang. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama.." ucap sesorang bersama 3 orang temanya tiba-tiba dan muncul dari pusaran kamui.

"ahh, akhirnya kau datang juga.." ucap Azazel. Ke 4 orang yang baru datang tersebut memakai jubah hitam hingga menutup kepala dan memakai topeng, san pemimpin a.k.a Tora memakai topeng harimau, dan 3 orang lainya memakai topeng Tatsu. "kau membawa 3 pengawal eh?" tanya Azazel. "tidak aku hanya membawa 2 pengawal dan yang itu.." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk orang berjubah hitam yang paling kecil. "dia akan mewakili kelompoknya untuk berdikusi dengan kalian" ucap Tora.

"heh, tapi tak biasanya kau membawa pengawal?" tanya Azazel. "mungkin malam ini akan ada serangan besar-besaran" ucap Tora dan sukses membuat yang ada disitu kaget kecuali kelompoknya. "Sebagian besar anggota Khaos Brigade telah dibunuh.." tambah Naruto dan semakin membuat semua yang ada disitu shock. "bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sirzechs yang kaget. "ada 2 orang dibali penyerangan tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Cao Cao dan yang lain adalah..."

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Madara..."

.

.

"mungkin kalian akan sedikit terkejut, mereka ingin mengambil ke 13 longinus dan kekuatan para naga.." ucap Tora datar. "a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Michael yang terkejut, tak jauh berbeda yang lainnya pun juga terkejut. "mereka berencana menguasai dunia dan menjadi Tuhan.." jawab Tora masih datar. "i-itu tidak mungkin.." ucap Michael shock, "i-iya itu tidak mungkin.. d-dia tak akan bisa mengalahkan Ophis dan juga Great Red.." balas Serafall tak kalah shock.

"coba kau jelaskan lebih detail umm, Tora-san" tambah Sirzechs. "hmm, baiklah bisa dibilang yang tersisa dari kalian adalah Sekiryuutei.. Hakuryuukou.. dan Ophis.." ucap Tora mulai serius. Semua yang ada disitu shock termasu Vali yang notabenya anggota Khaos Brigade "a-apa maksud-" ucapan Sirzechs terpotong Tora "bisa kau jelaskan Ophis?" tanya Tora pada sesosok berjubah Hitam bertubuh kecil. "itu benar... bahkan aku bukan lawan mereka sekarang.. kalau tidak ada dia mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang.." jawab Ophis dengan membuka jubahnya mulai serius sambil menunjuk Tora. Semua yang ada disitu benar-benar kaget dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh Tora. "O-Ophis..." gumam mereka yang ada disitu.

.

* * *

.

_**Falshback on**_

_Dirumah Naruto_

Disebuah kamar dirumah Naruto terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam terlihat sedang melamun. Tak lama kemudian datang orang bertopeng Tora kekamarnya. "bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Tora. "sudah jauh lebih baik.." jawab Ophis datar. "bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Tora to the point.

Untuk beberapa saat Ophis masih terlihat diam dan mengepalkan tanganya. "huh, malam ini adalah malam pertemuan 3 fraksi, jika kau melawan mereka sendirian kau hanya akan mati dengan mudah.. kusarankan, kau lebih baik bergabung dengan kami" ucap Tora. Dan Ophis pun masih terlihat melamun. "huh, baiklah itu terserah padamu sekarang.. aku akan pergi" ucap Tora perlahan berjalan keluar kamar.

"t-tunggu.. aku akan ikut denganmu" balas Ophis terbata. "kau yakin?" tanya Tora lagi. "aku yakin... aku akan bergabung dengan kalian"jawab Ophis. "baiklah persiapkan dirimu, dan pakailah jubah dan topeng ini" ucap Tora dan diberi anggukan oleh Ophis.

_**Fllashback off**_

* * *

"cih, mereka sudah bertindak jauh rupanya.." ucap Azazel terlihat kesal. "apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Michael. "mungkin lebih baik kita beraliansi mulai dari sekarang atau dunia akan berakhir.." jawab Sirzechs serius. "lebih cepat bertindak lebih baik.. kalian belum tau kekuatan mereka, dan lebih baik kalian juga melindungi mereka bertiga yang masih tersisa.." jelas Tora.

"bagaimana denganmu Ophis?" tanya Tora serius. "aku akan bergabung, aku akan membunuh mereka.." kata Ophis dingin dengan aura mengerikan. Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Ophis. 'bahkan dengan kekuatan seperti ini Ophis bisa kalah.. sekuat apa musuh itu' batin semua yang ada disana kecuali kelompok Tora dan Vali. 'cih.. Ophis pun kalah.. mungkin dia akan jadi lawan yang kuat bagiku.. aku harus melawannya' batin Vali.

"bagaimana Issei?" tanya Tora menatap Issei. "a-aku akan membantu melawan mereka... aku harus membalaskan kematian Naruto, itu adalah janjiku!" ucap Issei tegas. Semua yang ada disitu terlihat tersenyum dengan ucapan Issei. 'i-Issei..' batin Rias-Akeno bersamaan. 'dia bocah yang menarik..' batin Sirzechs Azazel dan Michael. 'Issei-kun/Issei-san/Issei..' batin semua budak Rias. 'bocah mesum itu cukup menjanjikan' batin Sona. 'dia punya semangat.. dan mungkin akan menjadi orang yang hebat' batin Tora.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu Vali? Umm atau harus kubilang Vali Lucifer? Salah satu anggota Khaos Brigade.." ucap Tora serius sambil menatap tajam Vali dari balik Topengnya. "L-Lucifer?" ucap Sirzechs dan Serafall terbata. Semua yang ada disitu kembali dibuat shock 'd-dia keturunan Lucifer..' batin semua yang ada disana kecuali kelompok Naruto dan Ophis. "sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Vali, eh?" kata Azazel menatap tajam Vali. "maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan kalian semua.. aku akan menghabisinya sendiri.." kata Vali dingin.

Vali pun mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "cih.. hei mau kemana kau?" teriak Issei pada Vali. "aku akan mencarinya di luar.. dia mungkin sudah menungguku untuk bertarung.." jawab Vali dingin. "kau! Kau tidak akan menang jika sendiri.." geram Issei. "cih.. aku tidak selemah dirimu.." balas Vali. "kau! Sialan...!" teriak Issei akan menyerang Vali tapi dihentikan oleh 1 pengawal Tora. "tenanglah Issei.. lebih baik tenangkan dirimu.." ucap Tora datar. Issei pun kembali tenang dan kembali ke belakang Rias.

'i-ini..' batin Tora kemudian membuat Handseal, "Jikkukan Ninjutsu : Kai!" ucap Tora, semua yang ada disitu dibuat bingung dengan Naruto kecuali keempat petinggi 3 fraksi dan Ophis. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sona penasaran karena tidak mengerti. "ada yang menghentikan waktu.."balas Azazel santai. "dan sepertinya Tora-san membatalkannya.." tambah Sirzechs santai.

Rias-Sona dan para budaknya kembali terkaget dengan kemampuan, instinct dan antisipasi dari Tora. "sebaiknya kalian bantu setengah vampir itu, dia sekarang dalam masalah.." kata Azazel pada Rias dan budaknya. "tunggu.. biarkan salah satu pengawalku ikut dengan kalian.." ucap Tora. Rias dan budaknya bersama 1 pengawal Tora pun pergi untuk menyelamatkan Gasper.

'Blaarr'

Terdengar suara ledakan dari luar, "sepertinya sudah dimulai ya?" ucap Tora santai. "kau urus serangan itu.." perintah Tora pada pengawal 1 nya. "hai.." ucap pengawal Tora dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. "huh, kau memang benar-benar penuh persiapan.." kata Azazel pada Tora. "aku tidak akan main-main jika melawan musuh seperti dia.." kata Tora dingin.

* * *

_Diruang Klub Rias_

Sementara diruang klub Rias terlihat Gasper dan Koneko yang terikat disebuah papan salib dan didepan mereka terdapat pulahn penyihir yang menyiksa mereka. "Gasper.. Koneko-chan?" panggil Issei pada mereka berdua. "Issei-senpai.." ucap Gasper dan Koneko lemah. "bucho ijinkan aku melawan mereka semua" ucap Issei dan dibalas anggukan oleh Rias. "cih.. aku akan menghajar kalian semua.." teriak Issei mengaktifkan boosted gear nya. Issei pun membabat habis para penyihir tersebut. "hah.. hah.. hah.. kalian tidak apa-apa Koneko-chan Gasper?" tanya Issei perlahan melepaskan Koneko dan Gasper. "arigato Issei-senpai.." ucap Koneko dan Gasper bersamaan.

"Katon : Bakufuu ranbu.."

Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dan munculah api melingkar tak jauh didepan Issei mengarah ke Issei, Koneko dan Gasper. Rias dan budak lainya hanya terbelalak melihat serangan tiba-tiba tersebut tapi tidak dengan pengawal Tora.

"Mokuton : Mokujuu heki.."

Ucap pengawal Tora tersebut dan muncul lah kayu-kayu yang melindungi Issei, Koneko dan Gasper. 'd-dia..' batin Rias dan Akeno bersamaan saat melihat orang berjubah hitam bertopeng Spiral. "selalu sigap seperti biasa, eh?" ucap orang berjubah hitam bertopeng Spiral bersuara berat. "hmm, lama tidak jumpa Uchiha Obito.. atau mungkin Zetsu yang mengendalikan tubuh Edo Tensei mu.." balas pengawal Tora bersuara feminim. "ternyata kau sudah tau bocah? Mungkin kita perlu bersenang-senang.." ucap Spiral a.k.a Edo tensei Obito yang dikuasai Zetsu Hitam. "mungkin juga..."jawab pengawal Tora bersuara feminim a.k.a Naruko. Perlahan terlihat mata merah yang bercahaya dari balik topeng Tatsu Naruko.

"t-terima kasih.." ucap Issei pada Tatsu a.k.a Naruko. "dia orang yang waktu itu membunuh Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias yang mulai tersungut kemarahanya mengingat kematian Naruto diikuti Akeno dan budak yang lainya. Issei yang melihat itu juga baru sadar kalau orang tersebut orang yang membunuh Naruto. "kau! Tak akan kumaafkan!" teriak Issei mengaktifkan lagi boosted gearnya walaupun terlihat kelelahan. "kalian tenanglah.. tetap berada dibelakangku dan jangan sampai terkena Genjutsunya.." ucap Tatsu a.k.a Naruko. "t-tapi-"ucapan Rias kembali terpotong Naruko. "kalian sudah tau kan kalian bukanlah lawannya? Lebih baik kalian tenanglah disitu" balas Naruko, dan mereka pun terdiam pasalnya mereka juga sudah tau jika kemampuan Spiral tersebut diatas mereka.

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 shuriken besar dari ketiadaan dan mengarah kearah Naruko Rias dan budak-budaknya. 'd-dia memunculkan sesuatu dari ketiadaan' batin Rias dan budaknya. Naruko pun tak tinggal diam dia segera membuat handseal dan.

"Mokuton : Jukaiheki.."

Munculah pohon pelindung didepan Naruko, dan Naruko kembali membuat handseal dan

"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu.."

Ucap Naruko, dan munculah naga air yang besar dari ketiadaan dan mengarah kearah Spiral. 'b-bukankah itu jurus Kitsune-san' batin Rias dan para budaknya kecuali Gasper.

"Doton : Doryuuheki.."

Balas Spiral menahan serangan naga air Naruko dan 'Blaarr' terjadilah ledakan. Sementara Naruko hanya menyeringai dan melemparkan kunai hiraishin nya. Merasa serangan musuh bisa tertahan Spiral pun menghilangkan dinding tanahnya dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat kunai mengarah padanya, tapi dia sempat menghindarinya. Melihat Spiral menghindarinya Naruko dengan cepat ber teleport ke kunai nya yang sekarang berada disamping Spiral. 's-sial dia teleport menuju kunai tadi..' batin Spiral.

"Rasengan..."

'Blaaarr'

Naruko pun segera kembali ketempat awal dia berdiri, tak jauh berbeda Spiral segera menjauh dari kawah akibat ledakan rasengan tadi dengan keadaan yang lumayan parah. Jubahnya sudah compang camping dan terlihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya retak dan hancur. "s-serangan itu bisa mengenainya? Tapi bagaimana bisa.. dulu seranganku hanya menembusnya" ucap Rias shock tak jauh beda dengan para budaknya. "butuh 2 serangan atau lebih untuk mengenainya, lebih tepatnya harus ada serangan pengalihan dan serangan utama" jelas Tatsu a.k.a Naruko. "jadi serang pertama tadi hanya pengalihan?" tanya Akeno, "iya kau benar.." jawab Naruko.

Perlahan terlihat Spiral yang tubuhnya hancur mulai kembali utuh. "d-dia beregenerasi lagi.." ucap Issei shock, terlihat Rias dan budaknya juga sama shocknya. "b-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rias kaget. 's-seperti keluarga Phenex' batin Rias dan budaknya. "dia tak akan mati kecuali disegel" ucap Naruko. Perlahan membuat rasengan dilapisi pasir yang terlihat corak hitam.

"aku masih belum ingin tersegel... mungkin lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap Spiral perlahan menghilang dalam kamui. "sebaiknya kita kembali ketempat yang lainya" ucap Naruko dan di beri anggukan oleh Rias dan budaknya.

* * *

_Diluar Gedung Pertemuan 3 Fraksi_

Kini terlihat pengawal Tora atau Tatsu 2 a.k.a Menma sedang memandang kedepan melihat ratusan penyihir yang mendarat dihalaman sekolah. Para penyihir itu terlihat memandang remeh Tatsu 2 a.k.a Menma yang sendirian. Tak jauh dari situ terlihat Vali sedang bersandar didekat pohon melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Tatsu 2. 'apa yang bisa dia lakukan sendirian seperti itu' batin Vali meremehkan.

Terlihat Tatsu 2 a.k.a Menma mengeluarkan beberapa kunai, lebih tepatnya kunai hiraishin nya. Dia pun segera melemparkan kunai tersebut kearah penyihir yang ada didepannya. Sementara para penyihir yang melihat itu hanya menghindar dan tersenyum meremehkan. Vali yang melihat itu juga ikut meremehkan. Tapi justru Menma tersenyum dibalik topengnya dan 'Swush' Menma menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. 'dia menghilang..' batin para penyihir dan Vali.

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

Begitulah suara benda tajam yang menyayat para penyihir tersebut. Terlihat kilatan hitam diantara para penyihir tersebut. Para penyihir yang masih shock dan tak sempat berpikir tuk melindungi diri tersebut benar-benar dibantai hingga habis oleh Menma. 'k-kecepatan apa itu' batin Vali shock melihat pembantaian dari Menma. 'd-dia sanggup menghabisi mereka dalam waktu singkat' batin Vali melihat Menma sudah kembali keposisi awalnya.

.

* * *

.

_Diruang Pertemuan 3 Fraksi_

"jadi... apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Azazel memecah keheningan karena bingung tidak ada yang dilakukan. "hm, mungkin memancing lebih baik.." jawab Tora ngasal dan membuat semua yang ada disitu sweatdrop. 'dia bisa juga bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini' batin semua orang yang ada disitu. Tak lama Rias dan budaknya beserta Tatsu 1 a.k.a Naruko sudah kembali ketempat pertemuan, dan Naruko langsung berbicara pada Tora.

"seperti yang kita duga, dia ada disini boss?" ucap Tatsu 1 a.k.a Naruko. "hmm, baik-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir dan munculah 2 orang. "Shalba.. Katerea.." ucap Sirzechs dan Serafall. "hahahaha.. kalian terkejut, eh? Aku akan membunuh kalian semua" ucap Katerea angkuh. "Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu acaraku.." ucap seseorang a.k.a Tora yang sudah dibelakang Shalba dan Katerea. 'c-cepat sekali..' batin keduanya.

's-siapa sebenarnya Tora-san' batin Ophis Rias Sona dan budaknya. Shalba dan Katerea yang sudah bangun dari keterkejutannya mencoba untuk bergerak tapi hasilnya nihil, dia merasa ada yang melilitnya dan benar saja, ada kayu yang mengunci pergerakan mereka berdua. 's-sejak kapan..' batin mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda mereka semua yang ada disana juga menggumamkan kata yang sama. 'k-kayu itu seperti kitsune-san..' batin Rias dan kelompoknya. "aku benci orang yang banyak bicara seperti kalian..!" ucap Tora dingin.

"s-siapa kau?" tanya Katerea katakutan. Perlahan terlihat mata Tora yang berbeda warna, yang satunya merah darah dan satunya ungu. Tora pun memegang kepala Shalba dan Katerea. "kalian tidak pantas tau siapa aku.." jawab Tora dingin perlahan mengambil jiwa mereka berdua. 'Bruuuk' 'Bruuuk' bunyi 2 orang atau lebih tepatnya tubuh tak bernyawa Shalba dan Katerea. Tak lama tubuh mereka pun melebur.

"i-itu kan jurus kitsune-san.." ucap Issei terbata. "k-kau benar Issei.." tambah Rias dan Akeno. Sementara Sona dan budaknya hanya bisa diam mematung melihat betapa mudahnya 2 orang tersebut dihabisi Tora. 'd-dia mengambil jiwanya' batin Ophis dan Michael kaget. sementara Azazel dan Sirzechs hanya tersenyum simpul. "kau terlalu cepat menghabisinya Tora-san" ucap Sirzechs dan diberi anggukan oleh Azazel.

Serafall yang penasaranya sudah sampai puncak memberondong Tora dengan banyak pertanyaan. "kau sebenarnya siapa? Dan kau punya kekuatan yang sama dengan Kitsune waktu itu? aura nya pun sama? Jika dugaanku benar maka kau adalah kitsune?" tanya Serafall. "huh, bisa dibilang-" ucapan Tora terpotong tiba-tiba

"Katon : Gokka mekkyaku.."

Dan api dengan intensitas besar terlihat mengarah keruang pertemuan, Tora yang merasakan bahaya langsung membuat perlindungan.

"Susano'o..."

'Blaaaaarr'

Api dengan intensitas besar bahkan sangat besar tersebut menghantam keruang pertemuan hingga terjadi ledakan besar. Terlihat asap tebal menyelimuti tempat tersebut sesaat sesudah ledakan. Namun perlahan asap tersebut menghilang dan terlihat sesosok raksasa berwarna ungu sedang melindungi beberapa orang yang ada didalam tubuh raksasa tersebut.

Semua yang ada disana pun terlihat menutup mata, dan perlahan membuka mata mereka. Shock itulah yang dirasakan oleh mereka ketika melihat sesosok raksasa berwarna ungu memakai armor samurai. 'a-apa ini? a-auranya lebih gelap dari raja iblis' batin keempat pemimpin fraksi dan Ophis. 'k-kemampuan macam apa ini?' batin Issei terbata. 'd-dia membuat raksasa..' batin Rias Sona dan kelompoknya terkagum.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tora pada semua yang ada dibelakangnya. "k-kami tidak apa-apa.. t-terima kasih" ucap Serafall terbata. "hm, kami baik-baik saja.." tambah Azazel. "Syukurlah.." ucap Tora perlahan menghilangkan Susano'o nya. Kini terlihat dihadapan mereka makhluk putih dengan 3 pasang sayap yang berbeda menghabisi para pengawal pemimpin ketiga fraksi. 'Swush' "kau tidak apa-apa boss?" tanya Tatsu 2 a.k.a Menma. "hn.." balas Tora singkat.

"m-makhluk apa itu?" tanya Issei shock melihat makhluk putih dengan 3 pasang sayap yang berbeda tersebut menghabisi malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis pengawal. "tsk.. dia menggunakan Zetsu lagi.." geram Menma. "ini pasti akan memakan waktu sedikit lama.." tambah Tatsu 2 a.k.a Naruko. "huh, kalian lindungi mereka biar aku yang menyelesaikannya.." ucap Tora datar. "hai.." balas mereka berdua serentak.

* * *

Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat Vali menatap tidak percaya makhluk putih yang mempunyai 3 pasang sayap. 'm-makhluk apa itu?' batin Vali kaget. 'sepertinya musuh kali ini tidak main-main.. aku benar-benar bergairah untuk bertarung dengan tuan mereka' batin Vali menyeringai.

* * *

Kembali ke Tora, dia berjalan dengan santai kearah makhluk putih a.k.a Zetsu modifikasi. Semua Zetsu memandang remeh kedatangan Tora, mereka semua pun turun ketanah, dilihat dari jumlahnya Zetsu tersebut ada ratusan bahkan halaman Kuoh Akademi terlihat putih karena banyaknya Zetsu.

"huh, merepotkan!" gumam Tora perlahan mengambil kunai dari saku ninjanya, sebuah kunai hiraishin. Semua yang ada disana hanya menatap bingung melihat Tora hanya mengambil 1 kunai kecuali Menma dan Naruko a.k.a Tatsu 1 dan 2. "apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan 1 kunai tersebut.. musuhnya kan banyak?" tanya heran Issei. "dia tak akan menang jika hanya dengan 1 senjata.. lebih baik kita membantunya" tambah Michael akan membantu Tora tapi dihentikan oleh Sirzechs dan Azazel. "tenanglah kalian, dia tak sebodoh itu... dia pasti punya rencana.." ucap Azazel menenangkan mereka.

"lihat dan perhatikan saja boss beraksi..." ucap Menma. "apa kau bercanda melawan kami dengan 1 kunai.." remeh salah satu Zetsu. Mereka pun bersiap membuat tombak cahaya, tapi Tora tetap memandang datar Zetsu yang ada didepanya. Tora pun segera melemparkan kunainya dan berucap

"Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu..."

Kunai yang awalnya 1 kini menjadi puluhan melesat kearah Zetsu, tapi Zetsu berhasil menahan, menangkis dan menghindari kunai tersebut, dan menancap ketanah disekitar Zetsu. "apa hanya ini serangan mu?" remeh Zetsu lagi. "mungkin... baiklah aku mulai" ucap Tora menyeringai dibalik Topeng, perlahan Tora mengambil satu kunai hiraishin lagi dikantongnya.

Semua yang ada disitu hanya dibuat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Tora, "apa dia akan melakukan jurus itu lagi? Bukankah tadi mereka sudah bisa menghindarinya?" tanya Serafall bingung, "itu benar.. apa dia bodoh?" tambah Sona. Mereka yang ada disana juga berpikiran yang sama dengan perkataan dua kakak beradik tersebut. "huh, kalian lihat saja, pasti akan menarik.." jawab Naruko.

Perlahan Tora pun melemparkan kunai tersebut keatas dengan memutar (seperti pertarungan Yondaime vs Raikage tapi lemparanya lebih tinggi) dan mengambil kusanagi dipunggungnya 'Swush' Tora menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

"Aaarrgh"

Suara kusanagi menyayat tubuh Zetsu dan juga suara jeritan pilu Zetsu. Hanya kilatan kuning yang terlihat diantara Zetsu tersebut. Semua yang ada disitu hanya dibuat kaget takjub dan kagum dengan pertunjukan yang diberikan oleh Tora. 'd-dia sangat cepat...' batin semuanya kecuali 2 Tatsu pengawal Tora a.k.a Menma dan Naruko. Tak lama kunai yang dilempar Tora tersebut akan jatuh ketanah, tapi sebelum jatuh sudah ada tangan yang menangkapnya, ya itu adalah Tora.

Shock itulah yang mereka semua lihat ketika Tora sudah menghabisi musuhnya dengan mudah dan cepat. 'd-dia membunuh ratusan dari mereka dalam waktu singkat' batin semua dari mereka. 'dia benar-benar penuh kejutan..' batin Sirzechs dan Azazel. 'aku belum pernah melihat pembantaian ratusan pasukan musuh dalam waktu sesingkat itu' batin Michael tak percaya dengan semua itu. 'a-aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya..' batin Issei takut. 'dia benar-benar pembantai pasukan' batin Serafall.

"kau terlihat seperti ayahmu boss.." ucap Menma. "tentu saja dia seperti ayahnya.. dia kan anaknya baka!" balas Naruko. "hn.. aku hanya ingin mereka tidak macam-macam denganku'' balas Tora singkat.

* * *

Sementara ditempat Vali dia juga menatap kagum pembantaian sadis dan singkat tersebut. 'cih.. teknik itu sama seperti yang tadi..' batin Vali. 'teknik untuk pembantaian masal.. cih, aku tak mungkin menang melawan kecepatanya itu jika bertarung dengannya' tambah Vali tak suka. Tak lama didekat Vali muncul lingkaran sihir dan muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam. "uhuk.. uhuk.. uhukk.. khough!.. " wanita itu pun terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. "ada apa denganmu Kuroka?" tanya Vali bingung melihat wanita tersebut a.k.a Kuroka terluka. "m-mereka membunuh se-semua a-anggota ki-kita.. uhuk..uhukk.." jawab Kuroka terbatuk. "siapa mereka?" tanya Vali muali geram. "di-dia-" ucapan Kuroka terpotong melihat dihalaman bekas pembantaian Tora muncul lingkaran sihir dan menampilkan 2 orang.

* * *

'Prookk'

'Prookk'

'Prookk'

Tepuk tangan dari seseorang yang baru muncul dari lingakran sihir tersebut. "kau menikmatinya eh, bocah?" tanya orang berjubah putih bermata merah dan ungu. Semua yang ada disana pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka. "siapa dia?'' tanya Akeno penasaran dan juga yang lain yang ada disana kecuali Tora Menma dan Naruko. "dia adalah orang yang menghancurkan duniaku.." jawab Naruko menatap tajam kearah kedua orang tersebut. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias heran. "dia adalah ..." tambah Menma menggantung tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Rias dan juga menatap tajam orang berjubah putih.

"Uchiha Madara..."

Ucap Tora dengan suara geram, sampai-sampai tanah yang dipijaknya pun bergetar. Perlahan mata Tora pun berubah warna merah dan salah satunya berganti dengan ungu. Semua yang ada dibelakang Tora pun hanya berkeringat dingin melihat tekanan kekuatan Tora. 's-sungguh aura yang menakutkan' batin semua yang ada dibelakangnya. 'j-jadi seperti inikah, tekanan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya' batin Sirzechs dan Azazel menelan ludah.

"Cao Cao.." geram Ophis yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan keadaan. Dia terlihat sangat marah dengan kedatangan Cao Cao. Dia pun juga melepaskan tekanan kekuatanya. 'a-apa apaan mereka berdua.. mereka terlihat marah dengan dua orang tersebut' batin Azazel dan tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainya.

* * *

Ditempat Vali dan Kuroka, "d-dia... ada disini, ini gawat kita harus pergi, dia dan Cao Cao yang membunuh semua anggota kita.. mereka mencarimu" ucap Kuroka sambil menatap takut kearah mereka bertiga, "heh, jadi mereka yang diceritakan oleh orang tadi.. menarik, aku akan melawannya.. Blance Breaker!" jawab Vali dan melesat menuju mereka.

* * *

Madara yang menyadari ada orang yang mencoba menyerangnya segera mengantisipiasinya "Limbo..!" ucap Madara. Belum sempat mendekat kearah Madara Vali sudah ditahan oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. "s-sial apa ini" ucap Vali, 'sepertinya ada yang menghalangi kita' ucap albion. "kau masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk bisa menyerangku bocah.." kata Madara dingin. Dan

"Braaaakk"

Tiba-tiba armor Vali pecah karena sesuatu pukulan yang tak terlihat. Tak hanya sampai disitu Vali pun terlempar kebawah.

'Blaaarr'

Suara jatuh Vali dan mengakibatkan kawah sedang ditempat dia jatuh. "uhukk.. uhukk.. s-sialan" ucap Vali disela sakitnya. Tak lama Kuroka pun datang menghampiri Vali. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroka. "sial dia benar-uhuk.. uhuk.. benar kuat" jawab Vali. Tak lama munculah Naruko a.k.a Tatsu 2 untuk membantu Vali dan Kuroka.

* * *

Ditempat Tora dan yang lainya, semua (kecuali Tora Menma) hanya bisa mematung melihat Vali dihajar dengan mudah bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya. 'd-dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali' batin Michael shock. 'd-dia bahkan tak bergerak untuk melukainya' batin Sirzechs dan Serafall. 'cih.. muridku bahkan mudah dia kalahkan' batin Azazel tak suka. 'm-makhluk apa dia sebenarnya' batin Rias Sona dan budaknya.

Sementara Koneko yang melihat seorang wanita bersama Vali terlihat mematung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tora yang mulanya berdiri didepan yang lainya tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul didepan Madara. "kau cepat seperti biasanya bocah..." ucap Madara.

"Limbo..!"

"Yoton : Rasenshuriken.."

Ucap Tora dan Madara bersamaan dan

'Blaaaaarrr!'

Terjadi ledakan besar ditempat Madara tapi Tora berhasil mundur untuk menghindari efek dari serangannya tapi, 'Braaakk' tiba-tiba pukulan tak terlihat mengenai topeng Tora dan menghancurkan topeng tersebut sehingga dia pun mundur.

Asap yang tebal akibat serangan tersebut perlahan menghilang dan terlihat benteng kayu yang melindungi Madara dan Cao Cao, perlahan benteng kayu pun menghilang dan terlihatlah Madara dan didepanya juga terlihat Tora sudah tak memakai Topeng Tora lagi.

Shock itulah yang mereka alami saat ini, kecuali Menma (Tatsu 1) Naruko (Tatsu 2) Azazel dan Sirzechs. "lama tak berjumpa... Kita bertemu lagi.." ucap Madara menggantung

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Ucap Madara sambil menyeringai. "Lama tak berjumpa... Uchiha Madara.." balas Naruto dingin. "N-N-Naruto-kun..." ucap Rias dan Akeno sambil menitikan air mata, benar-benar kaget itulah yang dialami Rias dan Akeno. Orang yang selama ini mereka anggap sudah mati ternyata masih hidup dan menyamar sebagai Tora. "N-Naruto/N-Naruto-san/N-Naruto-senpai" ucap budak Rias dan Sona. Sementara Ophis yang baru mengetahui wajah orang yang menyelamatkannya hanya diam. 'jadi namanya Uzumaki Naruto.. dia tampan' batin Serafall kagum.

"t-tapi bagaimana bisa waktu itu aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri, hiks hiks Naruto-kun terkena serangan dan hiks hiks darah..-" ucapan Rias terpotong karena Sirzechs tiba-tiba memeluknya. "tenanglah kami akan menjelaskannya nanti.." ucap Sirzechs. "N-Naruto-kun.. hiks hiks, syukurlah hiks kau selamat hiks hiks.." ucap Akeno. 'bucho.. Akeno-senpai' batin Issei dan yang lainya. "Naruto apa maksudmu dengan-" ucapan Issei terpotong Azazel.

"tenanglah Issei kami akan menjelaskannya nanti.." potong Azazel serius. "itu benar.." ucap Menma masih menggunakan topeng Tatsu.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung disini, aku hanya memperingatkan.. serahkan mereka bertiga pada kami atau... kita akan berperang!" ucap Cao Cao dingin. "hmm, Kau bercanda.. aku tidak akan menyerahkan mereka.." ucap Azazel dan diberi anggukan oleh pemimpin fraksi lainya. "lebih baik kami berperang dengan mu daripada harus menuruti perintahmu" tambah Serafall yang mulai geram.

"khukhukhu.. kalian terlalu sombong.. baiklah kita akan berperang.. dengan ini aku nyatakan kita akan berperang..! dan kau Naruto.. aku pasti akan mendapatkan mata Rinnengan sempurnamu" balas Madara menyeringai. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku punya sedikit kejutan untukmu.. Uzumaki Naruto" tambah Madara sambil membuat handseal dan

DEG!

"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei.."

Munculah 5 peti mati didepan Madara dan perlahan mulai terbuka menampakan 5 tubuh yang diam, yang pertama seorang lelaki berambut kuning memakai jubah putih, yang kedua wanita berambut merah darah, yang ketiga laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih sepunggung dengan tanda merah vertikal dari sudut matanya, yang keempat wanita berambut pink, yang kelima laki-laki berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam.

"K-Kau...! beraninya kau membangkitkan mereka.." geram Naruto. "khukhukhu.. masih ada satu lagi..." ucap Madara dengan tawa evilnya. Dan munculah 1 lagi peti didepan yang peti yang lainya dan

DEG!

Terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru tua, terlihat wajah cantiknya walaupun masih menutup matanya. "d-dia..." ucap Menma terbata. "t-tidak mungkin..." tambah Naruko yang baru datang terbata sambil membopong tubuh Vali bersama Kuroka.

"H-Hinata..."

Ucap Naruto terbata dan kaget. terlihat Naruto yang masih shock melihat apa yang ada didepanya. "Kau... beraninya kau membangkitkan Hinata!" teriak Naruto pada Madara. "aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..." tambah Naruto perlahan meningkatkan intensitas kekuatanya.

"khukhukhu, kau memang mudah terpancing emosi jika ada dia bocah..." ucap Madara tenang. Perlahan ke 6 peti mati tersebut menghilang dalam tanah. "kita akan bertemu lagi dimedan perang dan saat itulah.." ucap Madara menggantung perlahan mata sharingan Madara dan Naruto berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan Obito.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan Membunuhmu..."

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi malam habis mengetik Chapter 17 dan 19 yang ada adegan lemon nya dan itu sangat-sangat menguras tenaga dan otak saya, karena kelelahan makanya saya tertidur, karena nyenyaknya tidur saya bermimpi dan tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan.. hehehehe**

**Untuk gadis-gadis yang menjadi fansgirl (sona serafall dll) naruto mungkin akan terjawab nanti, untuk identitas naruto terbongkar disini. Tenang saja Hinata-sama akan menjadi Primary key dari Naruto. Yap Madara dari dulu emang licik kan.. tak ada "My Game is FairPlay'' dalam kamus madara hehehehe. Ophis koneko dan fansgirl lainya masih akan terjawab dichapter akhir sekitar chapter 20 an.**

**Yap naik turunya mental Naruto disini ada di Hinata. Untuk rias akeno dan hinata terjawab Nanti mungkin... Yap Hinata Edo tensei, tapi tidak hanya hinata saja ada 5 orang lainya yang merupakan orang dekat naruto... Yap benar karena ketidak mungkinan madara one by one dengan naruto memaksanya melakukan trik ini, mungkin kalau ninja biasa dengan mengeluarkan KI (killing intens) sudah bisa membuat mereka pingsan, tapi disini musuhnya 'Madara', jelas trik tersebut tidak berlaku.. lihat chapter Madara melawan ke 9 bijuu hanya dengan tatapan datar dan malah menyeringai.. mana mungkin KI bisa mematahkan mental madara? Ehm.. maaf kelepasan, intinya semua sudah saya pertimbangkan, maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan reader.**

**Hinata Yap akan jadi musuh karena dikendalikan.. ini belum mesum, entar chapter 17 naruto mesum, err sebenarnya bukan naruto yang mesum, tapi fansgirlnya.. sebenarnya Topeng Tora itu saya sesuaikan dengan Cover Image fic ini, jadi tidak akan saya rubah lagi. Juubi nya didalam Mbah Madara dan setengah cakra 9 bijuu ada ditubuh Naruto. maaf bukannya Great Red mudah kalah, tapi emang pertarunganya saya skip sampai madara berhasil mengunci pergerakan Great Red.**

**Wah NHL? Maaf bukan, "Nama saya Rama, dan saya tau siapa kamu.." hehehe (kata-katanya seperti trailer The Raid 2 Berandal). Yap kalau tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, saya memaklumi mungkin, bagi beberapa reader fic saya masih kurang bagus dan menarik... tapi itulah yang ada di imajinasi saya jadi mohon maaf saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini sesuai imajinasi saya, karena itulah jalan dari alur fic ini... ckckckck**

**Mungkin akan saya buat sequelnya setelah ini berakhir, atau mungkin jalan cerita yang berbeda...**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**


	14. Chapter 14

**LET'S READ!**

**KISAH UZUMAKI NARUTO Part 1**

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung disini, aku hanya memperingatkan.. serahkan mereka bertiga pada kami atau... kita akan berperang!" ucap Cao Cao dingin. "hmm, Kau bercanda.. aku tidak akan menyerahkan mereka.." ucap Azazel dan diberi anggukan oleh pemimpin fraksi lainya. "lebih baik kami berperang dengan mu daripada harus menuruti perintahmu" tambah Serafall yang mulai geram.

"khukhukhu.. kalian terlalu sombong.. baiklah kita akan berperang.. dengan ini aku nyatakan kita akan berperang..!" balas Madara. "Dan aku punya kejutan untukmu.. Uzumaki Naruto" tambah Madara sambil membuat handseal dan

DEG!

"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei.."

Munculah 5 peti mati didepan Madara dan perlahan mulai terbuka menampakan 5 tubuh yang diam, yang pertama seorang lelaki berambut kuning memakai jubah putih, yang kedua wanita berambut merah darah, yang ketiga laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih sepunggung dengan tanda merah vertikal dari sudut matanya, yang keempat wanita berambut pink, yang kelima laki-laki berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam.

"K-Kau...! beraninya kau membangkitkan mereka.." geram Naruto. "khukhukhu.. masih ada satu lagi..." ucap Madara dengan tawa evilnya. Dan munculah 1 lagi peti dan

DEG!

Terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru tua, terlihat wajah cantiknya walaupun masih menutup matanya. "d-dia..." ucap Menma terbata. "t-tidak mungkin..." tambah Naruko yang baru datang terbata sambil membopong tubuh Vali bersama Kuroka.

"H-Hinata..."

Ucap Naruto terbata dan kaget. terlihat Naruto yang masih shock melihat apa yang ada didepanya. "Kau... beraninya kau membangkitkan hinata!" teriak Naruto pada Madara. "aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..." tambah Naruto perlahan meningkatkan intensitas kekuatanya.

"khukhukhu, kau memang mudah terpancing emosi jika ada dia bocah..." ucap Madara tenang. Perlahan ke 6 peti mati tersebut menghilang dalam tanah. "kita akan bertemu lagi dimedan perang dan saat itulah.." ucap Madara menggantung perlahan mata sharingan Madara dan Naruto berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan Obito.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan Membunuhmu..."

.

.

.

Ucap mereka bersamaan dan dengan itu pula Madara perlahan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir bersama Cao Cao. "Tsk.. Kurang ajar... kenapa harus dia.." ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat itu mencoba menenangkan Naruto dengan berjalan mendekatinya tapi Perlahan Naruto sudah terhisap dalam Kamui nya, dan sebelum menghilang Rias dan Akeno sempat melihat Naruto meneteskan air mata, dan terlihat kesedihan diwajah Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun..." lirih Rias dan Akeno bersedih melihat Naruto yang menitikan air mata. "tenanglah.." ucap Menma menenangkan Rias dan Akeno. "mungkin boss ingin sendirian.." tambah Menma. "baiklah mungkin saatnya kita menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Tatsu 1 pada Tatsu 2, perlahan mereka membuka topengnya. Dan kembali lagi Rias dan budaknya dibuat kaget karena kedua orang berjubah hitam tersebut adalah orang yang mereka sudah kenal.

"Menma.. Naruko nee-chan.." ucap Rias dan budaknya. "hai kalian semua.." sapa Naruko dengan senyumnya. "siapa mereka berdua Rias, sepertinya kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Sona. "iya mereka adalah kakak-" ucapan Rias terpotong Naruko. "bisa dibilang kami adalah kloning darah dari Naruto..." potong Naruko santai dan membuat kaget yang lain kecuali Sirzechs dan Azazel.

"a-apa maksudmu kloning darah?" tanya Serafall penasaran. "bisa dibilang kami adalah bagian dari Naruto.. Naruto bisa membuat dirinya menjadi banyak" jelas Naruko. "tapi kalian berbeda gender dan bentuk?" tanya Akeno yang juga penasaran. "hmm, bisa dibilang kami ini mewakili sifat yang diberikan Naruto pada kami.. bisa dibilang aku tercipta dari sisi sensitifnya, dan dia tercipta dari sisi kecerobohannya" jawab Naruko sambil menunjuk Menma. "kenapa aku selalu dibuat ceroboh sih.." ucap Menma sedih.

"jadi Naruto-kun yang cuek itu juga punya sisi sensitif ya?" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum. "ara ara ternyata dia menyembunyikan semua ini dari kita bucho.." tambah Akeno. "hm, jadi yang waktu itu mati hanya kloning darah Naruto?" tanya Rias. "Ya, itu hanya kloning darah, sama seperti manusia kami juga bisa mati atau lebih tepatnya menghilang jika kami kalah atau pengguna nya mati.." jelas Naruko.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku menjelaskan semua tentang orang yang menyerang kita tadi yang bernama Madara.." ucap Naruko serius.

"Madara adalah orang yang menghancurkan dunia kami.. dia adalah orang yang menyulut api peperangan didunia kami hanya untuk tujuan yang konyol" jelas Naruko. "dunia kalian? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sona yang bingung dengan ucapan Naruko. "kami datang dari dimensi yang berbeda dengan kalian, Nidaime Hokage bermaksud mengirim Naruto kemasa lalu agar tidak terjadi peperangan dengan Madara, tapi karena terjadi pergesekan dimensi akhirnya kami terdampar disini, lebih tepatnya dirumah keluarga Gremory" jelas Naruko sambil memandang Sirzechs. "dirumah Otou-sama? Kenapa Onii-sama tidak pernah mengatakan nya kepadaku?" tanya Rias pada Sirzechs yang tersenyum kaku pada Rias.

"hahaha.. aku berpikir itu tidak penting Rias, jadi aku tidak memberitaumu," ucap Sirzechs sambil tertawa hambar. "apa maksud tidak 'penting' itu Onii-sama?" selidik Rias dengan tampang cemberut. "ehehehehe, lagipula itu permintaan Naruto, bahkan saat menyelamatkan mu melawan Raiser dia menolak untuk menunjukan dirinya agar musuh tidak tau siapa orang yang ada disekitarnya.." jelas Sirzechs.

"j-jadi yang menyelamatkanku Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias tak percaya dengan ucapan Sirzechs. "hmm, iya.. dia adalah Naruto, dengan kata lain Kitsune/Tora adalah Naruto.." jawab Azazel. "dia juga selalu mengawasi kalian semua dari balik bayangan, jika ada gangguan dari musuh..." ucap Sirzechs pada Rias dan kelompoknya.

"jadi begitu... sudah tampan gagah, kuat dia benar-benar sempurna untuk jadi suami.." ucap Serafall dengan mata berbinar dan langsung ditatap Rias dan Akeno dengan tatapan tidak suka. "ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Mungkin saja dia mau menjadi raja harem.. aku dengan senang hati akan menjadi bagian dari kerajaan haremnya.." ucap Serafall tanpa dosa. "Naruto-kun hanya milik kami.." bentak Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

"kita lihat saja nanti.." sekarang giliran Sona ikut ambil suara. "dia benar-benar pemuda yang imut, aku juga ingin bersamanya.." ucap Irina. "jelas-jelas dia akan memilih wanita yang paling kuat.." ucap Ophis dengan nada datarnya. dan terciptalah percikan listrik diantara tatapan mata mereka semua. Sementara Koneko hanya bisa membatin 'Naruto-senpai..'

Sementara para pria hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan aura permusuhan mereka. 'sialan kau naruto...' batin Issei menangis. Melihat situasi yang memanas Naruko pun membuka suara. "sudahlah.. bisakah kalian dengarkan aku?" ucap Naruko dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Mereka semua pun mengangguk dan mendengarkan ucapan Naruko.

"aku akan menceritakan kisah Naruto pada kalian, mengenai siapa dia, orang tua nya teman, guru, dan musuhnya Uchiha Madara.." ucap Naruko, dan perlahan Menma pun maju kedepan mereka. "Kalian semua... lihatlah mataku! Sharingan.." ucap Menma dan mengaktifkan Sharingan nya, membuat semua yang ada disitu masuk dalam genjutsunya.

.

* * *

.

_Alam Genjutsu Menma_

Terlihat semua orang yang masuk dalam genjutsu tadi diatas tebing yang terdapat 4 pahatan wajah seorang pemimpin desa, ya mereka berada dikonoha. "d-dimana ini?" ucap Issei bingung melihat tempat yang asing dan terkesan jadul. "kalian berada dialam genjutsuku... ini adalah konoha tempat kami tinggal didimensi kami.." jawab Menma. "konoha? Dimensi kalian?" tanya Issei masih bingung. "huh, maksudnya ini gambaran dunia mereka Issei-kun" jawab Raynare mulai geram dengan kebodohan Issei dan Issei hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

["Gooooaaaarrr..."] geraman binatang dengan keras jauh didepan mereka. "a-apa itu?" tanya Michael yang kaget melihat sesosok monster besar berekor banyak yang memporak poranda kan rumah penduduk. "m-monster yang sangat besar" gumam Serafall. "itu adalah Kyuubi 1 dari 9 bijuu terkuat didunia kami.." jawab Naruko serius. "1 dari 9? Dunia macam apa ini?" tanya Issei tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba muncul kilatan kuning diatas patung didepan mereka. "N-Naruto/N-Naruto-san/N-Naruto-senpai/N-Naruto-kun..'' ucap mereka semua melihat seorang berjubah putih dengan rambut kuning. "Bukan.. dia bukan Naruto, dia adalah Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage atau ayah Naruto.." balas Menma. "Yondaime Hokage? Ayah Naruto?" tanya Ophis angkat bicara yang sedari tadi diam terlihat mulai tertarik. "Hokage atau orang terkuat yang memimpin didesa kami.. dia adalah Hokage ke 4, ayah kandung Naruto.." jawab Naruko.

["Kau menyadarinya Kyuubi.."] ucap Minato dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada disitu. ["Goooaarrrrr..."] balas Kyuubi disertai angin kencang akibat aumannya. ["sungguh kekuatan yang sangat besar.."] ucap Minato lagi, perlahan terlihat bola hitam yang sangat besar dilontarkan dari mulut Kyuubi. ["aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu.."] balas Minato perlahan membuat handseal dan terciptalah lubang dimensi yang menelan bola hitam itu "itu seperti jurus Naruto-san waktu bertarung dengan raiser" ucap Kiba dan 'Blaaaaarr' jauh dipegunungan terlihat ledakan yang sangat besar.

"l-ledakan apa itu.. besar sekali" tanya Michael terbata. "itu adalah serangan bola hitam atau Bijuudama tadi yang dikirim Yondaime kegunung tadi." Jawab Menma. "kekuatan macam apa itu.." ucap mereka tak percaya. Tiba-tiba muncul orang berjubah hitam yang menyerang Minato dan berusaha menghisapnya tapi Minato berhasil menghilang. "o-orang itu bukankah yang menyerang kita tadi?" ucap Issei melihat orang berjubah hitam topeng spiral.["kau cepat seperti julukanmu.."] ucap spiral dan juga ikut menghilang.

* * *

Tiba-tiba semua berubah ditempat pondok kecil yang sudah hancur disitu terlihat Minato dan spiral sedang berhadapan. "kita berpindah tempat?" tanya Azazel. "ya.. ikuti saja tour kecil kalian mengenai masa lalu Naruto." Jawab Menma. Terlihat Minato dan spiral bertarung tapi serangan Minato hanya tertembus, hingga akhirnya Minato melempar kunai dan kembali menembus spiral tidak sampai disitu Minato membuat bola biru dan tiba-tiba menghilang, kembali muncul diatas spiral 'Blaaarr', spiral terkena rasengan.

"serangan pengalihan dan serangan utama, seperti yang kau lakukan tadi?" ucap Rias pada Naruko dan hanya diberi senyuman oleh Naruko.

* * *

Kembali tempat berubah terlihat banyak shinobi yang mencoba menyerang Kyuubi. "bahh, sebesar inikah monster Kyuubi itu?" ucap Azazel entah pada siapa. "sebesar Great Red.." ucap Ophis ikut terkagum. Tiba-tiba muncul katak raksasa diatas Kyuubi yang kembali membuat bijuudama sehingga menduduki Kyuubi. ["tahan dia sebentar.. aku akan membawa dia pergi jauh dari desa.."] ucap Minato pada katak a.k.a Gamabunta. ["bicara saja memang mudah..''] balas Gamabunta.

* * *

Dan Kyuubi bersama Minato pun menghilang, kembali tempat mereka pun beralih kehutan disitu terdapat Kyuubi, Minato wanita berambut merah dan seorang bayi. "lihat ada bayi disana?" ucap Issei pada yang lainya. "a-apakah itu Naruto?" tanya Sirzechs dan dijawab anggukan oleh Menma dan Naruko. "s-siapa wanita itu? rambutnya merah sepertiku?" tanya Rias, "dia adalah Uzumaki Kushina Jinchuiriki Kyuubi atau bisa dibilang ibu Naruto.." jawab Naruko. "Jinchuiriki?" tanya Ophis, "ya Jinchuiriki.. Jinchuiriki adalah orang yang menjadi wadah bijuu.. Seperti Issei dan Ddraig, Vali dan Albion" jawab Menma.

["Minato aku masih bisa menahan Kyuubi..."] ucap Kushina dan tiba-tiba muncul rantai cakra yang membuat kubah kekkai dan melilit Kyuubi. ["Minato jangan memasang wajah seperti itu... bisa dicintai olehmu saja itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang.. andai aku bisa bertahan pasti kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, membayangkanya saja aku sudah senang.."] ucap Kushina dengan tersenyum disela sakitnya.

Terlihat Minato yang menitikan air mata ["simpan sedikit cakramu, untuk melihat Naruto tumbuh besar... aku akan menyegel sebagian cakra Kyuubi dengan shikki fujin dalam diriku dan hakke fuuin pada Naruto''] ucap Minato serius dan membuat kaget Kushina.

["apa kau sudah gila.. aku tidak ingin memberikan beban pada Naruto, untuk keseimbangan biju, untuk desa, dan untuk negara, dia tak perlu dikorbankan.. dan selain itu kenapa kau juga harus ikut mati.."] bentak Kushina sambil menangis.

["Shikki fujin..."] ucap Minato setelah membuat handseal tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Kushina dan muncul arwah berjubah putih a.k.a dewa kematian yang melilit jiwa yang mirip Minato. "m-makhluk apa itu?" tanya Sirzechs bergetar. "dia adalah dewa kematian, orang yang menggunakan jurus ini maka jiwanya akan ikut bersama dewa kematian." Jelas Naruko.

["kenapa kau harus ikut mati.. bagaimana dengan Naruto"] ucap Kushina menangis. ["lagipula jika aku hidup aku tidak bisa menjadi pengganti sosok ibu sepertimu.. dan karena kita adalah keluarga Shinobi.."] jawab Minato serius dan perlahan dewa kematian mengambil cakra Kyuubi lewat jiwa Minato dan menyegelnya.

["sekarang yang terakhir... Hakke fuuin.."] ucap Minato dan munculah altar pengorbanan. ["aku akan-"] ucap Minato terpotong melihat Kyuubi tiba-tiba akan menyerang Naruto dengan sigap Minato dan Kushina menghentikan cakar Kyuubi dan mengorbankan tubuh mereka sebagai pelindung agar Naruto tidak terkena cakar Kyuubi. Rias Akeno Serafall serta wanita-wanita yang ada disitu hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka dan meneteskan air mata melihat tubuh Minato dan Kushina tertancap cakar Kyuubi untuk melindungi Naruto.

["kita tak akan menemuinya dalam waktu yang lama, katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya.."] ucap Minato pada Kushina. ["Naruto... jangan memilih milih makanan. Makanlah yang banyak dan tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang kuat.. juga carilah teman, kau tak perlu memiliki banyak teman, kau hanya butuh beberapa yang bisa kau percayai.. dan ingatlah 3 pantangan shinobi, jangan minum sampai umurmu 20, dan tabunglah uang hasil misi mu, dan untuk wanita, ibu juga wanita jadi tidak tau banyak tentang ini, tapi yang perlu kau ingat adalah ada begitu banyak pria dan wanita didunia ini jadi wajar jika kau menaruh perhatian pada seorang gadis, tapi jangan sampai memilih gadis yang tidak baik. Carilah seseorang yang seperti diriku.. dan juga berhati-hatilah dengan Jiraiya sensei tebane.."] ucap Kushina perlahan menitikan air mata

["Naruto, kau akan menjalani banyak hal sulit, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan milikilah impian.. untuk mewujudkan impian itu, percayalah kalau kau bisa. Lagi lagi lagi dan lagi... aku ingin mengajarimu banyak hal secara langsung, aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi.. aku mencintaimu..."] selesai Kushina dengan menangis. Sementara Minato hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat betapa sayang dan inginnya Kushina bersama Naruto. ["Naruto, ayah hanya ingin mengatakan.. turutilah semua kata-kata ibumu... Hakke Fuuin!"] ucap Minato tersenyum dan perlahan Kyuubi tersedot keperut Naruto. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina pun ambruk tak bernyawa.

"hiks hiks hiks Naruto-kun hiks..." ucap Rias menangis setelah melihat gambaran kematian orang tua Naruto. Semua wanita yang melihat itupun juga menangis, bahkan Ophis pun terlihat menitikan air mata walau tetap dengan wajah datarnya, sementara para laki-laki terlihat diam entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tapi jelas dari raut wajah mereka terlihat sedih.

* * *

Tak beberapa lama Menma pun menjentikan jarinya dan tempat mereka kembali berubah. Sekarang mereka berada dijalanan desa konoha. ["hei jangan lari kau monster..."] teriak seseorang pada bocah berambut kuning dengan 3 kumis kucingnya. "bukankah itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno, "ya dia Naruto.." jawab singkat Naruko. "t-tunggu dulu kenapa mata Naruto-kun berwarna biru? Bukankah seharusnya hitam?" tanya Rias. "itu akan terjawab nanti.." balas Naruko singkat. ["dasar monster suka berbuat ulah.."] ucap orang yang lainya melihat Naruto kecil menjahili orang lain. "k-kenapa Naruto disebut monster disini?" tanya Issei heran. "itu karena dia Jinchuiriki Kyuubi, mereka yang tidak tau kejadian yang sebenarnya menganggap Naruto adalah siluman Kyuubi tersebut" jelas Menma. ["Narutoooo... kenapa kau membolos sekolah?"] bentak seseorang dengan rompi ninja dengan luka melintang dihidungnya setelah berhasil menangkap Naruto. ["i-iruka sensei..."] ucap Naruto tergagap dan diseret pergi ke akademi oleh iruka.

* * *

Terlihatlah didepan ruang kelas seorang anak kecil sedang dihukum, dan ditertawakan oleh seluruh murid kelas kecuali seorang gadis kecil yang menatapnya iba. ["rasakan itu bocah monster.."] ucap seorang murid. [''iya.. biar tau rasa dia pembuat onar.."] ucap murid yang lainya berbisik. Naruto kecil yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. "Naruto-kun.." gumam Rias dan Akeno lirih melihat Naruto kecil.

* * *

Scene berpindah ketempat didepan gedung akademi, terlihat Naruto kecil yang sedang duduk sendirian diayunan. ["lihat itu si anak monster"] ucap salah satu orang tua murid ["benar dia monster itu.."] ucap yang lainya. ["kenapa Sandaime memasukannya ke akademi ya.. bisa-bisa nanti dia mengamuk"] ucap yang lainya. Naruto kecil kembali hanya bisa menunduk dan terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"kejam sekali mereka? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitau yang sebenarnya pada penduduk desa?" geram Issei melihat perlakuan orang-orang terhadap Naruto. "benar.. kenapa mereka begitu tega terhadap anak kecil?" terlihat Rias mulai marah. "kalian tau kan dia anak Yondaime dan Jinchuiriki Kyuubi jadi untuk keselamatan Naruto kecil Sandaime Hokage atau kakek angkat Naruto menyembunyikan identitas Naruto kecil agar dia tidak diculik musuh Yondaime, banyak sekali pihak yang ingin kepala Yondaime, istri bahkan anak Yondaime sendiri untuk balas dendam. Dan karena itulah identitas Naruto kecil dirahasiakan." Jelas Menma. Semua orang hanya bisa mematung dalam pemikirannya sendiri mendengar penuturan Menma.

* * *

Scene tiba-tiba berubah lagi, terlihat dikamar kecil Naruto kecil sedang meringkuk dalam kesendirian dan kesedihan. Padahal terlihat diluar terlihat ramai dan banyak orang berpesta. Tiba-tiba 'Praangg' kaca jendela kamar Naruto pecah dilempari batu seseorang. ["keluar kau monster.."] teriak seseorang dari luar. [''keluar kau akan kuhabisi.. kau telah membunuh istriku.."] teriak lainya.

["dasar monster menjijikan, bisa-bisanya Hokage mengijinkan dia tinggal disini''] ucap yang lainya lagi. 'Praaangg' lagi batu memecah kaca kamar Naruto, terlihat Naruto kecil meringkuk dipojok kamar ["hiks hiks hiks apa hiks salahku.. hiks hiks padahal aku tak melakukan apapun hiks.."] ucap Naruto kecil sambil menangis. Sementara itu Rias dan yang lainya hanya bisa diam terisak. 's-sekejam inikah perlakuan mereka terhadap Naruto..' batin Issei berkaca-kaca. 'Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai/Naruto..' batin Kiba Koneko dan yang lainya. "bisa kalian lihat sebenarnya ini harusnya hari ulang tahun Naruto.. tapi mereka justru menghadiahi Naruto dengan kekerasan, pukulan, rasa sakit.. tak pernah ada yang mau memberikannya kasih sayang kecuali beberapa orang" ucap Naruko. "tapi.. Naruto tetaplah Naruto.. dia dengan sabar menghadapi mereka, walaupun mereka tetap memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu.." tambah Menma.

* * *

Kini terlihat scene diatas sebuah bangunan, terlihat 3 anak kecil dan 1 orang dewasa. ["baiklah perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, yang kusukai tidak ada, yang tidak kusukai kalian tidak perlu tau, hobiku tidak ada hubunganya dengan kalian, cita-citaku belum sempat terpikirkan.."] perkenalan Kakashi yang membuat 3 muridnya sweatdrop sama juga dengan Rias dan semuanya yang melihat live flashback tersebut. "siapa dia? Terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya masa depan.." ucap Sirzechs sweatdrop. "dia adalah guru pembimbing dari Naruto, dan timnya." Jawab Menma.

["perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, yang kusukai *melirik Sasuke* kyaaaa.. yang tidak kusukai Naruto no baka! Dan cita-citaku *melirik Sasuke lagi* kyaaa.."] ucap rambut pink yang membuat semua sweatdrop. ["namaku Uchiha Sasuke, yang kusukai tidak banyak, yang tidak kusukai hampir semuanya, cita-citaku atau lebih tepatnya ambisiku untuk membunuh dia dan membangkitkan Klanku.."] ucap rambut hitam a.k.a Sasuke. "dia terlihat pembalas dendam sejati.." kata Azazel. "hn, benar.. tapi dia adalah sahabat Naruto.." balas Naruko. ["namaku Uzumaki Naruto, yang kusukai ramen, yang tidak kusukai menyeduh ramen dan menunggu ramen 3 menit dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage terhebat dan membuat semua orang didesa mengakuiku.."] ucap Naruto lantang, membuat Rias dan yang lainya tersenyum. 'dia benar-benar menarik' batin Sirzechs dan Azazel.

* * *

Sekarang terlihat tempat berubah menjadi air terjun yang diapit oleh 2 patung raksasa. "wah tempat ini indah? Dan patung siapa itu?" tanya Issei penasaran. "hn.. tempat ini indah tapi tak seindah nama dan juga sejarahnya.. ini dinamakan 'Lembah Akhir' konon disini dulu terjadi pertarungan sampai mati antara 2 orang yang dipahat menjadi patung tersebut, mereka adalah pendiri konoha, 2 legenda Dewa Shinobi... Shodaime Hokage Hashirama senju dan sahabat sekaligus musuhnya Uchiha Madara..." jelas Naruko dan membuat kaget semua yang ada disitu. "U-Uchiha Madara.. bukankah tadi dia masih hidup?" tanya Azazel terbata. "dia dihidupkan kembali, seperti jurus Naruto pada Raiser dulu.."jawab Menma. "siapa yang membangkitkan manusia macam dia?" tanya Sirzechs. "kalian akan tau nanti.." balas Menma singkat.

Tiba-tiba muncul bocah berambut kuning dipatung Hashirama dan bocah berambut hitam di patung Madara. "i-itu kan Naruto-kun dan temannya itu.. kenapa mereka terlihat bermusuhan?" tanya Rias. "ya mereka sahabat, sama seperti pendahulu nya, tapi jalan yang dipilih mereka berbeda." Jawab Menma. ["kau memang anak yang istimewa Naruto... tapi ketahuilah aku lebih istimewa darimu.."] teriak Sasuke pada Naruto dalam mode kutukannya.

"d-dia memiliki sayap.. aura hitam macam apa ini?" kaget Michael. "itu adalah segel kutukan senjutsu.. kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan" jawab Menma. ["aku akan membawamu kembali ke konoha Sasuke.. walaupun aku harus menyeretmu"] balas Naruto dengan mode Kyuubi nya. "k-kenapa Naruto-kun menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Akeno kaget dengan perubahan Naruto yang terkesan liar dan dikelilingi aura orange.

"itu adalah mode Kyuubi, jika sudah sampai mode tersebut maka dia akan dikuasai kebenciannya.." balas Naruko. "kebencian?" tanya Ophis. "ya, pada dasarnya Kyuubi itu membenci manusia, jadi saat Naruto masuk dalam mode tersebut dia tak akan terkendali.. bagaimana pun juga jauh didalam hatinya dia masih menyimpan kebencian pada penduduk konoha" jawab Naruko lagi.

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke melompat menyerang satu sama lain dengan jurus yang berbeda. ["mati kau Naruto... Chidori!"] ucap Sasuke ["aku akan membawamu kembali Sasuke... Rasengan!"] ucap Naruto dan adu jurus mereka pun terjadi, hingga membuat bola hitam besar diarea pertarungan mereka dan

'Blaaaarrr'

Terjadilah ledakan besar diarea tersebut. "s-sungguh mengerikan... pantas saja disebut lembah akhir.."ucap Kiba terbata. "m-mereka bahkan masih bocah bisa melakukan kerusakan yang besar saat bertarung.."kini giliran Vali yang angkat bicara. "hn.. mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi, yin dan yang, surga dan dunia, sama seperti kalian berdua.." jawab Naruko sambil melihat kearah Issei dan Vali. "mungkin kalian belum menyadari.. tapi pertarungan sesungguhnya bukan pertarungan mati antara kalian berdua.. tapi pertarungan sesungguhnya adalah nanti saat kalian bersatu untuk melawan Cao Cao..." balas Menma serius dan cukup membuat Issei dan Vali tersentak. "kalau kalian ingin menang, kalian harus bersatu untuk melawanya, kekuatan yang mungkin akan tak terbayangkan sebelumnya jika kalian bisa bersatu" tambah Menma.

.

.

.

'Ctik'

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, dan kemaren juga lupa ngasih tanggal update karena diajakin liburan sama adik tersayang, ckckckck. Mumpung gratis.. (maklum author gak berduit, ckckckck) jadi kalo urusan gratisan author langsung tergoda.. hehehehe.**

**Updatenya sekarang chapter 14. Untuk sequel mungkin saya buat Crossover atau mungkin tidak, atau mungkin dua-duanya. Targert review perchapter? Saya pikir nggak sih, update nya sudah saya tulis tanggalnya jadi gak tergantung jumlah review. Hmm, edo tensei vs evil piece ya, saya pikir gak.. disini naruto tetep manusia gak akan saya rubah jadi iblis. Hihihi masih banyak yang salah tebakan tentang ke 5 edo tensei kecuali 1 reviewer.**

**Sederhananya si da tenshi mesum (azazel) harus tau naruto masih hidup agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan dipertemuan 3 fraksi ketika naruto datang...** **dan untuk ophis dan cao cao+"Spiral", bukankah itu juga sama dengan hagoromo dan saudaranya vs juubi? bagaimana juubi yang kekuatanya tak bisa diukur bisa kalah dengan hagoromo? Intinya "Kerjasama Tim adalah yang terbaik" sekuat apapun musuh asalkan kita mempunyai kerjasama tim musuh sekuat apapun bisa dikalahkan. Ingat kata Kakashi sensei? "3 orang genin yang mempunyai kerjasama tim yang baik akan bisa mengalahkan seorang Jounin sekalipun "**

**Kalo ingin menang dari Cao Cao dan Madara buatlah kerjasama tim yang baik... yap Rinnengan 9 Tomoe. Wahahahaha Gomen kalo kembali banyak yang salah tentang penulisan kata-kata dan bahasa, maklum kemaren "tergoda" oleh sesuatu, ckckckck.**

**Hiks hiks hiks Arigato buat support nya... Yosh, Semangat Mudaku Semakin Membara (mata author berapi-api) ckckckck. Baahh chapter 678 udah ketahuan dalang dari semuanya ternyata Mbah Buyut Kaguya Otsutsuki.. tapi belum tentu si Madara juga mati saat ditusuk Zetsu hitam... semakin tegang...**

**Mohon maaf jika chapter ini dan chapter 15 buruk.. agak sulit membuat visualisasi live flashbacknya. Gomenasai...**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**Besok Update chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

**LET'S READ!**

**KISAH UZUMAKI NARUTO Part 2**

"itu adalah mode Kyuubi, jika sudah sampai mode tersebut maka dia akan dikuasai kebenciannya.." balas Naruko. "kebencian?" tanya Ophis. "ya, pada dasarnya Kyuubi itu membenci manusia, jadi saat Naruto masuk dalam mode tersebut dia tak akan terkendali.. bagaimana pun juga jauh didalam hatinya dia masih menyimpan kebencian pada penduduk konoha" jawab Naruko lagi.

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke melompat menyerang satu sama lain dengan jurus yang berbeda. ["mati kau Naruto... Chidori!"] ucap Sasuke ["aku akan membawamu kembali Sasuke... Rasengan!"] ucap Naruto dan adu jurus mereka pun terjadi, hingga membuat bola hitam besar diarea pertarungan mereka dan

'Blaaaarrr'

Terjadilah ledakan besar diarea tersebut. "s-sungguh mengerikan... pantas saja disebut lembah kematian.."ucap Kiba terbata. "m-mereka bahkan masih bocah bisa melakukan kerusakan yang besar saat bertarung.."kini giliran Vali yang angkat bicara. "hn.. mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi, yin dan yang, surga dan dunia, sama seperti kalian berdua.." jawab Naruko sambil melihat kearah Issei dan Vali. "mungkin kalian belum menyadari.. tapi pertarungan sesungguhnya bukan pertarungan mati antara kalian berdua.. tapi pertarungan sesungguhnya adalah nanti saat kalian bersatu untuk melawan Cao Cao..." balas Menma serius dan cukup membuat Issei dan Vali tersentak. "kalau kalian ingin menang, kalian harus bersatu untuk melawanya, kekuatan yang mungkin akan tak terbayangkan sebelumnya jika kalian bisa bersatu" tambah Menma.

.

.

.

.

'Ctik'

.

.

* * *

Bunyi Menma menjentikan jarinya dan kembali merubah tempat, kini terlihat berada dipinngir hutan dan terdapat lapangan yang luas. Secara mengejutkan muncul kunai yang dilempar dari sisi hutan kesisi yang lain, tak berapa lama muncul Naruto berpakaian orange (genin) dari semak-semak yang dilempari kunai tadi, dan Naruto langsung melempar shuriken kearah tersebut. ["hahaha, seranganmu lemah Naruto.. butuh 100 tahun untukmu mengalahkanku.."] ejek seorang paruh baya berambut putih sepunggung pada Naruto. ["aku tidak mungkin menunggu selama itu, aku harus menjadi Hokage Ero-Sennin.."] balas Naruto langsung melesat kearah orang yang dibilang Ero-Sennin.

"eeh, Ero-Sennin?" tanya Issei membuka suara. "ya. Dia mesum seperti mu dan Azazel.." balas Naruko cuek sementara Issei dan Azazel langsung pundung berdua. "kenapa aku harus dibilang mesum juga sih..'' gerutu Azazel disela pundungnya, sementara yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop. "ehm, orang yang disebut Ero-Sennin itu siapa Menma?" tanya Serafall penasaran. "dia adalah salah satu legenda Sannin, dia adalah Jiraiya, dia ayah angkat Naruto sekaligus guru Naruto.." balas Menma. Sementara yang lain hanya ber"oh" ria.

["heh, kau ini masih saja memanggilku Ero-Sennin, aku ini gurumu Naruto.."] balas Ero-Sennin a.k.a Jiraiya disela menghindari serangan taijutsu Naruto. Terlihat Jiraiya dengan mudah menangkap tangan Naruto dan tersenyum, tapi Naruto justru menyeringai melihatnya dan mengunci pergerakan Jiraiya. ["kena kau Ero-Sennin.."] ucap tiba-tiba orang dibelakang Jiraiya, yap itu adalah bunshin Naruto. "dia menggandakan diri" ucap Vali kagum.

Dan 'Poooff' Jiraiya yang ditendang menjadi kepulan asap. ["a-apa.."] ucap Naruto dan bunshinya kaget. ["hahaha kau masih terlalu naif Naruto.. bukan hanya dirimu saja yang bisa menggunakan Kagebunshin.."] ejek Jiraiya yang sekarang berada dicabang pohon. ["aaarrgh sialan kau Ero-Sennin.."] teriak frustasi Naruto melihat dirinya tidak bisa menandingi Jiraiya.

Naruto langsung membuat bola biru ditangannya, ["aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan rasengan ku, sekarang.."] ucap Naruto sambil berlari kearah Jiraiya. ["ck,kau ini.. aku pencipta jurus itu jadi aku juga bisa melakukannya.."] balas Jiraiya perlahan membuat bola biru yang sama, dan berlari kearah Naruto dan

'Blaaarr'

Terjadi ledakan akibat 2 jurus tersebut. ''wah jurus yang hebat.. bisa kah aku mempelajarinya.." ucap Issei dengan mata berbinar melihat jurus Naruto dan Jiraiya. "umm, bisa seperti ini.." balas Menma sambil menunjukan rasengan ditangannya dan 'Bletak' jitakan mesra dari Naruko. "tidak usah ditunjukan juga Menma..." marah Naruko pada Menma. "ba-baiklah.." balas Menma takut-takut yang membuat semua yang ada disana sweatdrop.

* * *

Scene kini terlihat Naruto terlihat sudah sudah besar dan Jiraiya sedang memasuki sebuah desa, yap desa tersebut adalah desa kelahiranya desa konoha, ["wah desa konoha tidak berubah ya Ero-Sennin.."] ucap Naruto senang kembali kedesanya dan diberi anggukan oleh Jiraiya. Tak lama terlihat gadis berambut pink dan 3 anak kecil. "wah Naruto-kun/Naru-tan terlihat tampan saat seperti itu.." kata Rias-Akeno-irina-Serafall sambil matanya berbinar. Sementara Ophis-Sona dan Koneko terlihat memerah. Sementara yang lainya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

["Naruto/Naruto nii-chan.."] panggil gadis berambut pink dan anak kecil berambut hitam culun ingusan (Udon) dan gadis kecil dikepang 2 (Moegi). ["hei, kau kutantang untuk bertarung denganku.."] tantang seorang anak berambut coklat pada Naruto, ["heh, kau menantangku Konohamaru.. baiklah"] balas Naruto sinis. "mereka mau bertarung ditempat ramai seperti ini?" tanya Issei terlihat kaget. "hmm, lihat saja.." balas Menma. "heh, kenapa yang ini kau tunjukan juga baka!" bentak Naruko.

["bersiaplah.. Oiroke no jutsu!"] ucap bocah berambut coklat a.k.a Konohamaru dan 'Poooff' saat asap mulai menghilang munculah gadis berambut coklat sepunggung yang cantik, sexy dan... tanpa busana. 'Crooott' Jiraiya langsung mimisan, begitu juga dengan Issei dan Azazel. Sementara yang lainya hanya sweatdrop. "i-itu jurus yang hebat..' ucap Issei dan diberi anggukan oleh Azazel. Sementara para wanita hanya memerah menahan malu dan kesal melihat jurus tersebut. "I-sse-i-kun.." ucap Raynare geram dan 'Kreteek' 'Kreteek' bunyi kepalan tangan Raynare. Issei pun hanya menelan ludah.

["haah, kau masih saja menggunakan jurus itu Konohamaru... aku sudah dewasa.."] ucap Naruto bijaksana membuat Sakura terkesima, begitu juga dengan Rias-Akeno serta para wanita. "ara ara ternyata Naruto-kun bisa bersikap dewasa juga.. fufufufu" ucap Akeno. ["Konohamaru... jurus itu,.. SUDAH KADALUARSA, TERLALU BANYAK KELEMAHANYA.. LIHAT MILIKU.. OIROKE NO JUTSU!"] teriak Naruto dan 'Pooof' muculah gadis cantik, sexy, pirang twin tails (Naruko versi henge Naruto) telanjang,

'Crooot' 'Crooot' 'Crooot' hampir semua laki-laki disana terkapar dengan darah mengalir dihidungnya kecuali Menma (yang justru terlihat bangga) Konohamaru yang berbinar kagum, Naruto yang sedang ber henge, Udon yang culun, bahkan Vali dan Michael pun yang anti perempuan dibuat memerah dipipinya hingga dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Sementara dipihak para wanita sudah terlihat malu kesal marah melihat itu semua, bahkan Akeno yang tadinya menyanjung Naruto kini justru yang terlihat paling merah (marah), sementara Naruko yang melihat gambaran dirinya telanjang sudah tak bisa menahan amarah nya, 'Bletakk' 'Buagh' 'Buagh' 'Braaak' suara Menma dihajar habis oleh Naruko. Begitu juga Naruto yang dihajar oleh Sakura. Hingga akhirnya visualisasi alam genjutsu Menma menjadi putih polos.

'huh, tak kusangka diam diam dia mesum..' batin Rias marah. 'sungguh memalukan' batin Akeno. 'dasar pria mesum..' batin wanita yang lainya. 'ternyata Naruto punya jurus yang hebat..' batin Issei dan Azazel senyum mesum. 'tidak kusangka dia melakukan hal itu..' batin laki-laki yang ada disana.

"kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Menma dengan wajah penuh lebam. "karena kau baka! Yang seperti itu tak perlu kau perlihatkan." Bentak Naruko. "b-baiklah... akan aku lanjutkan.." ucap Menma takut-takut.

* * *

Kini mereka berada disebuah ruangan ditempat tersebut terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang sedang duduk dan 2 orang wanita berambut hitam dan pink, ada juga laki-laki berambut putih tegak dan berambut hitam culun, dan terlihat juga 2 katak yang 1 duduk di singgasana yang satunya menggendong singgasana. Tak berapa lama muncul Naruto dari balik pintu dengan malasnya, ["hm, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini Baa-chan?"] tanya Naruto pada wanita pirang yang sedang duduk. "Baa-chan?" tanya Sona yang ingin tau. "Ya ia adalah nenek angkat Naruto.. dia adalah Tsunade senju, Godaime Hokage.." balas Naruko.

'wah, o-oppai nya besar, lebih besar dari milik bucho dan Akeno-senpai' batin Issei senyum mesum. Tak jauh beda dengan Azazel yang juga sepertinya membayangkan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba 'Kretek' 'Kretek' suara dibelakang Issei, terlihat Raynare dengan aura mencekam dibelakangnya, 'Gleeek' "R-Raynare-chan sayang..." ucap Issei taku-takut. "Issei-kun sayang, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ucap Raynare lembut+aura kematian. 'matilah aku...' batin Issei. "ehm, a-aku sedang berpikir ingin mempunyai anak darimu.." balas Issei sekenanya dan hal itu pun membuat Raynare memerah, sementara Asia dan Xenovia terlihat menatap tajam Issei, dan 'Buuagh' suara Issei terkena pukulan, "k-kenapa kau memukulku sayang?" tanya Issei heran setelah dipukul Raynare. "dasar mesum! Kau seharusnya tidak bilang seperti itu didepan umum, malu tau!" balas Raynare marah walaupun masih terlihat semburat merah dipipi nya.

["ehh, kenapa ada kodok tua kecil disini?"] tanya Naruto asal ngomong. ["Naruto! Dia adalah Fukasaku-sama, tetua katak di Myobokuzan"] bentak Shizune. ["sudahlah Shizune,. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan Fukasaku-sama padamu Naruto.."] ucap Tsunade. ["ehm, jadi ini murid Jiraiya-chan? Dia terlihat sama dengannya"] ucap kodok hijau kecil a.k.a Fukasaku, ["Jiraiya? Chan? Beraninya kau memanggil Ero-sennin seperti anak kecil"] geram Naruto. [''diamlah Naruto.. Fukasaku-sama adalah guru Jiraiya"] bentak Tsunade membuat Naruto kaget bahwa kodok kecil tersebut guru Jiraiya.

["buahahahaha, sudahlah Tsunade-hime aku memahaminya, dia belum pernah bertemu denganku... Naruto-chan ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.. ini mengenai Jiraiya... Dia telah gugur dalam misi pengintaian dimarkas pemimpin akatsuki.."] jelas Fukasaku. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam mematung. ["apa kau membiarkannya pergi sendirian lagi Baa-chan?"] tanya Naruto lirih. Dan Tsunade hanya diam serta mengalihkan pandangannya. ["kenapa kau seceroboh ini... kau tau ini misi-"] bentak Naruto dan dipotong Sakura. ["Naruto!"] dan Naruto pun diam tapi terlihat dari tatapan tajam nya dia benar-benar kesal dengan Tsunade.

"Jiraiya guru Naruto mati?" tanya Sirzechs. "iya, dia mati sewaktu pengintaian.." balas Menma. "seperti apa musuh itu sampai guru Naruto mati?" tanya Azazel. "nanti kalian juga akan tau.." jawab Naruko.

["jika Ero-Sennin jadi Hokage, dia tak mungkin membiarkan Tsunade Baa-chan menjalankan misi itu sendirian, tak kan pernah.."] sindir Naruto dan 'Blaaaamm' suara pintu ditutup dengan keras. Terlihat Naruto berjalan dilorong dengan tatapan kosong. 'Naruto-kun' batin Rias dan Akeno. "kalian tau hidup Naruto tak pernah bahagia... setelah kematian orang tuanya, kehilangan sahabat dia juga harus kehilangan guru sekaligus ayah angkatnya" jelas Naruko. Semua yang ada disitu mematung kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

'Blaaarr'

Tiba-tiba tempat berubah, dan terlihatlah ledakan besar didesa konoha, "l-ledakan apa ini, besar sekali" ucap Michael, tak selang berapa lama terlihatlah kawah yang sangat dalam dan luas. "k-kawahnya dalam sekali" ucap Serafall terbata. Tak lama terlihatlah seorang berambut orange dan bermata ungu turun dari langit. "m-mustahil dia bisa terbang tanpa sayap.." ucap Sirzechs kagum begitu juga dengan yang lainya, dan

'Boooff'

Muncul ledakan asap tebal menampilkan 3 katak besar 1 katak sedang dan 1 manusia berjubah merah diatasnya, yap manusia berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto. "i-itu Naruto? D-dia mempunyai hewan raksasa.." ucap Azazel terbata. "N-Naruto-kun/N-Naruto terlihat gagah.." ucap Rias Akeno Sona Serafall dan irina sambil merona, sementara Ophis dan Koneko juga terlihat semburat merah tipis. 'S-sial Naruto benar-benar telihat keren saat berpenampilan seperti itu' batin Issei. 'kau benar-benar penuh pesona Naruto' batin Sirzechs dan Azazel. "Ya, semua katak tersebut adalah hewan Kuchiyose milik Naruto..." jawab Menma.

Terlihat kini Naruto berhadapan dengan 6 orang berambut orange dan bermata ungu. Memang terlihat tidak seimbang tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto terlihat mampu menghabisi mereka semua hingga tinggal 1 orang berambut jabrik sama dengan Naruto. Tapi terlihat Naruto sudah kuwalahan. "bahh, sungguh hebat Naruto bisa menghabisi 5 dari mereka.." ucap Azazel dan diberi anggukan oleh para petinggi ke 3 fraksi.

"ara ara, tidak hanya tampan dan mempesona, tapi Naruto-kun benar-benar hebat.. dia benar-benar pria sejati..fufufu" ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum sementara Rias hanya merona, 'Naruto-senpai benar-benar gagah' batin Koneko. 'Naruto.. kau harus jadi miliku' batin Ophis. 'Naruto.. kau harus bermain diranjang denganku.. hihihi.' batin Serafall girang. 'Naruto.. aku harus memiliki mu/menikahi mu' batin Sona dan irina. Sementara Issei hanya bisa mengumpat tidak jelas melihat tatapan kagum dan berbinar dari para wanita.

Naruto yang terlihat sudah kelelahan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Pain dan ditusuk besi hitam dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Naruto-kun/Naruto.." teriak Rias-Akeno-Sona-Serafall dan irina, sementara Ophis dan Koneko juga terkejut melihat adegan tersebut. ["bagaimana jawabanmu Uzumaki Naruto?"] tanya Pain. ["aku tidak tau.."] jawab Naruto lemah. ["sudah kuduga bocah sepertimu tidak akan tau jawabanya.. lebih baik kuambil Kyuubi didalam dirimu untuk perdamaian.."] ucap Pain datar.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Munculah seorang gadis cantik berambut biru tua yang langsung menyerang Pain 'Blaaaar' serangan gadis tersebut hanya mengenai tanah yang dipijak Pain. "S-Siapa dia?" tanya Rias terbata. "C-Cantik sekali.." tambah Issei terbata+kagum. "dia adalah..." ucap Naruko

DEG!

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

["tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Naruto-kun.."] ucap Hinata tegas. ["tim pembantu ya?"] ucap Pain datar. ["Hinata.. apa yang kau lakukan disini, cepat pergi.. dia bukan lawanmu"] perintah Naruto. [''aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku ingin lakukan.."] ucap Hinata. ["apa yang kau katakan.. aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah ini.."] bantah Naruto. ["aku disini karena kemauanku sendiri.. kali ini aku akan melindungimu Naruto-kun..aku selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum mencoba... aku sering melangkah kejalan yang salah.. tapi kau menunjukanku kejalan yang benar, Naruto-kun.. aku selalu mengejarmu.. ingin memiliki dirimu.. aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu.. aku ingin bersamamu selalu.. kau telah mengubahku Naruto-kun.. senyumu telah menyelamatkanku.. karena itu aku tidak takut mati saat melindungimu... Karena 'aku mencintaimu'.."] ucap Hinata panjang lebar dan bersiap menyerang Pain, sementara itu Naruto masih terlihat kaget dan bengong.

"J-Jadi dia Hinata?" ucap Rias lirih. "Ya, kau benar.." balas Naruko. "apa hubunganya Naruto dan Hinata?" tanya Sona ingin tau. "Hinata adalah orang yang dicintai Naruto.." balas Menma, semua wanita yang terpesona dengan Naruto kini terlihat kecewa. 'jadi dia yang dicintai Naruto/Naruto-senpai' batin Serafall Sona irina Ophis dan Koneko sedih.

Hinata pun terlihat bersiap, tapi bukan menyerang pain, Hinata justru menghancurkan besi hitam yang menusuk Naruto. Pain yang sadar akan apa yang dilakukan Hinata segera mengangkat tangan nya dan tiba-tiba Hinata terlempar seperti terkena energi kasat mata. "a-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba terlempar?" tanya Sona heran. "itu adalah jurus Shinra tensei gelombang energi kasat mata, dia bisa melempar orang tanpa menyentuhnya.." jawab Menma.

Terlihat Hinata mencoba menyerang lagi tapi kembali terlempar, dia pun memusatkan cakra nya ditangan dan membentuk kepala harimau ["Juuho Soushiken.."] teriak Hinata dan menyerang Pain, Pain pun terkena serangan Hinata, merasa ada kesempatan Hinata pun kembali menghancurkan besi hitam ditubuh Naruto, melihat hal tersebut Pain tak tinggal diam dan melemparkan Hinata hingga pingsan. Naruto pun terbelalak

["Hinata.. Hoi, Hinata..! Cih, sialan.. Hinata.."] teriak Naruto. Perlahan Hinata pun bangkit mendekati Naruto bahkan sampai harus merangkak. ["kenapa kau melakukan ini Hinata.."] ucap Naruto lirih setelah Hinata sampai didepan Naruto. Hinata pun tersenyum ["karena aku tidak akan menarik lagi kata-kataku, itulah jalan ninjaku.."] ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan kembali Hinata terlempar keudara dan jatuh keras didepan Pain dan 'Jleeeb' Pain menusuk Hinata. ["Hinataaaaaa...!"] teriak Naruto.

Rias dan wanita yang lainya yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam sambil menutup mulut mereka, "d-dia menusuknya.." ucap Sona dengan nada bergetar. "s-sungguh kejam.." ucap Issei. Sementara para laki-laki terlihat mematung melihat keadaan tersebut.

["ini sama seperti ketika orang tua ku dibunuh, tepat didepan mataku.."] ucap Pain datar sementara Naruto masih mematung. ["Cinta melahirkan pengorbanan.. yang melahirkan kebencian.. barulah kau bisa mengerti penderitaan.."] ucap Pain datar. Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol amarahnya, matanya pun berubah menjadi merah dan

'Blaaaaarr'

Terjadilah ledakan energi yang sangat besar. "t-tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar..'' ucap Michael terbata. "s-sungguh mengerikan.." ucap Ophis ikut angkat bicara. "apakah karena ini Hinata mati melindungi Naruto?" tanya Akeno penasaran. "tidak.. Hinata masih bisa selamat pada kejadian ini.." balas Naruko.

* * *

Naruto yang mengamuk pun menghajar Pain hingga terpojokan, Pain yang sudah terpojok pun keluar desa dan membuat bola hitam kecil dan diterbangkan keatas. ["Goooaaaarrr..."] Naruto dalam mode Kyuubi mengamuk ke Pain, ["Chibaku Tensei...''] ucap Pain, dan bola hitam tersebut menarik Naruto dan tanah sekitanya keatas. "Jurus macam apa itu?" tanya Michael terkejut. "k-kekuatan yang menakjubkan.." ucap Azazel. "Itu adalah Chibaku Tensei, sebuah bola hitam tadi berfungsi sama seperti grafitasi untuk menarik benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya, dengan kata lain dengan jurus itu dia bisa membuat planet baru.." jawab dan jelas Menma. "a-apa? M-membuat planet baru?" tanya Sirzechs shock begitu juga dengan yang lainya.

Kini terlihat Naruto yang sudah dalam mode Kyuubi hampir sempurna, tiba-tiba 'Booff' Kyuubi pun menghilang digantikan Naruto dalam mode sage menatap kearah Pain. "a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Issei bingung. "kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto kembali normal lagi?" tanya Sona penasaran. "dia telah memperbaharui segel milik Naruto.." jawab Menma. "dia?" tanya semuanya bingung. "Yondaime Hokage, ayah Naruto.." jawab Menma. "bagaimana bisa? Dia kan sudah mati?" tanya Serafall bingung. "dia sudah menyegel sebagian cakra nya ke dalam tubuh Naruto, jadi jika Naruto dalam masalah otomatis dia akan muncul dan memperbaiki segelnya.." jelas Naruko sementara yang lain hanya ber"oh"ria.

Pertarungan Naruto dan Pain pun berlanjut hingga akhirnya Pain diserang dengan Rasengan oleh Naruto. "baahh, Naruto benar-benar penuh kejutan.. dia mampu mengalahkan orang setengah Tuhan itu.." ucap Azazel, "hmm, Naruto benar-benar membuatku semakin ingin memilikinya.." ucap Serafall terkagum. "Naruto-kun hanya milik kami.." ucap Rias dan Akeno tak mau kalah. Mereka pun saling memberikan glare, hingga "sudah-sudah.. tenanglah kalian.. mau dilanjutkan atau tidak?" tanya Naruko serius. Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

'Ctik'

* * *

Tempatpun berubah menjadi medan perang, terlihat banyak shinobi yang menghadapi 2 orang manusia dan seekor monster berekor 10. "i-ini medan peperangan?" gumam Azazel. "m-monster apa itu besar sekali dan wujudnya mengerikan..." tambah Rias. "hn.. ini adalah pertempuran terakhir didunia kami, antara Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi Melawan duo Uchiha, Madara dan Obito, dan monster itu bisa disebut gabungan dari 9 bijuu yang ada didunia kami.. dia adalah Juubi.." terang Naruko. "j-jauh lebih besar dari Kyuubi.." ucap Sirzechs terbata sementara yang lain menelan ludah.

Peperangan pun terjadi, terlihat Naruto selalu membagikan cakra berwarna orange kesemua pasukan aliansi, tak beberapa lama muncul 4 orang yang merupakan Hokage terdahulu dan muncul juga si model pantat ayam sahabat Naruto a.k.a Sasuke. Mereka pun melakukan serangan gabungan untuk mengalahkan Madara dan Obito, tapi mereka justru berhasil menyerap kekuatan Juubi dan jadi Rikkudo, "d-dia menyerap kekuatan monster itu?" ucap Vali terbata. Kini terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan serangan untuk mengambil Bijuu didalam tubuh Obito, dan tampaknya itu berhasil, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba muncul Zetsu hitam dan melakukan Rinnei Tensei terhadap Madara. Madara pun menyeringai dan mengambil paksa ke 9 bijuu dan menjadikan dirinya Rikkudo Sennin walaupun hanya bermata Rinnengan 1.

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke pun sekarat , "a-apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias setelah melihat Naruto menjadi lemas setelah kehilangan bijuu nya. "dia sekarat, sama seperti sacred gear jika diambil, maka pemiliknya akan mati" jawab Menma. tapi Sakura dan Obito menolong Naruto dengan memberikan cakra para bijuu didimensi kamui Obito.

Naruto pun sadar dan keluar dari dimensi kamui dan menyerang, tak berapa lama Sasuke pun berada disamping Naruto. ["Kami akan mengalahkanmu bersama!"] teriak Naruto. Naruto langsung merubah dirinya ke mode kurama tapi terdapat 2 tongkat hitam dan bola-bola hitam mengelilinginya (lihat Naruto chapter 673). Sedangkan Sasuke mengaktifkan mata Sharingan dan Rinnengan di mata kirinya.

["Bersiaplah Madara!"] ucap Sasuke.

["Sayang sekali aku mempunyai dua kekuatan yang kalian miliki... Senpo : Inton Raiha!"] balas Madara. Naruto langsung melemparkan satu tongkatnya kearah Madara untuk menghalangi petir tersebut. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia melesat dengan hiraishin kesamping Madara bermaksud memukulnya dengan tongkat. Madara yang melihat itu langsung berucap ["Limbo!"] ["B-bagaimana bisa?''] ucap Naruto terbata Saat pukulannya dapat di blok oleh perisai tak terlihat. "a-apa yang terjadi kenapa serangan Naruto terhenti?" tanya Sirzechs heran. "dia mempunyai kloning yang tak terlihat.." jawab Menma.

["Apa itu?"] ucap Sasuke yang melihat seperti ada 2 Madara. Madara menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto. Bermaksud melakukan serangan balasan tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar kusanagi nya. Tapi Madara berhasil menghindarinya, secara tiba-tiba Naruto terpental seperti terkena serangan kasat mata.

["Ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya,"] ucap Naruto pada Sasuke, ["Sepertinya ada Madara yang lain yang tak terlihat"] jawab Sasuke.

["Sepertinya Mata Rinnengan mu cocok denganku"] ucap Madara yang melesat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menkonsentrasikan mata Rinnengan nya, tiba-tiba kusanagi Sasuke melesat menembus perut Madara dan menyeretnya kebelakang. ["Itu tak akan membunuhmu kan?"] tanya atau lebih tepatnya penegasan Sasuke pada Madara. ["Dengar sekarang kesempatan kita, dia dan bayangannya (Madara yang tak terlihat) hanya bisa bergantian dalam waktu singkat dia akan kembali ke Madara yang asli, apapun itu siapkan jurus sage, kalau bisa yang mengunci pergerakan lebih bagus"] ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

["Senpo : Jiton Rasengan"] ucap Naruto, ["aku juga punya cakra Rikkudo, Chidori.!"] Teriak Sasuke. Mereka langsung melesat kearah Madara dan menghantamkan jurus tersebut disamping kanan dan kiri Madara. Tiba-tiba Madara menghilang dan digantikan kloning Madara yang tak terlihat. "d-dia menghilang?"ucap Michael shock. "dia berpindah dan mengganti dirinya dengan kloning tak terlihatnya.." jawab Menma. ["dia berpindah.. aku akan urus yang ini, kau kejar Madara"] kata Naruto. Sasuke langsung melesat mengejar Madara.

Saat ini Naruto tengah menghadapi kloning Madara yang tak terlihat. Disaat akan menyegel kloning Madara tersebut ["Fuinjuts-"] baru akan mengucapkan segel tiba-tiba kloning Madara yang tersegel mengeluarkan cahaya dan '_Dhuuuaaaarr!'_ sebuah ledakan yang besar terjadi. Naruto pun berteleport ke tempat para aliansi shinobi yang kehabisan cakra, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. ["A-ada apa dengan mataku?"] tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "kenapa dengan mata Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno penasaran melihat Naruto sepertinya kesakitan dengan matanya. "mata Naruto buta akibat ledakan tadi.." balas Naruko. "b-buta?" ucap Rias terbata. "tenang, saja disini pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab mengapa mata Naruto hitam dan tidak biru seperti sebelumnya" jelas Naruko. ["Naruto?"] tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang twin tails a.k.a Tsunade, dibelakangnya juga ada aliansi shinobi dan rookie 12.

Tiba-tiba muncul pusaran, Tsunade dan para aliansi serta rookie 12 sudah bersikap siaga. Tapi yang muncul dari pusaran kamui tersebut adalah Sakura dan obito yang tertancap besi hitam di perutnya. ["S-Sakura apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Madara palsu itu bersamamu?"] tanya Tsunade pada Sakura yang tengah menyanggah tubuh obito. ["Ceritanya panjang Shisho... tolong bantu aku, mata Rinnengan nya harus cepat dihancurkan..."] ucap Sakura. ["dan... Kenapa denganmu Naruto?"] kata Sakura terhenti dan menanyai Naruto yang memegangi matanya. Setelah itu Naruto pun menceritakan kejadiannya hingga matanya buta.

Shock, itulah yang melanda semua orang yang ada disana, melihat Naruto yang ada disana. Sedangkan Hinata yang notabennya paling cinta pada Naruto sudah menangis tersendu-sendu. Semua aliansi juga sudah tampak berlinang air mata. Disaat itu juga muncul hiraishin Yondaime dan ketiga orang yang ikut bersamanya yaitu Garaa, Kakashi dan Sasuke. ["S-Sasuke-kun?"] Kata Sakura terbata, dan dijawab ["hn"] oleh Sasuke, kemudian perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada Naruto yang memegangi matanya. ["ada apa dengan Naruto?"] tanya Sasuke dan Yondaime bersamaan, pada semua yang ada disana. ["Dia terkena serangan Madara dan dia sekarang... buta"] ucap Tsunade lirih sambil berlinang air mata.

Obito yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mencabut mata Rinnengan dan akan memberikannya pada Naruto, akan tetapi zetsu hitam segera bereaksi dan akan merebut mata tersebut. Merasa akan dalam bahaya jika mata tersebut ada pada Madara, Obito pun melempar mata tersebut pada Sasuke. ["Sasuke hancurkan mata itu.."] ucap Obito. Sasuke yang mengerti langsung menebas mata tersebut jadi dua dengan kusanaginya. Obito pun melakukan insou (handseal) dan 'Poooff' munculah tabung yang berisi cairan dan mata. ["itu adalah Sharingan Uciha Shishui, transplantasikan mata itu dan mata ku ini padanya"] ucap obito memberikan mata shishui dan mencongkel matanya sendiri. ["Obito.."] lirih kakashi dan Yondaime bersamaan.

_' Tap tap tap'_ munsul Edo tensei Sandaime Hokage yang telah berhasil membunuh zetsu, dan kemudian disusul Shodaime Hokage dan Nidaime Hokage yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari besi hitam Madara. ["Apa yang terjadi?"] tanya Hiruzen melihat Naruto yang dianggapnya cucu sedang pingsan karena akan ditransplantasikan mata sharingan oleh Tsunade dan Sakura, sementara Hinata memangku Naruto dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan tak ada yang menjawab semua diam dalam kesunyian kalut dalam pikiranya masing-masing. ["Sepertinya ini tak kan berhasil"] kata Sasuke memecah kesunyian. ["Sakura Jadikan kedua Sharingan tersebut menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan, dan juga berikan mata Rinnengan ku padanya"] ucap Sasuke sambil mencongkel dan menyerahkan Rinnengan nya, "d-dia mencongkel matanya sendiri?" ucap Issei terbata.

Sementara Sakura kaget dengan keputusan Sasuke, tapi cepat-cepat menganggukan kepalanya. ["Baiklah"] balas Sakura. Sementara itu Sasuke, Yondaime, dan Nidaime merencanakan sesuatu, Ya mereka merencanakan mengirim Naruto kemasa lalu agar tidak terjadi perang lagi, dan mengundur rencana mata bulan Madara.

["Baiklah aku akan memberinya pengetahuan tentang ninjutsu ninja yang aku miliki, dan juga sedikit cakraku untuk memberitau dia apa yang terjadi"] ucap Nidaime, ["aku juga akan memberikan teknik ku"] ucap Shodaime, ["aku juga.."] ucap kelima kage beserta Yondaime (menempelkan kepalanya dengan kepala Naruto karna kedua tangan Yondaime sudah putus), Sandaime dan Sasuke. Secara bergantian mereka meletakan tangan mereka kekepala Naruto termasuk juga Hinata. "apa yang mereka lakukan pada Naruto?" tanya Sona dan Serafall ingin tau. "mereka memberikan pengetahuan tentang ninja dan jurus pada Naruto.." balas Menma.

["Apakah sudah selesai kalian semua?"] ucap Madara tak jauh dari tempat Naruto. ["Madara!"] geram para kage. ["Nidaime, tolong gunakan jurus ruang dan waktu dan kirim Naruto kemasa lalu"] ucap yondaime ["kami akan mengulur waktu, dan berikan kusanagi ku pada Naruto"] tambah Sasuke.

Semua kage dan para aliansi mencoba untuk menahan Madara. Disaat yang bersamaan Nidaime melakukan handseal Jikkukan Kekkai, munculah lubang dimensi disamping Naruto. Madara yang melihat hal tersebut tak akan membiarkan mangsanya kabur membawa mata dan separuh cakra 9 biju. ["tak kan kubiarkan kau kabur, Naruto..."] ucap Madara sambil melempar besi hitam miliknya. Semua kage dan aliansi kaget dan berusaha mencegah, tapi semua terlambat. Hingga tiba-tiba _'Jleeb!' _mata semua orang melebar melihat aksi heroik Hinata. _'Kough!'_ Hinata memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. ["A-aku tak kan membiarkanmu membunuh Naruto-kun.."] ucap Hinata disela rasa sakit yang dia terima. "d-dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Naruto.." ucap Michael tercengang. "hn.. dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Naruto, karena ketulusannya itulah Naruto mencintai Hinata.." jelas Naruko.

Perlahan Naruto mulai tersedot kedalam jutsu tersebut. Semua yang ada disana bernafas lega melihat kepergian Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "bahkan disaat kematiannya pun dia masih sempat tersenyum untuk Naruto yang terakhir kalinya.." ucap Menma sambil tersenyum miris. Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa menunduk dan kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Semua kage dan aliansi kemudian memandang Madara, dan bersiap dengan jurus mereka masing-masing. ["Ayo, semua serang Madara"] ucap Shodaime, diikuti ["yaaaa..."] teriakan semua aliansi. ["Kalian, terlalu lemah..."] kata Madara menyeringai sambil mengarahkan tanganya kedepan dan muncul bola hitam besar kearah aliansi shinobi. ["Gedou dama.."] ucap Madara pelan dan bola tersebut melesat kearah aliansi shinobi dan '_Dhuuuuuaaar'_ terjadi ledakan yang besar.

.

* * *

.

_Dunia Nyata_

Perlahan alam genjutsu Menma berwarna putih, dan kembali kedunia nyata. "kalian sudah lihat kan bagaimana dunia kami, dan akhir dunia kami.." ucap Naruko. Mereka hanya bisa menundukan kepala. "hm, kami akan melawan si Madara sialan itu.." ucap Issei. "hn.. aku hargai itu tapi lawanmu adalah Cao Cao, kau hanya akan mati sia sia jika melawan Madara, sebaiknya para petinggi yang melawan Madara bersama dengan Naruto.." jelas Menma.

"aku tidak menyangka manusia didunia mu benar-benar mengerikan.." ucap Azazel. "huh, seperti itulah jika orang ingin memiliki kekuatan yang berlebih.." jawab Naruko. "dan satu lagi, kalian melihat 6 orang di peti mati tadi?'' tanya Menma dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka semua. "yang berambut kuning adalah ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze, dan kalian sudah tau kan kekuatanya seperti apa tadi?" ucap Menma dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka semua. "yang berambut merah, dia Uzumaki Kushina ibu Naruto.. Kemudian berambut putih Jiraiya guru Naruto, berambut pink Sakura teman 1 team Naruto dan yang berambut hitam Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah sahabat Naruto yang mungkin paling berbahaya jika kalian hadapi.." jelas Menma. "dan yang terakhir berambut biru tua, Hyuuga Hinata.. dia orang yang dicintai Naruto, kemungkinan Naruto lah yang akan melawannya" ucap Naruko

"Ano.. tapi bukankah mereka sudah mati?" tanya Issei polos. "mereka dihidupkan kembali Issei, tapi mereka juga dikendalikan oleh orang yang menghidupkanya.." jelas Naruko. "dan satu hal lagi, mereka tak akan bisa dibunuh kecuali kalian menyegelnya.." jelas Menma. "menyegel?" ucap Sona. "huh, kalian tidak bisa menyegel, eh?"tanya Menma dan diberi gelengan oleh semuanya. "huh, semakin sulit.. jadi intinya jangan lawan mereka dengan sembarangan, jika bertemu mereka dalam peperangan segera pancing ke salah satu dari kami.. kami akan menyegelnya" jelas Menma.

"baiklah, jadi ketiga fraksi sudah setuju dengan aliansi ini bukan?" tanya Azazel dan diberi anggukan oleh semua pemimpin. "baik, kita akan menjadikan Kuoh Akademi ini markas aliansi kita, dan juga kita akan mengirimkan perwakilan fraksi untuk berada disini.." jelas Azazel dan diberi anggukan oleh semuanya, "baiklah kami pihak iblis ada Rias dan Sona beserta budaknya.." ucap Sirzechs, "kami pihak malaikat jatuh mengirim, Vali dan anak buahmu.. err hanya wanita disampingmu itu Vali yang tersisa?" tanya Azazel pada Vali dan diberi anggukan.

"baiklah mereka berdua.. kau bersedia Vali dan nona umm.." ucap Azazel menggantung. "Kuroka.. Ya kami setuju " jawab Vali. "dan kami pihak malaikat akan mengirim Irina.." ucap Michael. "hn.. semua sudah setuju kan.. aku sendiri yang akan mewakili Naruto disini" jelas Menma. "dan lebih baik kalian segera menyiapkan pasukan untuk berperang melawan mereka.. kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi.." ucap Naruko dan diberi anggukan oleh mereka semua.

Para petinggi pun akhirnya pulang ketempat masing-masing setelah mereka resmi beraliansi. Kini tinggal Rias-Sona serta budak-budaknya yang masih di sekolah bersama dengan Naruko, Menma dan Ophis. "Menma, apa kau tau sekarang Naruto-kun dimana?" tanya Rias. "aku tidak tau, mungkin dia sedang menyendiri disuatu tempat.." balas Menma. "oh, begitu ya.." ucap Rias agak sedih. "sudahlah.. dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri saat ini.." ucap Naruko. " baiklah kami pergi dulu.. ayo Ophis.." ucap Naruko dan mengajak Ophis pulang.

.

* * *

.

_Di dimensi Kamui Naruto_

Terlihat pemuda bermabut pirang yang memakai rompi Anbu terlihat sedang duduk dan merenung, terlihat wajahnya yang bersedih. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, Yap orang tersebut adalah Naruto yang saat ini sedang menangis.

.

.

.

"Hinata..."

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Hehehe maaf Ophis saya buat menangis, flashback berakhir dichapter 15. Yap sampek PDS ke 4. Sampai Naru terdampar didimensi ini. untuk Great Red sudah saya jelaskan dichapter 12, pertarungan Great Red saya skip sampai Madara berhasil mengunci pergerakan Great Red. Sebenarnya Great Red juga tidak mudah kalah kok jika anda lihat saya menuliskan madara sampai harus membuat susano'o untuk mengalahkan Great Red.**

**Harem? Kita lihat saja nanti... wehehehehe. Chapter 15 sedikit kejalan cerita diakhir chapter Hmm Time Travel ya? Hmm saya pikir tidak. Buahahahahaha saya lupa tidak masukin narusasu ciuman.. ckckckck. Untuk saya memilih Minato Kushina Jiraiya Sakura Sasuke dan Hinata itu ada alasanya diakhir Chapter dan untuk mempermudah sequelnya, Mungkin...**

**Iya sih dichapter sebelumnya ada visualisasi Kaguya saat Tsukuyomi, tapi saya tidak kepikiran kesitu, saya pikir itu hanya visualisasi bahwa genjutsu Tsukuyomi adalah buatan Kaguya... **

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**Besok Update chapter 16 mungkin agak sore, soalnya otw ke Wonogiri.**


	16. Chapter 16

**LET'S READ!**

**CINTA KE 2**

"Ano.. tapi bukankah mereka sudah mati?" tanya Issei polos. "mereka dihidupkan kembali Issei, tapi mereka juga dikendalikan oleh orang yang menghidupkanya.. jadi intinya mereka akan jadi musuh kita sekarang" jelas Naruko. "dan satu hal lagi, mereka tak akan bisa dibunuh kecuali kalian menyegelnya.." jelas Menma. "menyegel?" ucap Sona. "huh, kalian tidak bisa menyegel, eh?"tanya Menma dan diberi gelengan oleh semuanya. "huh, semakin sulit.. jadi intinya jangan lawan mereka dengan sembarangan, jika bertemu mereka dalam peperangan segera pancing ke salah satu dari kami.. kami akan menyegelnya" jelas Menma.

"baiklah, jadi ketiga fraksi sudah setuju dengan aliansi ini bukan?" tanya Azazel dan diberi anggukan oleh semua pemimpin. "baik, kita akan menjadikan Kuoh Akademi ini markas aliansi kita, dan juga kita akan mengirimkan perwakilan fraksi untuk berada disini.." jelas Azazel dan diberi anggukan oleh semuanya, "baiklah kami pihak iblis ada Rias dan Sona beserta budaknya.." ucap Sirzechs, "kami pihak malaikat jatuh mengirim, Vali dan anak buahmu.. err hanya wanita disampingmu itu Vali yang tersisa?" tanya Azazel pada Vali dan diberi anggukan.

"baiklah mereka berdua.. kau bersedia Vali dan nona umm.." ucap Azazel menggantung. "Kuroka.. Ya kami setuju " jawab Vali. "dan kami piha malaikat akan mengirim Irina.." ucap Michael. "hn.. semua sudah setuju kan.. aku sendiri yang akan mewakili Naruto disini" jelas Menma. "dan lebih baik kalian segera menyiapkan pasukan untuk berperang melawan mereka.. kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi.." ucap Naruko dan diberi anggukan oleh mereka semua.

Para petinggi pun akhirnya pulang ketempat masing-masing setelah mereka resmi beraliansi. Kini tinggal Rias-Sona serta budak-budaknya yang masih di sekolah bersama dengan Naruko, Menma dan Ophis. "Menma, apa kau tau sekarang Naruto-kun dimana?" tanya Rias. "aku tidak tau, mungkin dia sedang menyendiri disuatu tempat.." balas Menma. "oh, begitu ya.." ucap Rias agak sedih. "sudahlah.. dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri saat ini.." ucap Naruko. " baiklah kami pergi dulu.. ayo Ophis.." ucap Naruko dan mengajak Ophis pulang.

.

* * *

_._

_Di dimensi Kamui Naruto_

Terlihat pemuda bermabut pirang yang memakai rompi Anbu terlihat sedang duduk dan merenung, terlihat wajahnya yang bersedih. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, Yap orang tersebut adalah Naruto yang saat ini sedang menangis.

.

.

.

"Hinata..."

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

.

Air mata Naruto terus mengalir dan jatuh, pandangan yang terlihat kosong seperti tak ada kehidupan dalam raga tersebut. "Hinata... apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kenapa semua harus serumit ini..." ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. **'Naruto...' **ucap suara berat.

* * *

_Mindscape_

Terlihat Naruto sedang dikelilingi oleh 9 bijuu, **'lama tidak jumpa bocah?' **ucap salah satu bijuu yang tak lain adalah Kurama. Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, terlihat Naruto dengan pandangan kosong menatap kedepan. **'lama tak berjumpa, dan sekarang kau datang dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan..' **sindir Kurama. **'sudahlah Kurama jangan berkata seperti itu..' **ucap Son menenangkan. **'huh, Naruto... dengar baik-baik tak ada gunanya kau seperti ini..' **ucap Saiken.

'**itu benar Naruto, kau harus kuat menghadapinya.. dia bukanlah Hinata yang kau kenal...' **tambah isobu. **'dia tidak lebih dari mayat hidup, kau harus mengerti bocah!' **ucap Kurama. Naruto pun sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Kurama tersebut dan menatap tajam kearah Kurama. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina Hinata didepanku.. kau mengerti Bola Bulu..!" ucap Naruto dingin dan perlahan mata Naruto berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan Itachi. **'Grrrrr.. kau terlalu lembek bocah..' **balas Kurama menatap tajam Naruto.

Melihat suasana yang memanas membuat bijuu yang lainya melerai merka berdua. **'hei, tenanglah kalian berdua..' **lerai Matatabi. **'kau jangan memancing emosinya Kurama, kau tau kan dia sedang sedih..' **ucap Son. **'dan kau Naruto.. kau harusnya lebih dewasa menerima ini semua.. kau tidak akan menang melawan Madara meskipun kau lebih kuat sekarang jika kondisi emosionalmu seperti ini..' **tambah Son. Terlihat Naruto yang sekarang terlihat menundukan kepalanya. "a-aku tau itu... hanya saja, a-aku tak tau harus berbuat apa jika bertemu dengan Hinata.." ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Tak lama terlihat cairan bening menetes dari mata Naruto.

**'sudahlah jangan menangis bocah.. aku tau yang kau rasakan..' **ucap Kurama mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang menangis. "a-aku rindu dengan Hinata.." ucap Naruto lirih walaupun masih didengar oleh ke 9 bijuu. "k-kenapa kami-sama memberikan cobaan seperti ini padaku.. kenapa?" ucap Naruto masih dengan nada bergetar. Semua bijuu pun hanya bisa mematung melihat Naruto yang benar-benar sedang terpuruk, mereka tak tau harus berbuat apa, disisi lain mereka juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. **'bocah.. kau tau, dulu aku juga sama sepertimu saat kehilangan Rikkudo-jiji..' **ucap Kurama memecah keheningan.

'**aku benar-benar terpukul, aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan... bahkan aku tak mengenal dunia luar... saat aku keluar dari tubuh jiji pertama kali, aku merasa senang dan sedih saat bersamaan, senang karena bisa melihat dunia yang indah ini, dan sedih saat harus kehilangan jiji... tapi semua berubah, saat manusia-manusia mulai mengejarku dan ingin menjadikanku sebagai senjata..' **ucap Kurama membari jeda.

**'mereka terus mengejarku untuk menangkapku.. tidak ada cara lain akupun membunuh mereka semua.. bertahun-tahun aku membunuh manusia yang mencoba menjadikanku sebagai senjata, sampai dimana aku bertemu Madara, dia adalah orang yang benar-benar mengerikan.. dia menjadikanku senjata untuk menaklukan dunia, sampai dia bertemu Hashirama dan kalah oleh Hashirama...' **Kurama menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkanya lagi

'**dan akupun disegel didalam tubuh Mito, saat itu aku mulai tenang dan mencoba melupakan masa laluku, hingga aku berpindah ketubuh Ibumu, dan dikeluarkan lagi oleh Madara palsu itu.. aku benar-benar marah dan dendam kembali terhadap manusia.. aku benar-benar benci manusia, hingga aku kembali terkurung didalam tubuhmu.. bertahun-tahun kulewati di tubuhmu, aku melihat kau adalah orang yang berbeda, kau kuat.. kau baik hati.. tak perduli orang tersebut orang yang pernah jahat padamu.. kau mengingatkanku pada Jiji, hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar meyakinkanku waktu itu...' **sementara Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kurama hanya bisa mematung.

'**dan aku yakin kau adalah anak yang dimaksud oleh Jiji.. Kau adalah anak yang akan membawa perdamaian, anak yang penuh dengan kasih sayang.. seorang anak yang mampu merubah dunia ini menjadi lebih baik... aku yakin kau adalah anak tersebut Naruto... Jadi sekarang bangunlah! Jangan seperti anak kecil yang cengeng... Mana semangatmu yang dulu..' **ucap Kurama agak keras dan kembali membuat Naruto tersentak. **'mana semangat anak kecil yang dulu selalu bersuara lantang! Selalu berbicara ingin menjadi Hokage... Sekarang Bangunlah Naruto.. tunjukan pada Madara kau tidak selemah itu... Kami semua percaya padamu..' **ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. **'itu benar Naruto.. Kami semua percaya padamu..' **tambah Shukaku dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya. Naruto pun kembali menitikan air mata tapi kali ini air mata kebahagiaan. "a-arigato minna.." ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar dan kemudian tersenyum. **'begitu lebih baik bocah... lebih baik kau berlatih lagi bocah, ada beberapa jutsu yang belum kau kuasai bukan?" **tanya Kurama dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. **'sekarang berlatihlah, kami akan membantumu..' **ucap Kurama tersenyum. "arigato Kurama.. Yosh, aku akan berlatih dulu..'' ucap Naruto dan perlahan meninggalkan ke 9 bijuu dalam pikirannya.

* * *

_Dimensi Kamui Naruto_

Terlihat Naruto yang terduduk dibalok-balok dimensi kamui nya perlahan bangun, dan menatap kearea sekitarnya. 'hmm, mungkin harus kurubah tempat ini' batin Naruto.

'Ctik'

Suara Naruto menjentikan jarinya, dan dimensi tersebut berubah menjadi putih dan pijakan terdapat padan rumput yang luas. 'hn.. begini lebih baik' batin Naruto tersenyum.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu.."

.

* * *

.

_Dirumah Naruto_

Pagi harinya, Terlihat kini 3 orang sedang berkumpul diruang tamu rumah Naruto, 2 orang wanita dan 1 orang pria. "haah, kemana boss pergi, sampai sekarang belum pulang.." ucap Menma entah pada siapa. "dia mungkin sedang didimensi kamui nya.." balas Naruko santai, "dimensi kamui?" tanya Ophis bingung. "Ya dimensi Kamui, dimensi yang diciptakan oleh mata Mangekyo Sharingan nya.." jawab Naruko.

"ehm, kenapa kita tak kesana saja?" ucap Ophis ingin menemui Naruto. "hm, benar juga.." tambah Menma. "kurasa jangan dulu.. boss pasti masih ingin sendirian, kau tau kan?" ucap Naruko tidak setuju. "hmm, kurasa kau benar... pasti dia sangat sedih sekarang" ucap Menma. "baiklah.. aku ingin keluar sebentar.." ucap Ophis datar. "tapi kau tak boleh sendirian, aku akan menemanimu.." balas Naruko. Dan diberi anggukan oleh Ophis. "Oi, terus aku bagaimana?" tanya Menma. "kau jaga rumah siapa tau, boss nanti pulang, dan juga tolong siapkan makanan.." jawab Naruko sambil perlahan melangkah keluar rumah bersama Ophis.

"kau tega sekali padaku... aku kan juga ingin keluar.." ucap Menma sambil nangis ala anime.

.

* * *

.

_Diruang Klub Rias_

Terlihat kini Rias dan para budaknya sedang berkumpul. Tapi ada yang berbeda,terlihat Koneko yang kali ini benar-benar dingin dan banyak melamun entah karena apa. "Koneko, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rias pada Koneko melihat tingkah Koneko yang aneh. "tak apa Rias-senpai.." balas Koneko singkat datar dingin.

"kau bisa bercerita pada kami jika kau punya masalah.." ucap Raynare. "itu benar Koneko-chan.." tambah Issei. "ara ara apa kau juga ingin memiliki Naruto-kun.." goda Akeno sedikit membuat Koneko tersentak dan blushing. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali seperti semula. "aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar.." ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. "sepertinya dia benar ada masalah.." ucap Rias dan diberi anggukan oleh semua budaknya.

"Tak kusangka Kitsune atapun Tora adalah Naruto.. dia benar-benar hebat.." ucap Issei kagum dengan Naruto. "benar, pantas saja waktu itu aku kalah dalam berlatih pedang... ternyata dia bukan manusia biasa.." tambah kiba. "oh, ya Raynare kau kan dulu dibawa Naruto, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tidak ingat sama sekali tentangnya?" tanya Rias. "ah, benar juga Raynare-chan, kau kan tinggal bersamanya? Jangan-jangan kau sudah di-" 'Bletak' ucapan Issei terpotong karena dijitak Raynare. "Naruto-san tidak seperti itu Issei-kun.. entahlah aku juga tidak tau, setiap kali aku ingin mengingat wajah asli Kitsune-san waktu itu kepalaku terasa sangat sakit.. sepertinya dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghapus ingatan seseorang.." jawab Raynare.

"iya, sepertinya dia memang selalu menghapus ingatan orang yang tau wajah aslinya, kau lihat kan waktu itu Naruto melakukan sesuatu sehingga Raynare pingsan saat sebelum kita rubah dia menjadi iblis, dan itu sama juga waktu Kitsune melawan raiser..."ucap Akeno menyimpulkan. "hm, kau benar Akeno... apa yang dilakukan Naruto-kun sekarang ya?" ucap Rias sedikit sedih melihat keadaan mental Naruto. "kau benar, apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan sekarang? Setidaknya aku ingin disisinya untuk menghiburnya.." tambah Akeno. "Naruto-san/Naruto.." ucap para budak Rias kecuali Koneko.

"bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung kerumah Naruto bucho?" usul Issei. "kau benar Issei-kun siapa tau dengan adanya kita semua dia bisa sedikit lebih baik.." tambah Raynare. "aku juga setuju Issei-san.." ucap asia. Rias dan Akeno pun tersenyum, "baiklah, kita akan pergi kerumah Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias tegas. Dan dengan sigap Akeno pun membuat lingkaran sihir dan meneleportkan semua kerumah Naruto.

.

* * *

.

_Didimensi Kamui Naruto_

Terlihat Naruto sedang berlatih dengan bunshinnya, dia sedikit berbeda, kini terlihat dia berjubah putih dan terdapat beberapa bola hitam yang melayang didekatnya dan juga memegang tongkat dengan ujung yang berbeda seperti melambangkan 'Bulan' dan 'Matahari'. "Limbo.." ucap Naruto agak keras, dan terlihatlah kloning Naruto yang mencoba menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba terpental seperti terkena pukulan, "hah hah hah.. berapa lama waktu aktif limboku?" tanya Naruto ngos-ngos an pada bunshin yang ada disampingnya. "hmm, waktumu hanya sekitar 15 detik.. dan itu sangat jauh dibanding Madara yang hampir bisa menggunakan limbonya dalam waktu 3 menit" balas bunshin.

"ck, sial.. tak kusangka perbedaannya sejauh ini.." umpat Naruto. "tapi setidaknya, aku sudah bisa menggunakannya.." ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum. "kau benar boss, Yosh.. tetap semangat boss.. ganbatte!" ucap bunshin disamping Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa membatin 'bicara saja memang mudah.. dia tidak tau aku hampir mencapai batas..' "are.. kenapa boss hanya diam?" tanya bunshin Naruto yang bingung melihat Naruto hanya diam. "tidak apa-apa.. ayo kita lanjutkan.." ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun berlatih beberapa jam sampai Naruto bisa menggunakannya selama 30 detik, dan kini terlihatlah Naruto yang benar-benar hampir habis staminanya. "Hah hah hah.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.." ucap Naruto ngos-ngos an setelah berhasil mengalahkan semua bunshinya dengan Limbo. "lebih baik aku pulang..." ucap Naruto lemah. Dan perlahan dia terhisap kamui dimata kanannya.

.

* * *

.

_Ditaman Kota_

Kini Naruko dan Ophis sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman, mereka sedang asik melihat-lihat orang-orang yang sedang lalu lalang sampai mereka mendapati seseorang yang familiar dengan mereka sedang duduk dibangku taman. "bukankah itu Koneko-chan?" ucap Naruko dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ophis.

"ayo kita kesana.." ajak Naruko pada Ophis dan langsung menyeret Ophis. "hai Koneko-chan?" sapa Naruko pada Koneko, Koneko sedikit kaget ketika ada orang yang menyapanya ketika dia sedang melamun. "Naruko-senpai.. hmm Ophis.." balas Naruko datar. "sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruko semangat. "hm, aku tau pasti sedang menunggu kekasihmu ya?" goda Naruko. "tidak.. aku tidak punya kekasih.." jawab Koneko datar.

"terus kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Naruko ingin tau. "aku sering kesini jika sedang bad mood.." balas Koneko singkat. "huh, kau ada masalah? Sebaiknya kau ceritakan pada kami jika memang kau ada masalah" ucap Naruko. Koneko masih tetap terdiam, "tidak baik menyimpannya sendirian.." tambah Naruko. "aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.." ucap Ophis tiba-tiba.

"kau tidak sepantasnya marah dan benci pada Kuroka.. bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangimu" tambah Ophis. "apa maksudmu? Dia bahkan membiarkanku sendirian dan diburu orang-orang.. apakah-" ucapan Koneko terpotong Ophis. "dia benar-benar menyayangimu.." dan ucapan Ophis membuat Koneko terdiam. "kau tidak tau apa yang dialaminya.. dia sayang padamu, walaupun tak menunjukannya secara langsung padamu..." jelas Ophis dan Koneko tetap terdiam. Sementara Naruko lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Ophis.

"dia pergi meninggalkanmu karena dia tak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalahnya, bahkan dia selalu mengawasimu dan menolongmu saat kau dalam masalah... apa kau tidak merasa aneh setiap kau diburu kau selalu diselamatkan oleh orang yang sama, orang tersebut adalah dia... dia selalu begitu sampai kau ditolong oleh Gremory dan menjadi budaknya.. saat itulah dia merasa senang dan tidak khawatir lagi dengan keadaanmu... dia tidak ingin kau terjerumus jurang yang sama dengannya, dia sebisa mungkin membuatmu dijalan yang benar, walaupun dia harus berada dijalan yang salah sekalipun.." ucap Ophis kemudian menghela nafas.

"dia justru lebih menderita daripada dirimu.. dia mengorbankan kasih sayangnya padamu.. walaupun harus dibenci ataupun dibunuh olehmu.." ucapan Ophis kali ini benar-benar membuat Koneko tersentak dan berkaca-kaca. "dia benar-benar kakak yang baik... harusnya kau berterima kasih dan tidak membencinya.." ucapan Ophis mengakhiri penjelasannya. Terlihat Koneko menangis dalam diam, perlahan air matanya jatuh ketanah. "maafkan aku.." gumam Koneko. "sudahlah jangan menangis.. dia pasti akan memaafkanmu.." ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum. "sebaiknya kita pulang kerumahku, ini sudah sore.." ucap Naruko dan dijawab anggukan oleh Ophis dan Koneko. Mereka pun pulang kerumah Naruto.

.

* * *

.

_Rumah Naruto_

Terlihat didapur Naruto seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam, "huaaa, harus cepat.. kalau tidak aku bisa diomeli 'pemarah' itu" ucap Menma panik saat masakannya belum kelar. Tak lama kemudian suara bell pintu rumah berbunyi. "haah, siapa lagi ini bertamu? Jangan-jangan.. huaaa, YA SEBENTAR.." teriak Menma dari dapur.

'Ckleek'

"aku belum seles-" ucapan Menma berhenti setelah melihat orang didepanya. "huh, ternyata kalian? Ada apa kesini?" tanya Menma pada beberapa orang. "kami kesini ingin menjenguk Naruto-kun.." jawab Rias ceria. "eeh, Naruto belum kembali.. tapi kalian bisa menunggunya, ayo masuk.." jawab Menma dan mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk. "tadi kukira si 'pemarah' itu pul-" ucapan Menma terpotong seseorang dari depan pintu. "siapa yang kau sebut pemarah?" ucap wanita a.k.a Naruko dengan nada membunuh. 'Gleek' "ah ha ha ha b-bukan siapa-siapa.." jawab Menma sambil tertawa hambar.

"Koneko-chan?" ucap Issei kaget melihat Koneko bersama Ophis dan Naruko. "ada apa Issei-senpai?" jawab Koneko sedikit tersenyum. "err.. bukankah tadi dia dingin kenapa sekarang dia sedikit ceria.." ucap Issei lirih 'Bletak' "ittai.." rintih Issei, "bukankah itu lebih baik Issei-kun.." ucap Raynare pada Issei. "sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik Koneko.." ucap Rias sambil tersenyum. "hmm, bau apa ini?" tanya Naruko tiba-tiba. "oh, sial MASAKANKU...!" teriak Menma panik segera menuju dapur. Sementara yang lainya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan pergi keruang tamu.

"kemana Naruto-kun sampai sekarang belum pulang.. aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.." ucap Rias saat dia dan yang lainya berada diruang tamu. "dia mungkin sedang berada didimensi kamui nya.." jawab Naruko. "dimensi kamui?" tanya Akeno. "ya, dimensi buatan Naruto dengan mata Sharingan nya.." jawab Naruko. Sementara Gasper yang pada dasarnya tidak tau apa-apa tentang Naruto hanya diam saja. "Fyuuh... untunglah masakannya masih bisa dimakan.. ayo sebaiknya kita makan malam, makanan sudah siap" ucap Menma sambil tersenyum lebar.

Saat mereka semua akan berjalan keruang makan tiba-tiba, muncul pusaran kamui diruang tamu, mereka semua pun langsung bersikap siaga. Tak lama munculah Naruto yang sepertinya terlihat kelelahan. "N-Naruto-kun/N-Naruto-san/N-Naruto-senpai/N-Naruto/B-Boss" ucap mereka semua kaget melihat kondisi Naruto yang bisa dibilang tidak baik. Tiba-tiba 'Bruukk' Naruto terjatuh.

"Naruto-kun..." teriak panik Rias dan Akeno langsung menghampiri Naruto yang pingsan. "apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun?" ucap Akeno. "sepertinya dia kehabisan cakra.." ucap Menma. "apa yang dia lakukan hingga kehabisan cakra?" tanya Ophis datar. "mungkin habis bertarung.. atau mungkin dia habis latihan untuk meluapkan emosinya.." balas Naruko. "lebih baik kita bawa dia kekamarnya.." usul Rias dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya.

* * *

Kini terlihat dikamar Naruto, Rias dan Akeno sedang menunggui Naruto yang pingsan akibat kehabisan cakra. Sementara yang lainya berada diruang makan untuk makan malam. Tak lama datanglah Naruko dan Ophis kekamar Naruto. "kalian lebih baik makan malam dulu? Kami akan menjaganya selagi kalian makan," ucap Naruko. "aku masih ingin menunggui Naruto-kun.." balas Rias pelan.

"jangan keras kepala Naruto tak akan memaafkan kalian jika terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi kalian dan kesehatan kalian.." ucap Naruko menasehati, sementara Ophis yang mendengar ucapan Naruko pun bingung. "apa maksudnya bayi mereka dan apa hubunganya dengan Naruto?" tanya Ophis datar. "hn.. kau belum tau ya, mereka berdua kekasih Naruto dan sekarang hamil anak Naruto.." jawab Naruko dan Ophis pun hanya diam mematung. 'mereka sudah mengandung anak Naruto... sepertinya aku selangkah dibelakang mereka, tapi... aku akan tetap memilikinya.. apapun yang terjadi' batin Ophis.

"baiklah.. kami akan makan, tapi beritau kami jika Naruto-kun sudah sadar.." ucap Akeno dan perlahan pergi makan bersama Rias. Sementara Naruko dan Ophis menunggui Naruto.

* * *

Sementara itu diruang tamu budak Rias dan Menma sedang bermain catur, lebih tepatnya Menma dan Issei. Terlihat Issei yang sedang terpojokan, "Checkmate.." ucap Menma girang karena kembali menang melawan Issei, sementara Issei hanya bisa menangis anime karena kalah lagi. Sebenarnya bukan main catur biasa, mereka berdua taruhan siapa yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang selama 1 minggu, dan sepertinya Issei harus rela uang jajanya habis karena harus membelikan Menma ramen selama 1 minggu.

"huaaaaa, Raynare-chan, aku kalah.." tangis Issei sambil memeluk Raynare, sementara Raynare hanya bisa merona karena dipeluk Issei, Asia dan Xenovia yang melihat itu pun langsung cemburu berat 'Bleetak' suara Issei dijitak Xenovia. "a-ada apa Xenovia-chan?" tanya Issei bingung "apa maksudmu memeluk Raynare?" tanya Xenovia tajam. "ano.. eto.. a-aku-" ucapan Issei terpotong Asia "Issei-san..." ucap Asia dengan mata berkaca-kaca. 'k-kenapa Asia menatapku begitu..' batin Issei tak tega.

"Issei... sebagai laki-laki yang ingin menjadi raja harem, kau harus adil pada wanita-wanitamu.." nasehat Menma. "b-baiklah aku akan mencoba adil.." jawab Issei terbata sambil melihat ketiga wanitanya. Ketiga wanita pun terlihat tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Issei. Sementara Kiba Koneko dan Gasper hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya tersebut.

* * *

Kembali kekamar Naruto kini Rias Akeno sudah kembali kekamar Naruto. Dan melihat Naruto masih tak sadarkan diri. "Naruto-kun masih belum sadar ya?" tanya Rias pada Naruko dan dijawab gelengan. "baiklah kami akan tidur dikamar kami, kalian juga tidurlah disamping Naruto..."ucap Naruko dan perlahan keluar kamar dengan Ophis. Rias dan Akeno pun perlahan mendekati ranjang Naruto dan tidur diranjang yang lumayan besar ukuranya disamping kanan dan kiri Naruto sambil menyalurkan energi iblisnya pada Naruto. Sementara budak Rias yang lainya juga menginap dirumah Naruto kecuali Issei-Raynare dan Asia yang pulang kerumah Issei.

* * *

Pagi harinya dikamar Naruto, terlihat Rias dan Akeno yang memeluk Naruto dari samping kiri dan kanan. "Hinata.." suara gigau an Naruto, "enggh.. " lenguh Rias dan Akeno akibat gigauan Naruto tapi mereka tidak bangun. "Hinata.." ucapan Naruto dan dia pun terbangun dari mimpinya. "hah hah hah.. ternyata hanya mimpi" gumam Naruto, dia pun melihat kanan dan kirinya ada Rias dan Akeno yang tidur disampingnya. Melihat wajah Rias dan Akeno yang tertidur disampingnya membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan membelai rambut mereka berdua. 'kalian tidak hanya cantik.. tapi kalian juga baik.. mungkin memang benar aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kalian..' batin Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Tak lama "engghh.." Rias dan Akeno pun melenguh merasakan kepalanya dbelai seseorang. Mereka pun mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Naruto tersenyum. "N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan. "Ohayo Rias-chan.. Akeno-chan.." ucap Naruto lembut, "maaf membangunkan kalian.." ucap Naruto lagi dan dibalas gelengan oleh mereka berdua. "tidak.. Naruto-kun tidak membangunkanku.." jawab Rias. "apakah sudah baikan?" tanya Akeno. "hn.. sepertinya sudah lebih baik.. terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya, membuat Rias dan Akeno blushing.

"hm, aku minta maaf selama ini membohongi kalian.." ucap Naruto sambil menunduk. "hm.. tidak usah minta maaf Naruto-kun.. kami sudah tau alasanya kenapa Naruto-kun berbohong..'' balas Rias, Naruto pun tersenyum karena mereka tidak marah padanya. Rias dan Akeno pun langsung memeluk Naruto, "Naruto-kun kumohon jangan tinggalkan kami.. hiks hiks" ucap Rias sambil menangis memeluk Naruto. "k-kami takut kehilanganmu Naruto-kun hiks" tambah Akeno. "tenanglah aku tak akan meninggalkan kalian.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan bayi kalian?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"baik-baik saja Naruto-kun.." balas Rias sedikit blushing. "ara ara jangan khawatir Naruto-kun, aku akan menjaganya.." ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum. "hn.. syukurlah, sebaiknya kalian bergegas pergi kesekolah?''ucap Naruto pada Rias dan Akeno. "kami tidak mau pergi kesekolah kalau tidak dengan Naruto-kun.." jawab Rias. "tapi-" belum sempat Naruto menjawab sudah dipotong Rias. "semuanya sudah diurus Nii-sama, sekarang kau bisa kesekolah lagi tanpa ada yang mencurigaimu Naruto-kun.." potong Rias. "hm.. baiklah" pasrah Naruto.

Mereka pun segera bersiap dan saat didepan rumah mereka melihat seseorang.

.

"Kau.. kenapa ber-" ucap Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya

.

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Lupa waktu itu saya, jadi ya kagak ketulis tuh flashback. Wah kok tau naru bakalan gunain Kotoamatsukami, hebat reviewer-san bisa menebaknya. Buahahahaha bukan mengerikan lagi, itu sama saja dengan menjemput kematian saat melawan Kushina-chan, ckckckck**

**Hehehehe, maaf entar kasian Minato kalau pada kagum dengan Kushina, dan juga naru pasti agak gimana gitu.. Harem? Baiklah "HAREM NO JUTSU!" hehehehehe. Gomen agak sulit buat visualisasi penyelamatan garaa.. untuk ngeluarin Yoton ane lupa, hehehehe.**

**Belum ada yang tau Rias Akeno hamil kecuali NaruNaruMenma, budak Rias dan Keluarganya. Disini Naru udah membaik kok.. dapatnya DNA Kushi dan Jiraiya dari makam Kushi dan dari laut dimana jiraiya tenggelam, untuk cara mendapatkanya tanya saja pada zetsu hitam yang pintar masuk tanah, ckckckck.**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**7-6-14**


	17. Chapter 17

**LET'S READ!**

**FANSGIRL..!**

Pagi harinya dikamar Naruto, terlihat Rias dan Akeno yang memeluk Naruto dari samping kiri dan kanan. "Hinata.." suara gigau an Naruto, "enggh.. " lenguh Rias dan Akeno akibat gigauan Naruto tapi mereka tidak bangun. "Hinata.." ucapan Naruto dan dia pun terbangun dari mimpinya. "hah hah hah.. ternyata hanya mimpi" gumam Naruto, dia pun melihat kanan dan kirinya ada Rias dan Akeno yang tidur disampingnya. Melihat wajah Rias dan Akeno yang tertidur disampingnya membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan membelai rambut mereka berdua. 'kalian tidak hanya cantik.. tapi kalian juga baik.. mungkin memang benar aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kalian..' batin Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Tak lama "engghh.." Rias dan Akeno pun melenguh merasakan kepalanya dbelai seseorang. Mereka pun mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Naruto tersenyum. "N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan. "Ohayo Rias-chan.. Akeno-chan.." ucap Naruto lembut, "maaf membangunkan kalian.." ucap Naruto lagi dan dibalas gelengan oleh mereka berdua. "tidak.. Naruto-kun tidak membangunkanku.." jawab Rias. "apakah sudah baikan?" tanya Akeno. "hn.. sepertinya sudah lebih baik.. terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya, membuat Rias dan Akeno blushing.

"hm, aku minta maaf selama ini membohongi kalian.." ucap Naruto sambil menunduk. "hm.. tidak usah minta maaf Naruto-kun.. kami sudah tau alasanya kenapa Naruto-kun berbohong..'' balas Rias, Naruto pun tersenyum karena mereka tidak marah padanya. Rias dan Akeno pun langsung memeluk Naruto, "Naruto-kun kumohon jangan tinggalkan kami.. hiks hiks" ucap Rias sambil menangis memeluk Naruto. "k-kami takut kehilanganmu Naruto-kun hiks" tambah Akeno. "tenanglah aku tak akan meninggalkan kalian.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan bayi kalian?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"baik-baik saja Naruto-kun.." balas Rias sedikit blushing. "ara ara jangan khawatir Naruto-kun, aku akan menjaganya.." ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum. "hn.. syukurlah, sebaiknya kalian bergegas pergi kesekolah?'' ucap Naruto pada Rias dan Akeno. "kami tidak mau pergi kesekolah kalau tidak dengan Naruto-kun.." jawab Rias. "tapi-" belum sempat Naruto menjawab sudah dipotong Rias. "semuanya sudah diurus Nii-sama, sekarang kau bisa kesekolah lagi tanpa ada yang mencurigaimu Naruto-kun.." potong Rias. "hm.. baiklah" pasrah Naruto.

Mereka pun segera bersiap dan saat didepan rumah mereka melihat seseorang.

.

.

.

"Kau.. kenapa ber-" ucap Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya.

.

.

"dia bersekolah di akademi juga Naruto-kun.."potong Rias, melihat Naruto kaget dengan penampilan Ophis, 'k-kawai..' batin Naruto melihat Ophis memakai seragam Kuoh, sementara Ophis yang diperhatikan Naruto sedikit blushing. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat tatapan Naruto pada Ophis pun langsung menggandeng kedua lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya untuk pergi kesekolah. "pelan-pelan Rias-chan Akeno-chan.." ucap Naruto saat diseret mereka berdua, sementara Menma Koneko Kiba dan Xenovia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, Ophis terlihat sebal karena gagal membuat Naruto tertarik padanya gara-gara diseret Rias dan Akeno.

* * *

Tak lama mereka juga bertemu Issei yang kembali digandeng oleh Asia dan Raynare. Xenovia yang melihatnya pun langsung berlari menerjang Issei dan jadilah Issei dihimpit oleh 3 wanitanya. Sementara Issei benar-benar merasakan indahnya surga dunia, yang lainya pun hanya bisa tertawa halus dengan kejadian itu. sementara Koneko dan Ophis hanya bisa memandang iri dan ingin bersama Naruto yang diapit Rias dan Akeno. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kesekolah mereka.

* * *

Saat sampai didepan gerbang akademi mereka melihat beberapa orang yang sudah mereka kenal juga memakai seragam Kuoh, ada Vali, Kuroka dan Irina. Irina yang melihat kedatangan Naruto pun langsung berbinar dan menghampiri Naruto. "Ohayo, tuan tampan.. umm maksudku, Naruto-kun.." ucapnya manis, Rias dan Akeno pun langsung menatap tajam Irina, tak jauh berbeda Ophis juga terlihat err cemburu walaupun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sementara itu Koneko dan Kuroka pun saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Koneko pun berlari menuju Kuroka. Semua (kecuali Ophis) yang melihat itu merasa was was jika terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Sementara Rias pun mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan Koneko tapi terlambat. "Koneko.." ucap Rias. Sementara Vali pun memilih diam, tiba-tiba

'Greeb'

Bukan pukulan ataupun serangan yang diluncurkan Koneko tapi justru pelukan hangat pada Kuroka. Ophis yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "maafkan aku.." gumam Koneko sambil menangis memeluk Kuroka, sementara Kuroka pun sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Koneko, karena dia pikir pasti Koneko akan memukul nya, dia pun sebenarnya sudah siap dengan konsekuensi tersebut. "apa maksudmu nyaa?" tanya Kuroka bingung. "a-aku hiks sudah tau semuanya... maafkan aku hiks hiks" ucap Koneko dan sempat membuat Kuroka kaget tapi dia pun tersenyum lembut ke Koneko. "hm.. tidak apa-apa" jawab Kuroka lembut. "arigato.. aku sangat menyayangimu Nee-chan.." ucap Koneko sambil tersenyum. "aku juga menyayangimu imouto.." jawab Kuroka tersenyum.

Sementara yang lainya hanya menatap bingung kecuali Ophis Vali dan Naruto. "a-apa maksudnya Nee-chan?" tanya Issei terbata. "hn.. mereka berdua kakak beradik.." balas Naruto singkat. "oh, jadi begitu ya..." ucap Rias, tak lama bell masuk kelas pun berbunyi sementara para murid baru langsung pergi keruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Irina Vali dan Kuroka berada dikelas yang sama dengan Naruto dan Issei, sementara Ophis sama dengan Koneko dan Menma.

* * *

Bell pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dan mereka semua pun pergi keruang klub Rias untuk membicarakan perang yang sebentar lagi akan datang. "jadi.. apa saja yang harus kita persiapkan?" tanya Vali membuka pembicaraan. "hm,, lebih baik kalian berdua berlatih menggunakan kekuatan kalian dan kerjasama kalian untuk menghadapi Cao Cao.." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Vali Issei. "dan aku akan melatih fisik kalian semua yang ada disini.." tambah Menma. "kenapa aku juga harus ikut latihan?" tanya Ophis datar. "huh.. aku sudah tau kau itu kuat tapi... jika hanya dengan kau sendiri yang melawanya kau pasti akan kalah.." balas Naruto. "lagipula latihan bersama ini juga bertujuan untuk mendekatkan kalian semua dan agar kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik..."tambah Naruto. "tapi-" ucapan Ophis terpotong Naruto. "aku tidak ingin kau mati melawannya.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut Ophis, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Ophis memerah. 'N-Naruto mengkhawatirkanku...' batin Ophis senang. Sementara Rias Akeno Koneko dan Irina terlihat cemburu.

* * *

Tak lama setelah itu kelompok Sona pun masuk keruang klub Rias. Sona yang melihat ada Naruto didepannya pun langsung blushing. "h-hai Naruto-kun.." sapa Sona terbata sambil merona "hai juga Sona-chan.." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sementara gadis lain yang naksir Naruto pun menatap tajam dan memberikan deathglare pada Sona tapi ditanggapi dengan wajah datar oleh Sona. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat hal tersebut segera memasang posisi 'darurat' yaitu segera duduk dan mengapit Naruto.

Keadaan tersebut pun semakin memanas sampai munculah lingkaran 3 lingkaran sihir yang menampilkan Sirzechs Serafall dan Azazel. "Naruuuu-tan..." teriak girang Serafall ketika melihat ada Naruto diruang klub tersebut dan langsung berlari menerjang Naruto. "Naru-tan ku yang manis dan tampan, kau harus jadi miliku.." ucap Serafall sambil memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajah Naruto ke oppai nya. Para gadis fansgirl Naruto yang lainya pun menatap tajam Serafall yang baru datang. Sementara Rias dan Akeno mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Serafall pada Naruto.

"Nee-chan hentikan! Naruto-kun bisa kehabisan nafas tau.." marah Sona terhadap Serafall. Serafall pun menatap Sona "Mou.. bilang saja Sona-tan juga ingin melakukannya.." jawab Serafall cemberut dan melepaskan pelukan mautnya, sementara Naruto terlihat kehabisan nafas, sedangkan Azazel ,Sirzechs dan yang lainya hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rias khawatir. "t-tidak apa-apa Rias-chan.." jawab Naruto sedikit merah dipipinya karena merasakan kekenyalan oppai Serafall.

Akeno yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menanyai Naruto "tapi sepertinya Naruto-kun senang dengan hal tersebut.." tanya Akeno lebih tepatnya selidik Akeno dengan aura membunuh. 'Gleek' "ah, bukan begitu Akeno-chan.." jawab Naruto sedikit takut. "Awas jika Naruto-kun berani bermain-main dibelakang kami... akan ku berikan 'hadiah' yang tak terlupakan, kau mengerti Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias lembut dengan aura membunuh juga. 'Gleek' 'kenapa aku punya kekasih seperti mereka berdua sih..' batin Naruto sedih sambil mengangguk pasrah. Sementara yang lain membatin 'Naruto yang hebat seperti itu ternyata kalah terhadap kekasihnya' batin semua sweatdrop.

"seperti itukah tingkah seorang iblis yang memiliki jabatan Maou?" bisik Azazel pada Sirzechs. "aku juga bingung kenapa dia bisa diangkat menjadi salah satu Maou.." balas Sirzechs. Sementara Serafall yang mendengar bisik-bisik Sirzechs dan Azazel langsung menatap tajam mereka berdua, "Sirzechs-chan... Azazel-tan apa yang kalian sedang bicarakan?" tanya Serafall tersenyum dengan aura mengerikan dibelakangnya. 'Gleek' kedua nya menelan ludah 'matilah aku... a-aku lupa jika pendengaranya tajam..' batin Sirzechs dan Azazel. "ah ha ha ha, bagaimana jika kita segera menyusun rencana perang kita?" ucap Sirzechs mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ehem baiklah... sebelumnya aku akan meminta pada Serafall, Sirzechs dan Azazel untuk meminta bantuan pada dewa-dewa diseluruh dunia untuk membantu kita dalam perang melawan Madara." Ucap Naruto serius mereka semua pun memperhatikan Naruto. "kita akan berperang habis-habisan disini.. untuk menentukan nasib dunia ini, atau dunia akan berakhir..." tambah Naruto. " tapi sebelumnya untuk kalian iblis muda dan yang lainya, aku akan melatih fisik kalian sampai batas maksimal kalian, jadi persiapkan mental kalian.. latihan akan kumulai besok, kalian mengerti?" tanya Naruto pada mereka semua, kecuali Sirzechs Azazel dan Serafall. "dan terutama kau Issei.." ucap Naruto sambil menatap Issei,

Sementara Issei hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. "hei, Issei berusaha lah.. semoga kau selamat menghadapi latihan dari boss.." bisik Menma pada Issei dan 'Gleek' "apakah latihanya sangat keras?" tanya Issei dengan keringat dingin. "tidak.. hanya saja mungkin kau tak akan bisa bangun 3 hari jika kau melakukanya pertama kali.." jawab Menma santai. 'l-latihan macam apa itu..' batin Issei histeris.

"baiklah jika kalian sudah mengerti kalian besok sepulang sekolah kerumahku.. aku akan membawa kalian kesuatu tempat" ucap Naruto dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya. "N-Naruto-kun apakah aku juga harus ikut?" tanya Rias takut-takut. "hn.. kau juga harus ikut Rias-chan Akeno-chan'' jawab Naruto. "tapi kan kami sedang hamil?" tanya Akeno bingung. "aku tau, tapi justru itu.. itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan bayi kalian, lagipula latihan kalian berbeda dengan yang lainya.." ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum. "benarkah?" ucap Rias senang. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"baiklah pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini.. um sebelumnya, kalian ambil dan simpan kunai khusus ku ini." ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunai hiraishinya dan membagikanya kesemua yang ada disitu. "umm, untuk apa kunai ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona ingin tau. "ini adalah kunai khususku.. aku bisa berteleport dengan cepat kekunai tersebut.." balas Naruto. "maksud Na-" 'Swush' ucapan Sona terpotong ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Sona. 'c-cepat sekali...' batin Sona dan semua yang ada disitu. "Aku akan datang untuk membantu kalian jika Madara menyerang salah satu dari kalian" balas Naruto dibelakang Sona. Sona yang merasakan deru nafas Naruto hanya bisa memerah. 'Swush' Naruto pun kembali ketempatnya semula.

"kalian hanya perlu menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti ini.. maka aku akan datang.." jelas Naruto pada mereka semua. "baiklah.. kalian bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing.." ucap Naruto dan diberi anggukan oleh semuanya. Mereka pun segera bubar kecuali Naruto Rias dan Akeno. "ayo kita pulang?" ajak Naruto pada kedua kekasihnya. "pulang?" tanya bingung Rias. "huh, kalian ini.. kalian harus berada dalam pengawasanku, dengan kata lain kalian harus tinggal bersamaku.. paham?" jelas Naruto. "tinggal dengan Naruto-kun?" ucap Akeno girang. "hn.." jawab Naruto singkat. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Rias dan Akeno langsung menggandeng kedua lengan Naruto dan pulang kerumah Naruto.

* * *

Mereka bertiga pun pulang kerumah Naruto dengan wajah senang, terutama Rias dan Akeno. Tak lama mereka pun sampai dirumah Naruto, "Tadaima.." ucap Naruto masuk kerumah. "Okaeri boss/Naruto.." balas Menma Naruko dan Ophis. Ophis yang melihat Naruto bersama kedua kekasihnya sedikit cemburu. "err boss kenapa mereka ikut kerumah kita?" tanya Menma. "mereka berdua kekasihku.. aku harus menjaganya dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.." jawab Naruto santai. "baiklah aku mau mandi dulu.." ucap Naruto dan pergi kekamar meninggalkan mereka semua.

* * *

Malam hari dirumah Naruto kini terlihat Naruto dan para penghuni rumah baru saja makan malam, "ngomog-ngomong siapa yang waktunya patroli hari ini?" tanya Naruto pada Naruko dan Menma. "hn.. waktunya si baka itu.." balas Naruko. "baiklah kau segera lakukan tugasmu Menma.." perintah Naruto pada Menma. "baiklah boss..." ucap Menma dan langsung berhenge 'Booff' berpakaian lengkap Anbu Tora. "aku pergi dulu.." ucap Menma dan pergi dengan kilatan hitam.

Sudah hampir larut malam Naruto dan yang lainya bercengkrama di rumah Naruto. "Huaammh, sepertinya aku sudah mulai ngantuk.." ucap Naruko. "huh, benar sudah larut malam.." tambah Naruto. "lebih baik kita segera tidur.." ajak Naruko dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya. Naruko dan Ophis pun pergi kekamar masing-masing tinggal Naruto Akeno dan Rias. "Naruto-kun gendong.." ucap Akeno manja. "Akeno-chan kamar kita Cuma 5 meter dari sini.." balas Naruto menolak permintaan Akeno. "hiks hiks kau lihat sayang tou-san mu sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan kaa-san.." tangis buaya Akeno sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Naruto yang melihat itu jadi tidak tega, "iya iya, baiklah..." jawab Naruto pasrah dan menggendong Akeno, "Yey..." teriak girang Akeno, sementara Rias yang melihat itu hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut.

"Naruto-kun.. aku juga mau digendong.." ucap Rias cemberut. "tapi aku tidak bisa menggendong kalian berdua bersamaan.." balas Naruto. "aku tidak mau tau.. pokoknya aku ingin digendong, titik.." balas Rias cemberut. "baiklah aku akan menggendongmu setelah menurunkan Akeno dikamar.." ucap Naruto. Naruto pun segera pergi kekamar dan kembali keluar untuk menggendong Rias masuk kekamar.

"haah, kenapa sih kalian jadi manja begitu?" ucap Naruto agak kesal. "mungkin keinginan anak ini.." ucap Rias dan Akeno ceria bersamaan sambil menunjuk perut mereka. "haah, kalian alasan saja.." balas Naruto sementara Rias dan Akeno hanya tertawa kecil. "Naruto-kun ayo tidur.." ucap Rias dan Akeno manja. "iya-" ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika merasakan ada salah satu orang yang membawa kunainya dalam masalah.

"sebentar aku harus pergi..." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba serius, "ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno sedikit khawatir. "tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit masalah mungkin.." jawab Naruto. "baiklah hati-hati sayang.." ucap Rias lembut. "hn.." 'Swush' jawab Naruto dan menghilang.

.

* * *

.

_Didunia Bawah_

Didalam kamar disebuah rumah lebih tepatnya disebuah mansion milik keluarga Sitri terdapat seorang wanita baru saja selesai mandi tak lama munculah kilatan kuning 'Swush' "Naruuu-tan kau sudah datang.." teriak girang Serafall dan langsung memeluk Naruto. "l-lepaskan S-Sera a-aku s-sesak.." ucap Naruto disela-sela pelukan maut Serafall. "hihihi Naruu-tan aku senang kau datang..." ucap Serafall ceria, "hn.. sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggilku, ada masalah apa?" tanya Naruto. "hm.. tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku ingin..." ucap Serafall menggantung. "Ingin..?" ulang Naruto.

"ingin... bermain diranjang bersamamu.." ucap Serafall girang langsung menerjang Naruto hingga mereka terjatuh diranjang Serafall. "a-apa yang kau lakukan.." ucap Naruto terbata saat dirinya terjatuh dikasur dan diatasnya ada Serafall yang err menggunakan baju tidur yang sangat tipis sehingga terlihat bentuk tubuhnya. Perlahan Serafall memajukan wajahnya ke Naruto dan "aku... ingin melakukan 'itu' bersamamu Naru-tan.." ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Perlahan Serafall pun menjilat dan menggiit leher Naruto untuk merangsang dan memberinya kissmark . 'Gleek' 'i-ini gawat...bisa-bisa aku... tidaaakk!' teriak batin Naruto memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"t-tapi aku sudah memiliki Rias dan Akeno.." balas Naruto takut-takut melihat pandangan penuh nafsu dari Serafall. "aku tidak peduli walaupun aku harus menjadi yang ketiga.. kau harus menjadi miliku... " balas Serafall perlahan membuka baju tidurnya. 'Gawat...' teriak batin Naruto, namun tiba-tiba ada lagi orang yang membawa kunai nya dalam masalah. "ah, maaf Sera-chan, lain kali saja... sepertinya salah satu yang membawa kunai ku dalam masalah.." elak Naruto bangkit dari jeratan maut Serafall. "jangan ber-" 'Swush' ucapan Serafall terpotong ketika Naruto menghilang. "Huh, Naru-tan jahat..." teriak Serafall dari dalam kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

_Kembali kedunia Manusia_

Disebuah apartemen lumayan besar dikota terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis dipinggir ranjangnya, 'Swush' muncul kilatan kuning didekat gadis tersebut. "hiks hiks hiks..." suara tangis gadis tersebut. "Irina? Kenapa kau menangis, apa yang terjadi? Apa Madara menyerang?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Irina. "hiks hiks bisakah kau menolongku hiks Naruto-kun.." ucap nya disela tangisnya. "hn.. selama aku bisa akan kubantu.." jawab Naruto mantap.

"b-benarkah?" tanya Irina memastikan dan diberi anggukan oleh Naruto. "apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Naruto perlahan mendekati Irina. "aku ingin.." ucap Irina menggantung, 'sepertinya akan terjadi hal buruk lagi..' batin Naruto merasakan perasaanya yang tidak enak. "Aku ingin... manikah denganmu.." ucap Irina dengan nada imutnya, dan menerjang Naruto yang ada disampingnya

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto terbata melihat Irina sudah berada diatasnya. "aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Naruto-kun.." ucapnya perlahan mendekati wajah Naruto, sementara Naruto sudah err sangat takut. "mou.. kau sudah diberi 'tanda' ya oleh gadis-gadis iblis itu.." ucap Irina cemberut saat melihat leher Naruto yang merah-merah akibat kissmark Serafall tadi.

"tapi aku tidak mau kalah.." ucapnya santai dan memberikan kissmark dan menjilat-jilat leher Naruto dan membuat Naruto semakin memanas. 'oh, kami-sama, kenapa harus seperti ini... aku sudah tidak tahan' batin Naruto panik. "hmmmh..." lenguh Irina saat memberikan 'tanda' pada Naruto dan sedikit menggesek-gesek selangkangan Naruto dengan pahanya. 'i-ini gawat...' teriak batin Naruto histeris, dan untungnya kembali ada yang memanggilnya lewat kunai hiraishinya.

"err.. Irina, sepertinya ada yang memanggilku dari kunai hiraishinku.." ucap Naruto mengelak dari 'ancaman' berbahaya Irina. Perlahan Irina pun menghentikan aksinya dan melonggarkan Naruto yang ada dibawahnya. "benarkah, jangan bo-" 'Swush' belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya Naruto sudah keburu menghilang. "huuweeee, Naruto-kun jahat..." teriak imut Irina dari dalam apartemen nya.

.

* * *

.

_Diruang Osis Kuoh Akademi_

Terlihat seorang gadis berkaca mata sedang mondar mandir didalam ruangannya, 'Swush' munculah kilatan kuning. "N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Sona terbata plus rona merah dipipinya. "Hai Sona-chan? Ada masalah apa kau memanggilku.." tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sona yang melihat senyum Naruto semakin merona.

"a-a-aku i-ingin k-kau m-melakukan s-sesuatu u-untuku.." ucap Sona terbata plus merona 'a-ada apa denganku,... aargh aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun' batin sona. "melakukan apa Sona-chan..." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Perlahan Sona mendekati Naruto dan "N-Naruto kun... sentuhlah aku.." ucap Sona tegas dan memeluk Naruto, Naruto pun langsung cengo dengan ucapan Sona. 'b-bahkan Sona juga ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku' batin Naruto terbata.

"a-apa maksudmu Sona?" tanya Naruto terbata, Sona pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan memelasnya "aku ingin bersama Naruto-kun..." jawabnya masih dengan tatapan memelas, 'K-kawai...' batin Naruto melihat wajah Sona yang memelas. "t-tapi aku sudah punya Rias dan Akeno Sona-chan.." jawab Naruto mengelak dari permintaan Sona. "tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun aku siap menjadi yang ketiga.." balas Sona dengan wajah memerah. 'oh, kami-sama kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati muda..' batin Naruto histeris.

"N-Naruto-kun.. ini?" ucap Sona sambil menyentuh leher Naruto yang terlihat bercak-bercak merah, Sona yang melihat itu segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Naruto. "a-apa yang kaummh lakukan S-Sona-chahmmh.." ucap Naruto sambil melenguh ketika bibir mungil Sona menyentuh lehernya dan mulai memberikan kissmark. Tak selang berapa lama kembali Naruto merasakan panggilan dari kunainya.

"S-Sona-chan.. sepertinya ada yang memanggilku lewat kunaiku..." ucap Naruto terbata disela 'kenikmatan' diberi 'tanda' oleh Sona , memang Naruto merasakan sungguh kenikmatan ketika Sona yang melakukannya mungkin karena bibir mungil Sona yang err sexy. Sona pun menghentikan aksinya, "tapi Na-" 'Swush' Naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning. "huh, Naruto-kun sudah pergi.." ucap Sona agak kecewa.

.

* * *

.

_Dirumah Naruto_

Disebuah kamar dirumah Naruto terlihatlah ruangan tersebut gelap gulita, 'Swush' muncul kilatan kuning lagi, "Dimana ini gelap sekali?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. "Hei, ada orang disini?" ucap Naruto memanggil orang yang mungkin ada ditempat itu. tiba-tiba

'Greb'

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, "Kau sudah datang Naruto" ucap suara wanita dari belakang. "O-Ophis? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat keadaan kamar yang gelap. Naruto pun membalik badanya dan masih belum begitu terlihat keadaan Ophis yang ada didepanya.

'Ctik'

Suara Ophis menjentikan jarinya dan tiba-tiba lampu dalam ruangan pun menyala dan "K-Kenapa kau telanjang.." tanya Naruto terbata melihat Ophis yang telanjang didepanya, sementara Ophis terlihat merona karena telanjang didepan Naruto. "aku melakukan ini semua agar kau mau melakukan 'itu' denganku.." balas Ophis datar tapi tetap terlihat rona merah dipipinya.

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto terbata dan perlahan mundur karena Ophis semakin mendekatinya 'Bruuukk' Naruto terjatuh kekasur Ophis. "aku ingin memiliki anak dari orang hebat sepertimu.." balas Ophis datar dengan rona merah. Perlahan Ophis pun menindih Naruto dan mulai menyibakan kaos yang dipakai Naruto. 'Gleek' 'dia terlihat lebih berbahaya dari ketiga wanita tadi..' batin Naruto melihat tatapan datar bernafsu dari Ophis.

Perlahan Ophis pun menjilati tubuh Naruto bermaksud membangkitkan gairah Naruto. "O-Ophis henmmhtikanhhm.." kata Naruto melenguh saat dijilati Ophis seluruh tubuhnya. "tapi sepertinya tubuhmu tidak berkata begitu Naruto.." balas Ophis datar disela 'menikmati' tubuh Naruto. Saat Ophis akan membuka celana Naruto, kembali Naruto merasakan ada yang memanggilnya lagi "O-Ophis ada yang memanggilku.." ucap Naruto mencoba menghindari 'maut' dari Ophis. Dengan terpaksa Ophis pun menghentikan aksinya, "kau tidak bo-'' 'Swush' ucapan Ophis terpotong karena Naruto sudah pergi. "huh, lain kali aku tidak boleh terkecoh agar dia tidak kabur lagi.." ucap Ophis datar, "tapi sepertinya dia juga menikmatinya.." tambah Ophis sedikit tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

_Diapartemen Koneko_

Terlihat Koneko sedang mondar mandir, sepertinya dia sedang gelisah. "apa aku harus memanggil Naruto-senpai ya?" ucap Koneko pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang kunai hiraishin Naruto. "tapi apakah mungkin Naruto-senpai mau melakukan 'itu' denganku.." ucapnya bingung. "aku ingin memilikimu senpai.." gumam Koneko lirih dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kunai tadi. "aku menjatuhkan kunai nya.." lirih Koneko tak lama 'Swush' muncul kilatan kuning dan munculah Naruto. "Naruto-senpai?" gumam Koneko sambil menatap Naruto.

"hai Koneko-chan? Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. "memanggil Naruto-senpai?" tanya Koneko bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, 'K-Kawai' batin Naruto terpana. "ya, kau memanggilku lewat kunai itu" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kunai yang digenggam Koneko.

"oh, maaf Naruto-senpai, tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkanya.." balas Koneko sambil meminta maaf. "oh, begitu.. tidak apa-apa aku justru berterima kasih berkatmu aku bisa lolos dari mereka.." ucap Naruto sambil bergidik saat mengatakan mereka. "mereka?" tanya Koneko bingung. "ya, mereka... ngomong-ngomong kalau tidak ada masalah aku mau pulang dulu, sampai jumpa" 'Swush' ucap Naruto dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. "padahal aku ingin sekali memeluk Naruto-senpai.." ucap Koneko sedikit kecewa setelah kepergian Naruto.

.

* * *

.

_Dirumah Naruto_

Disebuah kamar dirumah Naruto terlihat tenang dan sepi sampai 'Swush' "lebih baik aku tidur disini" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan perlahan naik keranjang, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang empuk diranjang tersebut. "a-apa ini?" ucap Naruto, dan Naruto pun menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa..."

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe.**

**Gomen disini baru pemanasan maaf kalo jelek, lemon nya ada dichapter 19, jadi tunggu aja, gomen gak pandai buat yang 'gituan'**

**Ckckckck tenang aja masih ada yang lebih nggantung lagi daripada ini kok, (author senyum evil) oke HAREM NO JUTSU semi permanent, hehehe. Cinta kedua Naruto adalah Rias dan Akeno, agak sedikit kagak nyambung emang, tapi mau gimana lagi dari awal judulnya udah kaya gitu,..**

**Selamat ber penasaran ria para reader dan reviewer-san.. hehehe (author kejam, lebih kejam dari Raja Iblis sekalipun). Maklum pulang dari Wonogiri udah jam 9 malem, jadi istirahat dikit, untuk tanggal 7 Cuma update 1 chapter, untuk madara tetap 1 Rinnengan.**

**Setelah lawan madara masih ada sequelnya "My Destiny" atau "SHADOW" atau mungkin "Naruyana" (Cerita Ramayana versi Naruto) tapi apakah reader bakalan suka ya? tapi mungkin agak lama publish nya, masih mikir alur cerita nya secara garis besar. **

**Pair nya, lihat saja nanti.. penyegelnya malah nanti tinggal 1 orang. Saya usahakan sekeren mungkin tapi mungkin versi saya kerenya pertarungan madara vs naruto. Khukhukhu fansgirl naruto disini udah dibeberkan semangat mereka untuk mendapatkan naru-chan.. ckckckck. Yap Kotoamatsukami dapat naru gunakan karena dia punya mata Sharingan Shishui pemberian Obito di chapter 1.**

**Untuk nglepasin edo tensei kita lihat saja nanti, ini masih mikir kearah situ jadi mohon kesabarannya... baahh Mbah madara ganti jadi mbah buyut Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto Chapter 679)**

**Huuaaaaa sekarang author lagi bingung, Gimana cara main Game ****NFS The Run****? Reader atau reviewer-san ada yang tau mungkin? Mohon bantuanya reader-san reviewer-san, PLEASE! *jurus tatapan memelas* **

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**13-6-14**


	18. Chapter 18

**LET'S READ!**

**TRAINING **

_Diapartemen Koneko_

Terlihat Koneko sedang mondar mandir, sepertinya dia sedang gelisah. "apa aku harus memanggil Naruto-senpai ya?" ucap Koneko pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang kunai hiraishin Naruto. "tapi apakah mungkin Naruto-senpai mau melakukan 'itu' denganku.." ucapnya bingung. "aku ingin memilikimu senpai.." gumam Koneko lirih dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kunai tadi. "aku menjatuhkan kunai nya.." lirih Koneko tak lama 'Swush' muncul kilatan kuning dan munculah Naruto. "Naruto-senpai?" gumam Koneko sambil menatap Naruto.

"hai Koneko-chan? Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. "memanggil Naruto-senpai?" tanya Koneko bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, 'k-Kawai' batin Naruto terpana. "ya, kau memanggilku lewat kunai itu" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kunai yang digenggam Koneko.

"oh, maaf Naruto-senpai, tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkanya.." balas Koneko sambil meminta maaf. "oh, begitu.. tidak apa-apa aku justru berterima kasih berkatmu aku bisa lolos dari mereka.." ucap Naruto sambil bergidik saat mengatakan mereka. "mereka?" tanya Koneko bingung. "ya, mereka... ngomong-ngomong kalau tidak ada masalah aku mau pulang dulu, sampai jumpa" 'Swush' ucap Naruto dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. "padahal aku ingin sekali memeluk Naruto-senpai.." ucap Koneko sedikit kecewa setelah kepergian Naruto.

.

* * *

.

_Dirumah Naruto_

Disebuah kamar dirumah Naruto terlihat tenang dan sepi sampai 'Swush' "lebih baik aku tidur disini" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan perlahan naik keranjang, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang empuk diranjang tersebut. "a-apa ini?" ucap Naruto, dan Naruto pun menoleh.

"Kyaaa..."

"ssstt.. jangan berteriak.." bisik Naruto pada wanita disampingnya a.k.a Naruko. "b-boss.. kenapa disini? Jangan-jangan kau mau melakukan itu padaku? Aku ini masih bunshin mu boss.." oceh Naruko pada Naruto. "ehh, kau ini.. aku cuma ingin tidur dengan tenang.." jawab Naruto. "tidur dengan tenang? Memangnya kenapa dengan Rias dan Akeno?" tanya Naruko. "haah, kereka berdua manja, dan jika ada yang meminta bantuan lewat kunai hiraishin kau saja yang pergi.." ucap Naruto perlahan kembali keposisi tidurnya.

"err memangnya kenapa? Dan apa itu dilehermu boss?" tanya Naruko penasaran. "i-ini jangan bilang-bilang mereka berdua ya? Aku mohon.." pinta Naruto memelas. "err baiklah... tapi kenapa harus aku yang pergi jika ada yang minta bantuan?" tanya Naruko heran. "i-itu karena mereka m-memanggilku untuk m-melakukan 'itu' dengan mereka..." jawab Naruto terbata+malu. Naruko pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penerangan Naruto dan

"bfffftt.. buahahahahahaha..." Naruko pun tidak bisa menahan tawa dan terpingkal pingkal mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. "diamlah... itu tidak lucu.." ucap Naruto cemberut. "hahaha, maaf boss... pantas saja banyak 'tanda' dilehermu boss.. Ne, apakah boss juga ingin 'itu' denganku?" ucap Naruko menggoda Naruto. 'Twitch' "diam kau... cepat kau pindah kekamar Rias dan Akeno jaga mereka.." perintah Naruto sambil mendorong Naruko pergi dari kamarnya. "aww, boss jangan keras-keras nanti aku le-cet.." ucap Naruko dengan nada sensual semakin membuat Naruto marah. "cepat pergi..." perintah Naruto "hihihihi, iya-iya boss.." jawab Naruko santai. "ingat jangan bilang-bilang pada mereka kejadian ini.." ucap Naruto pada Naruko. "hai'..." balas Naruko mantap. Dia pun segera pindah kekamar Rias dan Akeno.

.

* * *

.

Pagi harinya dikamar Naruto terlihat 3 gadis seddang tidur bersama, "enggh.." lenguh salah satu gadis bersurai merah. "Naruto-kun..." ucap Rias yang belum sadar memeluk orang disampingnya, 'a-apa ini kenyal...' batin Rias memeluk gadis yang dikira Naruto. Perlahan Rias pun membuka matanya dan "Kyaaaa..." jerit Rias ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapanya adalah Naruko bukan Naruto. "enggh.. ada apa bucho/Rias?" tanya Akeno dan Naruko bersamaan. "eeehh, Naruko? dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno setelah melihat Naruko tidur disampingnya. "i-iya dimana Naruto-kun? Dan kenapa kau masuk kamar kami?" tanya Rias. "err.. bagaimana ya, tadi malam boss memintaku untuk menjaga kalian berdua, karena boss ada sedikit masalah.." jawab Naruko.

"oh jadi begitu, hmm.. sudah pagi ya, lebih baik kita sarapan dan kalian segera bersiap kesekolah..." ucap Naruko dan diberi anggukan oleh Rias dan Akeno. Naruko pun berjalan keluar kamar sementara Rias dan Akeno pun bergegas mandi.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu dikamar Naruko, terlihat lelaki kuning sedang tertidur, "enggh..." igau Naruto, perlahan membuka matanya, "huuaammh, sudah pagi... lebih baik aku segera bersiap sekolah.. uggh, perih" ucap Naruto saat merasakan lehernya sedikit perih. "sial, masih membekas.. lumayan banyak lagi, huah mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku.." gumam Naruto. 'apa yang harus kulakukan agar tidak ketahuan mereka berdua...' batin Naruto. "aha... aku punya ide" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, dia pun segera bersiap.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian Rias dan Akeno keluar dari kamar Naruto dan disaat yang bersamaan Naruto juga keluar dari kamar Naruko. "N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias saat melihat Naruto keluar kamar Naruko. "apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan dari kamar Naruko?" tanya Akeno. "ehh, Rias-chan Akeno-chan... umm, eto sepulang dari panggilan semalam aku tidur dikamar Naruko karena takut mengganggu tidur kalian" jawab Naruto bohong. "oh begitu.. umm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Naruto-kun memakai syal?" tanya Rias bingung melihat Naruto memakai syal dilehernya, padahal tidak biasanya dia memakainya.

"umm, eto.. a-aku merasa agak kedinginan.." jawab Naruto sekenanya. "ara ara, aku juga kedinginan Naruto-kun.. apa perlu kita pemanasan dulu Na-ru-to-kun.." ucap Akeno dengan nada sensual sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto. "a-apa maksudmu Akeno-chan?" tanya Naruto terbata. "hmm, benar Naruto-kun, jika memang Naruto-kun kedinginan, kami akan menghangatkanmu.." ucap Rias sambil merona. 'Gleeekk' 'bisa gawat jika ini terjadi..' batin Naruto panik. "ehmm, l-lebih baik kita sarapan dan segera bergegas kesekolah" ucap Naruto mencoba menghindari 'maut' dari Rias dan Akeno. Akhirnya Rias dan Akeno pun mengangguk menuruti perkataan Naruto.

* * *

Mereka pun segera sarapan dan kemudian berangkat sekolah bersama Menma dan Ophis. Tak lama mereka pun sampai didepan sekolah disana terlihat Irina dan Sona yang sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto yang mereka 'gigit' tadi malam, Naruto yang melihat Sona dan Irina menjadi sedikit grogi. "Ohayo Naruto-kun.." ucap Irina dengan imutnya, "O-Ohayo Naruto-kun.." ucap Sona agak terbata. "Ohayo S-Sona-chan I-Irina..." ucap Naruto agak grogi.

"tidak biasanya Naruto-kun pake syal? Ada apa dengan ehem 'leher' Naruto-kun?" tanya Irina menggoda Naruto. Sementara Naruto pun sedikit gelagapan saat ditanya dengan lehernya, sementara Sona terlihat merona teringat apa yang dilakukan tadi malam. "a-aku sedikit k-kedinginan.. ya aku sedikit kedinginan.." jawab Naruto grogi. Tak lama muncul budak Rias yang lainya.

Sementara Rias dan Akeno yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Naruto mulai mendekati Naruto dan bergelayut manja dilengan Naruto. "Naruto-kun ayo masuk, nanti telat.." ucap Akeno manja. "Iya baiklah.." jawab Naruto pasrah mereka pun segera masuk kekelas masing-masing. Dan melakukan kewajiban masing-masing.

'

* * *

.

Bell tanda berakhirnya sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid pun pulang kerumah masing-masing termasuk Naruto Rias Akeno Menma dan Ophis. Mereka segera pulang karena harus bersiap untuk melakukan latihan yang mereka sepakati.

Saat ini Naruto dan semua orang yang ada dirumahnya (kecuali Menma dan Naruko yang harus patroli dan jaga rumah) sedang menunggu yang lainya untuk berlatih. Tak selang berapa lama Vali Kuroka dan Irina datang. Selanjutnya para budak Rias dan juga Sona dan budaknya. Merasa sudah genap Naruto akan segera membawa mereka pergi sampai muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Sitri dan terlihatlah Serafall. "Naruuu-tan tunggu aku..." teriak Serafall pada Naruto, sementara yang lainya hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah laku Serafall. "ehh, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto heran. "mou... aku kan juga ingin ikut latihan bersama Naruu-tan.." jawab Serafall ceria.

Sementara para fansgirl Naruto menatap tidak suka 'bilang saja kau mau terus menggoda Naruto-kun/Naruto..' batin mereka. "haah, baiklah.." pasrah Naruto. "ne, Naruto-kun ada apa dengan 'leher' mu, tidak biasanya kau memakai syal?" tanya Serafall menggoda. Sementara Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu terlihat salah tingkah. "ehem.. Naruto-kun kenapa dengan 'leher' mu sebenarnya?" kini giliran Rias yang juga bicara. 'Gleek' 'gawaaat...' batin Naruto. "umm. Eto..." ucap Naruto bingung.

"mungkin tadi malam naru-tan habis 'bertarung' dengan iblis liar yang ingin 'memakan' naru-tan.." ucap Serafall menggoda Naruto. "atau mungkin iblis liar yang ingin 'menggigit' leher Naruto-kun.." tambah Irina, "atau mungkin iblis liar yang 'menjilat' leher Naruto-kun.." kini Sona yang ikut bicara. "atau mungkin iblis liar yang ingin 'mencicipi' tubuh Naruto.." ucap Ophis datar dan membuatnya ditatap horror oleh fansgirl lainya. Sementara Ophis terlihat cuek dengan tatapan semua yang ada disitu, sementara Naruto terlihat sudah berkeringat dingin.

"ehm, apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kini Issei yang angkat bicara karena bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh yang Naruto+fansgirl nya. "aku juga tidak tau Issei.." jawab Rias. "jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam Naruto-kun? Dan kenapa dengan lehermu?" tanya Rias dengan tatapan tajam. "umm, e-eto.. ano-" ucapan Naruto terpotong Akeno "ara ara sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Naruto-kun?" ucap Akeno manis+aura seram. 'Gleeek' 'gawat.. ini benar-benar gawat' batin Naruto. 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..' batin budak Rias dan Sona yang lainya. Sementara Vali dan Kuroka memilih diam.

"a-ano..-" ucapan Naruto kembali terpotong saat tiba-tiba Rias melepaskan syal Naruto, dan "a-apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias shock dan terbata. "k-kenapa sampai diperban seperti ini?" kali ini Akeno yang bicara dan terlihat khawatir. Terlihat kini leher Naruto diperban dan terlihat ada sedikit merah darah diperban tersebut. 'u-untung saja aku tadi sempat melilitkan perban dan cairan merah dileherku..' batin Naruto lega. "siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias dengan aura iblis nya yang keluar, sepertinya dia terlihat marah saat melihat Naruto 'terluka'. "ara ara biarkan kami yang memberi pelajaran pada orang yang berani melukai kekasihku.." kini Akeno yang berbicara. "t-tidak apa-apa Rias-chan Akeno-chan, iblis itu sudah kulenyapkan.." jawab Naruto sedikit grogi. "benarkah?" tanya Akeno dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "baiklah lebih baik kita berangkat..." ucap Naruto dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya. Naruto pun segera menghisap mereka semua kedalam dimensi kamui nya.

.

* * *

.

_Dimensi Kamui Naruto_

Terlihat hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dan langit putih terang, tak lama munculah Naruto dan yang lainya. "Waaahh... ini indah sekali.." kagum Issei. "b-benar-benar indah.." ucap Raynare dan Asia. "menakjubkan..." ucap budak Rias dan Sona yang lainya. Bahkan Vali dan Ophis pun terlihat terkagum. "N-Naruto-kun, kenapa aku tak pernah kau ajak kemari?" tanya Rias terbata karena masih kagum dengan apa yang dilihat. "ara ara kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bagus dari kami Naruto-kun.." kini giliran Akeno yang bicara.

"hm.. bukan saatnya kalian terkagum seperti itu..." balas Naruto. "t-tapi ini benar-benar indah Naruto-kun..." ucap Rias dengan nada manja. "huh..." 'Ctik' Naruto menjentikan jarinya dan dimensi tersebut berubah menjadi hitam dan penuh balok-balok. "a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sona melihat tempat tersebut berubah, tak jauh juga dengan yang lain juga bertanya yang sama. "aku merubahnya, karena kita disini untuk latihan bukan untuk bersantai.." balas Naruto serius. "tapi Naruto-kun,, aku ingin suasana yang tadi.." rengek Rias dan Akeno. "tidak..." jawab Naruto singkat. "ayolah Naruto-kun/naru-tan/Naruto.." kini Irina Sona Serafall Issei memohon pada Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. "kami mohon..." ucap budak Rias dan Sona yang lainya.

Naruto yang diberi tatapan memelas pun akhirnya tidak tega dan 'Ctik' Naruto menjentikan kembali jarinya dan semua pun berubah kembali seperti tadi mereka masuk dimensi kamui tersebut. "Yeey... Naru-tan kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Serafall girang dan memeluk Naruto. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat itu langsung memisahkan Serafall dari Naruto. Serafall pun mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari fansgirl Naruto. Sementara yang lainya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran antara fansgirl Naruto. "ehem.. sebaiknya kita mulai latihanya Naruto.." ucap Vali yang dari tadi diam. "kau benar.. baiklah" ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba tanah disamping mereka naik dan tak lama muncul air terjun yang panjang dari tanah tersebut dan kubangan air yang lumayan luas dibawahnya (seperti tempat latihan Naruto bersama Kakashi dan Yamato saat membuat Rasenshuriken), kemudian didepan mereka munculah lapangan lari yang sangat luas dan juga ada pohon pohon disekitarnya. "h-hebat..." kagum Issei dan yang lainya. "k-kau seperti Tuhan disini.." ucap Ophis tak percaya. "hn.. disini akulah Tuhan.." jawab Naruto.

"baiklah kita mulai latihanya... sekarang kalian lari mengelilingi lapangan 200 kali, cepat.." perintah Naruto, mereka pun segera menuruti perintah Naruto termasuk Rias dan Akeno. Naruto pun juga berlari membuntuti mereka semua dari belakang. Terlihat semuanya kelelahan setelah mengelilingi lapangan tersebut. "hah hah hah.. k-kau kejam Naruto.." protes Issei. "benar, kau jahat Naruto-kun.." ngambek Rias dan Akeno. "Naru-tan/Naruto-kun/Naruto/Naruto-san jahat/kejam..." ucap Sona Irina dan yang lainya kecuali Serafall Vali Kiba dan Kuroka yang tetap diam walaupun terlihat kecapekan. Sementara Ophis terlihat tidak kelelahan sama sekali sama seperti Naruto. "huh, kalian ini iblis masa dengan latihan 'kecil' saja sudah lelah.." balas Naruto cuek. "latihan 'kecil'?" tanya Issei. "ya, ini baru latihan awal setiap hari jumlah latihanya akan bertambah.." balas Naruto santai.

"APA?" teriak semua yang ada disitu kecuali Serafall Ophis Vali Kiba dan Kuroka. "kau benar-benar kejam.." teriak Issei. "kau lebih kejam dari iblis..." tambah Saji dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya. "terserah.. kalau kalian ingin mati melawan anak buah madara.." balas Naruto santai. Akhirnya mereka pun menuruti semua perintah Naruto walaupun dengan berat hati. "hah hah hah.. sekarang apa lagi Naruto-san?" tanya Kiba terengah-engah. "apa kau mau kami gantung diri.." sindir Issei terhadap latihan neraka dari Naruto. "hn.. mungkin" jawab Naruto sekenanya. "KAU BENAR-BENAR KEJAM...'' teriak Issei.

"sekarang kalian istirahatlah.." perintah Naruto pada mereka semua, dan Naruto pun perlahan berjalan kearah air terjun. "Mau kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias penasaran. "aku akan berlatih.." balas Naruto singkat, sementara Rias Akeno hanya bisa menatap bingung. Tak lama Naruto pun dengan santai berjalan diatas kubangan air menuju air terjun dan membiarkan kepala dan tubuhnya diguyur air, "d-dia bisa berjalan diatas air" ucap Issei terbata dan kagum sama juga dengan yang lainya. "aku tidak percaya, mungkin hanya trik.." ucap Vali santai dan ikut pergi kearah Naruto tapi 'Byuuur' Vali pun terjatuh kedalam air. "i-itu bukan trik.." ucap Sona terbata. "sial, bagaimana dia bisa melakukanya?" ucap Vali setelah keluar dari air, Kuroka pun segera mendekatinya dan memberikan handuk untuk mengeringkan badanya.

Sementara yang lain masih menatap bingung Naruto yang masih diam tak bergerak, tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka memilih kembali beristirahat dibawah pohon agak jauh dari Naruto. "apanya yang berlatih dia hanya diam saja dari tadi?" ucap Issei melihat Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam dibawah air terjun dan menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba membuat kuda-kuda dan menangkupkan tanganya kebawah didepan pinggang. "apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Serafall penasaran melihat Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. "aneh..." gumam Ophis. Tak lama Naruto pun membuka matanya dan terlihat mata Sharingan 3 tomoe Naruto dan munculah listrik dari tangan Naruto.

"Chidori : Kouken..."

Ucap Naruto agak keras dan 'Blaaar' listrik atau elemen petir Naruto menyebar dan menghancurkan apa yang ada didepanya hingga menimbulkan asap. "p-petir apa itu tadi?" ucap Akeno terbata melihat petir Naruto yang membuat kerusakan yang besar. "N-Naruto-kun..." ucap Rias agak keras khawatir dengan Naruto. Mereka semua pun langsung menghampiri Naruto, tak lama asap pun menipis dan terlihat kawah yang tadinya kubangan air kini terlihat sedikit air yang tersisa, dan dihadapan mereka terlihat Naruto berdiri dengan santai tanpa ada luka sedikitpun.

"benar-benar hebat.." ucap Sona kagum, "lebih hebat dari sihir petirku.." gumam Akeno. "Naruto-kun/Naru-tan kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Rias dan Serafall khawatir dan dijawab "hn" oleh Naruto, dan Naruto pun mendekat kearah mereka semua. "jadi Naruto-san bisa sihir petir?" tanya kiba. "sihir? Itu tadi bukan sihir... bukankah kalian sudah melihat didunia ku manusia bisa menguasai beberapa dari ke 5 elemen dasar" balas Naruto. "oh, jadi begitu ya, ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun bisa sihir.. umm maksudku elemen apa saja?" tanya Sona ingin tau. "bisa dibilang aku bisa kelima elemen dasar.." balas Naruto santai. "5?" tanya mereka semua kaget dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "h-hebat.." kagum Issei. 'cih tak kusangka dia benar-benar hebat' batin Vali

"baiklah sekarang kita bagi 2 kelompok.. pria sendiri dan wanita sendiri..." ucap Naruto. "kenapa harus sendiri-sendiri Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias bingung. "kita akan berlatih bermeditasi dibawah air terjun itu, jadi... kalian harus berganti pakaian dan..."ucap Naruto menggantung. "aku tidak ingin tubuh kekasihku dilihat pria lain.." ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah, sementara Rias dan Akeno terlihat kaget dan memerah. "ara ara ternyata Naruto-kun cemburu jika ada yang melihat tubuh kita bucho fufufufu..." ucap Akeno menggoda Naruto. "hm.. benar tak kusangka Naruto-kun bisa cemburu juga.." tambah Rias, sementara Naruto pun semakin memerah. 'hm jadi Naru-tan/Naruto-kun/Naruto sangat menghormati dan menghargai wanita ya.. aku semakin suka/ingin memilikimu' batin fansgirl Naruto. Sementara Issei sudah terlihat senyum mesum diwajahnya. "dan kau Issei lebih baik tidak mengintip atau.." ancam Naruto menggantung 'Kretek' 'Kretek' suara kepalan tangan dari belakang Issei, 'Gleek' "R-Raynare sayang.." ucap Issei terbata. "kau mengerti kan, Sa-yang?" ucap Raynare manis+aura membunuh. "i-iya sayang..." balas Issei takut.

* * *

Mereka pun segera ketempat masing masing setelah Naruto menciptakan air terjun baru untuk para gadis dan juga jembatan kayu agar mereka tidak teggelam di kubangan air. Kini Naruto dan para laki-laki sedang bersiap bermeditasi ditempatnya. "Hoi Naruto apa tujuan dari ini?" tanya Issei bingung. "ck, diamlah baka! Ini untuk menyelaraskan kita dengan alam.. dan juga untuk menghilangkan otak mesumu itu.." balas Naruto. Sementara Issei pun langsung pundung. "cepat lakukan.. ini juga untuk mengembalikan stamina kalian yang terkuras tadi.." ucap Naruto dan dia pun bermeditasi diikuti Vali Kiba Saji dan Issei. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka bermeditasi Naruto pun segera menghentikan hal tersebut karena merasa sudah cukup. Dan pergi ketempat perempuan dengan shunshin.

* * *

Ditempat perempuan kini terlihat para wanita yang tampaknya sedang serius bermeditasi dengan umm, bikini mereka. 'Boooff' munculah Naruto dari kepulan asap, 'Gleekk' Naruto menelan ludah melihat pemandangan didepanya. "S-sudah cukup kali ini.." ucap Naruto terbata sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Para gadis pun perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang memerintahkanya. "Naruu-tan.." ucap Serafall melihat Naruto ada disitu dan mendekati Naruto, para fansgirl Naruto yang melihat itupun juga segera menghampiri Naruto. Sementara Rias dan Akeno terlihat cemburu Naruto dikerumuni para fansgirlnya (Serafall Sona Irina Ophis dan Koneko). 'Gleekk' 'm-mereka semua sangat s-sexy...' batin Naruto dengan muka memerah. Sementara Serafall yang melihat Naruto memerah langsung menggoda Naruto, tak mau kalah Irina dan Sona pun ikut menggoda, sementara Ophis yang diam tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto, semua yang ada disitu pun kaget. Rias dan Akeno yang sudah mencapai puncaknya pun langsung memisahkan Naruto dari mereka semua dan membawanya menjauh.

"huh, hampir saja... untung ada kalian.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "mou.. Naruto-kun jahat.." ngambek Rias pada Naruto. "kau membuat kami cemburu.." tambah Akeno cemberut. "maaf aku tadi tidak bermaksud begitu.." balas Naruto. "huh, baiklah..." pasrah Rias dan Akeno.

Tak lama mereka semua pun kembali berkumpul "baiklah sudah cukup hari ini, besok akan kubuat lebih berat lagi latihan untuk kalian.." ucap Naruto. Dengan terpaksa mereka semua pun mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto pun mengeluarkan mereka semua dari dimensi Kamui.

.

* * *

.

_Dunia Nyata_

Munculah Naruto bersama yang lainya dari pusaran kamui Naruto. "huh, sudah sore ya?" ucap Issei entah pada siapa. "hm..lebih baik aku segera pulang.." ucap Vali dan melangkah pergi bersama Kuroka. "ano Naruto-kun kami pulang dulu..." ucap Sona pamit bersama budaknya menggunakan lingkaran sihir. "Naruto-kun aku pulang dulu, jika rindu padaku atau ingin 'sesuatu' dariku datang saja keapartemenku.." ucap Irina sambil mengedipkan mata pada Naruto. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Naruto memerah, sementara Rias dan Akeno langsung men deathglare Irina.

"Iya Naru-tan, jika ingin 'itu' aku juga siap kok..." ucap Serafall ikut menggoda Naruto. "tidak akan..." ucap Rias dan Akeno agak berteriak terlihat marah. "Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai/Naruto, kami pulang dulu.." ucap para budak Rias mengabaikan perang fansgirl Naruto. "iya.. hati-hati dijalan.. jika ada masalah panggil aku dengan kunai itu" balas Naruto dengan tersenyum. Dan mereka semua pun mengangguk, setelah kepergian para budak Rias, Serafall dan Irina pun pergi.

* * *

Kini tinggal Naruto Rias Akeno dan Ophis, mereka pun segera masuk kedalam rumah dan membersihkan diri mereka. Dikamar Naruto kini terlihat Naruto yang masih belum mandi karena harus bergantian dengan Rias dan Akeno yang mandi bersama, awalnya Naruto diajak mereka berdua untuk mandi bersama tapi dengan halus Naruto menolaknya. Tak lama Naruto mendengar desahan dan lenguhan dari dalam kamar mandi. 'Gleeekk' Naruto pun menelelan ludah. 'k-kenapa mereka harus mendesah juga sih...' batin Naruto. "ahhhmm, Narutohh kunnh.." desah Rias dari dalam kamar mandi entah melakukan apa dengan Akeno. "ahh ahhh naru..." kini desahan Akeno yang terdengar.

Perlahan terlihat darah mengalir dari hidung Naruto. 's-sial... desahanya lebih erotis daripada melihat mereka telanjang secara langsung..' batin Naruto mulai panik. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi pun dibuka dan terlihat Rias dan Akeno memakai baju tipis yang mempertontonkan tubuh mereka. "Na-ru-to-kun..." ucap Rias dengan nada sensual membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah. "ara ara kelihatanya kau ingin 'itu' dari kami Naruto-kun.." ucap Akeno sambil berpose erotis. 'Gleeekk' 'aku tidak kuat Kami-sama..' teriak batin Naruto. "L-lebih baik aku mandi..." ucap Naruto yang salah tingkah, dan segera masuk kekamar mandi. "fufufufufu, kau lihat reaksi Naruto-kun bucho.. dia benar-benar menahan hasrat nya.." ucap Akeno. "kau benar, kita buat dia agar tidak menahanya lagi.." balas Rias menyeriangai mesum.

Sementara dikamar mandi terlihat Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena godaan setan umm maksudnya kedua iblis perempuan yang menjadi kekasihnya. "huh, kenapa aku harus mempunyai kekasih seperti mereka sih.." gumam Naruto pelan, dia pun segera melepaskan semua pakaian nya termasuk perban dilehernya dan melakukan aktifitas mandi nya. Tak lama Naruto pun sudah selesai dan segera keluar kamar mandi.

* * *

Didapur terlihat Rias Akeno Ophis dan Naruko sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Tak lama datanglah Menma. "Yo.. akrab sekali calon istri boss.." ucap Menma pada para wanita yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "fufufu tentu saja.." balas Akeno singkat. Sementara Ophis terlihat memerah mendengar kata calon istri naruto dari Menma. Kemudian datanglah Naruto dan langsung duduk dimeja makan. "Nah, makananya sudah siap.." ucap Naruko semangat. Mereka semua pun segera duduk dan menikmati makan malam mereka. "bagaimana Menma?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "hmm.. belum ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari mereka.." balas Menma disela makannya. "huh, ini aneh... lebih baik kau pergi memata-matai mereka" ucap Naruto lagi. "hm.. baiklah akan kulakukan.." balas Menma dan meneruskan makan malam mereka.

* * *

Kini semua penghuni rumah Naruto sedang diruang keluarga. "nah, baiklah aku pergi dulu boss.." ucap Menma setelah berpakaian anbu dan topeng Tora. "hn..." balas Naruto singkat Menma pun segera menghilang dengan shunshin. "huuaammh.. aku lelah"ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Rias melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianya, Rias pun mendekati tubuh Naruto dan "Bekas apa ini Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

'Gleek'

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Sabar bentar lagi perang akan dimulai, hmm. Bukan salah rumah, tapi salah kamar, ckckckck... ya emang saya buat naruto dikerumuni cewek-cewek mesum, hehehe.. untuk update itu tidak tentu berapa hari sekali yang jelas sudah saya tulis diakhir cerita tanggal updatenya. Dan untuk adegan lemon chapter 19 kita lihat saja nanti**

**Hmm, salah dikamar naruko, seperti saya tulis dichapter ini, hmm, malah sepertinya penderitaan naru baru aja dimulai, hehehe. Tenang saja hinata sama gak akan buas seperti fa nsgirl naru kok, ckckckck... salah sendiri koneko malu-malu mau ckckckck.**

**Mbah? Emang aku udah kelihatan tua banget ya? ****L**** ... untuk character di tim Vali yang lain anggap saja sudah tidak ada, (author gak paham tentang tuh character)..untuk lama update itu karena, lagi mikir chapter 22 yang entah kenapa kok sulit divisualisasikan lewat tulisan, dan untuk perasaan para fansgirl kita lihat saja nanti. Ilusi? Kayaknya gak bisa, mungkin dengan jalan yang lain..**

**OH ya numpang Promosi Fic Baru saya "Naruto no Ryoko" aku harap banyak yang suka.. **

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**19-6-14**


	19. Chapter 19

**Perhatian : dichapter ini banyak adegan yang dikhususkan untuk dewasa, jadi untuk yang masih dibawah 17 tahun harap close atau tekan tombol back.**

**LET'S READ!**

**PLEASURE AND LOST**

Kini semua penghuni rumah Naruto sedang diruang keluarga. "nah, baiklah aku pergi dulu boss.." ucap Menma setelah berpakaian anbu dan topeng Tora. "hn..." balas Naruto singkat Menma pun segera menghilang dengan shunshin. "huuaammh.. aku lelah"ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Rias melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianya, Rias pun mendekati tubuh Naruto dan "Bekas apa ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias melihat leher Naruto dengan bercak merah.

.

.

.

.

.

'Gleek'

.

.

.

Naruto menelan ludah 'Sial aku lupa memasang perban...' batin Naruto. "benar.. apa ini Naruto-kun?" selidik Akeno. "bukankah kau bilang terkena serangan iblis liar? Tapi kelihatannya ini bukan serangan iblis liar" tanya Rias semakin membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin. "ara ara sepertinya kau sudah berani bermain dibelakang kami Naruto-kun.." ucap Akeno manis+aura membunuh. "a-ano.. e-eto..." ucapan Naruto terpotong Rias "Kau harus diberi 'hukuman' Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias sambil menyeret Naruto kekamarnya dan diikuti Akeno. Sementara Naruko dan Ophis hanya bisa jawdrop melihat Naruto dan kedua kekasihnya.

.

* * *

.

Dikamar Naruto kini terlihatlah Naruto yang _hanya_ mengenakan boxer yang sedang diikat tali kaki dan tangannya pada ujung ranjang. "k-kenapa kalian mengikatku seperti ini?" ucap Naruto takut-takut melihat Rias dan Akeno yang hanya memakai pakaian atas tipis. "fufufu.. karena kau sudah berani berbohong pada kami, maka kau harus diberikan 'hukuman' Na-ru-to-kun" ucap Akeno dengan nada sensual. "hm.. itu benar, kami akan memberikan 'hukuman' yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan Narutohh-kunn" ucap Rias agak sedikit mendesah. 'Gleekk' "h-hukuman?"tanya Naruto terbata. "diam dan nikmati saja hukumanmu Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias perlahan mendekati Naruto dengan merangkak dari arah kaki Naruto.

"hmmh, sepertinya 'dia' sudah bangun.." ucap Akeno melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dari balik boxer Naruto. "a-apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" ucap Naruto takut-takut melihat tatapan nafsu dari Rias dan Akeno. "kami akan membuatmu senang Naruto-kun.." balas Akeno perlahan naik keranjang dan duduk diatas dada Naruto. 'Gleeek' 'b-bau ini...' batin Naruto mencium bau yang menggairahkan dari depan a.k.a dari selangkangan Akeno yang sedang menduduki Naruto. "hmmh.. apa ini ya?" ucap Rias sambil meremas sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangan Naruto dan 'Wreeck' suara boxer Naruto dirobek oleh Rias.

"hmmmh, aku suka yang besar-besar... es krim yang kusuka..." ucap Rias dengan nada sensual perlahan menyentuh kejantanan Naruto. "hmmh, keras seperti biasa.. kau mau Akeno?" tanya Rias pada Akeno dengan perlahan menjilati kejantanan Naruto. "A-apa ahhh.." ucapan Naruto terputus karena mendesah akibat jilatan Rias dikejantanannya. "umm.. aku lebih suka disini bucho.." balas Akeno dan 'Wreeck' Akeno merobet celana dalam nya sendiri. "ne, Naruto-kun.. disini nikmat lohh.." ucap Akeno dengan nada sensual sambil menunjuk vaginanya.

Akeno pun mendekatkan vagina mulusnya kekepala Naruto, 'Kami-sama, kau ingin aku mati muda karena wanita...' jerit batin Naruto. "Narutoh-kunnh.. ayo jilat.." ucap Akeno mendesah sambil menggesek-gesek an vagina nya kemulut Naruto. 'Persetan dengan semua ini...' ucap batin Naruto dan langsung melakukan apa yang diminta Akeno. "Aahhn, iya teruss disitu ennhh.. Naruhh.. Aaahn.." desah Akeno saat Naruto memasukan lidahnya kelubang vagina Akeno. Sementara dibagian bawah terlihat Rias masih setia menghisap dan mengocok penis Naruto, 'Slurp' 'Slurp' "emmmhh... rasanya benar-benar nikmat.." gumam Rias disela blowjob nya. Sementara Naruto pun semakin memperdalam lidahnya di vagina Akeno dan membuat Akeno semakin mendesah tidak karuan.

"Aahhh ahhhh Naruuu.. Aaahhnn" desah Akeno saat mencapai orgasme nya, dan membasahi lidah dan muka Naruto. "Hmmmh, Naruto-kun sekarang sudah mulai nakal yaa.." ucap Akeno sambil membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. "hmmmh... rasanya benar-benar nikmat apalagi jika menjilatnya langsung dari wajah kekasihmu.." ucap Akeno sambil menjilati wajah Naruto yang basah akibat cairan orgasme Akeno. Sementara Rias pun semakin mempercepat kocokannya, Naruto yang tidak tahan diserang bawah dan atas hanya bisa mendesah.

"ohhnn, R-Riaass hmmmp-" ucapan Naruto dibungkam oleh mulut Akeno. Mereka pun beradu bibir dengan ganasnya. Tak berapa lama mereka pun berhenti berciuman karena Naruto merasa akan mencapai batas karena Rias semakin cepat mengocok penis nya, dan 'Crooott' 'Crooott' 'Crooott' Naruto pun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Rias, "hmmmh, seperti biasa rasanya nikmat Naruto-kun.."ucap Rias setelah selesai menelan sperma Naruto yang ada dimulutnya.

"hah hah hah.. kalian benar-benar membuatku gila.." ucap Naruto terengah-engah. "fufufufu ini baru permulaan Narutohh-kunnhh.." ucap Akeno mendesah sambil membuka pakaiannya hingga telanjang, begitu juga dengan Rias, "Nah, Naruto-kun sekarang giliran ku.." ucap Rias sensual dengan mendekatkan oppainya kemulut Naruto, "Ne, Naruto-kun pilih yang kirihh, ahhhnn.." ucapan Rias tidak jelas karena Naruto mengenyot oppai Rias secara bergantian.

Sementara Akeno menyeringai melihat penis Naruto kembali tegang. "fufufufu.. sudah bangun lagi yaa.." ucap Akeno menggoda dan mulai mengocoknya, "hmmh, bucho kau tidak menghabiskan isinya bukan?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias sambil mengulum penis Naruto. "aahhnn aaahhhnn, ti-tidak aahhn Ahh-Akeno.." jawab Rias Rias sambil mendesah karena Naruto semakin bringas memperlakukan payudaranya. Tapi kemudian Rias menjauhkan oppai nya dari wajah Naruto, dan Naruto pun sedikit kesal dan mencoba mendekati oppai Rias lagi tapi tidak bisa karena kedua tanganya terikat ke sudut ranjang,

"Ne, Naruto-kun.. kau harus memulainya dari bawah dulu.."ucap Rias menggoda sambil menyodorkan vaginanya, "sepertinya kau sudah basah sayang.." ucap Naruto dan memulai aksinya. "Ahhhh ahhhh, iya disitu Naruhh ahhhn, teruss... l-lebih dalam aahhhh.." desah Rias tidak karuan saat Naruto mengobok-obok vaginanya dengan lidah Naruto. "hmmh semakin keras yaa.." ucap Akeno dari bawah yang masih mengocok penis Naruto dengan mulutnya. "Aaahhhhhhh... Narruuuhh.." teriak Rias saat sampai orgasmenya dan sedikit membasahi Naruto.

"hah hah, kau memang calon suami yang baik Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias perlahan menyodorkan lagi oppai nya, "ehhm tidak-tidak.." ucap Rias berhenti dan membungkuk, "mulai dari sini dulu Naruto-kunhh.." ucap Rias sambil menunjuk bibirnya, "hmmphh.." desahan Rias saat berciuman dengan Naruto. Sementara dibawah Akeno masih menunggu 'hasil' dari kerjanya, "mou.. Naruto-kun mana jatahku.." ucap Akeno sedikit cemberut karena belum juga mendapat bagian nya, "hmmmph, t-terus saja sayang, h-hamphh-pir keluar kok.. hmmph" jawab Naruto disela-sela ciumanya dengan Rias. Akeno pun semakin cepat dan bringas mengocok dan menyedot penis Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan pun mengeluarkan spermanya. 'Croott' 'Croott' dengan deras sperma Naruto masuk kemulut Akeno, "hmmmh, sesuai janjimu Naruto kun.. benar-benar nikmat" ucap Akeno setelah mendapat jatahnya. Naruto dan Rias pun juga sudah berhenti berciuman, kini terlihat Naruto yang benar-benar bernafsu, "ara ara.. ada apa Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno sambil mendekati Rias dan meraba oppai milik Rias

"Aaahhhnn.." desah Rias saat Akeno meremas payudaranya. Rias pun juga begitu gantian meremas payudara Akeno, sementara Naruto terlihat begitu tersiksa melihat adegan tersebut tanpa bisa merasakanya. "hmmmh, ini nikmat loh Naruto-kun.." goda Akeno sambil meremas-remas payudara Rias. "benar aahhnn Akeno apalagi disini.. hmmmh" tambah Rias sambil menusuk vagina Akeno dengan jarinya.

Naruto pun terlihat semakin jengkel dan tersiksa melihat apa yang ada didepanya, "hmmph..." desah Rias dan Akeno saat mereka berciuman dan semakin membuat panas Naruto. "ara ara kau mau Naruto-kun? fufufu" tanya Akeno setelah berciuman dengan Rias. "c-cepat lepaskan aku.." ucap Naruto sudah tidak sabar. "hmmph, maka nya jangan bermain dibelakang kami Narutohh-kunnhh.. aahhn atau kau akan tersiksa seperti ini aahhnn" ucap Rias mendesah sambil meremas payudaranya sendiri.

"aku tidak melakukannya, mereka yang melakukanya padaku.. aku ini korban.." jelas Naruto sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. "aahhnn benarkah itu... aahhh sayang?"ucap Rias mendesah karena dikocok jari Akeno didalam vaginanya. "itu benar.. cepat lepaskan aku" jawab Naruto meronta. "hmmph... baiklah, aku percaya padamu Naruto-kun" balas Akeno dan menghentikan aksinya karena juga sudah tidak tahan ingin bersetubuh dengan naruto dan mulai melepas ikatan dikaki dan tangan Naruto bersama Rias.

"Aahhhh..." desah Rias saat Naruto meremas payudaranya. "ara ara aku bagaimana Naruto-kun.." ucap Akeno karena tidak disentuh Naruto. "kau disini saja sayang..." balas Naruto sambil menunjuk mulutnya. "fufufufu.. aku suka disitu.." ucap Akeno dan mmenyodorkan payudaranya. "ahhhhhh..."desahan desahan Akeno dan Rias.

Rias yang sudah tidak tahan merebahkan tubuhnya, segera menggenggam penis Naruto dan mengarahkanya ke vaginanya, "stop! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu berbahaya bagi bayimu.." ucap Naruto menghentikan tindakan Rias. "hmm, kau belum tau Naruto-kun? Daya tahan bayi iblis lebih kuat dari bayi manusia..." ucap Rias dan memasukan penis Naruto ke vaginanya. "aahhhhmm.." desah Rias, "haah, terserah padamu.." balas Naruto pasrah. "Naruto-kun aku bagaimana.." ucap Akeno iri. "ahhh... kau sementara pakai ini saja sayang.." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan jarinya. Akeno pun menyodorkan vaginanya kejari Naruto. "aahhh aahhh Naruto-kun/Naru.. lebih cepat.." ucap Rias dan Akeno meminta Naruto mempercepat penis dan gerakan tanganya pada vagina mereka. "ahhh ahhhh ahhhhhh..." teriak Naruto Rias dan Akeno saat mencapai klimaks. 'Crooott' 'Crooott' sperma Naruto menyemprot ke dalam vagina Rias bersamaan dengan orgasme Rias, sementara Akeno juga terlihat cairanya membasahi jari Naruto.

Rias dan Akeno pun lemas karena mencapai klimaks, sementara Naruto terlihat menyeringai. "Kalian pikir ini sudah berakhir?" ucap Naruto dan langsung membalikan tubuh Akeno dan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya. "a-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno kaget, dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sudah siap meluncurkan penisnya ke vagina Akeno. "Aahhhhh.." desah Akeno saat penis Naruto masuk ke vaginanya. "Doggy style.."

"ahhhh... ahhhh... naruuhh.."desah Akeno saat Naruto menyodoknya dari belakang. Sementara Rias terlihat lega karena Naruto tidak melukakan sesuatu padanya lagi, tapi semua itu sirna saat jari-jari Naruto menyelinap diselangkangannya. "Aahhhh, Naruto-kunn, j-jangan.. ini masih aahhh sensitif ahhhnn.." desah Rias saat 3 jari Naruto menyodok vaginanya.

"aahhhh te-teruss naruuuh... le-lebih kerass ahhhhnn" ucap Akeno disela kenikmatannya. "le-lebih cepatt aaahhhh Naruto-kun ahhhn" tambah Rias, Naruto yang mendengar desahan kedua kekasihnya semakin mempercepat gerakanya. "Aaahhhhh Naruuhh/Naruto-kunnhh..." ucap Akeno dan Rias bersamaan saat mencapai klimaks. Dan begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kembali menyemburkan sperma nya di vagina Akeno. Akeno pun ambruk lemas karena mancapai klimaks tak jauh beda dengan Rias yang juga lemas. "haah hah aishiteru Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias dan Akeno disela kelelahanya. "aishiteru mo Rias-hime Akeno-hime.." balas Naruto kemudian mengecup kening Rias dan Akeno, dan terlihat senyuman dibibir Rias dan Akeno. Naruto pun merebahkan didinya diantara kedua kekasihnya dan kemudian tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Pagi harinya, dikamar Naruto terlihat ranjang yang sedikit acak-acakan. "huuaamh.. sudah pagi?" ucap Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Hmmh, ohayo Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias yang juga terbangun. "ohayo Rias-hime.." balas Naruto tersenyum sambil mengecup kening Rias, sementara Rias terlihat merona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. "mou... aku juga mau Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno yang juga ternyata sudah bangun. "ehh, sudah bangun Akeno-hime? Iya baiklah.." ucap Naruto dan mengecup kening Akeno. "ayo cepat bergegas, kita akan terlambat.." ucap Naruto pada kedua kekasihnya. Mereka pun segera bersiap dan pergi kesekolah.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu setiap pulang sekolah Naruto melatih teman-teman iblisnya. Dan disaat itulah juga digunakan oleh para fansgirl Naruto untuk menggoda Naruto, sementara Rias dan Akeno pun terlihat cemburu dengan perlakuan fansgirl Naruto. Hari ini Naruto bermaksud melakukan sparring ringan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bertarung mereka semua. Sampai

DEG!

'd-dia membunuh bunshinku (Menma)' batin Naruto. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat perubahan ekspresin Naruto pun bertanya pada Naruto. "ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya mereka berdua. "kalian semua bersiaplah.. mereka sudah mulai beraksi" ucap Naruto serius. Semua pun terlihat mulai mempersiapkan diri. Tak lama Naruto pun meneleportkan kamui nya ketempat musuh.

.

* * *

.

_Dikuil Didalam Hutan_

Tak berapa lama munculah pusaran kamui dan muncul mereka semua. "Sudah lama aku menunggumu Uzumaki Naruto.." ucap seseorang didepan kuil a.k.a Madara. "Madara..." teriak Naruto. Tak lama munculah banyak sekali Zetsu putih modifikasi. "Kalian lawan Zetsu, makhluk-makhluk putih itu.." perintah Naruto pada yang lainya. "Dan Rias-chan, Akeno-chan dan Sona-chan.. kalian panggil bantuan para Maou dan Naruko.. akan terjadi pertarungan besar disini" tambah Naruto pada Rias Akeno dan Sona. "hai'...'' ucap mereka bertiga serentak dan menghilang dilingkaran sihir.

"Katon : Gokkakyu no jutsu.."

Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba a.k.a Spiral atau Zetsu hitam. Bola api besar pun mengarah langsung ke Naruto.

"Suiton : Suijinheki.."

Ucap Naruto dan munculah dinding air yang melindungi Naruto. Sementara para budak Rias dan Sona terlihat bertarung dengan Zetsu putih. Sementara Vali Kuroka dan Ophis masih diam mengamati pertarungan, sampai tiba-tiba datang Zetsu putih yang menyerang mereka dengan tombak cahaya dan laser. Mereka pun ikut bertarungan walaupun terlihat mudah bagi Ophis dan Vali.

"Ranton : Reiza Sakasu..."

Ucap Naruto menciptakan laser yang mengarah ke Zetsu hitam dan serangan itu hanya menembus tubuhnya. Zetsu hitam pun menyeringai, tapi Naruto tak tinggal diam tiba-tiba Naruto sudah diatas Zetsu hitam dan membuat bola biru besar. 'S-sial aku tertipu lagi..' batin Zetsu

"Cho Odama Rasengan..."

Teriak Naruto dan 'Blaarr' terjadi ledakan. Naruto pun segera keluar dari ledakan tersebut. Saat asap mulai menipis terlihatlah Zetsu hitam yang compang-camping. "huh, tak kusangka aku kena untuk yang kedua kalinya.." ucap Zetsu dengan perlahan tubuhnya kembali utuh tapi belum sempat utuh Naruto sudah muncul dibelakangnya.

"Senpo : Jiton Rasengan..."

Lirih Naruto, 'S-sial aku tertangkap..' batin Zetsu. Dan perlahan tubuh Zetsu pun tertutup corak corak hitam segel Shukaku. Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto pun membuat mini Bijuudama yang dialiri Senjutsu Rikkudo untuk melenyapkan Zetsu hitam dan 'Blaaaarrr' terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar hingga menghancurkan Zetsu hitam menjadi partikel dan tidak bisa beregenerasi lagi.

'Plokk' 'Plokk' 'Plokk' suara tepuk tangan dari Madara. "khukhukhu... mengesankan kau bisa menghancurkan Zetsu Hitam.." ucap Madara. "Aku akan membunuhmu.." ucap Naruto yang sudah muncul dibelakang Madara dengan mata Sharingan dan Rinnengan sambil membuat percikan listrik ditangannya. 'ini cukup untuk melumpuhkan titik syarafnya..' batin naruto.

"Limbo.."

"Limbo.."

Ucap Naruto dan Madara bersamaan dan terjadi debaman kasat mata seperti energi yang tak terlihat saling bertubrukan. "khukhukhu kau sudah bisa bocah.." ucap Madara. "jangan remehkan aku Madara.." balas Naruto membuat jutsu

"Yoton : Rasenshuriken.."

"Bijuudama.."

Ucap Naruto dan Madara bersamaan dan 'Blaaaarrr'

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain terlihat budak Rias dan Sona sudah berhasil mengalahkan Zetsu putih. Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa lingkaran Sihir dan munculah Rias Sona Akeno bersama bala bantuan yaitu Sirzechs Serafall Ajuka Falbium Azazel dan Naruko. "apa yang-" ucapan Sirzechs terhenti karena tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan hingga tanah yang dipijak bergetar dan asap tebal

"L-ledakan apa itu?" tanya Ajuka yang belum tau. "itu boss.." gumam Naruko tapi masih didengar yang lainya. "Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias dan Akeno. Tak lama terlihatlah didepan mereka tanah gersang akibat ledakan dan ditengahnya terdapat Naruto dan Madara yang sedang bertarung. Bahkan setiap pukulan dan tendangan mereka mengakibatkan medan gaya yang besar. Tak lama Naruto dan Madara pun saling menjauh dan membuat Bola hitam yang sangat besar.

"i-ini gawat..." ucap Naruko dan membuat semua orang memandangnya. "cepat buat pertahanan terkuat kalian.." perintah Naruko pada semuanya. Sementara yang lainya tetap memasang wajah bingung. "cepat buat!" bentak Naruko. Tak lama para Maou dan Azazel membuat sihir pertahanan berlapis. Naruko yang merasa pertahan belum kuat segera menambahkan pelindung.

"Mokuton : Mokujuuheki..."

Ucap Naruko dan muncul dinding pelindung dari kayu yang sangat besar. Semua yang ada didalam pun terlihat was was dengan keadaan diluar. "Naruto-kun.." lirih Rias dan Akeno.

"Bijuudama...''

"Bijuudama..."

Teriak Naruto dan Madara bersamaan. Dan kedua jurus tersebut pun saling bertubrukan dan bersinar sangat terang hingga 'Blaaaarrr' ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi. Hingga menghempaskan tanah pohon yang ada disekitarnya, bahkan perlindungan yang dibangun Naruko dan yang lainya pun hampir hancur kalau tidak ada Ophis yang juga ikut membantu mereka.

"i-itu tadi a-apa?" ucap Ajuka terbata. "l-ledakan yang sangat dasyat.." tambah Falbium. "tidak kusangka akan seperti ini.." geram Naruko. "b-bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias khawatir. "dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.." balas Naruko singkat dan mulai menghilangkan kayu pelindungnya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"s-semua nya hancur..." ucap Sirzechs terbata melihat sekeliling nya yang tandus sepanjang matanya memandang. "k-kekuatan macam apa ini.." ucap Falbium terbata. 's-seperti inikah daya hancur jurus tadi..' batin yang lainya. Mereka pun segera mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan.

* * *

Terlihat Madara yang sedikit terengah-engah karena membuat Bijuudama besar tadi. Sementara dilain pihak Naruto masih terlihat belum kelelahan. 'S-sial.. kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba lemas begini' batin Madara. "kenapa Madara? Apakah kau sudah terlalu **tua**? Atau melawan bunshinku tadi sudah menghabiskan stamina mu?" sindir Naruto melihat Madara yang sedikit kelelahan. 'a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa mungkin yang tadi itu..' batin Madara baru menyadari sesuatu dan melihat aliran cakra nya sendiri dengan mata Sharingan nya. "Jadi senbon tadi yang melumpuhkan beberapa syarafku... khukhukhu kau cukup cerdik bocah.." balas Madara. "ehh, kau menyadarinya? Chidori Senbon jurus dari Sasuke sepertinya ampuh untuk melumpuhkan syarafmu.." ucap Naruto mengejek.

Kemudian Madara pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping melihat teman-teman dan kekasih Naruto. Madara pun menyeringai 'khukhukhu kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya.' Batin Madara kembali membuat Bijuudama besar. "jurus itu tidak berlaku jika kau menghadapi pengguna jurus yang sama Madara.." ucap Naruto datar pada Madara. "khukhukhu benarkah?" ucap Madara sambil mengarahkan Bijuudama tersebut kearah Rias dan yang lainya. 'Sialan...' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Bijuudama..."

Ucap Madara pelan dan bola hitam tersebut melesat kearah Rias dan yang lainya. Naruko yang melihat itu juga langsung membuat Bijuudama tapi lebih kecil mengingat kekuatanya hanya 1/5 dari Naruto. Kedua Bijuudama tersebut langsung bertabrakan tapi karena kuatnya Bijuudama Madara, Bijuudama Naruko pun kalah dan ikut melesat kearah mereka, tapi belum sempat Bijuudama tersebut mendekat, Bijuudama tersebut semakin mengecil.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Issei. Terlihatlah disana Naruto sedang menyerap Bijuudama tersebut. "Naruto-kun/Naruto/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai..." gumam Rias Sona dan budaknya. Melihat hal tersebut Madara pun justru menyeringai dan membuat Bijuudama yang besar lagi.

"Bijuudama.."

Ucap Madara melesatkan bola hitam besar tersebut. Naruto yang sudah berhasil menyerap Bijuudama tersebut harus dikagetkan dengan adanya Bijuudama lagi. 'Sial...' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Sementara yang lainya hanya membelalakan matanya melihat hal tersebut dan

.

.

'Blaaaaarrr'

.

.

Sebelum efek ledakan mencapai mereka dengan sigap para Maou dan Azazel membuat sihir pertahanan lagi. Ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi. Rias Akeno yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa berteriak

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun...''

.

.

.

.

"**Naruto..."**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Gomen chapter kemarin lupa ngasih tanggal, tapi udah saya update segera waktu itu. dan untuk pedang Totsuka No Tsurugi disini Naru punya karena dia punya mata Sharingan Itachi yang ada dimata Sasuke.**

**Sabar Naruhina dichapter 22 lagi muncul bernostalgia, dan siapa teman lemon Naru ada dichapter ini... untuk pertempuran dichapter 22 akan dimulai... mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya saya updatenya lama, soalnya ini lagi nulis chapter akhir dan sedikit kesusahan membuat visualisasi nya ketika diketik, entah kenapa begitu berbeda antara imajinasi saya dengan kata-kata yang saya ketik. Jadi Mohon Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya**

**Hmm, gomen jika berantakan tidak seperti "Naruto No Ryoko", maklum ini dulu fic pertama saya jadi belum terbiasa, dan sangat terima kasih untuk saran-saran reviewer yang membangun dan membuat fic ini jadi lebih baik dichapter selanjutnya. Untuk Team pertempuran saya buat perang "All Out" jadi disini serang menyerang tanpa strategi untuk permulaan dan strategi untuk melawan Edo Tensei, uups terlalu banyak ngomong.**

**Hehehehe, sebenarnya kasian tapi mereka kan iblis berbeda dengan manusia secara fisik lebih kuat, mungkin jika psikis maka akan berbeda latihan yang diberikan Naruto. Tenang saja untuk lemon Cuma ada dichapter ini jadi silahkan beribadah dengan tenang ketika membaca chapter lanjutnya, hehehehe.**

**Mbah Dukun? Ke-Kejam sekali... (author drop) Hinata gimana ya nanti ada bocoran deh, dan untuk 9 bijuu maaf tidak bisa mengikuti saran reviewer-san, karena nanti akan melenceng dari yang saya imajinasikan. Gomen...**

**Hn.. bilang saja situ (fazrulz21) ngiri.. (gaya author sok cool), GUE AJA YANG BUAT JUGA IRI DAN GAK HABIS PIKIR BUAT YANG BEGITU...**

**Kriikk**

**Kriikk **

**Kriikk **

**Kriikk **

**Ehh? Maaf kelepasan.. Go-Gomenasai kalo harem Naru banyak, malahan setelah ini saya mau buat yang lebih banyak lagi fansgirl Naru Huahahahaha (author senyum evil). Hn.. salam kenal untuk yang baru gabung.. (author pake cengiran Naru) disini Naru dkk latihan keras tapi tidak saya jabarkan.**

**Jadi heran author sekarang banyak yang pindah halauan jika ada reviewer yang minta ini-itu, jadi intinya **_**ehem maaf**_** anda belum percaya dengan hasil karya anda sendiri, dan itu pasti ujung-ujungnya fic nya discontinue dan terbengkalai. "Sejelek-jeleknya suatu karya, akan lebih jelek lagi jika anda sendiri (pembuatnya) tidak menghargai karya tersebut.."**

**Khukhukhu Sedikit Bocoran Chapter akhir Judulnya "Aku Akan Selalu Menyayangimu..." jadi selamat berpenasaran ria tentang ending fic ini...**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**25-6-14**


	20. Chapter 20

**LET'S READ!**

**TUGAS YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!**

**.**

"Bijuudama...''

"Bijuudama..."

.

Teriak Naruto dan Madara bersamaan. Dan kedua jurus tersebut pun saling bertubrukan dan bersinar sangat terang hingga 'Blaaaarrr' ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi. Hingga menghempaskan tanah pohon yang ada disekitarnya, bahkan perlindungan yang dibangun Naruko dan yang lainya pun hampir hancur kalau tidak ada Ophis yang juga ikut membantu mereka.

* * *

"i-itu tadi a-apa?" ucap Ajuka terbata. "l-ledakan yang sangat dasyat.." tambah Falbium. "tidak kusangka akan seperti ini.." geram Naruko. "b-bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias khawatir. "dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.." balas Naruko singkat dan mulai menghilangkan kayu pelindungnya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"s-semua nya hancur..." ucap Sirzechs terbata melihat sekeliling nya yang tandus sepanjang matanya memandang. "k-kekuatan macam apa ini.." ucap Falbium terbata. 's-seperti inikah daya hancur jurus tadi..' batin yang lainya. Mereka pun segera mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan. Terlihat Madara yang sedikit terengah-engah karena membuat Bijuudama besar tadi. Sementara dilain pihak Naruto masih terlihat belum kelelahan. 'S-sial.. kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba lemas begini' batin Madara.

"kenapa Madara? Apakah kau sudah terlalu tua? Atau melawan bunshinku tadi sudah menghabiskan stamina mu?" sindir Naruto melihat Madara yang sedikit kelelahan. 'a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa mungkin yang tadi itu..' batin Madara baru menyadari sesuatu dan melihat aliran cakra nya sendiri dengan mata Sharingan nya. "Jadi senbon tadi yang melumpuhkan beberapa syarafku... khukhukhu kau cukup cerdik bocah.." balas Madara. "ehh, kau menyadarinya? Chidori Senbon jurus dari Sasuke sepertinya ampuh untuk melumpuhkan syarafmu.." ucap Naruto mengejek.

Kemudian Madara pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping melihat teman-teman dan kekasih Naruto. Madara pun menyeringai 'khukhukhu kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya.' Batin Madara kembali membuat Bijuudama besar. "jurus itu tidak berlaku jika kau menghadapi pengguna jurus yang sama Madara.." ucap Naruto datar pada Madara. "khukhukhu benarkah?" ucap Madara sambil mengarahkan Bijuudama tersebut kearah Rias dan yang lainya. 'Sialan...' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

.

"Bijuudama..."

.

Ucap Madara pelan dan bola hitam tersebut melesat kearah Rias dan yang lainya. Naruko yang melihat itu juga langsung membuat Bijuudama tapi lebih kecil mengingat kekuatanya hanya 1/5 dari Naruto. Kedua Bijuudama tersebut langsung bertabrakan tapi karena kuatnya Bijuudama Madara, Bijuudama Naruko pun kalah dan ikut melesat kearah mereka, tapi belum sempat Bijuudama tersebut mendekat, Bijuudama tersebut semakin mengecil.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Issei. Terlihatlah disana Naruto sedang menyerap Bijuudama tersebut. "Naruto-kun/Naruto/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai..." gumam Rias Sona dan budaknya. Melihat hal tersebut Madara pun justru menyeringai dan membuat Bijuudama yang besar lagi.

.

"Bijuudama.."

.

Ucap Madara melesatkan bola hitam besar tersebut. Naruto yang sudah berhasil menyerap Bijuudama tersebut harus dikagetkan dengan adanya Bijuudama lagi. 'Sial...' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Sementara yang lainya hanya membelalakan matanya melihat hal tersebut dan

.

.

'Blaaaaarrr'

.

.

Sebelum efek ledakan mencapai mereka dengan sigap para Maou dan Azazel membuat sihir pertahanan lagi. Ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi. Rias Akeno yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa berteriak

.

"Naruto-kun...''

.

.

.

.

"**Naruto..."**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai.." ucap budak Rias dan Sona saat terjadi ledakan. Tak lama asap akibat ledakan pun menghilang, terlihat disana hanya ada Madara yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan. "khukhukhu..." tawa evil Madara setelah berhasil menyerang Naruto.

Sementara para Maou dan Azazel yang melihat itu langsung menyerang Madara dengan serangan gabungan. Sementara Rias Sona dan budak-budaknya bersama Vali Ophis Irina dan Kuroka menghampiri tempat Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun... i-ini tidak mungkin hiks hiks.." ucap Rias menangis melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada disana. Sementara Akeno "i-ini hanya bohong kan, hiks hiks Naruto-kun hanya bohong hiks hiks.." tambah Akeno juga menangis. 'Naruto/Naruto-san/Naruto-senpai' batin yang lainya ikut sedih.

* * *

Sementara ditempat Madara dan keempat Maou+Azazel Madara masih terus menghindari serangan mereka semua, bahkan Azazel pun harus menggunakan sacred gear Down Fall dragon Spear, buatanya sendiri. "sialan dia terus menghindari serangan kita.." umpat Sirzechs. "khukhukhu.. sepertinya sudah cukup kita bersenang-senang hari ini.. sampai jumpa dimedan perang" ucap Madara dan perlahan menghilang kedimensi kamui nya. "sialan.. dia kabur.." umpat Serafall yang terlihat marah. "lebih baik kita ketempat mereka.." ucap Azazel setelah menghilangkan armornya. Mereka pun pergi ketempat Rias dan yang lainya.

* * *

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 07 – Utsusemi***_**]**

"hiks hiks Naruto-kun..." tangis Rias. "i-ini tidak mungkin" ucap Sirzechs shock melihat tempat bertarung Naruto yang tidak menyisakan apa-apa. "N-Nii-sama i-ini bohong kan hiks hiks.. Naruto-kun bohong kan..hiks hiks" ucap Rias sambil menangis. "Naruto telah tiada.." ucap Azazel pelan semakin membuat Rias dan Akeno menangis. Sementara para fansgirl Naruto terlihat juga menangis, bahkan Ophis juga sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"tenanglah..." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. "a-apa maksudmu tenang hiks hiks.." ucap Akeno agak membentak. "Hei, dengarkan aku dulu... seharusnya jika Naruto mati aku juga ikut mati" ucap seseorang tersebut a.k.a Naruko dan sukses membuat semua yang ada disitu memandangnya. "a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias penasaran. "bukankah sudah kubilang, kami (bunshin) akan mati jika penggunanya mati.." jawab Naruko. "j-jadi Naruto-kun belum mati?" tanya Akeno terlihat agak sedikit lega. "belum... tapi" jawab Naruko menggantung dan kembali membuat yang lainya bingung. "tapi apa?" tanya Rias penasaran. "sepertinya dia sudah tidak ada didunia ini.." balas Naruko pelan, "a-apa maksudmu tidak ada didunia ini?" tanya Sirzechs kaget. "benar.. apa maksudmu?" tambah Azazel.

"dia tidak ada didunia ini.. aku sudah mencoba mencari cakra nya dengan Mode Sage dan tidak merasakan cakranya didunia ini, bahkan aku sudah mencarinya juga didimensi kamui.." jawab Naruko sementara yang lainya hanya bisa mematung. "memang membingungkan.. tapi begitulah kenyataanya" tambah Naruko. "ti-tidak mungkin.. lalu dimana Naruto-kun sekarang?" tanya Rias tidak percaya. "aku juga tidak tau.." balas Naruko pelan. "hiks hiks Naruto-kun.." tangis Akeno dan Rias kembali pecah.

"sudahlah Rias, lebih baik kita mencarinya.." ucap Sirzechs sambil menenangkan Rias dan Akeno. "benar.. tidak ada gunanya menangis, mungkin Naruto ada di celah dimensi atau ditempat yang lain.." ucap Ophis "aku akan mencarinya kesana.." tambah Ophis dan pergi. "benar yang dikatakan Ophis, lebih baik kita mencarinya.. dan mengingat serangan tadi keadaan Naruto pasti sangat buruk.." ucap Issei. "lebih baik kita segera mencarinya..."tambah Sona dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya.

"dan Azazel tolong kau urus tempat ini dan manusia, agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan.." ucap Sirzechs pada Azazel. "yare yare... kenapa harus aku.. tapi baiklah aku akan mengurusnya" jawab Azazel. "dan kita lebih baik pulang dulu dan menyusun rencana pencarian Naruto.." perintah Sirzechs dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya. Mereka pun pulang dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

_Disuatu Tempat_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden Blood Prison OST - 23 - Shaman***_**]**

Terlihat seorang yang sedang terbaring lemas ditempat yang terang dan putih, penuh luka, seorang pemuda berambut kuning a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto. 'apakah ini akhirnya...' batin Naruto. 'hmm, sungguh tragis.. bahkan aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan Madara dan membuat perdamaian.. seorang anak pembawa perdamaian.. sebuah ramalan yang lucu..' batin Naruto tertawa getir.

'haah, setidaknya dengan begini mungkin hidupku tidak akan menderita lagi.. setidaknya aku akan sedikit tenang disini.. maafkan aku Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jiji, Sasuke, Sakura, teman-teman... Hinata maaf aku tidak bisa membalas pengorbanan kalian, tapi setidaknya aku akan bertemu dengan kalian..' batin Naruto tersenyum.

"_**Kau tau Naruto apa yang membuatmu berbeda dengan murid-muridku yang lainya?**_

_**Kau mempunyai tekad yang kuat, tekad untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat.**_

_**Shinobi yang hebat tidak diukur dengan banyaknya ia menguasai jutsu, tapi dari tekad **_

_**yang ia miliki, selama ia punya tekad dia akan mampu melalui rintangan yang ada dihadapanya."**_

Naruto pun teringat kembali kata-kata gurunya jiraiya. 'tekad ya? Apa pendapatmu tentangku sekarang Ero-Sennin?' tanya Naruto dalam batinya. 'sekarang aku tidak lebih dari seorang yang gagal.. gagal dalam misi, gagal mengemban tugas yang kau berikan padaku, gagal dalam melindungi mereka semua, gagal melindungi orang-orang yang berarti bagiku, gagal melindungi orang yang kucintai.. sungguh miris bukan' batin Naruto tersenyum getir.

"_**aku percaya padamu.."**_

_Ucap Jiraiya_

"_**aku percaya padamu karena, kau adalah anaku.."**_

_Ucap Yondaime a.k.a Minato_

"_**kami percayakan semuanya padamu Naruto.." **_

_Ucap para kage dan semua aliansi shinobi_

"_**tetaplah hidup Naruto-kun.. aku percaya padamu"**_

_Ucap hinata_

Kembali kata-kata Jiraiya, Minato, para aliansi Shinobi dan Hinata terngiang dipikiran Naruto. 'kalian semua terlalu percaya padaku... terlalu banyak beban yang kalian berikan pada seorang bodoh sepertiku.. aku tidak layak menerima kepercayaan dari kalian semua.. terutama darimu Hinata..' batin Naruto getir. Tiba-tiba

.

.

"**Naruto.."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Dirumah Naruto_

**[Background Soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST-Track 35-Family**_***]**

Terlihat Rias dan Akeno yang sedang melamun dikamar Naruto. 'Naruto-kun...' batin mereka bersedih. Tak lama pintu kamar pun terbuka dan masuklah Naruko. "hei sudahlah jangan bersedih.. dia belum mati kok.." ucap Naruko perlahan mendekati Rias dan Akeno. "tapi dimana sekarang Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias lirih. "a-aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto-kun.." tambah Akeno dengan nada bergetar. "kalian tau kan Naruto itu kuat.. aku yakin tak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya.. percayalah pada Naruto" ucap Naruko lembut.

Perlahan Rias dan Akeno pun menatap Naruko. "percayalah bahwa dia selamat... percayalah dia akan kembali untuk kalian dan anak kalian.." tambah Naruko tersenyum lembut. Rias dan Akeno pun sedikit tenang mendengar ucapan Naruko dan ikut tersenyum. "a-arigato.." ucap Rias dengan nada bergetar. "nah, sekarang lebih baik kalian makan dan kita cari Naruto.." ucap Naruko semangat. "hai'..." balas Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

.

* * *

.

_Diruang OSIS Kuoh Akademi_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden Movie OST - 30 - Determination***_**]**

Terlihat diruangan tersebut hanya ada seorang gadis berkacamata yang sedang duduk termenung. 'Naruto-kun...' batin gadis tersebut a.k.a Sona. "Kaicho kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang a.k.a Tsubaki. "hm.. aku tidak apa-apa.. apakah ada yang sudah menemukan petunjuk dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona dan dibalas gelengan oleh Tsubaki.

"ini mungkin konyol, tapi menurutku, Naruto-san mungkin terlempar kedunianya.." ucap Tsubaki. "b-bagaimana mungkin?" ucap Sona kaget dengan kesimpulan Tsubaki. "sesuai dengan pernyataan Naruko-san waktu itu, dia tidak menemukan hawa keberadaan, emm atau yang mereka sebut cakra Naruto-san didunia ini dan didimensi kita berlatih waktu itu, jadi kemungkinan besar hanya itulah yang masuk akal" jelas Tsubaki.

"i-itu tidak mungkin..."ucap Sona perlahan menitikan air mata. "maafkan aku, tapi itulah menurutku kesimpulan yang masuk akal, mengingat dia kesini juga karena pergesekan dimensi.." ucap Tsubaki lirih. 'Na-Naruto-kun..' batin Sona. "hmm.. mungkin ada benarnya kesimpulanmu, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, tetap perintahkan yang lainya untuk mencari Naruto-kun.." ucap Sona tegas dan menyeka air matanya. "K-Kaicho.." ucap Tsubaki. "bagaimanapun Naruto-kun harus ditemukan.." ucap Sona tegas.

.

* * *

.

_Didunia bawah_

Ditempat para Maou kini sedang melakukan pertemuan. "bagaimana apa kalian sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang Naru-tan?" tanya Serafall pada ketiga Maou yang lainya. "yare yare.. kau pikir mudah mencari seorang manusia didunia yang luas ini.." jawab Ajuka agak malas. "tapi Naru-tan harus segera ditemukan, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada calon suamiku.." ucap Serafall agak membentak. Dan membuat yang lainya kaget. "S-Suami?" tanya yang lainya kaget dan menatap tidak percaya pada Serafall terutama Sirzechs.

"i-iya.. memangnya kenapa? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya walaupun harus melepaskan jabatanku sebagai Maou untuk memilikinya" jawab Serafall cuek. "K-Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Falbium memastikan, dan dijawab gelengan oleh serafal. "Haahh, akhirnya kau mau berkeluarga juga.." ucap Ajuka sambil tersenyum. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Serafall agak bingung. "Kupikir kau wanita yang tidak laku.."balas Ajuka santai dan langsung ditatap tajam oleh Serafall dan tatapan horror oleh Sirzechs dan Falbium. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Serafall terlihat marah dengan aura menyeramkan dibelakangnya. 'd-dia berani-beraninya memancing emosi Serafall' batin Sirzechs dan Falbium.

'Gleek' Ajuka menelan ludah. 'a-aku kelepasan.. matilah aku' batin Ajuka berekeringat dingin. "ehem.. sebelum itu aku mau memberitaukan, Naruto sudah terikat dengan keluarga Gremory.." ucap Sirzechs mengalihkan perhatian. "apa maksudmu Sirzechs-chan?" tanya Serafall bingung. "uhmm, Naruto sudah menghamili adiku dan queenya.." ucap Sirzechs enteng, sementara Serafall pun terlihat langsung terdiam. "ehh.. manusia itu menghamili adikmu?" tanya ulang Ajuka dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sirzechs. "tapi... aku tidak akan menyerah, walaupun harus menjadi yang ketiga aku akan menjadikanya suamiku.." balas Serafall dan membuat yang lain cengo. "K-Kau tidak serius kan?" tanya Sirzechs memastikan dan dijawab gelengan. "apapun yang terjadi tidak ada yang akan menghentikanku.." tambah Serafall dingin yang membuat ketiga Maou ketakutan.

"ehem.. baiklah terserah padamu.." ucap Sirzechs. "bagaimana sudah kau sebarkan tentang hilangnya Naruto keseluruh dunia bawah?" tanya Sirzechs pada Ajuka. "hmm. Sudah.. tinggal menunggu hasil" jawab Ajuka. "bagaimana dengan fraksi malaikat? Apakah mereka sudah tau?" tanya Serafall pada Sirzechs. "aku serahkan masalah itu pada Azazel" jawab Sirzechs.

"oh ya untuk perang, sudah siap kan pasukan kita?" tanya Sirzechs pada yang lainya. "semua sudah beres, tinggal menunggu saat nya tiba.." balas Falbium santai.

.

* * *

.

_Dipinggir sungai_

Terlihat Azazel sedang memancing dengan wajah muram. Tak lama munculah Vali Kuroka dan Irina. ''kau masih saja memancing dalam keadaan genting seperti ini?" sindir Vali pada Azazel. "huh, kau semakin manghancurkan mood ku saja Vali" balas Azazel malas. "bagaimana? Apakah kalian menemukan keberadaan Naruto?" tanya Azazel pada Vali dan dijawab gelengan.

"kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukan 1 petunjuk pun" tambah Vali. "kalau begini, aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Naruto-kun.." ucap Irina sedih dengan nada imutnya dan membuat yang lainya cengo. 'dia masih sempat-sempatnya berbicara begitu..' batin Azazel. Datanglah dari langit 2 orang malaikat yang satu laki-laki dan satunya perempuan.

"Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama.." panggil hormat Irina. "lama tidak melihatmu Irina" ucap Gabriel. "Aku dengar ada sesuatu yang gawat?" tanya Michael pada Azazel. "hm.. kemarin terjadi pertarungan antara Naruto dan Madara.." balas Azazel. "a-apa Madara sudah menyerang?" tanya Michael terbata dan dijawab anggukan oleh Azazel. "siapa Naruto dan Madara?" tanya Gabriel bingung. "Naruto adalah manusia yang kuceritakan waktu itu, dan untuk Madara adalah musuh kita dalam perang ini" balas Michael.

"saat pertempuran tersebut, kami hanya bisa melihat.. seperti yang diperkirakan, dia terlampau jauh jika hanya ke 4 Maou dan aku saja yang bertarung.." ucap Azazel dan membuat kaget Gabriel. "a-apa ke 4 Maou dan kau masih kalah dengannya?" tanya Gabriel tidak percaya. "hm... dia benar-benar kuat.. dan satu-satunya yang bisa melawanya hanya Naruto.. tapi.." ucap Azazel menggantung. "tapi apa?" tanya Gabriel. "Naruto tidak ada lagi didunia ini.." balas Azazel sedikit sedih. "a-apa maksudmu tidak ada didunia ini? tidak mungkin dia mati?" ucap Michael tidak percaya. "dia tidak mati.. tapi dia juga tidak ada lagi didunia ini.." jawab Azazel. "b-bagaimana bisa?" ucap Michael tidak percaya. "itulah kenyataanya... kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak membuahkan hasil.." balas Azazel lirih.

"i-ini semakin gawat.." gumam Michael. "sebaiknya kau sebarkan kesemua malaikatmu tentang hilangnya Naruto.." ucap Azazel. "baiklah... bagaimana dengan pasukanmu?" tanya Michael pada Azazel. "hm.. tenanglah pasukanku sudah siap" jawab Azazel santai. "begitu.. pasukanku juga sudah siap tinggal menunggu waktunya saja, oh ya tentang permintaan pada dewa-dewa, hanya beberapa saja yang bersedia.." ucap Michael. "heeh, kenapa begitu? Apa mereka ingin dunia ini jatuh ketangan mereka?" tanya Azazel. "aku tidak tau.. hanya saja aku tidak bisa memaksa mereka.." jawab Michael.

"huh, terserahlah..." balas Azazel. "oh, ya aku ingin si naga merah itu memiliki pedang pembunuh naga ini.." ucap Michael sambil memberikan sebuah pedang. "huh, si mesum itu ya?" celetuk Azazel. "bukankah kau juga mesum Azazel.." ucap Gabriel dan membuat Azazel pundung. Sementara Michael dan lainya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Azazel. "baiklah kami pergi dulu Azazel.. sampai jumpa" ucap Michael dan pergi terbang bersama Gabriel.

.

* * *

.

_Dicelah dimensi_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack – Tragic***_**]**

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang melayang-layang tak tentu arah mencari sesuatu. 'Kemana kau Naruto..' batin Ophis sedih. Dia terus mencari tak tentu arah, bahkan rasa lelah dan letih pun tak dihiraukannya. "hiks hiks hiks.." perlahan Ophis pun terlihat menangis setelah pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil.

"hiks hiks dimana k-kau hiks hiks Naruto.." ucap Ophis putus asa sambil menangis. Sudah tidak dapat ditutupi lagi bahwa ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Naruto, bahkan wajah yang biasanya datar kini penuh dengan ekspresi khawatir sedih dan takut. "K-kau dimana hiks hiks.." tangis Ophis semakin menjadi tetap dengan mencari Naruto tak tentu arah.

"hiks hiks kumohon.. kembalilah hiks hiks jangan pergi hiks hiks.." ucap Ophis semakin takut kehilangan Naruto.

.

.

"Narutooooo..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Diruang bawah Tanah_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 10 – Akatsuki***_**]**

Terlihat Madara sedang duduk disinggasananya menatap banyak Zetsu putih dihadapanya. "huh, aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan menyempurnakan mata Rinnengan ku.." ucapa Madara agak kecewa dengan keputusannya kemarin menyerang Naruto habis-habisan. "seharusnya aku tidak melenyapkan semuanya.. setidaknya mata itu tidak perlu lenyap..." tambahnya lagi.

"'eehh, tak kusangka orang licik sepertimu punya penyesalan Madara?" sindir Cao Cao yang baru datang. "hn.. kau tidak mengerti.. jika hanya dengan 1 mata jurusku tidak akan sempurna" balas Madara datar. "jurus, eh?" tanya Cao Cao bingung. "hn.. Mugen Tsukuyomi.." balas Madara datar. "aku dengar musuhmu itu belum mati.." ucap Cao Cao santai. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Madara serius. "menurut informasi yang kudapat dia tidak mati tapi menghilang entah kemana.." balas Cao Cao datar. "hn.. begitu" jawab singkat Madara.

'menghilang.. tapi kemana, eh? Atau dia pergi kedimensi lain? Tapi tidak mungkin, dia tidak tau jurus ruang dan waktu yang digunakan Nidaime sialan itu...' batin Madara bingung. 'tapi sekarang itu tidak masalah.. dia pasti akan datang saat perang tiba, dan saat itulah aku akan mengambil matanya.. khukhukhu..' batin Madara menyeringai.

"bagaimana sekarang Madara? sesuai jadwal kita akan berperang besok" tanya Cao Cao. "khukhukhu.. kau tidak sabaran seperti malaikat jatuh bodoh itu.. hn.. segera persiapkan dirimu besok kita lakukan penyerangan.." ucap Madara. "kita akan habisi mereka dan memenangkan perang.." ucap Madara. 'Dan saat itulah aku akan menjadi...' batin Madara dan Cao Cao bersamaan.

.

.

.

'TUHAN...'

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Ditempat Naruto_

_._

'**Naruto...'**

**.**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang asing bagi Naruto. Perlahan Naruto pun mengerjapkan matanya, betapa terkejutnya melihat sekarang dia ada dimana. Dia berada disuatu tempat yang putih sepanjang mata melihat. "hanya perasaanku saja ada yang memanggilku tadi.." ucap Naruto pelan.

.

'**Naruto...'**

**.**

Terdengar panggilan lagi. "siapa itu?" tanya Naruto pada suara yang memanggilnya. Perlahan didepan Naruto bersinar terang sampai terlihatlah cahaya terang tersebut membentuk seperti manusia tapi masih terlihat bersinar.

"siapa kau?" tanya ulang Naruto. **"aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu langsung Uzumaki Naruto"** balas makhluk tersebut. "siapa kau? Darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Naruto bertubi. **"Aku? Aku adalah alam semesta, aku adalah satu dan aku adalah segalanya, aku adalah sang Pencipta mu Naruto" **balas makhluk tersebut. "P-pencipta? K-kau adalah Kami-sama?" ucap Naruto tak percaya. **"kau benar aku adalah Tuhan atau juga kau sebut Kami" **balas Tuhan tersenyum dan membuat Naruto semakin shock.

"t-tapi bukankah kata mereka Tuhan sudah mati?" tanya Naruto heran. **"hahahaha.. kau lucu Naruto.." **balas Tuhan. "a-apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan kau bukan Tuhan dan hanya menyamar jadi Tuhan untuk membohongiku?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Tuhan yang tadinya tertawa kini terlihat serius menatap Naruto.

'Ctik'

Tuhan pun menjetikan jarinya dan kini terlihat Naruto yang tinggal setengah badan. "a-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Naruto pada Tuhan. **"aku hanya membuktikannya padamu.." **balas Tuhan santai. "bukti, eh? Orang yang punya genjutsu juga bisa melakukan ini.. KAI!" ucap Naruto dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "i-ini bukan genjutsu.. Sharingan!" sekali lagi Naruto mencoba membantah semua itu tapi tidak berhasil, bahkan mata sharingan yang biasanya berubah dan bisa melihat cakra kini terlihat biasa. "k-kenapa tidak bisa?" ucap Naruto heran.

**"semua kemampuanmu tidak berlaku dihadapanku Naruto" **balas Tuhan santai. "i-itu berarti kau sungguh-sungguh Tuhan, tapi kenapa kata mereka kau mati?" tanya Naruto heran. **"aku memang Tuhan, dan mengapa aku mati? ****Aku tidak pernah mati dan tidak akan mati****... aku membohongi mereka semua Naruto" **balas Tuhan. "kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Man of the World***_**]**

"**karena aku sedih jika terus melihat mereka saling membunuh, kupikir dengan aku memalsukan kematian ku mereka akan berubah, tapi ternyata semua itu salah, mereka tetap saja berperang dan saling membunuh" **balas Tuhan sedih. "setelah melihat mereka tetap saling membunuh, kenapa Engkau tidak menghentikanya?" tanya Naruto lagi. **"hahaha menghentikan itu semua adalah hal mudah bagiku Naruto, tapi jiwa dan hati mereka tetap pada kebencian mereka.. pernah aku berpikir untuk memusnahkan mereka semua tapi aku tidak bisa, aku masih melihat ada diantara mereka yang punya harapan dan ingin perdamaian.. maka dari itu aku mencari cara lain untuk perdamaian mereka" **jawab Tuhan.

"tapi kan kau bisa mendamaikan mereka dengan kekuatanmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. **"memang aku bisa, tapi aku tidak yakin perdamaian itu akan berlangsung lama, aku ingin mereka berjuang untuk mencapai perdamaian itu dengan usaha mereka sendiri bukan karena bantuanku.." **jawab Tuhan. "jadi begitu ya" balas Naruto. **"dan karena itu juga aku membawamu kedimensi ini untuk membimbing mereka dengan semangat dan tekad yang kau miliki.." **ucap Tuhan dengan tersenyum. "a-aku? Membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto bingung. **"benar, aku lah yang membuat kau berada disini.. aku ingin kau membantu mereka" **jawab Tuhan. "tapi aku sudah gagal... aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" balas Naruto dengan menunduk.

**"kau salah Naruto, kau belum gagal, akulah yang membawamu ke dimensiku saat serangan terakhir Madara sebelum menghancurkan tubuhmu.. aku ingin memberitaukan ini semua padamu" **ucap Tuhan dan sukses menarik perhatian Naruto, kini Naruto pun menatap Tuhan. "memberitaukan ini semua?" tanya Naruto **"ya, aku ingin memberitaukan semua rahasiaku padamu.. aku ingin kau membuat perdamaian sejati itu" **ucap Tuhan. "perdamaian sejati.." ulang Naruto. **''perdamaian sejati seperti yang diinginkan Jiraiya.. kau bisa melakukannya karena itu adalah Takdirmu.." **ucap Tuhan. "t-takdirku? Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat perdamaian diduniaku.." balas Naruto lirih mengingat dunia nya yang hancur.

**"kau salah Naruto, dunia mu sudah hidup damai walaupun begitu besar pengorbanannya, setelah kepergianmu Madara lebih memilih mencarimu daripada dunia itu.." **jelas Tuhan. "jadi begitu?" ucap Naruto. **"ya, semuanya sudah kuatur Naruto.." **jawab Tuhan tersenyum. "a-aku senang jika mereka semua yang ada diduniaku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto terlihat menangis bahagia. **"tapi tugasmu disini belum selesai Naruto.. waktumu tidak lama lagi, besok perang tersebut akan dimulai, jadi bersiaplah.." **ucap Tuhan. ''besok? Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto. **"iya, kau cukup lakukan yang biasanya hatimu ingin lakukan... tunjukan tekad kuat dan semangat pantang menyerahmu.. takdir dunia ada bersamamu.." **balas Tuhan. "hn.. baiklah.. tapi ini dimana?" tanya Naruto baru sadar. "a-aku belum mati bukan?" tanyanya lagi takut-takut. **"huh, jadi kau dari tadi tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu ya? Ini adalah tempatku, dimensiku.. hanya aku yang tau, dan tidak ada yang bisa kesini kecuali aku mengijinkan.. dan kau belum mati, sudah kubilang aku menarikmu kesini sebelum tubuhmu hancur terkena serangan Madara..." **balas Tuhan.

"oh, jadi begitu.. tapi ngomong-ngomong kata mereka ada sacred gear yang bisa membunuhMu, apa itu juga bohong?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan kekuatan didunia ke 3 fraksi. **"itu aku juga membohongi mereka, awalnya aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah mendengar ada senjata yang mampu membunuh Tuhan, seperti dugaanku banyak dari mereka yang ingin mencarinya dan membunuhku.. sungguh sangat disayangkan bukan.." **jawab Tuhan tersenyum sedih. "tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya?" tanya Naruto lagi. **"aku ingin benda itu berguna untuk tujuan lain... untuk perdamaian.." **balas Tuhan. "jadi begitu..." balas singkat Naruto.

**"nah sepertinya sudah waktunya kau kembali.. buatlah perdamaian didunia ini Naruto.. aku percayakan semua padamu" **ucap Tuhan. "baiklah.. tapi, kapan Engkau akan menunjukan diriMu pada Mereka?" tanya Naruto lagi. **"jika sudah waktunya, aku pasti akan menunjukan diriKu pada mereka.. sekarang kembalilah.." **ucap Tuhan dan menjentikan jarinya

.

.

'Ctik'

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Dirumah Naruto_

Terlihat rumah Naruto ramai, ada pemimpin ketiga fraksi dan juga para budak Rias Sona serta Vali Kuroka dan Irina. "Jadi menurut menma sehari sebelum dia menghilang, dia melapor padaku bahwa serangan akan dimulai besok dan musuh kita mempunyai sekitar 200 ribu Zetsu" ucap Naruko pada semua yang ada disana.

"200 ribu?" ucap Issei tertegun. "ya, itu hanya Zetsu belum ditambah 6 Edo Tensei dan 2 orang pemimpin mereka" ucap Naruko. "m-mereka benar-benar banyak.." ucap Issei terbata. "hmm, apa kau takut Issei?" sindir Vali. "aku tidak takut.." balas Issei. Tak lama munculah Ophis, "bagaimana kau menemukan Naruto?" tanya Azazel pada Ophis dan dijawab gelengan. Kalau mereka perhatikan terlihat wajah Ophis yang seperti habis menangis. "kau tidak apa-apa Ophis?" tanya Naruko yangh melihat wajah Ophis. "aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Ophis datar. 'aku tau kau berbohong Ophis' batin Naruko dan beberapa orang disana.

"Naruto-kun..." gumam Rias dan Akeno. "Naruto/Naru-tan/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai.." gumam Ophis Serafall Sona Koneko bersamaan. Melihat para fansgirl Naruto tampak sedih Naruko pun menenangkan mereka. "hei, tenanglah.. aku yakin Naruto pasti akan datang besok... setidaknya sampai dia datang kita harus membuat Madara dan Cao Cao menjadi lemah, dengan begitu akan lebih mudah Naruto untuk mengalahkan mereka jika dia datang.." ucap Naruko semangat. "benar apa kata Naruko-chan.. kita harus buktikan pada Naruto hasil latihan kita selama ini, kita tidak boleh terus bergantung pada Naruto.." ucap Issei dengan semangat berapi-api dan membuat mereka yang ada disana melihat Issei.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Departure for the front***_**]**

Terlihat salah satu budak Sona a.k.a Tsubaki terlihat tertegun melihat Issei, 'dia ternyata orang yang bisa diandalkan.. sepertinya aku telah salah menilainya dulu, mungkinkah aku menyukainya..' batin Tsubaki dengan rona merah dipipinya. "hm.. aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka denganmu Issei, tapi aku setuju dengan yang kau katakan kali ini.." ucap Vali sambil melihat Issei. 'V-Vali.. sepertinya aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu' batin Kuroka melihat Vali. "benar, ini bukan waktunya untuk bersedih.. aku yakin Naruto-kun pasti akan membenciku jika aku bersedih diwaktu seperti ini.." ucap Rias terlihat kembali bersemangat. "aku juga bersamamu, bucho.." ucap Akeno. "kami juga..." ucap Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Raynare, Issei, Gasper dan Koneko.

"itu benar.. ini sudah saatnya kita menyatukan kekuatan kita.." ucap Sona pada budaknya. "hai kaicho.." balas budak Sona. "aku pikir ini waktunya membuktikan kemampuan keempat Maou..'' ucap Serafall dan diberi anggukan oleh ke 3 Maou lainya. "baahh, kalian jangan remehkan kemampuan para Malaikat jatuh.."ucap Azazel. "jangan lupakan kami para malaikat juga.." balas Michael. "aku akan membuktikan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya pada mereka" tambah Ophis.

"hmm, baiklah.. untuk strategi, aku ingin kalian membawa 'kertas segel' ini.." ucap Naruko sambil mengeluarkan banyak kertas segel. "kertas segel?" tanya Issei bingung. "bukankah sudah kubilang, 6 Edo Tensei tersebut tidak bisa dibunuh dan hanya bisa disegel atau kalian memusnahkanya dengan jurus yang dialiri senjutsu Rikkudo" jawab Naruko.

"senjutsu Rikkudo?" tanya Sona ingin tau. "senjutsu adalah kekuatan yang didapat dari energi alam.. sama seperti milik Koneko-chan tapi senjutsu Rikkudo adalah senjutsu dari aliran kehidupan alam semesta, dengan kata lain energi senjutsu ini tak terbatas... bahkan bisa mengendalikan kehidupan dan kematian sekalipun" jelas Naruko sedikit membuat yang lain kaget. "s-seperti itukah?" tanya Issei tak percaya. "hn.. dan yang hanya bisa melakukanya adalah Naruto Aku dan Madara.. dengan kata lain yang bisa memusnahkannya hanya kami bertiga, bahkan Power of destruction milik keluarga Gremory pun tak kan bisa mengalahkanya disini" jelas Naruko semakin membuat mereka shock.

"lebih baik kalian menyimpan ini untuk jaga-jaga juga... mereka juga bisa membuat Kloning seperti Naruto, jadi kalian harus hati-hati.." tambah Naruko. Sedang serius menyusun rencana tiba tiba muncul seseorang yang tak terduga.

.

.

"Kau..."

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Yap judul ini sama dengan Episode 339 Naruto Shippuden, sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari Episode 339 yang menurut saya mengharukan.. hiks hiks, author jadi sedih lihat pengorbanan Itachi. Jadi intinya fic ini ngikutin judul tersebut sebagai akhir ceritanya.**

**Hmm, maaf sekali lagi maaf, dikarenakan ending "Aku Akan Selalu Menyayangimu.." masih belum selesai jadi untuk sementara saya jeda waktu cukup lama untuk mengembangkan cerita judul tersebut. Dan untuk panjang atau tidaknya word itu tergantung pengembangan judul ceritanya.**

**Untuk Great Red dan Madara kita lihat saja nanti. Buahahahahha.. bagi yang perasaanya gak enak tentang akhir fic ini, segera siapkan tisu saat membacanya, hehehehe... ini pertarungan, tapi bukan pertarungan final, jadi sabar saja ya... jadi saya buat sedikit cepat alurnya, Gomen tidak sesuai harapan reader...**

**Untuk vali gak pake divide, vali masih terbengong dan belum mencerna apa yang dilihatnya kepada syaraf motoriknya... jadi intinya vali masih kaget. Ehh? Maaf gak ada Naru lagi dari dimensi lain. Wah Wah, pengalaman lihat b*kep pastinya, hahahaha.**

**Untuk Edo Tensei kita lihat saja nanti, wah wah asal udah menikah gak apa-apa beradegan hot dengan istri tercinta, kalo belum usahakan jangan reviewer-san. Kuchiyose? Gimana ya udah masuk chapter akhir ini, dan akan ganggu jalan cerita kalau saya buat ada kuchiyose nya. Harem Naru entar di fic lainya saya buat banyak, hahahahaha (tawa evil author)**

**Khukhukhu penggemar NaruHina sudah tidak sabaran sepertinya, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh pasangan tersebut.**

**Sebagai Bocoran lagi, Chapter Akhir adalah Chapter "24" dan disitu sedikit terungkap juga "sequel" dari fic ini. tapi mungkin masih agak lama publishnya, hehehe. Author menyarankan membaca Fic "Fanfiction DOT Net" untuk yang bagi pemula dan ingin membuat Fic. Bagi pecinta humor saya saranin "MY Stupid Boyfriend" banyak hal lucu disitu.**

**All soundtrack Courtesy of Youtube**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**Besok Update **


	21. Chapter 21

**LET'S READ!**

**WAR BEGINS!**

"200 ribu?" ucap Issei tertegun. "ya, itu hanya Zetsu belum ditambah 6 edo tensei dan 2 orang pemimpin mereka" ucap Naruko. "m-mereka benar-benar banyak.." ucap Issei terbata. "hmm, apa kau takut Issei?" sindir Vali. "aku tidak takut.." balas Issei. Tak lama munculah Ophis, "bagaimana kau menemukan Naruto?" tanya Azazel pada Ophis dan dijawab gelengan. Kalau mereka perhatikan terlihat wajah Ophis yang seperti habis menangis. "kau tidak apa-apa Ophis?" tanya Naruko yangh melihat wajah Ophis. "aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Ophis datar. 'aku tau kau berbohong Ophis' batin Naruko dan beberapa orang disana.

"Naruto-kun..." gumam Rias dan Akeno. "Naruto/Naru-tan/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai.." gumam Ophis Serafall Sona Koneko bersamaan. Melihat para fansgirl Naruto tampak sedih Naruko pun menenangkan mereka. "hei, tenanglah.. aku yakin Naruto pasti akan datang besok... setidaknya sampai dia datang kita harus membuat Madara dan Cao Cao menjadi lemah, dengan begitu akan lebih mudah Naruto untuk mengalahkan mereka jika dia datang.." ucap Naruko semangat. "benar apa kata Naruko-chan.. kita harus buktikan pada Naruto hasil latihan kita selama ini, kita tidak boleh terus bergantung pada Naruto.." ucap Issei dengan semangat berapi-api dan membuat mereka yang ada disana melihat Issei.

Terlihat salah satu budak Sona a.k.a Tsubaki terlihat tertegun melihat Issei, 'dia ternyata orang yang bisa diandalkan.. sepertinya aku telah salah menilainya dulu, mungkinkah aku menyukainya..' batin Tsubaki dengan rona merah dipipinya. "hm.. aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengannya, tapi aku setuju dengan yang dikatakannya kali ini.." ucap Vali sambil melihat Issei. 'V-Vali.. sepertinya aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu' batin Kuroka melihat Vali. "benar, ini bukan waktunya untuk bersedih.. aku yakin Naruto-kun pasti akan membenciku jika aku bersedih diwaktu seperti ini.." ucap Rias terlihat kembali bersemangat. "aku juga bersamamu, bucho.." ucap Akeno. "kami juga..." ucap Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Raynare, Issei, Gasper dan Koneko.

"itu benar.. ini sudah saatnya kita menyatukan kekuatan kita.." ucap Sona pada budaknya. "hai kaicho.." balas budak Sona. "aku pikir ini waktunya membuktikan kemampuan keempat Maou..'' ucap Serafall dan diberi anggukan oleh ke 3 maou lainya. "baahh, kalian jangan remehkan kemampuan para Malaikat jatuh.."ucap Azazel. "jangan lupakan kami para malaikat juga.." balas Michael. "aku akan membuktikan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya pada mereka" tambah Ophis.

"hmm, baiklah.. untuk strategi, aku ingin kalian membawa 'kertas segel' ini.." ucap Naruko sambil mengeluarkan banyak kertas segel. "kertas segel?" tanya Issei bingung. "bukankah sudah kubilang, 6 edo tensei tersebut tidak bisa dibunuh dan hanya bisa disegel atau kalian memusnahkanya dengan jurus yang dialiri senjutsu Rikkudo" jawab Naruko.

"senjutsu Rikkudo?" tanya Sona ingin tau. "senjutsu adalah kekuatan yang didapat dari energi alam.. sama seperti milik Koneko-chan tapi senjutsu Rikkudo adalah senjutsu dari aliran kehidupan alam semesta, dengan kata lain energi senjutsu ini tak terbatas..." jelas Naruko sedikit membuat yang lain kaget. "s-seperti itukah?" tanya Issei tak percaya. "hn.. dan yang hanya bisa melakukanya adalah Naruto Aku dan Madara.. dengan kata lain yang bisa memusnahkannya hanya kami bertiga, bahkan Power of destruction milik keluarga Gremory pun tak kan bisa mengalahkanya disini" jelas Naruko semakin membuat mereka shock.

"lebih baik kalian menyimpan ini untuk jaga-jaga juga... mereka juga bisa membuat Kloning seperti Naruto, jadi kalian harus hati-hati.." tambah Naruko. Sedang serius menyusun rencana tiba tiba muncul seseorang yang tak terduga.

.

.

"Kau..."

.

.

"Raiser Phenex?"

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Departure for the front***_**]**

Ucap Issei bersiap. "heh, tenanglah bocah mesum.. aku disini ingin membantu kalian.." jawab Raiser santai. "membantu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias heran. "aku merasa bersalah pada kalian dulu, dan juga ingin berterima kasih pada Kitsune-san Rias.." balas Raiser. "ehh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias bingung. "ya, berkat nya waktu itu aku jadi sadar.." jawab Raiser santai. "jadi begitu.." ucap Rias. "lagipula aku tidak ingin dunia ini dikuasai oleh orang-orang itu.." tambah Raiser.

'Ctik'

Raiser menjentikan jarinya dan muncul para budaknya. "aku dan budaku akan membantu kalian dengan senang hati.." ucap Raiser dengan tersenyum, senyum yang tulus yang belum pernah ditunjukan pada siapapun selama ini. "kau benar-benar sudah berubah Raiser.." ucap Sirzechs terlihat bangga. "terima kasih Sirzechs-sama.." balas Raiser. "Nah, lihatlah Issei-kun bahkan Raiser pun sudah berubah, sampai kapan kau tetap mesum seperti itu?" sindir Raynare pada Issei. "R-Raynare-chan.. t-tidak harus didepan umum juga berbicara seperti itu.." ucap Issei sambil pundung.

"walaupun mesum, kelihatanya kau lumayan hebat, aku suka pada orang seperti mu.." ucap seseorang seketika mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada disitu. "Ts-Tsubaki apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sona kaget. "entahlah Kaicho, sepertinya dia memiliki sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.." balas Tsubaki datar tapi terlihat rona merah dipipinya. "M-menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Issei terbata.

Perlahan Tsubaki mendekati Issei, dan semakin mendekat hingga wajah mereka berjarak beberapa centi lagi. Sementara Issei terlihat kaget dan grogi, sementara Asia Xenovia dan Raynare menatap was was Issei dan Tsubaki. "Aku suka padamu bocah mesum.." ucap Tsubaki datar dengan rona merahnya. Semua yang melihat itupun kaget+mematung, termasuk Issei. 'd-dia su-suka padaku... huaaaaaa, aku benar-benar akan jadi raja harem..' teriak batin Issei girang. 'A-apa!...' batin yang lainya tidak percaya.

Sementara Raynare Xenovia dan Asia yang sudah kembali dari kekagetannya langsung mendekati Issei yang terlihat merona dengan senyum mesum menempel diwajahnya. 'Kretek' 'Kretek' "I-sse-i-kun...?'' panggil Raynare dan Xenovia dengan aura mencekam dibelakangnya. 'Gleek' Issei pun hanya bisa menelan ludah. "R-Raynare-whuaaaaaaaaa" teriak pilu Issei dihajar Raynare dan Xenovia. "sekali lagi kau berpikiran mesum didepan wanita.." ucap Raynare menggantung. "kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi.." lanjut Xenovia. Sementara Issei pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, dan yang yang lainya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"ternyata kau belum berubah bocah mesum..'' ucap Raiser. "tapi setidaknya kau punya semangat.." tambah Raiser tersenyum. "semangat? Kau benar.. aku masih punya semangat untuk menjadi raja harem.." ucap Issei berapi-api dan membuat Raiser dan lainya sweatdrop. "apakah dia benar-benar bodoh? Maksudku semangat bukan semangat mesumnya.." ucap Raiser lirih. "dia memang bodoh..'' balas Sona. Sementara Raynare Xenovia Asia dan Tsubaki sudah terliaht merah padam dengan deklarasi Issei.

"oh ya dimana Kitsune-san, aku ingin menemuinya sekaligus mengucapkan terimkasih?" tanya Raiser pada yang lainya. Keheningan langsung terjadi ketika Raiser mngucapkan kata tersebut. "K-kenapa kalian diam? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Raiser bingung. "Naruto-kun menghilang setelah pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Madara.." balas Rias agak sedih. "Naruto? Bukankah itu nama kekasih manusia mu dulu? Yang kumaksud Kitsune bukan kekasihmu?" jelas Riaser. "sebenarnya Kitsune-san dalah Naruto-kun.. dan dia sekarang menghilang entah kemana.." jelas Sona dan sedikit membuat Raiser kaget. "a-apa? J-jadi N-Naruto kekasihmu adalah Kitsune-san?" ucap Raiser agak tidak percaya. "itu benar Raiser, kami keluarga Gremory merahasiakannya" ucap Sirzechs angkat bicara.

"tapi kenapa dia menghilang?" tanya Raiser bingung. "kami juga tidak tau, saat pertarungan terakhir dia melindungi kami dari serangan musuh dan dia sudah tidak ada disana ketika kami ketempat dia menahan serangan tersebut.." jelas Sona. "apa mungkin dia mati?" ucap Raiser berkesimpulan, "itu tidak mungkin, kalau dia mati pasti Naruko juga akan menghilang" balas Rias sambil melihat Naruko. "Naruko? Apa hubunganya dia dengan Naruto?" tanya Raiser bingung. "dia adalah Kloning Naruto-kun, jadi kalau penggunanya mati maka dia juga kan mati.." jelas Rias lagi.

"jadi begitu... aku turut bersedih" ucap Raiser agak menunduk. "sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kami percaya Naruto-kun pasti akan kembali... dan sampai saat itulah kami juga akan berusaha menahan musuh untuk tidak menguasai dunia.." ucap Akeno angkat bicara. "kau benar... kita tidak boleh membiarkan musuh menguasai dunia ini.." balas Raiser.

.

* * *

.

_Didimensi Kamui Naruto_

Terlihat tiba-tiba muncul cahaya terang ditempat tersebut. Perlahan cahaya tersebut membentuk tubuh manusia. "haah, aku kembali lagi.. emm, tapi kenapa lukaku semuanya menghilang?" ucap Naruto bingung. "ah, terserahlah.. mungkin Dia yang yang telah melakukannya.." tambah Naruto.

"haah, Tugas yang sesungguhnya ya? Ternyata memang belum berakhir, tapi aku akan segera mengakhirinya... apapun yang terjadi aku akan melakukannya, akan kuselesaikan semua tugas ini.. setidaknya itu akan menepati janjiku pada kalian semua.." ucap lirih Naruto.

''tapi sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk mengalahkan para edo tensei? cukup sulit menyegel ke 6 nya jika hanya aku sendiri yang memiliki teknik penyegel.. mungkin untuk Sakura, Hinata dan Kaa-san kertas segel sudah cukup tapi Untuk Ero-sennin yang ahli sage mode, Tou-san yang dapat perpindah secepat kilat, dan Sasuke dengan Susano'o nya tidak akan mudah disegel bahkan dengan segel Jiton sekalipun.." ucap Naruto menarik kesimpulan.

"aku yakin Madara sudah menyiapkan strategi tambahan jika para edo tensei nya kalah... sepertinya aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu.." tambah Naruto. **'Naruto...' **ucap seseorang dari kepala Naruto dan Naruto pun langsung memejamkan matanya.

* * *

_Mindscape_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden Movie OST - 30 - Determination***_**]**

Terlihat Naruto dikelilingi 9 bijuu yang berbeda warna dan bentuk. **'apa yang sedang kau pikirkan bocah?' **tanya kurama. "hn.. bagaimana cara mengatasi Madara, aku yakin dia sudah memiliki rencana cadangan jika aku berhasil mengalahkan para edo tensei.." ucap Naruto. **'hmm jadi begitu, mungkin kau tidak perlu mengalahkan para edo tensei Naruto...' **ucap Saiken. "apa maksudmu Saiken?" tanya Naruto bingung.

'**kau tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk mengalahkannya..' **jawab saiken santai dan semakin membuat Naruto bingung. "tapi jika aku tidak mengalahkan mereka, pasti para aliansi akan cepat kalah.." ucap Naruto agak marah. **'tenang dulu bocah.. apa yang dikatakn Saiken itu benar.. jika kau melawan edo tensei dan kelelahan pasti Madara akan mudah membunuhmu... apa lagi disana ada Sasuke yang mungkin mampu membuatmu kewalahan" **ucap Kurama dan berhasil membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya.

"terus apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto bingung. **'kau bisa memanfaatkan edo tensei tersebut Naruto..' **balas Shukaku dan membuat Naruto penasaran. "memanfaatkan edo tensei?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung. **'ya, memanfaatkan edo tensei tersebut agar menjadi pasukanmu' **balas Son. "menjadi pasukanku? Arrrgghh, aku semakin bingung dengan kalian" ucap Naruto frustasi.

'**huh, kau ternyata masih bodoh Naruto.. gunakan Kotoamatsukami' **balas Kurama. "Kotoamatsukami?" tanya Naruto masih bingung. **'haaah, kau benar-benar baka! Bagaimana bisa Rikkudo jiji bisa menyerahkan tugas ini kepadamu?' **ucap Kurama. **'Kotoamatsukami adalah Genjutsu Sharingan yang bisa membuat musuh menjadi kawan.. kau masih ingat ketika edo tensei Itachi menyerangmu dan digenjutsu oleh Gagak pemberianya yang ada pada dirimu' **tambah Kurama. "ahh, kau benar Kurama.. baiklah aku sudah tau sekarang, aku akan latihan.." ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan mindscape nya. Sementara semua bijuu hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

_Dimensi Kamui Naruto_

Terlihat Naruto kembali membuka matanya. **'tapi ingatlah Naruto jurus itu hanya bisa kau gunakan sekali dalam pertarungan ini, jadi pastikan kau memiliki strategi yang matang untuk menaklukan ke 6 edo tensei tersebut' **ucap kurama dari dalam batin Naruto. "hn.. aku mengerti Kurama, dan arigato semuanya.." balas Naruto.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu.."

.

* * *

.

_Dirumah Naruto_

Terlihat semua orang sedang berunding diruang tamu Naruto. "Jadi kita harus mengungsikan semua manusia ketempat yang aman?" tanya Sirzechs meminta penjelasan pada Naruko. "benar, kita tidak mungkin membiarkan ada manusia yang menjadi korban dalam hal ini.." balas Naruko. "jadi kita harus memindahkan semua manusia.." jelas Naruko. "a-apa kau sudah gila memindahkan semua manusia?" tanya Azazel tak percaya.

"itu jalan satu-satunya atau kita yang membawa 200ribu pasukan ketempat lain" jawab Naruko. "aku lebih memilih mangirim pasukan musuh kedunia bawah.." balas Sirzechs. "andai semudah itu, kau tau Zetsu putih bisa bergerak didalam tanah.." balas Naruko cukup membuat kaget yang lainya. "a-apa maksudmu bergerak dalam tanah?" tanya Michael terbata. "dia bisa bergerak bebas didalam tanah, seperti kita berada daratan.." jelas Naruko, "i-itu mustahil.." ucap Serafall terbata begitu pula dengan yang lainya yang terlihat shock.

"tapi jika itu keputusan kalian, aku juga akan mengikutinya.. tapi lebih baik kalian juga persiapkan pasukan dan juga mungkin bawahan kepercayaan kalian didunia ini untuk jaga-jaga jika masih ada Zetsu yang tidak terteleport ke dunia bawah" jawab dan jelas Naruko. "hmm.. aku mengerti, mungkin aku akan menyuruh Falbium dan Ajuka disini.." ucap Sirzechs. "aku akan meminta Uriel dan Gabriel berjaga didunia ini.." tambah Michael. "baahh, merepotkan.. aku akan meminta Baraqiel saja.." ucap Azazel malas, mendengar nama tersebut membuat salah satu dari mereka terlihat mematung dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"baiklah.." ucap Naruko dan 'Booofft' Naruko meng kuchiyose sebuah gulungan dan membukanya. "ini adalah peta daerah musuh, Madara dan Cao Cao ada didalam hutan, jadi kita harus menghalangi jalan keluar musuh dengan sihir teleportasi.." jelas Naruko sambil menunjuk beberapa titik yang mungkin dijadikan jalan keluar oleh Zetsu dan Madara. "hmm.. kami paham" jawab Sirzechs, "jadi siapa yang bertugas untuk membuat sihir teleportasi.. usahakan yang mampu membuat sihir yang stabil.. kita meneleportkan banyak musuh jadi jangan sampai gagal.." jelas Naruko.

"kelihatannya Grayfia cocok dengan pekerjaan ini.." ucap Sirzechs. "mungkin Raphael juga cocok.." tambah micahel. "baahh, semakin merepotkan saja.. Semhazai akan membantu mereka berdua.." balas Azazel masih dengan tampang malasnya. "baiklah sudah ditentukan.. kalau begitu tinggal dunia bawah, kau harus mempersiapkan semuanya Sirzechs.. usahakan se jauh mungkin dari pemukiman Iblis, mengingat daya hancur jurus Madara" jelas Naruko. "hm.. aka kuatur.." balas Sirzechs singkat. "Dan-"

DEG!

Ucapan Naruko terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu. 'i-ini.. mungkinkah..' batin Naruko. Semua yang melihat itu jadi bingung. "ada apa Naruko?" tanya Azazel bingung melihat raut wajah Naruko yang terlihat tegang. "t-tidak.. aku akan pergi sebentar..'' ucap Naruko dan pergi kedimansi Kamui nya meninggalakan semua orang yang sedang menatapnya kebingungan. "ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Michael pada yang lainya dan dijawab gelengan oleh mereka semua. Mereka pun melanjutkan penyusunan strategi mereka.

.

* * *

.

_Dimensi Kamui Naruto_

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berlating bersama pasukan bunshinya. "haaah, benar-benar melelahkan semua jurus ini.." gumam Naruto dan menghilangkan para bunshinya. Tak lama munculah Naruko dari pusaran.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 07 – Utsusemi***_**]**

"B-Boss? B-benarkah itu kau boss?" ucap Naruko tak percaya melihat Naruto yang ada didepanya. "ya ini memang aku, kau pikir siapa lagi?" tanya Naruto heran. "B-boss..." ucap Naruko dan berlari memeluk Naruto. "hoi hoi, kau kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran. "k-kau membuat kami khawatir boss.." ucap Naruko dengan nada bergetar.

"haah, aku baik baik saja.." balas Naruto. "u'umm, kau dari mana saja boss?" tanya Naruko melepas pelukannya. "ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan ku waktu itu, dia memberitauku tugasku yang sesungguhnya.." balas Naruto. "soka, syukurlah jika kau sudah kembali boss.." ucap Naruko. "bagaimana dengan rencana perangnya?" tanya Naruto. "kami sudah merencanakannya.. umm lebih baik kau jangan keluar dulu boss," ucap Naruko dan sedikit membuat bingung Naruto.

"kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto heran. "aku melihat mereka sedang bersemangat untuk memenangkan peperangan ini, aku tidak ingin boss merusak semangat mereka.." jawab Naruko. "biarkan mereka berusaha keras dulu boss.. biarkan mereka berusaha dengan usahanya sendiri, baru kalau mereka terlihat terdesak boss boleh membantu mereka.." jelas Naruko. "hmm.. kau benar, lagipula aku ingin melihat usaha dan semangat mereka untuk menggapai perdamaian itu.." ucap Naruto. "u'umm, baiklah boss aku akan kembali, pasti mereka bingung dengan kepergianku tiba-tiba.." ucap Naruko dan dibalas "hn.." oleh Naruto.

"oh, ya mereka akan membawa Madara dan pasukanya ke dunia bawah untuk meminimalisir korban dan kehancuran.." ucap Naruko dan perlahan hilang dalam pusaran. "haah, jadi sudah akan dimulai ya.. sepertinya besok akan jadi hari yang panjang.." ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

.

* * *

.

_Dirumah Naruto_

Saat semua sedang membicarakan tentang rencana perang tiba-tiba muncul Naruko dari pusaran kamui nya. "hah, maaf tadi ada masalah sedikit.." ucap Naruko yang tiba-tiba muncul dan diberi tatapan bertanya oleh semua yang ada disana. "oh begitu, baiklah karena semua sudah selelsai, kami akan pulang dan bersiap untuk besok.." ucap Sirzechs dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lainya.

"baiklah.. persiapkan diri kalian untuk besok" perintah Naruko pada budak Rias Sona dan yang lainya. "hai..." ucap mereka serentak. Tak lama mereka semua pun pergi ki ni tinggal Naruko Rias Akeno dan Ophis. "semoga kita bisa menang.." gumam Naruko lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh mereka bertiga. "hm.. kita harus menang.." balas Rias. "itu benar, untuk perdamaian.." tambah Akeno. 'dan untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto-kun/Naruto..' batin Rias Akeno dan Ophis bersamaan.

.

* * *

.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden Minato&Kushina's Death Song (Decision)***_**]**

_Diruang Osis Kuoh Akademi_

Terlihat Sona kini sedang berdiri melamun dipinggir jendela memikirkan perang yang akan berlangsung besok. "besok akan terjadi perang besar dalam sejarah untuk menentukan nasib dunia ini.." gumam Sona sambil menghela nafas. 'kau dimana Naruto-kun.. akankah kau datang besok?' batin Sona sedih sakit dan kecewa dengan tidak adanya Naruto disisinya dalam menghadapi perang esok.

'Naruto-kun.. bisakah kau mendengarkan suara hatiku ini' batin Sona, 'aku ingin bersamamu apapun yang terjadi.. aku ingin memelukmu.. aku ingin setidaknya jika mati esok ada dipelukanmu..' batin Sona menitikan air mata nya. ''Naruto-kun.. bisakah kau mendengarku hiks hiks..'' gumam Sona dengan menangis. Tiba-tiba Sona mengingat senyum hangat Naruto, senyuman yang selalu membuat hatinya hangat berbunga-bunga. Senyum yang entah sejak pertama bertemu sudah membuat hatinya takhluk pada Naruto.

"tidak, tidak, tidak.. aku tidak boleh mennangis... Naruto-kun pasti tidak senang jika aku menangis seperti ini.." ucap Sona sambil menghapus air matanya. "aku percaya Naruto-kun pasti akan datang besok.. aku yakin, aku percaya pada mu Naruto-kun.." tambah Sona sambil melihat bulan yang berbentuk sabit.

Tanpa Sona sadari ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari balik bayangan malam. Terlihat orang tersebut menyunggingkan senyum setelah mendengar perkataan Sona. Sebelum dia pergi dari tempat tersebut dia sempat berucap "aku yakin kau bisa, karena aku akan ada disisimu Sona-chan.."

.

* * *

.

_Diapartemen Irina_

Terlihat irina juga sedang menatap indahnya bulan pada malam itu. "Naruto-kun.. aku ingin menikah denganmu jika perang ini sudah selesai.." ucap irina sambil menatap bulan. "apapun yang terjadi aku akan berjuang untuk memenangkan perang ini, walaupun.." ucap irina menggantung. "aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri.." tambahnya lirih sambil menitikan air mata.

"tapi tidak apa-apa.. asalkan itu bisa mewujudkan perdamaian yang diinginkan Naruto-kun aku rela..." ucap irina menghapus air matanya. "walaupun aku tidak bisa memiliki Naruto-kun.. tapi aku senang pernah bertemu denganmu" tambahnya dengan sedikit senyuman menempel diwajah cantik umm, wajah imutnya. "jadi aku akan berjuang sekuat tenagaku.. hingga kau datang kemedan perang" tekad irina pada dirinya sendiri.

Kembali dari balik bayangan malam ada seseorang yang sedang mendengar dan memperhatikan irina. Orang tersebut terlihat senang dengan apa yang dibicarakan irina, "aku yakin kau tidak akan mati besok, karena aku akan melindungimu.. Irina-chan" gumam orang tersebut dan tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya bersembunyi.

.

* * *

.

_Diapartemen Koneko_

Sama seperti Sona dan irina, Koneko juga terlihat sedang memandangi bulan sabit yang indah malam ini. "besok akan terjadi pernag besar... apakah aku bisa melewatinya?" tanya Koneko entah pada siapa. "bahkan aku belum sempat mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada Naruto-senpai.." ucap Koneko tersenyum getir sambil menitikan air mata. Wajah yang biasanya datar kini terlihat penuh ekspresi jika menyangkut tentang Naruto.

"tapi.. itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan ego ku sendiri.." tambah Koneko sambil menyeka air matanya. "nasib dunia bergantung pada hasil perang esok.. aku akan berusaha, maafkan aku Naruto-senpai jika aku menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu" gumamnya lirih. "tapi jika kita berhasil memenangkan perang ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu.. walaupun banyak wanita yang juga suka padamu.." ucap Koneko menggantung. "aku akan tetap mencintaimu, walaupun kau harus membagi cintamu padaku.." tambahnya tersenyum. "jadi kau harus datang besok Naruto-senpai.." lirihnya.

"kau salah, aku sudah tau perasaanmu padaku Koneko-chan.." gumam orang yang mendengarkan dan memperhatikan Koneko dari atap apartemennya.

.

* * *

.

_Didunia Bawah_

Terlihat dikamar Serafall di mansion keluarga Sitri, sedang ada seorang gadis a.k.a Serafall yang sedang duduk melamun diranjangnya. "Naru-tan.. besok adalah perang yang menentukan, bahkan aku tidak tau aku akan selamat atau tidak besok?" ucap Serafall entah pada siapa sambil menitikan air mata. "bahkan kau belum sempat menyentuhku? Padahal aku ingin sekali kau sentuh Naru-tan" tambahnya.

"mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya aku mementingkan ego ku, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu jika perang ini selesai.." gumamnya lirih. "aku akan berjuang sekuat tenagaku besok, hingga kau datang... agar dunia ini tidak berakhir dan agar aku bisa bersamamu.." tambahnya sedikit tersenyum.

"aku akan bersamamu Sera-chan.." ucap seseorang yang juga mendengarkan ucapan Serafall dibalik atap kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

_Dikamar Ophis_

Terlihat dengan wajah datarnya Ophis duduk diranjangnya, "Naruto, kau akan ikut berjuang bersamaku kan esok?" ucap Ophis datar tapi terlihat wajahnya khawatir. "kau bilang kita akan melewan mereka bersama kan? Kau harusnya datang.." tambahnya sedih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. "kau harus datang esok, dimanapun kau berada sekarang.." gumam Ophis sambil mengeratkan kepalan tanganya.

"aku tidak perduli kau mau padaku atau tidak, tapi jika perang ini berakhir kau harus menjadi miliku.." ucap Ophis. "kau harus tanggung jawab karena telah membuat hatiku jatuh padamu Naruto.." tambahnya tegas. "K-kau... hiks hiks b-baka! Kenapa kau harus menghilang disaat seperti ini hiks hiks.." ucap Ophis dengan tangisnya yang pecah. "k-kenapa aku hiks hiks harus menangisi hiks orang sepertimu.." tambah Ophis. "hiks hiks hiks.. cintamu memang telah membuatku gila Naruto.. tapi berkatmu aku bisa berada ditempat yang benar.." ucap Ophis perlahan menyeka air matanya.

"jadi terima kasih telah percaya padaku.. dan aku juga akan percaya padamu, bahwa besok kau akan datang membantu kami... Naruto" ucap Ophis tersenyum.

"maafkan aku Ophis-chan, tapi setidaknya kau adalah wanita yang baik.." ucap seseorang sambil tersenyum dibalik pintu kamar Ophis. "aku juga percaya padamu.." ucapnya sebelum menghilang.

.

* * *

.

_Dikamar Naruto_

Terlihat Rias dan Akeno sedang menatap bulan dimalam yang terlihat sunyi dan sepi dari balkon kamar Naruto. "Naruto-kun kau akan datang kan besok?" ucap Rias entah pada siapa. "kau sudah janji pada kami tidak akan meninggalkan kami lagi.." tambah Akeno sedih. "kau sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungi kami.." ucap Rias menitikan air mata.

"hiks hiks hiks.. kau sudah berjanji hiks hiks Naruto-kun.." ucap Akeno sambil menangis. "dan k-kau hiks hiks akan melindungi kami kan hiks hiks.." tambah Rias. "t-tapi kami percaya kau akan datang dan melindungi kami besok.." ucap Akeno sambil menyeka air matanya. "kami yakin dengan kata-katamu.. kami akan percaya padamu.." ucap Rias sedikit tersenyum.

"karena kau sudah berjanji.. Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan sambil tersenyum lembut pada bulan malam itu.

"aku akan melindungi kalian berempat (Rias Akeno dan anak-anaknya).. walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri.. Rias-hime, Akeno-hime" lirih seseorang dikamar Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Rias dan Akeno.

.

* * *

.

_Dihutan persembunyian Madara_

Keesokan harinya terlihat kini ada ada beberapa petingi malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis sedang berkumpul. Disana terlihat Gabriel Raphael Uriel Baraqiel Semhazai Grayfia Ajuka dan Falbium berserta rautsan pasukan malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis yang terbang diatas mereka. "menurut Naruko-chan ada 3 titik yang menjadi tempat keluar musuh.." ucap Gabriel sambil menunjuk peta dimana 3 titik jalan keluar musuh.

"itu seperti Goa?" ucap Ajuka. "ya, tempat itu mungkin Goa bawah tanah yang terhubung" jawab Gabriel. "Jadi siapa yang bertugas membuat sihir teleport?" tanya Gabriel. "kami.." jawab Grayfia Raphael dan Semhazai. "baiklah kita bergegas menuju ke 3 titik.. berpencar!" perintah Gabriel dan mereka pun bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 10 – Akatsuki***_**]**

_Didalam Goa_

Diruang bawah tanah Terlihat Madara bersama Cao Cao berdiri dan dibelakang mereka banya makhluk putih bersayap berbeda yang banyak. "jadi inikah perang kita?" tanya Cao Cao pada Madara. "hn... kita mulai sekarang.." balas Madara dan berjalan kedepan menuju mulut Goa. "huh, baiklah.. kita mulai!" teriak Cao Cao dan melangkah maju diikuti ratusan ribu makhluk putih dibelakang mereka.

.

* * *

.

_Ketempat Aliansi_

Terlihat disalah satu mulut Goa ada Grayfia yang menyiapkan sihir teleportnya. Dibelakangnya terlihat Ajuka dan Gabriel beserta ribuan pasukan aliansi ketiga fraksi yang bersiaga. "kau harus hati-hati Grayfia.. mengingat musuh sangatlah banyak" nasehat Ajuka pada Grayfia. "aku mengerti.." balasnya singkat.

Dilain Goa juga terlihat Semhazai yang juga sedang membuat sihir teleportnya dan dibelakangnya ada Falbium beserta pasukan aliansi. "ini akan sangat merepotkan.." gumam Semhazai. "sudah lebih baik kau lakukan saja.." balas Falbium. "huh, baiklah.. tapi kau lindungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu.." ucap Semhazai lagi. "iya-iya aku sudah tau itu.." balas Falbium. Mereka pun menunggu kedatangan pasukan musuh dimulut Goa.

Dimulut Goa terakhir terlihat Raphael yang membuat sihir teleport bersama Uriel dan Baraqiel dibelakangnya beserta pasukan aliansi. "ini akan menjadi penentu masa depan dunia ini.." ucap Raphael disela kegiatanya membuat sihir teleportnya. "sudahlah jangan banyak bicara lebih baik kau konsentrasi saja dengan apa yang kau lakukan.." saran Baraqiel. "itu benar.." tambah Uriel singkat. Mereka pun menunggu musuh datang kemulut Goa.

.

* * *

.

_Didunia Bawah_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Departure for the front***_**]**

Ditempat padang rumput yang luas dan dipinggirnya terdapat pohon-pohon terlihat Sirzechs Serafall Azazel Michael dan beberapa tangan kanan mereka bersama Rias Sona Raiser dan kelompoknya, Naruko Vali Kuroka Irina Ophis dan ratusan ribu pasukan aliansi sudah siap menunggu pasukan musuh yang akan diteleportkan didepan mereka.

"ini adalah perang penetuan untuk kita... yang akan menentukan dunia kita berakhir atau tidak, berada ditangan dan usaha kita.." ucap Sirzechs lantang. "walaupun jenis kita berbeda tapi disini kita sama... kita sama-sama memiliki dunia ini, sama-sama ingin hidup dengan damai didunia ini.. maka dari itu kita harus bersatu untuk mewujudkanya" tambah Sirzechs.

"yang sebentar lagi kita hadapi bukanlah perdamaian, yang akan kita hadapi adalah sebuah rintangan yang akan membuka jalan untuk perdamaian kita semua.. jadi" ucap Sirzechs memberi jeda. "aku mohon bantuan kekuatan kalian semua untuk memenangkan perang ini... semua tergantung pada kita yang berjuang disini" ucap Sirzechs keras mencoba memberi semangat pada pasukan aliansi. "aku mohon dengan hormat sebagai salah satu petinggi iblis, meminta dengan rela kekuatan kalian.." tambahnya.

"Sirzechs-sama..."

"Sirzechs-sama..."

"Sirzechs-sama..."

"Kami akan berjuang.."

Ucap para aliansi kagum dan semangat. "kau memang hebat Sirzechs.." puji Azazel. "kau pantas dengan gelar yang kau sandang Sirzechs-chan" tambah Serafall. "aku menyukai semangatmu Sirzechs" ucap Michael. "Onii-sama.." gumam Rias. "Sirzechs-sama.." gumam budak Rias dan yang lainya. 'Kalian sama seperti kami dulu..' batin Naurko tersenyum.

"baiklah kita tunjukan pada mereka kekuatan kita.." teriak Sirzechs pada pasukannya.

.

* * *

.

_Didunia Manusia_

Terlihat para aliansi yang berada dimulut Goa tempat musuh keluar sangat sepi dan tenang hingga.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Terdengar banyak langkah kaki datang dari dalam mulut Goa, "mereka sudah datang.." Gumam Gabriel. "segera bersiap.." perintah Gabriel pada yang lainya.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Savior of This World 'Kabuto'***_**]**

Sementara itu Madara dan Cao Cao muncul bersama pasukan Zetsunya dimulut Goa yang dijaga oleh Grayfia, Madara dan Cao Cao dapat melihat didepannya sudah banyak pasukan aliansi yang terlihat ada Sirzechs dan beberapa petinggi ketiga fraksi. Sebenarnya itu adalah visualisasi yang dibuat oleh sihir teleportasi Grayfia agar mereka tidak curiga pada apa yang ada didepanya. "khukhukhu.. baiklah, kalian semua maju!" teriak Madara pada Zetsu. "hyaaaaaa..." teriak para Zetsu dan berlari kedepan bersama Madara dan Cao Cao.

Tak jauh ditempat yang lainya juga Zetsu putih langsung berlari kedepan mulut Goa. "Hyaaaaaa" teriak Zetsu putih ditempat yang dijaga oleh Raphael. "mereka benar-benar banyak" gumam Baraqiel.

Sementara ditempat Semhazai terlihat dia sedikit kaget melihat banyaknya musuh yang berlari meunuju sihir teleport nya. "s-sial mereka sangat banyak" gumamnya kaget.

Madara dan Cao Cao yang berlari menyongsong mulut Goa pun segera terteleport kedunia bawah ketika ia melewati sihir teleport tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Zetsu-Zetsu putih yang ada dibelakang nya maupun di mulut Goa yang lainya.

"i-ini sangat banyak.." gumam Grayfia agak kewalahan menteleportkan para Zetsu. Gabriel yang melihat itupun dengan sigap membantu Grayfia yang terlihat sedikit kewalahan. "arigato Gabriel-sama" ucap Grayfia. "sama-sama Grayfia-san.." balas Gabriel sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

_Didunia bawah_

Terlihat Sirzechs dan yang lainya yang masih menunggu musuhnya, tak selang beberapa lama munculah Madara Cao Cao dan pasukannya dari sihir teleport. Para pasukan Madara semakin banyak yang muncul dari sihir teleport hingga lapangan rumput yang luas tersebut menjadi putih akibat banyak nya jumlah Zetsu putih.

"inilah yang aku nantikan..." ucap Cao Cao menggantung. Sementara itu dipihak aliansi. "inilah perang penentuan kita.." ucap Sirzechs lantang. "Aku akan 'menghentikan kalian/menguasai dunia'.." ucap Sirzechs dan Cao Cao bersamaan.

.

.

.

"SERANG..."

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Sabar untuk yang ingin melihat perangnya, karena perangnya baru dimulai chapter 22.. Itulah hebatnya Itachi, seseorang pahlawan yang berdiri dibalik bayangan, sungguh pahlawan sejati...**

**Iya ini, sudah hampir berakhir di chapter 24. Untuk genjutsu kotoamatsukami pasti akan digunakan jadi tenang saja... tenang saja pasti sampai finis kok, ini udah selesai saya ngetiknya, tinggal update saja, jadi sabar... gak tiap hari saya updatenya karena masih mikir lanjutan "Naruto no Ryoko" yang entah kenapa saya bimbang milih tokoh yang jadi antagonis a.k.a Rahwana, ckckckck**

**Iya chapter 24 end, tapi tenang saja khusus chapter 24 saya suguh kan visualisasi yang baik, dan cukup menarik, disertai panjangnya cerita hingga mencapai 11k word (jumlah terbanyak dalam 1 chapter yang bisa saya tulis selama ini)**

**Untuk ending silahkan berpenasaran ria dulu, yang jelas sudah saya bocorkan dikit judul endingnya.. Wah anda salah, khukhukhu bukan b*kep tapi, ahh kita lihat saja nanti.. iya dichapter 23, 24 Issei berperan penting kok dengan Vali.**

**Untuk rekomendasi fic dichapter ini saya sarankan "The Radiant Sun of Kuoh Academy" ceritanya bagus antara dialog dan penerangan nya imbang, mungkin bisa jadi alternatif jika fic saya ini sedikit membosankan. Terima kasih**

**All Soundtrack Courtesy of Youtube**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**Besok lusa, chapter 22**


	22. Chapter 22

**LET'S READ!**

**NARUTO KE MEDAN PERANG!**

* * *

_Di dunia Manusia_

Terlihat para aliansi yang berada di mulut Goa tempat musuh keluar sangat sepi dan tenang hingga.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Terdengar banyak langkah kaki datang dari dalam mulut Goa, "mereka sudah datang.." Gumam Gabriel. "segera bersiap.." perintah Gabriel pada yang lainnya.

Sementara itu Madara dan Cao Cao muncul bersama pasukan Zetsunya di mulut Goa yang dijaga oleh Grayfia, Madara dan Cao Cao dapat melihat di depannya sudah banyak pasukan aliansi yang terlihat ada Sirzechs dan beberapa petinggi ketiga fraksi. Sebenarnya itu adalah visualisasi yang dibuat oleh sihir teleportasi Grayfia agar mereka tidak curiga pada apa yang ada di depanya. "khukhukhu.. baiklah, kalian semua maju!" teriak Madara pada Zetsu. "hyaaaaaa..." teriak para Zetsu dan berlari ke depan bersama Madara dan Cao Cao.

.

* * *

.

Tak jauh di tempat yang lainnya juga Zetsu putih langsung berlari ke depan mulut Goa. "Hyaaaaaa" teriak Zetsu putih di tempat yang dijaga oleh Raphael. "mereka benar-benar banyak" gumam Baraqiel.

.

* * *

.

Sementara di tempat Semhazai terlihat dia sedikit kaget melihat banyaknya musuh yang berlari menuju sihir teleport nya. "s-sial mereka sangat banyak" gumamnya kaget.

* * *

Madara dan Cao Cao yang berlari menyongsong mulut Goa pun segera terteleport ke dunia bawah ketika ia melewati sihir teleport tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Zetsu-Zetsu putih yang ada di belakangnya maupun di mulut Goa yang lainnya.

"i-ini sangat banyak.." gumam Grayfia agak kewalahan menteleportkan para Zetsu. Gabriel yang melihat itu pun dengan sigap membantu Grayfia yang terlihat sedikit kewalahan. "arigato Gabriel-sama" ucap Grayfia. "sama-sama Grayfia-san.." balas Gabriel sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

_Di dunia bawah_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Savior of This World 'Kabuto'***_**]**

Terlihat Sirzechs dan yang lainnya yang masih menunggu musuhnya, tak selang beberapa lama muncullah Madara Cao Cao dan pasukannya dari sihir teleport. Para pasukan Madara semakin banyak yang muncul dari sihir teleport hingga lapangan rumput yang luas tersebut menjadi putih akibat banyaknya jumlah Zetsu putih.

"inilah yang aku nantikan..." ucap Cao Cao menggantung. Sementara itu di pihak aliansi. "inilah perang penentuan kita.." ucap Sirzechs lantang. "Aku akan 'menghentikan kalian/menguasai dunia'.." ucap Sirzechs dan Cao Cao bersamaan.

.

.

.

"SERANG..."

.

.

Ucap Sirzechs dan Cao Cao bersamaan. Dengan itu pasukan aliansi yang dipimpin Sirzechs pun melesat menuju pasukan Zetsu Cao Cao dan Madara. Tidak tinggal diam Zetsu pun ikut menyerang pasukan aliansi. Sementara itu Madara dan Cao Cao 'masih' di tempat awal mereka dengan tenang.

Terlihat Zetsu langsung menyerang pasukan aliansi membabi buta, sementara pasukan aliansi terlihat sedikit kewalahan menghadapi serangan Zetsu. "kalian bantu pasukan aliansi.." ucap Sirzechs pada Rias Sona Raiser beserta budaknya. "hai..." balas mereka serentak. Mereka pun melesat pergi ke medan perang.

.

* * *

.

_Di dimensi Kamui Naruto_

Naruto sedang bertarung melawan 10 bunshinya. Terlihat bunshin Naruto lebih unggul dengan jumlah mereka ketika menyerang Naruto. Naruto pun terlihat kewalahan dengan pertarungan tersebut. Terbukti beberapa kali Naruto terkena serangan bunshin tersebut, mulai dari pukulan, tendangan, hingga jurus elemen.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden Blood Prison OST - 22 – Arabesque Revolt***_**]**

"hah hah hah.. sepertinya mereka sangat semangat sekali ingin menghajarku.." ucap Naruto kelelahan. "hahaha kenapa boss? Sudah kalah? Sekarang waktunya kami menendang bokongmu boss.." ucap bunshin meremehkan. "hn.. coba saja kalau bisa" balas Naruto datar. "ayo kita tendang bokong Boss.." teriak salah satu bunshin semangat. "yaaa.." balas yang lainnya. Mereka pun langsung menyerang Naruto,

"Kirigakure no Jutsu..."

"Mokuton : Daijuri no jutsu.."

"Doton : Sando no jutsu..."

"Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu..."

"Raiton : Raikiri.."

'm-mereka semangat sekali ingin menendang bokongku..' batin Naruto sweatdrop. "menggunakan kabut untuk mengacaukan penglihatan musuh, doton dan mokuton untuk mengunci pergerakan lawan selebihnya jurus untuk menyerang.. menarik, tapi.. aku tidak akan kalah.." balas Naruto.

"Susano'o..."

'Blaaaaarr'

Terjadi ledakan besar dan asap yang membumbung tinggi. "hah hah hah.. inilah kekuatan gabungan kami, jadi jangan meremehkan kami boss.." teriak salah satu bunshin pada kepulan asap di mana Naruto berada. "hn... kalian memang hebat bisa memaksaku menggunakan ini dalam sparring melawan kalian.." balas Naruto dan kini terlihat Naruto dilindungi oleh makhluk ungu besar.

"eeehh, kau curang boss.." protes salah satu bunshin. "benar, itu curang boss.." tambah yang lainya. "apa maksudmu curang? APA KALIAN TIDAK BERPIKIR, KALIAN HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUHKU TAU!" balas Naruto marah. "eh ehehehe, maaf kami terlalu bersemangat dan sedikit terbawa suasana.." balas bunshin tanpa dosa. "kalian benar-benar keterlaluan.." ucap Naruto.

"huh, baiklah cukup latihan kita sepertinya perang juga sudah dimulai, lebih baik aku bersiap.. KAI!" ucap Naruto dan 'Poooff' 'Poooff' 'Poooff' 'Poooff' 'Poooff' para bunshin Naruto pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "lebih baik aku mengumpulkan energi alam.." gumam Naruto dan segera bersila mengumpulkan energi alam.

.

* * *

.

_Ke medan Perang_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 18 – Hyakkaryouran***_**]**

Terlihatlah perang semakin memanas banyak Zetsu yang terkapar dan juga pasukan aliansi yang melebur karena mati. Terlihatlah Issei dengan semangat menghantam, menghajar, dan menembakkan laser pada Zetsu. "Aku tidak akan kalah... kalian semua akan kumusnahkan" teriak Issei semangat.

"cih, dia terlihat semangat sekali.." ucap Vali. 'Buaagh' tiba tiba Zetsu yang ingin menusuknya dari belakang tersungkur kalah setelah menerima pukulan dari Koneko dan Kuroka. "Hei, senpai lebih baik kau berkonsentrasi dari pada terbunuh makhluk putih itu.." sindir Koneko. "cih, kau jauh berbeda dari kakakmu itu.." balas Vali dingin. Sementara Kuroka terlihat tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik dan orang yang dicintainya. "hm, bukan urusanmu.." balas Koneko dan kembali menghajar Zetsu putih. "aku akan menghajar kalian.." ucap Vali dan terbang dengan sayap naganya menghajar Zetsu putih yang melayang di udara.

* * *

Sementara tak jauh dari Vali dan Issei terlihat Kiba mengeluarkan pedangnya "akan ku tunjukan kekuatan pedang suci iblis yang sesungguhnya.." ucap Kiba dan melesat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan menebas berbagai Zetsu yang ada di hadapannya. "huh, aku juga tidak akan kalah dari mu.." ucap Xenovia dan mengeluarkan pedang Durandal nya.

* * *

"Kyaaaa..." teriak panik Asia ketika dirinya telah sukses dikepung oleh Zetsu putih. "Lihat kita dapat mangsa mudah.. hahahaha" ucap salah satu Zetsu putih angkuh. Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba muncul api dan langsung memanggang mereka. "kau tidak apa-apa Asia?" tanya Raynare yang baru datang. "aku baik-baik saja, arigato Raynare-san.." balas Asia tersenyum hangat. "sama-sama lagi pula kita adalah keluarga, jadi harus saling membantu.." balas Raynare tersenyum hangat. "tetaplah di belakangku Asia.." perintah Raynare. "hai..." seru Asia.

* * *

"ara-ara ada yang ingin bermain-main denganku?" ucap Akeno dengan senyum sadisnya. "cih, dia hanya perempuan jalang, ayo habisi dia.." ucap salah satu Zetsu. "benar dia terlihat tak berdaya hahaha.." ucap yang lainnya. "ara-ara kau meremehkanku.." ucap Akeno terlihat mulai marah dan muncullah petir yang menghancurkan para Zetsu putih yang ada di sekitarnya. "ara, kalian mudah sekali mati?" ucap Akeno dengan wajah tanpa dosanya setelah membunuh Zetsu putih dengan sihir petirnya.

* * *

"akan ku tunjukan kekuatan dari keluarga Gremory.." ucap Rias sambil mengeluarkan Power of destruction dan melesatkannya ke arah para Zetsu putih. "Arrrgggghhh..." teriak pilu Zetsu putih. "kalian harus dimusnahkan..." ucap Rias terlihat marah. "huh, kau lumayan hebat juga, pantas saja Naruto juga suka padamu.." ucap Ophis dengan nada datarnya sambil menembakkan laser dari lingkaran sihirnya. "tentu saja, Ophis-chan.." balas Rias tersenyum sambil menekankan kata chan di belakang nama Ophis, 'sialan, mentang-mentang kau sudah memiliki anak dari Naruto kau jadi sombong.. awas saja, akan kubuat Naruto jatuh padaku..' batin Ophis marah dan menaikkan level kekuatannya sehingga membuat semua serangan yang ia buat melesat membabi buta ke arah Zetsu.

* * *

"Kyaaa.. kalian benar-benar menjijikkan.." teriak Irina saat menebas Zetsu putih yang membuka bagian depan tubuhnya untuk menarik masuk Irina dalam tubuh Zetsu. "kurang ajar kami akan membunuhmu.." ucap Zetsu putih dan melesatkan tombak cahayanya. "ehh, kalian ingin membunuhku?" tanya Irina dengan nada imutnya. "grrrr, dasar wanita menjengkelkan..." teriak Zetsu makin marah. 'Craaassh' suara tebasan pedang Excalibur Mimic milik Irina memenggal kepala Zetsu. "ahh, maaf tapi aku belum ingin mati, sebelum menikah dan punya anak dengan Naruto-kun.." ucap Irina tanpa dosa dengan mata yang berbinar ketika mengatakan impiannya dengan Naruto.

* * *

"Hoi, Sirzechs sampai kapan kita akan berdiam diri di sini?" tanya Azazel mulai bosan karena hanya melihat pasukannya bertarung dengan pasukan musuh. "tenanglah Azazel-tan.. kita tunggu pemimpin musuh menyerang, baru kita ikut bertarung.,." ucap Serafall ceria. "huh, jadi kita harus menunggu 'Si Kakek Tua' itu turun tangan?" tanya Azazel bosan. "ehh, kakek tua?" ucap Serafall bingung. "Madara.." balas Azazel singkat. "bukanya kau juga sudah tua Azazel, bahkan mungkin lebih tua dirimu dari pada dia.." celetuk Michael. "ehh, kau benar juga.." ucap Azazel baru sadar bahwa dirinya juga sudah berumur ratusan tahun.

"Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu..."

Ucap seorang bersuara feminim a.k.a Naruko membuat naga kayu dan melesat menghantam dan meremukkan para Zetsu putih. "cih mereka banyak sekali.." umpat Naruko melihat banyaknya Zetsu putih, terlihat sihir teleport yang mengirim Zetsu ke dunia bawah terus saja memunculkan Zetsu putih. 'Tidak ada cara lain..' batin Naruko dan

"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken..."

Ucap Naruko dan langsung melemparkan jurusnya ke arah kumpulan Zetsu putih dan 'Blaaaaarr' terlihat ledakan yang cukup besar hingga membuat teman-temannya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ledakan jurus tersebut.

"Baahh, dia sudah mulai menggunakan jurus anehnya yang mempunyai daya ledak yang cukup besar itu.." ucap Azazel melihat hasil 'karya' Naruko yang berupa kawah besar dan mayat Zetsu yang bergeletakan di mana-mana. "bahkan hanya kloningnya saja cukup untuk membuat ledakan besar itu.." ucap Sirzechs tersenyum. "Kyaaa, aku tidak sabar melihat gagahnya Naru-tan ku.." ucap Serafall girang, membuat Azazel dan Sirzechs hanya bisa sweatdrop sementara Michael terlihat tersenyum menanggapinya.

* * *

Sementara di sisi lain terlihat Madara dan Cao Cao terlihat tersenyum. "apa hanya ini kemampuan Zetsu itu Madara?" tanya Cao Cao tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perang. "khukhukhu tenang saja ini baru permulaan.." ucap Madara juga tanpa mengalihkan dari perang tersebut dengan senyum menyeringai.

* * *

Terlihat Issei yang sedang asik menghajar Zetsu di belakangnya terdapat seorang pasukan dari malaikat jatuh. "hei jangan diam saja di situ, bantu aku?" ucap Issei pada malaikat jatuh di belakangnya. "baiklah..." balas malaikat jatuh pada Issei sambil menyeringai. Segera dia pun membuat tombak cahaya dan mendekati Issei. "Hyaaaa.." ucap malaikat jatuh tersebut. Issei yang melihat hal tersebut kaget dan tak sempat menghindar dan

"Fuuton : Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu..."

Ucap seseorang dan melesatlah puluhan shuriken dilapisi elemen angin hingga menyayat tubuh malaikat jatuh sampai tak berbentuk. "Kau tidak apa-apa Issei?" tanya seseorang tersebut a.k.a Naruko. "a-aku tidak apa-apa Naruko-chan, kenapa dia menyerangku?" tanya Issei heran. "lihatlah dia bukan pasukan aliansi.." ucap Naruto memperlihatkan tubuh malaikat jatuh tersebut berubah menjadi putih. "d-dia..." ucap Issei kaget. "ya mereka adalah Zetsu yang menyamar menjadi pasukan aliansi" jelas Naruko. "b-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Issei terbata. "akan kujelaskan nanti, ayo kita ke tempat yang lainnya dulu.." ucap Naruko menggandeng yang tangan Issei dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

* * *

Di tempat pertarungan antara Zetsu dan pasukan aliansi, 'Craaash' tiba-tiba salah satu malaikat membunuh iblis. "Hei, kenapa kau membunuh teman?" tanya seorang malaikat jatuh pada malaikat tersebut. "benar, kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya salah satu iblis. "Hyaaaa.." tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan malaikat jatuh dan iblis tersebut, malaikat tersebut pun menyerang mereka berdua. "hei, kenapa denganmu?" heran iblis. Tapi saat melihat di sekitarnya dia juga melihat hal yang sama, ada pasukan aliansi yang saling bertarung bahkan saling membunuh.

* * *

"Tsk, hei kenapa kalian menyerang kami?" tanya Raiser dan para budaknya heran ketika ada malaikat jatuh dan malaikat yang menyerangnya. "hei kami ini, bukan musuh kalian.." ucap seorang berambut pirang a.k.a Ravel Phenex terus menghindari serangan malaikat dan malaikat jatuh tersebut. "karena kami dendam pada kalian.." ucap salah satunya. "a-apa maksud kalian, bukankah kita sudah beraliansi?" ucap Ravel terbata. "Grrrr, kalian sialan akan kumusnahkan kalian.." ucap Raiser marah dan membuat bola api besar mengarahkan ke arah beberapa malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang ada di sekitarnya. "hei, kenapa kau menyerang kami?" tanya salah satu malaikat heran. "heh, bukankah kalian dulu yang menyerang kami.." jawab Raiser terlihat marah.

* * *

"ara ara, kenapa kau menyerangku?" tanya Akeno dengan senyum manisnya ketika mendapati ada beberapa malaikat jatuh menyerangnya. "kami akan membunuhmu.." ucap seorang malaikat jatuh dan langsung menyerang. "ara ara baiklah jika kalian memaksa.." ucap Akeno kembali membuat hujan petir ke arah malaikat jatuh tersebut.

* * *

"k-kenapa mereka mencoba menyerang kita?" tanya Rias heran pada Ophis yang ada di sampingnya. "aku juga tidak tau.." balas Ophis datar sambil menghindari serangan malaikat, iblis dan malaikat jatuh. "haruskah kita menyerangnya balik?" tanya Ophis mulai lelah terus menghindari serangan pasukan aliansi. "aku tidak tau.." balas Rias, melompat mundur dan tanpa disangka di belakangnya ada seorang malaikat yang ingin menghunuskan tombak cahayanya.

"RASENGAN..."

'Blaaaarr'

Teriak seseorang wanita. Dan terjadilah ledakan besar di tempat tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa Bucho/Rias Ophis?" tanya orang tersebut a.k.a Naruko dan di sampingnya ada Issei. "k-kami tidak apa-apa.." jawab Rias terbata. "kenapa mereka justru menyerang kita?" tanya Ophis yang baru mendekat dan berposisi saling memunggungi. "mereka bukanlah pasukan kita.." balas Naruko dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada malaikat yang terkena Rasengan tadi. "Zetsu.." ucap Ophis dan Rias tak percaya melihat malaikat tersebut menjadi Zetsu. "Ya, mereka adalah Zetsu yang menyamar menjadi pasukan aliansi.. penyamaran mereka bahkan sangat sempurna sampai detail aura, kekuatan.." jelas Naruko.

"lalu bagaimana cara kita mengalahkan mereka?" tanya Rias. " tenang saja aku punya rencana.." balas Naruko. "sebelumnya kita harus menjemput yang lainnya.. dan pegang tanganku" tambah Naruko. Mereka pun memegang tangan Naruko dan tiba-tiba timbul aura orange menyalur ke tubuh mereka. "a-apa ini?" ucap Rias kaget merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dalam tubuhnya setelah diberi cakra Rikkudo. "ini adalah kekuatan Rikkudo.. dengan ini pasukan aliansi 'palsu' yang bersentuhan dengan kalian akan berubah menjadi pohon.." balas Naruko sambil melesat dan memukul salah satu Zetsu yang menyamar menjadi iblis. 'Buaagh' pukulan Naruko telak mengenai wajahnya hingga tersungkur dan menjadi pohon. "j-jadi pohon.." ucap Issei terbata. "kita jemput yang lainnya.." ucap Naruko dan pergi menghilang dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

Di tempat para petinggi kini terlihat wajah kebingungan dari keempat petinggi yang sedang berada di belakang pasukan aliansi. "kenapa mereka saling menyerang teman sendiri?" tanya Serafall bingung. "ada yang aneh sepertinya.." gumam Azazel. "jangan-jangan ada di antara mereka yang masih menyimpan dendam satu sama lain.." ucap Michael menyimpulkan. "mungk-" ucapan Sirzechs terpotong kedatangan seseorang. "mereka bukanlah pasukan kita.." ucap seseorang tersebut a.k.a Naruko dan di sampingnya ada Rias Sona Raiser beserta budaknya, Vali Kuroka Ophis dan Irina yang diselubungi aura orange aneh.

"apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa mereka berpenampilan aneh?" tanya Azazel heran. "mereka adalah Zetsu yang menyamar.. dan itu adalah cakra Rikkudo yang aku berikan pada mereka" balas Naruko. "menyamar, tapi aura mereka sama dengan pasukan kita? Bagaimana cara membedakannya?" tanya Michael. "ya, mereka meniru semuanya, bahkan kekuatan dan aura.. cara membedakannya hanya dengan merasakan niat jahat mereka.." balas Naruko. "N-Niat jahat?" ucap Issei terbata. "ya, dan sepertinya dalam hal ini hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya.." balas Naruko dan berubah dalam Mode Kyuubi.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Savior of This World 'Kabuto'***_**]**

"kalian tetaplah di sini, aku akan mengurusnya.." ucap Naruko dalam rubah orange berekor 9 dan bergerak ke arah pasukan aliansi dan Zetsu. Sementara aura orange yang menyelimuti tubuh Rias dan yang lainnya perlahan menghilang. "M-Monster kyuubi?" ucap Azazel terbata, dan yang lainnya pun hanya bisa menatap takjub pada Naruko. Naruko pun mengedarkan pandangannya, 'sialan, mereka sudah menyebar ke dalam pasukan aliansi..' batin Naruko geram. Naruko pun mengibaskan ekornya ke arah Zetsu yang menyamar, dan tak lama mereka pun terlihat tertumbuhi pohon.

"Jadi itu musuh yang menyamar.." ucap salah seorang malaikat. "sialan, mereka ternyata sangat pandai menyamar.." ucap malaikat jatuh. "untung saja raksasa kuning itu menyelamatkan kita..'' ucap iblis melihat makhluk orange berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan menghajar Zetsu yang menyamar.

* * *

Terlihat di sisi Madara dan Cao Cao tersenyum melihat pasukan Zetsu menyamar dan membunuh pasukan aliansi. "jadi seperti inikah rencanamu?" tanya Cao Cao tersenyum. "ini baru awal.." balas Madara tenang. "hmm, tapi sepertinya dia mengacaukannya.."ucap Cao Cao melihat rubah orange menyerang Zetsu yang menyamar dan menghabisi Zetsu putih di sekitarnya. "hn.. sudah kuduga" balas Madara santai.

"sekarang apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Cao Cao. "tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkannya.." balas Madara membuat handseal.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 10 – Akatsuki***_**]**

"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei.."

Ucap Madara pelan sambil menghentakkan ke tanah dan muncullah 6 peti mati yang berjejer rapi di depannya, tak lama peti pun menghilang dan kini terlihat 6 orang mayat berbeda warna rambut. "hmm, inikah rencana itu?" tanya Cao Cao. "hn.." balas Madara. "kuharap mereka berguna.." ucap Cao Cao santai. "kita lihat saja nanti.." balas Madara.

Tak lama ke 6 mayat tersebut membuka mata, "di mana ini?" ucap seorang dewasa berambut kuning. "Minato.." ucap wanita berambut merah. "Waahh, lama tak berjumpa Minato Kushina?" ucap seorang tua berambut putih jabrik sepunggung. "J-Jiraiya-sensei.." ucap berambut kuning dan merah a.k.a Minato dan Kushina pada berambut putih a.k.a Jiraiya. "Cakra itu, Naruto.." ucap pemuda berambut pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke melihat Kyuubi mode. "I-Itu Naruto-kun/Naruto.." ucap rambut biru tua dan pink a.k.a Hinata dan Sakura.

"Siapa kalian bertiga?" tanya Kushina bingung. "mereka teman Naruto, Kushi-chan.. dan yang berambut biru tua itu harusnya menjadi menantu kita kalau tidak meninggal saat melindungi Naruto" jawab Minato. Sementara Kushina hanya manggut-manggut. "APA? MENANTU?" teriak Kushina menggelegar dan dijawab anggukan oleh Minato, sementara Hinata hanya bisa berblushing ria, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ibu Naruto. "ehh, di mana ini? kenapa ada makhluk aneh-aneh di sini?" ucap Kushina bingung. "mungkin kita berada di dunia yang lain, melihat aku tidak merasakan cakra shinobi.." balas Minato.

"Jadi Naruto sudah berhasil menguasai Kyuubi?" tanya Jiraiya. "hn.." balas Sasuke singkat. "jadi kita semua dihidupkan kembali dengan Edo Tensei?" tanya Sakura. "ehh, Edo Tensei?" tanya Kushina dan Jiraiya bingung. "bukankah kau ingat kita sudah mati Kushi-chan?'' tanya Minato. "I-Iya.." jawab Kushina terbata. "Jadi siapa yang membangkitkan kita?" tanya Sasuke. "Mung-" ucapan Minato terpotong seseorang tiba-tiba. "Apakah sudah reuni keluarga ini?" tanya orang tersebut a.k.a Madara. "Madara.." geram Sasuke Minato Hinata dan Sakura. Sementara Jiraiya dan Kushina hanya bingung karena belum pernah melihat Madara secara langsung sebelumnya.

"khukhukhu.. kalian tidak usah bertampang seperti itu, sebentar lagi kalian akan bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto.." ucap Madara menyeringai. "a-apa maksudmu?" ucap Kushina dan Hinata bergetar. "Sekarang kalian adalah bonekaku, dan akan kubuat kalian membunuh... Naruto" ucap Madara menyeringai. "Kurang ajar kau Madara..." geram Minato dan Sasuke. "khukhukhu... anak baik harus menurut pada ayahnya.." ucap Madara menyeringai dan melakukan handseal. "selamat bersenang-senang.." ucap Madara dan ke 6 Edo Tensei pun melesat pergi dari depan Madara menuju medan perang.

* * *

Kini terlihat Naruko sudah selesai menghabisi hampir 3/5 pasukan Zetsu yang ada dengan mode Kyuubi nya. 'hah hah hah, ini benar-benar menguras tenaga..' batin Naruko dan menghentikan mode Kyuubi nya. "hah hah hah, aku perlu istirahat sebentar, kalian habisi pasukan musuh yang tersisa.." perintah Naruko pada pasukan aliansi. "Yaaaa, anda tenang saja, terima kasih sudah membantu kami.. selebihnya serahkan pada kami.." ucap aliansi 3 fraksi semangat. Naruko pun menghilang dari situ dan pasukan aliansi pun menyerang musuh yang tersisa.

.

* * *

.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 18 – Hyakkaryouran***_**]**

Terlihat keempat petinggi beserta Rias Sona Raiser dan budaknya beserta Vali Kuroka Ophis dan Irina sedang melihat pertarungan Naruko. "baah, dia mampu membunuh 3/5 pasukan mereka.." ucap Azazel tak percaya. "benar-benar hebat.." kagum Issei. " luar biasa.." kagum budak Rias Sona dan Raiser. Tak lama muncullah kilatan kuning 'Swush' "hah hah hah.. aku butuh istirahat.." ucap Naruko kelelahan. "istirahatlah, selebihnya kami yang akan menghadapinya.." ucap Rias tersenyum lembut. Tak lama Naruko pun segera bersila dan mengumpulkan energi alam untuk sedikit mengembalikan staminanya.

"Baaahh, sepertinya kemenangan kita tinggal di depan mata.." ucap Azazel senang. "huh, ini justru belum dimulai.. Cao Cao dan Madara bahkan belum turun tangan.." jawab Sirzechs. "baah, aku lupa dengannya.." balas Azazel. "lebih baik kita segera lawan saja mereka.." usul Serafall. "tunggu dulu jangan gegabah.." ucap Michael. "benar lebih baik jangan gegabah..." tambah Vali.

* * *

Sementara di antara pasukan aliansi kini ada 6 Edo Tensei. "siapa mereka?" tanya seorang iblis. "kalian musuh atau aliansi?" tanya malaikat. "kami musuh, jadi cepat bunuh kami.." ucap Sasuke. "ehh, dengan senang hati.." ucap seorang malaikat jatuh dan membuat tombak cahaya melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. 'Trang!' tombak cahaya tersebut ditangkis oleh pedang Sasuke (bukan Kusanagi). "dia menangkisnya.." ucap aliansi yang lainnya. "cepat serang kami dan segel kami.." ucap Minato. "bagaimana kami menyerang kalian jika kalian menangkis serangan kami?" tanya seorang iblis bingung. "kalian harus cepat, kami semua sedang dikendalikan oleh pemimpin musuh.." jelas Sasuke. "Baiklah.." ucap aliansi dan menyerang ke 6 Edo Tensei. 'Swush' ke 6 Edo Tensei pun menghilang dan muncul kembali menyebar di antara pasukan aliansi 3 fraksi.

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

Suara pedang Sasuke menebasi pasukan aliansi 3 fraksi. "Aaaarrgh..'' jerit pilu aliansi yang ditebas oleh Sasuke. "cepat kalian pergi, atau cepat kalian segel aku..." ucap Sasuke disela pembantaiannya. "bagaimana cara menyegel? Kami tidak mengerti.." ucap salah satu iblis. "huh, kalian merepotkan.. cepat serang aku.." balas Sasuke marah.

"Juuken..."

Ucap Hinata dan memukul musuh dengan telapak tangannya. "Gomenasai, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.." ucap Hinata meminta maaf. "Hyaaa, kami tidak akan menyerah.." ucap pasukan aliansi 3 fraksi. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.." ucap Hinata dan memukul berbagai berbagai titik syaraf di tubuh musuhnya. Para malaikat jatuh dan malaikat yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya ke arah Hinata. "Kaiten.." ucap Hinata membuat kubah cakra dengan memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat.

"Shanaro..."

Teriak Sakura memukuli para aliansi, "D-Dia benar-benar menakutkan.." ucap salah satu aliansi 3 fraksi. "cepat segel aku, Shanaro..." ucap Sakura masih tetap memukuli musuh dengan tenaga penuhnya.

"Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu..."

Ucap Jiraiya menyemburkan api besar dari mulutnya, "Aaaarrgh.." jerit beberapa aliansi 3 fraksi yang terbakar karena api Jiraiya. "dia berbahaya walaupun tampangnya mesum.." ucap salah satu aliansi. "b-begitukah?" ucap Jiraiya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan salah satu aliansi. "Ayo cepat segel aku.." ucap Jiraiya serius.

"Rasengan..."

Ucap Minato sambil mengarahkan Rasengannya ke arah musuh. 'Blaaarr' Rasengan tersebut meremukkan tubuh salah satu malaikat jatuh hingga menimbulkan kawah kecil di tanah. "jurus yang mengerikan.." gumam seorang iblis berkeringat dingin. "cepat serang dan segel aku, atau kalian semua akan mati.." ucap Minato serius. "Hyaaaa..." teriak aliansi menyerang Minato.

"Cepat serang aku ttebane.." ucap Kushina pada aliansi 3 fraksi sambil menyerang dengan taijutsu. "D-Dia wanita yang mengerikan.." ucap seorang malaikat jatuh takut-takut. "APA KAU BILANG TTEBANE?" ucap Kushina marah karena dibilang wanita mengerikan. 'Gleek' semua aliansi menelan ludah melihat Kushina dengan rambut melambai-lambai dan mata berkilat tajam. "L-Lari.. selamatkan diri kalian..." ucap salah satu aliansi. "KALIAN HARUS MENERIMA PELAJARAN.." ucap Kushina marah dan memunculkan rantai cakra yang melilit beberapa aliansi.

* * *

Di tempat para petinggi dan Rias dkk. "A-apa yang terjadi kenapa mereka berlarian?" tanya Sirzechs terbata melihat beberapa pasukan mundur. "ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana.." balas Azazel. "apa itu?" ucap Rias penasaran melihat rantai kuning banyak yang melilit tubuh para aliansi 3 fraksi. "mereka sudah beraksi.." ucap Naruko yang baru membuka matanya. "mereka?" tanya Issei bingung. "Mereka.. ke 6 Edo Tensei.." balas Naruko serius. "Aku akan membagi tugas untuk kalian melawan mereka.." ucap Naruko sambil menjelaskan rencananya.

.

* * *

.

_Dengan Naruto_

Kini Naruto baru saja keluar dari dimensi Kamuinya dan sekarang berada tidak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Madara. "sebaiknya aku membuat bunshin, sepertinya mereka di sini membutuhkan bantuan.." gumam Naruto merasakan hawa malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis tak jauh darinya.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu..."

Dan muncullah 3 bunshin Naruto di sampingnya. "ada apa boss?" tanya salah satu bunshin. "kalian bantu tim aliansi yang ada di depan itu.." ucap Naruto pada bunshinya. "hai..." balas mereka serentak dan mereka pun pergi melesat membantu tim di depan mereka. "aku harus cepat ke tempat pertempuran mereka..." gumam Naruto dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

.

* * *

.

_Di persembunyian Madara_

Terlihat Grayfia, Raphael dan Semhazai terlihat kelelahan menteleportkan hampir 85% Zetsu yang ada, hingga tiba-tiba

'Blaarr'

Terjadi ledakan dalam sihir teleport tersebut karena sudah tidak kuat menahan banyaknya musuh yang harus di teleportkan. "S-Sial padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.." umpat Semhazai. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Falbium. "sepertinya terlalu banyak yang harus di teleportkan sehingga, sihir teleportnya tidak stabil.." jelas Semhazai.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Muncullah banyak Zetsu di depan mereka. "S-Sial.." umpat Semhazai. "Serang!" perintah Falbium pada pasukan di belakangnya. "Hyaaaaa..." teriak pasukan aliansi.

Sementara di mulut Goa yang dijaga Grayfia juga terjadi hal yang sama. "Tidak kusangka, sihir teleport ini akan gagal..." gumam Grayfia. "sudahlah tidak perlu disesali.. kita lawan saja mereka sekarang.." Balas Gabriel. "Baiklah.. Pasukan Serang..." ucap Grayfia memberi komando.

Sementara di tempat Raphael "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baraqiel. "Tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit kaget, karena ledakan tadi.." balas Raphael. "Hei, dari pada itu lebih baik kita segera melawan mereka.." kata Uriel melihat di depanya sudah banyak Zetsu putih. "Serang!" perintah Raphael pada pasukannya.

.

* * *

_._

_Di medan Perang_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden Blood Prison OST - 22 – Arabesque Revolt* Sasuke sampai Minato**_**]**

_With Sasuke ET_

Terlihat Sasuke sedang berhadapan Kiba dan Naruko. "Oiroke?" ucap Sasuke bingung melihat Naruto versi wanita. "hn... aku bunshin Naruto.." balas Naruko menatap tajam Sasuke. "lalu di mana Naruto yang asli?" tanya Sasuke bingung. "Hah, entahlah dia menghilang saat pertarungan sebelumnya melawan Madara.." balas Naruko. "Cih, ke mana dia? Apa yang dia pikirkan.." ucap Sasuke agak marah. "cepat segel aku..." perintah Sasuke keras terhadap Naruko. "baiklah.. Kiba" balas Naruko kepada Sasuke dan memerintahkan Kiba menyerang Sasuke duluan. "hai..." balas Kiba melesat menyerang Sasuke dengan pedang suci iblis nya. 'Trang' 'Trang' 'Trang' suara pedang beradu. Merasa ada kesempatan

"Rasengan.."

Teriak Naruko dan menyerang Sasuke saat Sasuke sedikit lengah, tapi dengan mata Sharingannya Sasuke dengan mudah membaca pergerakan Naruko. 'Blaaarr' suara Rasengan Naruko yang menghantam tanah dan membuat kawah yang sedang. "Sial, dia pandai menghindar.. kau tidak apa-apa Naruko-san?" tanya Kiba. "aku baik-baik saja.." balas Naruko.

* * *

_With Hinata ET_

"ara ara ternyata lawanku adalah orang yang dicintai Naruto-kun.." ucap Akeno manis melihat Hinata di depannya. Hinata pun membalas senyuman Akeno dengan sedikit blushing. "terima kasih.. siapa kamu? Dan kenapa kau tau tentang aku dan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran. "ara ara kau ini ingin tau saja, tentu saja aku adalah kekasih Naruto-kun yang sekarang.." balas Akeno tersenyum.

"K-Kekasih Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata terbata. Dan dijawab senyuman manis oleh Akeno. "Syukurlah, Naruto-kun bisa bahagia sekarang.." ucap Hinata sambil menitikan air mata. "ehh?" pekik Akeno bingung karena jawaban ekspresinya berbeda dari yang dia perkirakan. "hei bisakah kita hentikan ini? ayo cepat kita selesaikan.." ucap Xenovia yang dari tadi diam berdiri di samping Akeno. "Baiklah.. maaf aku harus mengalahkanmu.." ucap Akeno sebelum menyerang Hinata dengan sihir petirnya. "tak apa.." balas Hinata tersenyum

"Kaiten..."

Dan muncullah kubah cakra biru melindungi Hinata dari petir Akeno. "fufufu, sudah kuduga tak akan mudah mengalahkan orang yang dicintai Naruto-kun.." ucap Akeno tersenyum. "Xenovia.." ucap Akeno dan Xenovia pun melesat dan menerjang Hinata dengan pedang Durandal nya. Dengan byakugan yang dimiliki Hinata dia bisa dengan mudah melihat dan menghindari semua pergerakan dari arah manapun Xenovia menyerang.

"Hakke Kuuhekishou.."

Ucap Hinata dan mementalkan Xenovia dengan energi kasat mata yang dia buat lewat tangannya. 'D-Dia mampu mementalkan Xenovia tanpa menyentuhnya..' batin Akeno kaget. "D-Dia sangat hebat.." ucap Xenovia kelelahan sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "ara ara kau ternyata benar-benar hebat Hime-chan.." ucap Akeno tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang penuh petir. 'Chidori?' batin Hinata melihat petir yang ada di tangan Akeno.

* * *

_With Kushina ET_

"HAHAHA, KALIAN HARUS MENERIMA SEMUA INI TTEBANE.." ucap Kushina masih marah dengan rambut merah melambai-lambai sambil menginjak salah satu malaikat jatuh tak berdaya yang tadi 'menyanjungnya'. "anda Kaa-san nya Naruto-kun kan?" tanya seseorang berambut merah tiba-tiba. "Ehh? I-iya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini nona manis?" tanya Kushina tersenyum lembut. "Saya Rias Gremory, kekasih dari Naruto-kun, saya di sini untuk menyegel anda.." jawab Rias sambil tersenyum.

"EHH? Bukankah kekasih Naru-chan gadis manis Edo Tensei tadi?" tanya Kushina bingung. "mungkin yang anda maksud Hinata.. tapi saya di sini juga kekasih Naruto-kun.." jelas Rias. "Wah wah tak kusangka, Naru-chan dicintai banyak gadis.." ucap Kushina dengan nada bangga.

"baiklah cepat segel aku.." perintah Kushina pada Rias. "baiklah.." ucap Rias membuat gumpalan Power of Destruction dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kushina. 'Blaaar' ledakan pun terjadi tapi, terlihat kini Kushina dilindungi oleh rantai cakra yang berubah menjadi kekkai. "a-apa kekkai?" ucap Rias terbata. "sekarang giliranku.." ucap Ravel Phenex yang ada di belakang Rias sambil melesat dengan sayap apinya menuju Kushina. "Wah, kau gadis kecil yang agresif.." ucap Kushina tersenyum melihat Ravel ingin memukulnya. "tapi tidak semudah itu..." ucap Kushina serius menahan pukulan Ravel, Ravel pun segera terbang mundur dan menciptakan bola api besar dan melemparkannya ke Kushina.

* * *

_With Sakura ET_

"Shanaro..."

'Blaarr'

Pukulan Sakura yang mengenai tanah sukses membuat beberapa aliansi terkubur dalam tanah yang hancur. "Hei, kalian harus segera menyegelku.." ucap Sakura pada aliansi yang memandangnya takut-takut. "kami yang akan menyegelmu.." ucap seorang gadis datar a.k.a Koneko. "Ehh? Maaf nona kecil, kau akan mati dalam sekali pukulan jika melawanku.." ucap Sakura menasihati, tapi justru membuat Koneko marah. "Kau membuat masalah dengan orang yang salah Nyaa" ucap orang di samping Koneko a.k.a Kuroka.

"baiklah kita buktikan siapa yang kuat.." balas Koneko datar tapi terlihat sedikit marah karena dibilang nona 'kecil'. Koneko pun segera melesat kearah Sakura, begitu pula Sakura, langsung melayangkan tinju mereka dan 'Bugh' pukulan saling beradu hingga mengakibatkan medan gaya. 'Kekuatan gadis kecil ini cukup besar bahkan mampu menandingi pukulanku..' batin Sakura kaget. 'P-Pukulanya sangat kuat..' batin Koneko juga sedikit kaget. mereka pun segera mundur ke belakang. "tidak kusangka kau mempunyai pukulan sehebat itu.." ucap Sakura. "Dia memang hebat Nyaa karena dia adikku..." ucap Kuroka dan melesat menyerang Sakura.

* * *

_With Jiraiya ET_

"Wah Wah, kalian sudah hangus ya?" tanya Jiraiya setelah membakar pasukan aliansi dengan jurus Katon nya. Tiba-tiba datanglah bola api besar ke arahnya 'Blaarr' bola api tersebut meledak menghantam tanah. "wah itu hampir saja.." gumam Jiraiya. "akulah yang akan menjadi lawanmu Pak Tua.." ucap seseorang yang sedang terbang a.k.a Raiser. "Pak Tua? Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku begitu.." marah Jiraiya. "karena kau memang sudah tua.." balas Raiser sekenanya. Dan membuat Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"kami akan mengulitimu Guru mesum.." ucap Irina dengan nada imutnya, "Whuaaa, ada gadis cantik di sini.." ucap Jiraiya dengan mata berbentuk hati. "Kyaaa, tampangnya menjijikkan... perlu kau tau Guru mesum, aku adalah calo istri Naruto-kun, jadi jangan macam-macam padaku.." jelas Irina. "Ehh? Tak kusangka Naruto se beruntung ini saat berurusan dengan wanita.." gumam Jiraiya lemah

"baiklah kita mulai..." ucap Raiser dan melesat ke arah Jiraiya berusaha memukul menendang Jiraiya tapi hasilnya nihil karena bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Jiraiya. "seranganmu tak akan berguna bocah.." ucap Jiraiya meremehkan.

"Tsk, kau terlalu meremehkanku Pak Tua.." balas Raiser dengan perlahan menyelimuti tangannya dengan api yang meruncing dan 'Jleeb' api tersebut berhasil menusuk Jiraiya. "kau lumayan hebat, tapi kau tidak sadar sesuatu.. aku tidak akan bisa mati.." ucap Jiraiya dan perlahan luka yang dibuat Raiser di perut Jiraiya menutup total. "sekarang giliranku.." ucap Irina dan melesat menyerang Jiraiya dengan pedangnya.

* * *

_With Minato ET_

Terlihat para aliansi yang melawan Minato terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka sayatan maupun luka akibat Rasengan. Tapi mereka belum mati, karena Minato tidak membunuh mereka, hanya melumpuhkan saja. "Huh, aku tidak menyangka akan melawan aliansi yang menginginkan perdamaian.." ucap Minato agak menyesal. Tiba-tiba muncullah air yang menyembur dengan deras ke arah Minato. 'Blaaarr' air tersebut membuat ledakan karena besarnya tekanan air tersebut.

"Kami akan melawan anda Yondaime Hokage.." ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata. "dari mana kalian tau aku Yondaime Hokage?" tanya Minato penasaran. "Naruto-kun yang mengatakannya pada kami.." balas orang tersebut a.k.a Sona. "Oh, Naruto ya? Baiklah lebih baik kalian cepat segel aku.." balas Minato dengan senyum charmingnya. "baiklah..." ucap Raynare yang ada di samping Sona segera membuat sihir air dan melesatkannya ke arah Minato. 'Swush' Minato pun hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"dia cepat seperti Naruto-kun..." gumam Sona. "apa yang kalian pikirkan, cepat lakukan.." ucap Minato yang entah sejak kapan berada tak jauh di belakang mereka.

.

* * *

.

_With Madara_

Terlihat Madara menatap datar 5 orang yang ada di depanya, "aku ingin segera membekukan orang yang telah menghilangkan calon suamiku.." ucap Serafall meningkatkan aura kekuatannya. "kami akan mengalahkanmu Madara.." ucap Sirzechs juga ikut menambah intensitas kekuatannya. Sementara Ophis terlihat diam dan menatap datar Madara yang ada di depanya.

"kalian terlalu sombong.." balas Madara masih dengan wajah santainya. "cih, kau meremehkan kami.." geram Azazel. "lebih baik kau menyerah dan menghentikan ini Madara.." ucap Michael tenang tapi serius. "aku akan berhenti jika tujuanku menjadikan semua menyatu denganku sudah tercapai.." balas Madara serius tapi tetap tenang.

"baiklah jika itu maumu.. maka kami akan memaksamu menghentikannya.." ucap Azazel dan melemparkan tombak cahaya yang baru saja dia buat. Sementara Madara hanya menatap santai tombak yang melesat ke arahnya, dengan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tombak cahaya tersebut berhasil ditangkap dengan santai oleh Madara. 'A-Apa...' batin mereka berempat kaget. sementara Ophis tetap terlihat biasa. "apa ini kekuatanmu?" tanya Madara meremehkan. "cih, jangan sombong kau.." ucap Azazel dan membuat tombak cahaya yang lebih besar lagi.

.

* * *

.

_With Cao Cao_

Terlihat Cao Cao sedang berpandangan dengan 2 orang yaitu Issei dan Vali. Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "kaliankah yang jadi lawanku?" tanya Cao Cao dengan senyum mengejek. "Kau! Jangan sombong.." balas Issei mulai terpancing emosinya. Sementara Vali tetap memandang datar Cao Cao.

"hahahaha, kau akan mudah mati bocah..." ucap Cao Cao menyeringai ke arah Issei, "cih sialan.." ucap Issei segera melesatkan pukulan dengan tangannya yang sudah dibalut Boosted Gear nya. "hahaha, Kau terlalu mudah terpancing emosi.." balas Cao Cao dengan tawa sinisnya sambil menghindari pukulan Issei.

.

* * *

.

_Tempat Para Edo Tensei_

Di tempat Sasuke kini terlihat Sasuke masih dengan datarnya memandang ke arah Naruko dan Kiba yang sudah kelelahan. "hei kalian cepat segel aku.." perintah Sasuke pada Naruko dan kiba. "kau bicara saja mudah TEME, aku hanya diberi 1/5 kekuatannya.." jelas Naruko agak marah. Sementara Kiba memilih berdiam mengatur nafas. "hei, c-cepat tubuhku tidak bisa dikendalikan.." ucap Sasuke agak khawatir melihat tangannya bergerak sendiri dan membuat percikkan listrik. "G-Gawat.." gumam Naruko. Sasuke pun melesat ke arah Naruko dan Kiba yang kelelahan.

Sementara itu di tempat Sakura, terlihat Koneko dan Kuroka sudah mencapai batasnya. "hei, kalian berdua harus bisa menyegelku.. aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini.." jelas Sakura. "kami sudah berusaha Nyaa.. tapi kau benar-benar hebat.." balas Kuroka. "i-itu benar, belum pernah aku melawan orang seperti mu.." tambah Koneko yang kelelahan. "H-hei, cepat aku rasa tubuhku kembali tidak bisa dikendalikan.." ucap Sakura panik. 'I-Ini gawat...' batin Sakura merasakan pusatan cakranya berada di tangannya. "Kalian cepat pergi ini pukulan dengan kekuatan penuhku.." perintah Sakura panik dan melesat ke arah Koneko dan Kuroka yang masih terdiam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sementara di tempat Hinata juga tak jauh berbeda, Akeno dan Xenovia sudah kewalahan menghadapi Hinata bahkan Xenovia pun bisa dibilang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, tubuhnya sudah separuh mati rasa akibat beberapa syarafnya dikunci oleh Hinata. "Gomenasai, membuat kalian jadi begitu.." maaf Hinata melihat musuh yang harusnya menyegelnya dalam keadaan kurang baik. "K-kau benar-benar hebat Hinata.." ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum. "a-ano cepat segel aku, aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhku.." ucap Hinata panik karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya merespon untuk membuat jurus 64 pukulan suci.

Di tempat Kushina Ravel dan Rias terlihat mampu mengimbangi Kushina walaupun sedikit kelelahan. "Wah, calon menantuku ternyata cukup hebat juga.." ucap Kushina tersenyum bangga, sementara Rias terlihat blushing saat dibilang calon menantu. "A-anda berlebihan.." balas Rias terbata. Tiba-tiba Kushina merasakan semua cakranya berpusat pada kaki dan tangannya. "Kalian cepat lakukan sesuatu.. aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku..." ucap Kushina khawatir, dan tiba-tiba Kushina melesat dengan sendirinya ke arah Rias dan Ravel.

Di tempat Jiraiya masih terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Jiraiya melawan Irina dan Raiser. "hah, bocah semangatmu mengingatkanku pada muridku Naruto.." ucap Jiraiya melihat betapa gigihnya Raiser ingin mengalahkan Jiraiya. "Kyaaaa, tak kusangka Naruto-kun punya guru mesum seperti mu.." ucap Irina dengan imutnya yang membuat Jiraiya sweatdrop. "hemh, berkat Naruto lah aku jadi seperti ini.." balas Raiser tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Irina. "Ehh? Naruto? Kau pernah bertarung dengan Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran. "Ya, dia berhasil mengalahkanku dan juga menyadarkanku.." jawab Raiser. "soka, jadi begitu.." gumam Jiraiya, dan tiba-tiba tangannya membuat bola biru (Rasengan). "hei bocah, kau dalam masalah.. tanganku dan tubuhku tidak bisa dikendalikan.." ucap Jiraiya panik, sementara Raiser dan Irina yang sudah kelelahan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jiraiya pun melesat ke arah Raiser dan Irina.

Berbeda di tempat Minato terlihat Minato kakinya membeku akibat serangan gabungan Raynare dan Sona. Walaupun terlihat Sona dan Raynare sudah kelelahan, "Kalian cukup hebat.. sekarang segel aku?" perintah Minato, dan Sona dan Raynare pun perlahan mendekat ingin menempelkan kertas segel yang dibawanya, tapi tiba-tiba Minato merasakan tubuhnya tak terkendali dan 'Swush' Minato pun menghilang dan berdiri tak jauh di depan Sona dan Raynare yang berada di tempat semula dirinya membeku. "kalian cepat lakukan sesuatu aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhku.." ucap Minato tegas pada Sona dan Raynare. Minato pun membuat Rasengan dan segera melesat ke arah Raynare dan Sona.

.

* * *

.

Hampir bersamaan Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Kuroka, Raiser, Raynare, Ravel, Kiba, Xenovia dan Irina hanya bisa pasrah melihat jurus-jurus yang datang ingin menghabisinya. 'Inikah akhirku...' batin mereka menatap nanar ke matian di depan mereka.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Suara langkah kaki orang yang baru muncul ke tempat keenam Edo Tensei.

.

.

.

"Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu.."

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Untuk edo tensei dan kotoamatsukami akan hadir chapter depan, dan yang jelas "Mugen" Kotoamatsukamai akan beraksi,**

**Naruto no Ryoko, ehhm, Orochan (Orochimaru, maklum kebanyakan membaca fic My STupid Boyfriend jadi ikut-ikutan manggil Lady Orochan hahahaha) Orochan-sensei sudah saya pake buat jadi Pertapa (Resi)**

**Hmm, benar kotoamatsukami hanya bisa sekali dalam pertarungan itu, setelah itu mata shishui tidak akan bisa kotoamatsukami selama 10 tahun, kecuali jika pemilik mata aslinya (Shishui) bisa menggunakan sesuka hati... 11+k saya pikir kuat saja, dihape, tapi mungkin tergantung hape nya juga, hehehe**

**Hahaha, saya kasih tau karena saya 'gemes' (kok jadi ikut-ikutan Lady Orochan ya?) sama reviewer yang terus nanyain akhirannya... Terima kasih juga telah membaca fic saya... dan untuk menikah atau tidak kita lihat saja nanti..**

**Kloning darah? Kasian dong yang kepagian Kloningnya saja, gak bisa 'ngerasain' yang asli nya hahahaha... Itachi benar-benar contoh pahlawan yang sesungguhnya, pahlawan yang hebat ialah dia yang tidak menunjukan kepahlawanannya ke orang lain**

**Zetsu bisa nyamar atau tidak terjawab di sini... maaf Naruto gak punya Juubi, dia hanya punya separuh cakra ke sembilan Bijuu...**

**Hahahaha, kita para orang mesum pasti berpikiran buruk (hal-hal mesum) setiap waktu tapi entah kenapa selalu ada halangannya, dan menurut Jiraiya-sensei orang mesum dibagi menjadi 3 (Penggemar Naru-chan pasti tau ini anggota-anggota para mesum) Mesum Terbuka, Mesum Santai dan Mesum Tertutup.. Di manakah anda diklasifikasikan? Hahahaha**

**Rekomendasi fic kali ini, "Charm" dengan Ophis yang OOC tapi benar-benar beda, atau "Brand New World" yang hadir dengan gaya beda dan kekocakan Mada-jiji (Madara)**

**Whoooaaaa, chapter 682 benar-benar mesum (Semesum pikiran author) bahkan sakura pun mimisan, sementara kaguya hanya melongo lihat "Reverse Oiroke no Jutsu", sepertnyai om Masashi mau ganti genre Naruto jadi full Humor, hahaha... **

**Whoooaaa No Game No Life sudah mencapai akhir musim ini, baah, benar-benar penuh hal tak terduga, taktik bermain dan 'kelicikan' (asal tidak ketahuan), tapi itulah yang membuat anime ini menarik menurut saya... Kyaaaaa!, ehh? Ehem maaf lidah saya terpeleset tadi, hmm, Shiro dan Izuna benar-benar Kawai desu!**

**All Soundtrack Courtesy of Youtube**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**Besok Sabtu chapter 23**


	23. Chapter 23

**LET'S READ!**

**GENJUTSU TERKUAT : KOTOAMATSUKAMI**

* * *

_Tempat Para Edo Tensei_

Di tempat Sasuke kini terlihat Sasuke masih dengan datarnya memandang ke arah Naruko dan Kiba yang sudah kelelahan. "Hei kalian cepat segel aku.." perintah Sasuke pada Naruko dan Kiba. "Kau bicara saja mudah TEME, aku hanya diberi 1/5 kekuatannya.." jelas Naruko agak marah. Sementara Kiba memilih berdiam mengatur nafas. "Hei, c-cepat tubuhku tidak bisa dikendalikan.." ucap Sasuke agak khawatir melihat tangannya bergerak sendiri dan membuat percikkan listrik. "G-Gawat.." gumam Naruko. Sasuke pun melesat ke arah Naruko dan Kiba yang kelelahan.

Sementara itu di tempat Sakura, terlihat Koneko dan Kuroka sudah mencapai batasnya. "Hei, kalian berdua harus bisa menyegelku.. aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini.." jelas Sakura. "Kami sudah berusaha Nyaa.. tapi kau benar-benar hebat.." balas Kuroka. "I-Itu benar, belum pernah aku melawan orang seperti mu.." tambah Koneko yang kelelahan. "H-hei, cepat aku rasa tubuhku kembali tidak bisa dikendalikan.." ucap Sakura panik. 'I-Ini gawat...' batin Sakura merasakan pusatan cakranya berada di tangannya. "Kalian cepat pergi ini pukulan dengan kekuatan penuhku.." perintah Sakura panik dan melesat ke arah Koneko dan Kuroka yang masih terdiam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sementara di tempat Hinata juga tak jauh berbeda, Akeno dan Xenovia sudah kewalahan menghadapi Hinata bahkan Xenovia pun bisa dibilang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, tubuhnya sudah separuh mati rasa akibat beberapa syarafnya dikunci oleh Hinata. "Gomenasai, membuat kalian jadi begitu.." maaf Hinata melihat musuh yang harusnya menyegelnya dalam keadaan kurang baik. "K-kau benar-benar hebat Hinata.." ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum. "A-Ano cepat segel aku, aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhku.." ucap Hinata panik karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya merespon untuk membuat jurus khususnya.

Di tempat Kushina Ravel dan Rias terlihat mampu mengimbangi Kushina walaupun sedikit kelelahan. "Wah, calon menantuku ternyata cukup hebat juga.." ucap Kushina tersenyum bangga, sementara Rias terlihat blushing saat dibilang calon menantu. "A-anda berlebihan.." balas Rias terbata. Tiba-tiba Kushina merasakan semua cakra nya berpusat pada kaki dan tangannya. "Kalian cepat lakukan sesuatu.. aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku..." ucap Kushina khawatir, dan tiba-tiba Kushina melesat dengan sendirinya ke arah Rias dan Ravel.

Di tempat Jiraiya masih terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Jiraiya melawan Irina dan Raiser. "Hah, bocah semangatmu mengingatkanku pada muridku Naruto.." ucap Jiraiya melihat betapa gigihnya Raiser ingin mengalahkan Jiraiya. "Kyaaaa, tak kusangka Naruto-kun punya guru mesum seperti mu.." ucap Irina dengan imutnya yang membuat Jiraiya sweatdrop. "Hemh, berkat Naruto lah aku jadi seperti ini.." balas Raiser tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Irina. "Ehh? Naruto? Kau pernah bertarung dengan Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran. "Ya, dia berhasil mengalahkanku dan juga menyadarkanku.." jawab Raiser. "Soka, jadi begitu.." gumam Jiraiya, dan tiba-tiba tangannya membuat bola biru (Rasengan). "Hei bocah, kau dalam masalah.. tanganku dan tubuhku tidak bisa dikendalikan.." ucap Jiraiya panik, sementara Raiser dan Irina yang sudah kelelahan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jiraiya pun melesat ke arah Raiser dan Irina.

Berbeda di tempat Minato terlihat Minato kakinya membeku akibat serangan gabungan Raynare dan Sona. Walaupun terlihat Sona dan Raynare sudah kelelahan, "Kalian cukup hebat.. sekarang segel aku?" perintah Minato, dan Sona dan Raynare pun perlahan mendekat ingin menempelkan kertas segel yang dibawanya, tapi tiba-tiba Minato merasakan tubuhnya tak terkendali dan 'Swush' Minato pun menghilang dan berdiri tak jauh di depan Sona dan Raynare yang berada di tempat semula dirinya membeku. "Kalian cepat lakukan sesuatu aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhku.." ucap Minato tegas pada Sona dan Raynare. Minato pun membuat rasengan dan segera melesat ke arah Raynare dan Sona.

.

* * *

.

Hampir bersamaan Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, Kuroka, Raiser, Raynare, Ravel, Kiba, Xenovia dan Irina hanya bisa pasrah melihat jurus-jurus yang datang ingin menghabisinya. 'Inikah akhirku...' batin mereka menatap nanar ke matian di depan mereka.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Suara langkah kaki orang yang baru muncul ke tempat keenam Edo Tensei.

.

.

.

"Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu.."

.

.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 18 – Hyakkaryouran***_**]**

Ucapan 6 orang tiba-tiba di tempat keenam Edo Tensei tersebut, dan muncullah air yang membentuk menjadi cermin. Dan meng-copy 6 objek yang ada di depannya. Alhasil muncullah tiruan dari masing-masing Edo Tensei yang menyerang tadi.

.

* * *

.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja Movie 6 OST – Track 33 – My Name***_**]**

_With Sasuke ET_

Di tempat Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke kaget melihat cermin dan memunculkan copy an dirinya. 'Jurus cermin?' batin Sasuke kaget. "Chidori" "Chidori" ucap Sasuke dan copy an nya, 'Blaaar' terjadi ledakan yang cukup kuat, dan terpaksa membuat Sasuke mundur. "A-Apa itu tadi?" ucap Kiba tergagap.

"Jurus cermin.. aku belum pernah tau ada yang bisa melakukannya kecuali Mizugake Yagura.." gumam Sasuke. Tak lama setelah asap mulai menghilang terlihatlah, Pemuda berambut kuning dengan jubah api merah menggendong gulungan besar di belakangnya. "Lama tak berjumpa... Uchiha Sasuke.." ucap Naruto santai. "Hn... tak kusangka, kau datang juga Naruto.." balas Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kupikir kau akan melarikan diri..." tambah Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Hn... aku tidak akan lari untuk menyambut teman lamaku.. apalagi jika dia ada di pihak musuh, pasti akan merepotkan.."balas Naruto tersenyum. "N-Naruto.." ucap Kiba terbata, sementara Naruko terlihat tersenyum melihat kedatangan Naruto.

* * *

_With Sakura ET_

'J-Jurus apa ini?' batin Sakura melihat tiruan dirinya melesat ke arahnya sambil menguatkan pukulannya. "Shanaro.." "Shanaro.." 'Braakk' adu tinju pun terjadi. 'Buusst' dan terjadilah kepulan asap, sementara Sakura mundur. 'K-Kekuatanya sama denganku..' batin Sakura terbata kaget.

"Mungkinkah itu Naruto.." ucap Sakura entah pada siapa, "Tapi mana mungkin dia bisa menggunakan jurus itu.." ucap Sakura berpikir sejenak. Asap pun mulai menipis kini terlihat di depan Sakura seorang pemuda berambut kuning berjubah merah sedang menatapnya dengan mode sage nya.

"Tak kusangka itu kau Naruto.." ucap Sakura tersenyum, "Kau tidak berubah, selalu datang di waktu yang tepat.." tambah Sakura. "Pahlawan selalu datang di waktu yang tepat bukan.." balas Naruto juga tersenyum. "N-Naruto-senpai..." ucap Koneko terbata dan kaget melihat Naruto sudah ada di depanya. 'N-Naruto-san..' batin Kuroka kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto.

* * *

_With Hinata ET_

Terlihatlah tangan yang diselimuti cakra yang berbentuk kepala singa pada Hinata dan copy an nya, "J-Jurus yang sama.." batin Hinata kaget, mereka pun melesat ke arah satu sama lain. "Juuho Soshiken" "Juuho Soshiken" empat kepalan tangan yang dilapisi cakra berbentuk kepala singa pun saling beradu dan 'Buusst' terjadilah kepulan asap yang terpaksa membuat Hinata mundur.

"Nani? Serangan yang sama.. bagaimana bisa?" gumam Hinata. "Kecepatan, kekuatan dan serangannya juga sama, itu bukan bunshin biasa.." tambah Hinata berpikir. Hinata pun memfokuskan byakugannya pada orang yang ada di depanya, 'C-Cakra ini...' batin Hinata kaget.

Kepulan asap pun menghilang memperlihatkan Naruto dengan jubah api merahnya sedang serius menatap Hinata. "Lama tak berjumpa Hinata.." sapa Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata terbata sedikit merona. Sementara Akeno dan Xenovia pun terlihat mematung melihat Naruto yang baru saja melindunginya. "N-Naruto-kun/N-Naruto-san.." ucap Akeno dan Xenovia terbata.

* * *

_With Kushina ET_

'A-Apa bunshin? T-tidak tidak.. dia mirip denganku..' batin Kushina melihat copy an nya melesat ke arahnya. "Rasakan ini ttebane.." "Rasakan ini ttebane.." ucap Kushina dan copy an nya saling memukul. 'Buusst' terjadilah kepulan asap dan membuat Kushina mundur seketika. 'C-Copy an yang sangat hebat..' batin Kushina kaget dengan kekuatan copy an nya.

Terlihat Kushina menatap tajam, orang di depanya yang melakukan jurus copy an tersebut, asap pun mulai menipis dan terlihatlah Naruto dengan jubah api nya yang berwarna merah tersenyum ke arah Kushina. "Senang bertemu denganmu Kaa-san.." sapa Naruto lembut. Kushina pun terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto, anak ke sayangannya berada di depanya. "Naruto..."ucap Kushina. "Syukurlah kau datang di waktu yang tepat.." tambah Kushina tersenyum.

"Hn... sudah pasti Kaa-san" balas Naruto tersenyum. Sementara di belakang Naruto Rias dan Ravel terlihat kaget sekaligus kagum dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. "N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias terbata, sementara Ravel terus memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip.

* * *

_With Jiraiya ET_

Terlihat Jiraiya membelalakkan matanya melihat tiruannya yang muncul dari cermin. 'J-Jurus cermin..' batin Jiraiya kaget dan tetap melesat ke arah tiruannya. "Rasengan!" "Rasengan!" 'Blaarr' terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar akibat kedua jurus tersebut.

'Tap' Jiraiya pun mundur dari kepulan asap. 'Siapa yang bisa menggunakan jurus itu?' batin Jiraiya bertanya. Perlahan asap pun menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto berjubah merah, "Senang bertemu dengan mu Jiraiya-sensei.." sapa Naruto pada Jiraiya, terlihat Jiraiya pun kaget melihat Naruto apalagi dengan mata sage nya. "Naruto.. Sage Mode sempurna?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Hn.. kau benar Ero-sennin" balas Naruto tenang. "Sepertinya kau jauh lebih kuat sekarang" ucap Jiraiya tersenyum. "Bisa dibilang begitu.." balas Naruto tersenyum. "Naruto.." gumam Raiser tak percaya, sementara Irina 'N-Naruto-kun.. kyaaaaa dia sangat keren..' batin Irina histeris.

* * *

_With Minato ET_

'A-Apa itu?' batin Minato menatap tak percaya orang yang ada di depanya mirip dengannya dan juga membawa rasengan di tangannya. "Rasengan.." "Rasengan.." 'Blaarr' ledakan cukup besar dan menimbulkan asap lumayan tebal di sekitarnya.

'Tap' Minato pun melompat mundur untuk memberi jarak dari musuh di depanya. 'Siapa yang melakukan jurus tadi?' batin Minato bertanya, 'I-ini.. ' batin Minato kaget merasakan cakra yang familiar. "Lama tak berjumpa.. Tou-san" ucap orang yang muncul dari kepulan asap yang mulai menipis tak lain adalah Naruto. "Hmm.. Lama tak jumpa juga Naruto" balas Minato tersenyum.

Sementara di belakang Naruto terlihat Sona terdiam kaget, sementara Raynare terlihat sedikit lega karena diselamatkan Naruto dari jurus mematikan tersebut. "N-Naruto-kun.." gumam Sona terbata.

.

* * *

.

_With Madara_

Terlihat Madara memandang remeh pada Keempat Petinggi 3 Fraksi dan Ophis. Semua serangan yang mereka lakukan seperti tertahan oleh tembok yang tak terlihat (Limbo) "Hanya inikah kemampuan kalian?" ucap sinis Madara. "baiklah akan aku tunjukan sedikit kekuatan dewa.." tambah Madara menyeringai.

"Mokuton : Jukai Kotan..."

Gumam Madara dan muncullah akar-akar besar yang langsung menyerang Keempat Petinggi 3 Fraksi dan Ophis. Tampak mereka semua terkejut, "A-Apa? " ucap Azazel terbata dan langsung terbang dengan ke 6 pasang sayap hitamnya, diikuti juga yang lainnya. Tapi tak tinggal diam akar kayu tersebut terus menuju mangsanya (Keempat Petinggi 3 Fraksi dan Ophis). "Sial.." ucap Sirzechs dan langsung menciptakan Power of destruction untuk menghalau akar kayu yang semakin mendekat.

Tak tinggal diam Azazel dan Michael menggabungkan kekuatan untuk membuat tombak cahaya yang sangat besar untuk menghancurkan akar tersebut dan 'Blaaar' ledakan besar pun tak terelakan saat tombak cahaya tersebut menghantam akar-akar tersebut, ledakan yang mengakibatkan tanah seluas 3 kali lapangan sepak bola hancur dan gersang.

Mereka semua pun merasa lega melihat hal tersebut, tapi 'Brakk' tanah di bawahnya kembali retak dan masih memunculkan akar yang lebih banyak dan lebat yang seperti ingin memakan mereka hidup-hidup. "A-Apa?'' batin mereka semua terbelalak kaget. Serafall yang melihat itu pun segera mencoba membekukan akar kayu tersebut. Ophis yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam dan menembakkan laser untuk menghancurkan akar tersebut, tapi sepertinya akar tersebut jauh lebih banyak dari apa yang coba dia musnahkan.

'Blaaaarr'

Tiba-tiba ada petir dahsyat menyambar akar kayu tersebut. "Petir.." gumam mereka tak percaya. "Maaf aku sedikit terlambat.." ucap seseorang baru datang. "Zeus?"ucap mereka semua kaget. "Baah, kau datang di waktu yang tepat.." ucap Azazel tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ada air seperti tsunami yang menerjang dan menghanyutkan akar kayu tersebut, sementara Madara terlihat lebih dulu terbang (tanpa sayap/Mode Rikkudo) menghindari air tersebut.

"Apa ini?" gumam Madara kaget melihat dirinya diselubungi aura hitam pekat. 'Meiton?' batin Madara menyeringai. Tak lama aura hitam pekat yang menyelubunginya pun menghilang seperti terserap ke dalam tubuh Madara. "A-Apa?" gumam orang yang baru datang kaget, "Hades, Poseidon?" ucap petinggi 3 fraksi kaget. "Kau membawa kedua saudaramu Zeus?" tanya Azazel pada Zeus. "tentu saja, kami akan berjuang untuk dunia ini.." balas Zeus tersenyum.

"T-Tapi dia menyerap kekuatan kegelapan yang seharusnya melumpuhkannya.." jelas Hades menatap tak percaya Madara. "Dia memang makhluk yang istimewa... kita tak serta merta bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah.." jelas Michael. "Huh, ayo kita serang dia bersama.." ucap Sirzechs pada yang lainnya.

.

* * *

.

_With Cao Cao_

"Hahahah hanya inikah kekuatan kalian?" sindir Cao Cao pada Issei dan Vali, terlihat Issei dan Vali sudah sedikit kelelahan melawan Cao Cao, padahal Cao Cao hanya terus menghindar dan menahan serangan Vali dan Issei dengan tombaknya.

"Tidak ada cara lain.." gumam Issei menatap Vali dan di beri anggukan oleh Vali, "Balance Breaker.." "Balance Breaker.." ucap Vali dan Issei mereka pun segera berubah dengan armor naga masing-masing, sementara Cao Cao terlihat menyeringai. "Kalian sudah mulai serius ya?" sindir Cao Cao tapi.

'Buaagh..'

'Buaagh..'

'Buaagh..'

'Buaagh..'

Tiba-tiba Issei sudah muncul di belakang Cao Cao dan memukuli Cao Cao, "Vali.." teriak Issei pada Vali saat Cao Cao sudah terlempar ke arah Vali. Vali pun tak tinggal diam dan bersiap memukul Cao Cao.

'Buaagh..'

'Buaagh..'

'Buaagh..'

'Blaarr..'

Suara Cao Cao terlempar membentur tanah ketika terkena tendangan Vali. "Kau belum mati kan brengsek!" ucap atau penegasan Issei pada Cao Cao, Issei pun bersiap menembakkan laser

"Dragon Shoot.."

'Blaarr'

Kembali ledakan terjadi di tempat yang sama, asap pun mengepul tinggi, "Khukhu hahahaha, kalian benar-benar menarik.. sayang sekali aku punya kekuatan yang bisa membuatku menjadi Tuhan" ucap suara dari kepulan asap. Dan terlihatlah Cao Cao dengan pakaian yang compang-camping tapi tidak terlihat terluka sedikit pun. "Baiklah, aku juga akan serius... Balance Breaker!" teriak Cao Cao dan tubuhnya pun bercahaya terang berwarna biru laut, dan terlihat lah dirinya berbalut armor biru laut (seperti Pegasus Seiya God Cloth) [{maaf jika author ngarang, maklum kurang pengetahuan dari author, anggap saja itu armor akibat gabungan beberapa longinus yang didapat Cao Cao}]

"Ke-kekuatanya meningkat drastis.." ucap Vali tak percaya. "Tsk, sialan..." umpat Issei dan memunculkan pedang ascalonnya. "Akan kuhabisi kau.." teriak Issei dan melesat ke arah Cao Cao. "Bodoh.." gumam Cao Cao. "Blaaaapp" terjadi medan gaya antara pedang Issei dan sesuatu yang kasat mata di depan Cao Cao, seperti dilindungi kubah kekkai. "A-Apa ini?" ucap Issei kaget. "I-Ini gawat.." gumam Vali dan melesat ke arah Cao Cao mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Issei. Tiba-tiba Issei pun terpental jauh hingga menabrak pohon, begitu juga dengan Vali yang berusaha mendekat dan menyerang Cao Cao.

"Hahahahaha... dengan ini aku akan menguasai dunia dan menjadi Tuhan.. kekuatan yang mengagumkan bukan..." ucap Cao Cao tersenyum angkuh. Sementara Vali dan Issei terlihat armor naga nya sedikit retak di bagian depan.

.

* * *

.

_Di dunia Manusia_

Terlihat Pasukan Aliansi yang saling melawan satu sama lain, bahkan ada beberapa pasukan yang melawan atasan mereka, "Ada apa ini, kenapa kita saling menyerang?" tanya Grayfia bingung. Sementara Gabriel terlihat terus menghindari serangan dari pasukannya sendiri, yah itulah yang ada di anggapannya melihat Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh yang ada di depanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dengan mereka.." balas Gabriel mulai cukup kewalahan karena terus menghindar. Grayfia dan Gabriel pun saling mendekat dan memunggungi satu sama lain. Mereka pun terpaksa membuat kekkai untuk melindungi diri mereka, karena belum tau apa yang harus dilakukan, menyerang balik atau menghindar.

"Rasengan..."

'Blaarr'

Muncullah kilatan kuning dan menyerang Zetsu yang menyamar menjadi aliansi 3 fraksi. Terlihat Grayfia dan Gabriel kaget dengan kehadiran orang tersebut. "Ini belum berakhir... aku tau siapa yang menyamar di antara kalian.." jelas orang tersebut dan melesat menyerang para Zetsu yang menyamar.

'Buugh'

'Buugh'

'Buugh'

'Buugh'

'Buugh'

'Buuaagh'

Terlihat Zetsu yang menyamar pun menjadi putih dan ditumbuhi pohon ketika kalah diserang oleh orang tersebut a.k.a Naruto. "Masih belum berakhir.." teriak Naruto sambil membuat bola spiral dengan sisi seperti shuriken,

"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken..."

Ucap Naruto mengatakan nama jurusnya, dan langsung melempar ke arah kumpulan Zetsu yang menyamar.

'Blaaaarr'

Terjadi ledakan kubah energi yang cukup besar hingga membuat kaget kelompok yang lain. "A-Apa itu?" tanya Semhazai pada seorang di sampingnya a.k.a Falbium. "Aku juga tidak tau.." balasnya masih sedikit kaget dengan ledakan energi tadi. "Sekarang yang lebih penting, kenapa pasukan kita saling menyerang?" tanya Falbium bingung. "Entahlah, ada yang aneh dengan mereka.." jawab Semhazai. Saat sedang sibuk berbincang dan menghindar mereka tidak sadar jika ada beberapa Zetsu yang terbang sedang bersiap menyerang mereka. "Rasakan ini..." teriak para Zetsu.

"Mokuton : Mokujuuheki.."

Dan muncullah dinding dari kayu yang melindungi mereka berdua dari serangan Zetsu tersebut.

'Blaaar'

Suara tabrakan antara serangan Zetsu dan dinding penghalang yang melindungi Semhazai dan Falbium.

"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken.."

Ucap orang itu lagi menghabisi Zetsu yang menyerang tadi. "I-Ini..." ucap Falbium tergagap melihat dinding kayu yang melindunginya. "S-Siapa yang melindungi kita?" tanya Semhazai tarbata. "D-Dia telah kembali..." ucap Falbium mengabaikan pertanyaan Semhazai. "Dia siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Semhazai mulai bingung. "Dia-" ucapan Falbium terpotong seseorang. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang tersebut a.k.a Naruto a.k.a bunshin Naruto. "Y-Ya kami baik-baik saja Naruto.." balas Falbium terbata. "N-Naruto.." ucap Semhazai tergagap melihat orang yang ada di depanya adalah orang / manusia terhebat yang pernah diceritakan Azazel.

"Dari sini kalian akan butuh bantuanku untuk menghabisi Zetsu yang menyamar.." ucap Naruto mulai serius dan menatap kumpulan aliansi yang saling membunuh. "B-Baiklah.." jawab Falbium dan Semhazai terbata melihat Naruto yang serius ada di depan mereka. "Malaikat Jatuh nomer 2 dari kiri, 2 Iblis di belakangnya juga.. di sebelah kanan ada 3 Malaikat dan 2 Iblis serta 1 Malaikat Jatuh.." jelas Naruto pada Falbium dan Semhazai. "Baiklah.." jawab mereka dan langsung menyerang musuh yang dikatakan Naruto. Sementara Naruto menyerang yang lain yang tidak disebutkan.

"Su-Suara ledakan apa itu tadi?" tanya Raphael agak kaget. "Seperti ledakan akibat sesuatu yang hebat.." balas Uriel. "Mungkinkah ada musuh yang kuat di antara pasukan musuh itu?" ucap Baraqiel menyimpulkan. "Mung-" ucapan Raphael terpotong ketika mereka telah dikepung banyak tombak cahaya yang melesat ke arah mereka. 'S-Sial..' umpat Baraqiel.

"Shinra Tensei..."

'Blaar'

Terjadi dorongan energi kasat mata yang mementalkan semua serang tadi termasuk para Zetsu yang menyamar. "A-Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Raphael tak percaya melihat semua serangan tadi mental tidak tau sebabnya.

'Tap'

Suara orang mendarat di depan mereka. "Kalian tak apa?" tanya orang tersebut a.k.a Naruto. "S-Siapa kau?" tanya Baraqiel terbata melihat orang di depanya yang belum pernah dia lihat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Uriel dengan memasang posisi siaga. "Hei, tenanglah aku di sini membantu kalian.. Aku? Uzumaki Naruto" jelas Naruto dan sukses membuat ketiga orang tersebut mematung kaget. "N-Naruto.." ucap mereka bertiga terbata dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini.." jelas Naruto memandang Zetsu di depan mereka. 'J-Jadi diakah Naruto? Manusia hebat itu.. dan juga kekasih anakku?' batin Baraqiel tak percaya.

.

* * *

.

_Ke Medan Perang (Dunia Bawah)_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST – Track 02 – The Mission***_**]**

Di medan pertempuran Naruto (Bunshin) dengan ke 6 Edo Tensei. Terlihat di tempat Sasuke Edo Tensei sedang bertarung dengan Naruto. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke serius dengan pedang yang menghadang kunai Naruto yang mencoba menyerangnya. "Tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan.." balas Naruto tanpa dosa dan membuat Sasuke Naruko dan Kiba sweatdrop. 'D-Dia seperti Kakashi ke dua..' batin Sasuke dan Naruko sweatdrop.

"Huh, cepat segel aku, atau aku akan menjadi merepotkanmu.." ucap Sasuke serius. "Hmm.. tidak tidak, aku punya rencana lain.." balas Naruto tersenyum sementara Sasuke terlihat bingung, mereka pun saling mundur. "Kalian berdua segera mundur, dan bantu teman kalian yang lain.." perintah Naruto pada Naruko dan Kiba. "T-Tapi-" ucapan Kiba terpotong, "Aku punya rencana, sebaiknya kalian menjauh.." ucap Naruto tegas. "Baiklah..." balas Naruko dan Kiba selanjutnya melesat pergi membantu budak Rias Raiser dan Sona yang lainnya yang sedang bertarung melawan Zetsu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke masih bingung. "Lihat saja nanti.." balas Naruto tersenyum dan mulai mundur. "Hei, kau mau ke mana?" ucap Sasuke dan pergi menyusul Naruto.

Di tempat Sakura juga terlihat Naruto sedang adu taijutsu dengan Sakura, "Jangan ragu-ragu melawanku Naruto.." ucap Sakura pada Naruto dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto dan membuat Sakura sedikit blushing. Mereka pun saling mundur, "Kalian berdua segera ke tempat yang lain, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri.." perintah Naruto pada Koneko dan Kuroka, "T-Tapi..-" ucapan Koneko terpotong Naruto. "Percayalah padaku, aku punya rencana.." jelas Naruto dengan tersenyum membuat Koneko merona, dan segera pergi menjauh menuju teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto?" tanya Sakura ingin tau. "kita lihat saja nanti Sakura.." balas Naruto santai, dan melesat pergi, "Hei, tunggu hadapi aku.." perintah Sakura dan mengikuti Naruto ke suatu tempat.

"N-Naruto-kun.. kau harus cepat menyegelku.." ucap Hinata terbata pada Naruto yang ada di depanya. "Tenanglah, aku sudah menemukan cara selain menyegelmu, dan menguntungkanku.." jelas Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalian cepat pergilah ke tempat yang lainya.. aku akan mengatasinya" perintah Naruto pada Akeno dan Xenovia. "Tapi Naruto-kun.." ucapan Akeno disela Naruto. "Percayalah Akeno-chan.." jawab Naruto dan tersenyum menengok ke arah Akeno. Akeno terlihat sedikit terpana, dan akhirnya menuruti Naruto untuk pergi dari sana.

"A-Aku senang Naruto-kun akhirnya bisa bahagia.." ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ya, aku sedikit bahagia sekarang.. tapi aku akan lebih bahagia jika bersamamu" jelas Naruto tersenyum lembut. Hinata pun merona karena senyuman Naruto, "Baiklah sudah saatnya.." ucap Naruto dan melesat pergi, "M-Mau ke mana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung dan ikut melesat mengikuti Naruto.

"Anak Kaa-san sudah besar rupanya ttebane.." ucap Kushina tersenyum bangga. "Baiklah sekarang segel Kaa-san Naruto.." perintah Kushina serius pada Naruto dan dijawab gelengan oleh Naruto. "Ehh? Kenapa?" tanya Kushina bingung. "Aku punya rencana Kaa-san.." balas Naruto singkat.

"Rias-chan dan Ravel, lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini dan bantu yang lain, aku akan mengurusnya.." jelas Naruto. "T-tapi Naruto-kun aku ing-" ucapan Rias disela Naruto. "Jangan khawatir, percayalah padaku.." balas Naruto tersenyum, membuat Rias blushing bahkan Ravel pun juga terlihat blushing, "Tapi kau harus kembali.." ucap Rias sebelum pergi ke tempat yang lainnya.

"Ne, kau banyak disukai perempuan Naruto.." ucap Kushina tersenyum. "Kaa-san bisa saja.." balas Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Hahahaha.. andai Kaa-san masih hidup, Kaa-san pasti senang melihatmu setiap hari dikerumuni wanita cantik.." ucap Kushina menggoda Naruto, "A-Apa yang Kaa-san bicarakan.." balas Naruto malu-malu. "Buahahaha.. ayo cepat selesaikan Naruto.." perintah Kushina mulai serius lagi. "Baiklah.." balas Naruto singkat dan melesat memancing Kushina untuk mengikutinya. "Tunggu ttebane, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina mengikuti Naruto dan tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Rasengan" "Rasengan" ucap Naruto dan Jiraiya saling beradu rasengan yang ada di tangan mereka.

'Blaaar'

Terjadi ledakan akibat tubrukan kedua jurus tersebut. Mereka pun saling mundur dan menjauh, "Kau masih saja seperti dulu Naruto.." ucap Jiraiya tersenyum mengejek. "Urusai.. Dasar Ero-sennin" balas Naruto ketus. "Kau masih saja menggunakan julukan itu untuk memanggilku.." marah Jiraiya. Sementara Naruto hanya membuang muka, dan membuat Raiser dan Irina sweatdrop.

"Hmm, kalian berdua cepat pergi dari sini, aku akan mengurus si Petapa Mesum itu.." perintah Naruto pada Raiser dan Irina, saat Irina mau menyela Naruto sudah mendahuluinya. "Tidak ada tapi-tapi an Irina-chan.. aku sudah punya rencana" jelas Naruto. "Baiklah calon suami ku.." ucap Irina dengan imutnya dan mengedipkan mata sebelum pergi yang membuat Jiraiya melongo.

"A-Apa tadi dia bilang? Calon suami?" tanya Jiraiya meminta penjelasan pada Naruto. "E-Eto-" ucapan Naruto yang tergagap disela Jiraiya. "Wah, kau hebat Naruto.. kau pasti mengikuti petunjuk dari buku Icha Icha ku.." ucap Jiraiya bangga. "Ehh.." pekik Naruto sweatdrop. "Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan.." balas Naruto dan melesat pergi membuat Jiraiya mengikutinya.

'Swush' 'Ctank' 'Swush' 'Ctank' 'Swush' 'Ctank' suara Minato dan Naruto bertarung dengan kecepatan (Hiraishin). 'Tap' dan akhirnya mereka pun saling mundur untuk mengatur nafas, "Kau semakin hebat Naruto.. aku sudah hampir kalah" ucap Minato pada Naruto. "Kau terlalu berlebihan... aku masih belum bisa menandingi Yondaime Hokage" balas Naruto tersenyum.

Dan Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sona dan Raynare yang ada di belakangnya. "Kalian cepat bantu yang lain, biar aku yang mengurus Tou-san" perintah Naruto pada Sona dan Raynare. "Tapi kembalilah dengan selamat.." ucap Sona terlihat bersedih. "Tenang saja, percayalah padaku..." balas Naruto tersenyum. Sona dan Raynare pun akhirnya pergi. "Hmm, baiklah sudah saatnya.." gumam Naruto dan melesat pergi menuju suatu tempat diikuti Minato yang bertanya, "Kenapa kau melarikan diri Naruto?" tanya Minato bingung tapi tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Madara_

Terlihat Madara masih sibuk mengurusi para petinggi 3 fraksi Ophis dan 3 dewa Yunani. "Kalian terlalu lemah untuk jadi lawanku.." remeh Madara, dan 'Buaaagh' Madara tidak menyadari ketika Azazel sudah dalam Posisi Balance Breaker nya dan muncul tiba-tiba di depan Madara, memukul perut Madara hingga terhempas ke belakang.

'Braakk'

'Braakk'

'Braakk'

'Boom'

Madara sukses menghantam sebuah batu besar, "kerja yang bagus Azazel.." ucap Sirzechs pada Azazel. "Itu tidak masalah.." balas Azazel santai. 'Plok' 'Plok' 'Plok' suara tepuk tangan dari kepulan asap. "Tak kusangka ada yang bisa memukulku selain Bocah Ashura itu.." ucap suara dari kepulan asap a.k.a Madara. "A-Apa?" batin semuanya terbata melihat Madara masih baik-baik saja dan dengan santainya menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya."Hah, baiklah waktu-"

'DEG!'

Ucapan Madara terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu. 'Apa yang direncanakan bocah itu.. jangan jangan' batin Madara sedikit kaget, tapi saat akan melakukan suatu segel, Azazel kembali sudah muncul di depanya.

'Buuagh'

'Buuagh'

'Buuagh'

'Buuagh'

'Blaaaar'

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST =10 – Akatsuki***_**]**

Sekali lagi Azazel menghajar Madara dengan kekuatan penuhnya. 'Sialan..' umpat Madara dalam hati. "Khukhukhu.. ini yang dimaksud tidak disangka.. 2 kali kau berhasil memukulku.." ucap Madara menyeringai. "Sekarang giliranku.." ucap Madara membuat handseal dan muncullah Susano'o setengah badanya. 'M-Makhluk itu sama seperti milik Naruto/Naru-tan..' batin Sirzechs Azazel Ophis dan Serafall.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Naruto_

Terlihat Naruto (Asli) sedang duduk dan memejamkan matanya, seperti menunggu seseorang. 'Untuk membuat genjutsu sekala yang besar (6 Orang), aku harus berkonsentrasi penuh, Jurus ini harus berhasil apapun yang terjadi' batin Naruto.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Muncullah 6 bunshin Naruto dan di belakangnya diikuti oleh 6 Edo Tensei. "Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya bingung. "Apa kau bodoh Naruto, jika kami bersama kau akan mudah terkalahkan.." ucap Sasuke terlihat marah pada Naruto dan rencananya.

"Kau gila jika ingin menghadapi kami berenam sendirian Naruto.." tambah Sakura. "N-Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata ragu-ragu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Naruto?" tanya Minato juga mulai panas. Sementara Naruto tetap menutup matanya. "Kalian boleh pergi.." ucap Naruto masih menutup matanya pada bunshinnya.

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang. "Kau? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan bodoh.." teriak Sasuke benar-benar emosi dengan tindakan Naruto. "Naruto, kau benar-benar-" ucapan Jiraiya terpotong Naruto. "Aku akan membebaskan kalian.." jawab Naruto singkat dan membuat ke 6 Edo Tensei menatapnya, dan Naruto pun membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Mangekyou Sharingan Shisui.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mugen : Kotoamatsukami..."

.

.

Ucap Naruto pelan dan Ke 6 Edo Tensei yang melihat mata Naruto pun terlihat mematung.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Madara_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Savior of This World 'Kabuto'***_**]**

Madara masih berdiri di dalam Susano'o nya, 'Sialan, dia melepaskan pengaruh Edo Tensei dengan genjutsu Kotoamatsukami..' umpat Madara kesal, 'Cih, lebih baik segera melenyapkan mereka dan pasukannya..' batin Madara menyeringai. "Kita lihat seberapa kuat kalian.." ucap Madara menyeringai ke arah para petinggi 3 fraksi Ophis dan 3 dewa Yunani.

'Wuuusssshh'

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sirzechs terbata ketika ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pencahayaannya dari atas. "I-itu tidak mungkin.." ucap Azazel tak percaya. "Me-Meteor..." ucap Zeus Hades dan Poseidon terbata. "B-Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawa meteor kedunia bawah.." ucap Serafall tak percaya. "T-Tidak Masuk akal..." ucap Ophis kaget.

Sementara para Pasukan Aliansi hanya bisa mematung melihat meteor yang sangat besar mengarah ke mereka. Memang besar meteor tersebut mampu menjangkau daerah pertarungan Madara dan para Pasukan Aliansi yang sedang bertarung dengan Zetsu. "A-Apa ini akan kiamat.." ucap salah satu Malaikat berkeringat dingin. "Ha Ha Ha inilah akhir kita.." ucap Malaikat Jatuh dengan tawa tak percayanya. "I-Ini tak bisa dipercaya..." ucap Iblis menatap nanar meteor yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Ophis yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera terbang menuju ke arah meteor tersebut. "Kita harus menghentikan meteor itu.." ucap Sirzechs yang juga tersadar dari kagetnya. Mereka pun segera terbang ke arah meteor tersebut. Tampak Ophis membuat sihir yang lumayan besar untuk menahan meteor tersebut agar tidak menghantam Pasukan Aliansi yang berada di radius tabrakannya. 'B-Berat sekali...' batin Ophis tak percaya dengan yang dihalaunya saat ini.

Sementara Serafall dan Poseidon segera menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menahan meteor tersebut, Poseidon pun mengarahkan air besar-besaran ke arah meteor tersebut, dan dengan sigap Serafall pun membekukan air yang menahan laju meteor tersebut agar berhenti (seperti pasir Gaara vs meteor Madara, tapi ini terbuat dari es). Sementara Zeus Hades Sirzechs Azazel dan Michael terus menerus menyerang meteor besar tersebut agar hancur atau setidaknya lebih kecil agar mudah ditahan dengan serangan mematikan masing-masing.

Perlahan terlihat meteor tersebut mulai melambat, dan lama kelamaan pun berhenti 2500 meter dari permukaan tanah, 'A-Akhirnya berhenti..' batin Ophis senang. "Huh, akhirnya berhenti juga.." ucap Serafall terlihat lega begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, meteor besar yang sudah sedikit hancur akibat serangan Sirzechs dan yang lainnya.

"Khukhukhu..." tawa sinis Madara pun berhasil membuat mereka menahan kesenangan mereka. "K-Kenapa.." ucap Zeus terbata dan

'Wuuuusssh'

Muncul lagi sebuah meteor yang besarnya 1,5 kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Si-Sialan..." umpat Azazel tak percaya. "I-Ini tak bisa dipercaya..." ucap Michael menatap tak percaya ke arah meteor kedua tersebut. "A-Apa yang ter-"

'Blaaarr'

Meteor kedua pun menghantam meteor pertama yang ditahan Ophis dan menghentikan ucapan Ophis. "M-Masih ada lagi..." ucap Ophis tak percaya merasakan ada yang menghantam meteor yang ditahannya dan merasakan dirinya semakin meluncur ke bawah karena tidak kuat menahan kekuatan 2 meteor tersebut.

'Kraaakk'

'Kraaakk'

'Kraaakk'

'Pyaaaaarr'

Air yang dijadikan es oleh Serafall sebagai penghadang meteor pun hancur berkeping-keping. "Si-Sial..." umpat Poseidon dan Serafall. "A-Aku tidak kuat lagi..." ucap Ophis semakin meluncur ke bawah cepat karena penyangga es yang dibuat Serafall sudah hancur. Yang lainnya pun membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari Ophis masih menahan meteor tersebut dari bawah. "Ophis..." teriak Sirzechs dan yang lainnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Naruto... mu-mungkin aku cukup sampai di sini" ucap Ophis terbata dan terlihat menitikan air mata. "A-Aku mencintaimu..." tambah Ophis dan pasrah dengan meteor yang terus mendorongnya ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

'Puk'

.

.

TBC

**Maaf semuanya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan jadi saya bantu, saat mau kembali eh tiba-tiba ada kucing hitam lewat, karena tidak mau kena sial aku mencari jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh jadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan, hehehe**

**Untuk Edo Tensei akan dihidupkan kembali atau tidak kita lihat saja nanti.. Mungkin akan saya buat crossover Naruxharem yang banyak Ha Ha Ha Ha... **

**Masa mirip penyelamatan yang dilakukan tim Suna terhadap tim Konoha? Saya pikir tidak... Akan terjawab chapter depan Naru dan Edo Tensei bisa terkendali atau tidak.. untuk "brand New World" silahkan tanya author nya, soalnya bukan saya yang buat..**

**Kotoamatsukami kalo gak salah 10 tahun sekali bisa nya dipakai, kecuali untuk pemilik asli (Shishui)**

**Hmmm, mungkin akan saya cari alternatif lain, soalnya akatsuki akan jadi bagian dari tim Nagato dan amegakure... Maaf mengecewakan tapi itu sudah saya pikirkan matang kenapa sakura yang di edo tensei...**

**Naruto hidup atau tidak akan terjawab dichaper akhir,... dan Ya, yang terakhir itu jurus Si Muka 'Uke' Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, hahahaha.. jurus yang sangat berbahaya**

**Tobi/Zetsu Hitam? Ada dichapter 19, di situ dijelaskan kemana tobi/zetsu hitam... OTAKU, maaf saya Cuma suka saja, apalagi yang berbau 'mesum' hahahaha.. Hidup Mesum Santai!**

**Saya terima sarannya, kadang itu terlupa gak saya Shift kalo terburu-buru, jadi ada yang huruf besar ada yang huruf kecil, Gomenasai!**

**Fic rekomendasi kali ini "Dark Uzumaki Naruto" mungkin sudah banyak yang tau dan membaca tapi mungkin yang belum tau bisa saya sarankan baca fic ini... "Speed of Destiny : Rise Up" juga saya sarankan**

**All Soundtrack Courtesy of Youtube**

**Yosh, jika ada kata/jurus/nama/kekuatan atau apapun itu yang salah saya mohon maaf, itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari saya...**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**Chapter Terakhir Tomorrow at 8 a.m WIB**


	24. Chapter 24

**LET'S READ!**

**AKU AKAN SELALU MENYAYANGIMU...**

* * *

_Di tempat Madara_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Savior of This World 'Kabuto'***_**]**

Madara masih berdiri di dalam Susano'onya, 'Sialan, dia melepaskan pengaruh Edo Tensei dengan genjutsu Kotoamatsukami..' umpat Madara kesal, 'Cih, lebih baik segera melenyapkan mereka dan pasukannya..' batin Madara menyeringai. "Kita lihat seberapa kuat kalian.." ucap Madara menyeringai ke arah para petinggi 3 fraksi Ophis dan 3 dewa Yunani.

'Wuuusssshh'

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sirzechs terbata ketika ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pencahayaannya dari atas. "I-itu tidak mungkin.." ucap Azazel tak percaya. "Me-Meteor..." ucap Zeus Hades dan Poseidon terbata. "B-Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawa meteor ke dunia bawah.." ucap Serafall tak percaya. "T-Tidak Masuk akal..." ucap Ophis kaget.

Sementara para Pasukan Aliansi hanya bisa mematung melihat meteor yang sangat besar mengarah ke mereka. Memang besar meteor tersebut ampu menjangkau daerah pertarungan Madara dan para Pasukan Aliansi yang sedang bertarung dengan Zetsu. "A-Apa ini akan kiamat.." ucap salah satu Malaikat berkeringat dingin. "Ha Ha Ha inilah akhir kita.." ucap Malaikat Jatuh dengan tawa tak percayanya. "I-Ini tak bisa dipercaya..." ucap Iblis menatap nanar meteor yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Ophis yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera terbang menuju ke arah meteor tersebut. "Kita harus menghentikan meteor itu.." ucap Sirzechs yang juga tersadar dari kagetnya. Mereka pun segera terbang ke arah meteor tersebut. Tampak Ophis membuat sihir yang lumayan besar untuk menahan meteor tersebut agar tidak menghantam Pasukan Aliansi yang berada di radius tabrakannya. 'B-Berat sekali...' batin Ophis tak percaya dengan yang dihalaunya saat ini.

Sementara Serafall dan Poseidon segera menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menahan meteor tersebut, Poseidon pun mengarahkan air besar-besaran ke arah meteor tersebut, dan dengan sigap Serafall pun membekukan air yang menahan laju meteor tersebut agar berhenti. Sementara Zeus Hades Sirzechs Azazel dan Michael terus menerus menyerang meteor besar tersebut agar hancur dengan serangan mematikan masing-masing.

Perlahan terlihat meteor tersebut mulai melambat, dan lama kelamaan pun berhenti 3000 meter dari permukaan tanah, 'A-Akhirnya berhenti..' batin Ophis senang. "Huh, akhirnya berhenti juga.." ucap Serafall terlihat lega begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, meteor besar yang sudah retak-retak akibat serangan Sirzechs dan yang lainnya pun berhenti.

"Khukhukhu..." tawa sinis Madara pun berhasil membuat mereka menahan kesenangan mereka. "K-Kenapa.." ucap Zeus terbata dan

'Wuuuusssh'

Muncul lagi sebuah meteor yang besarnya 1,5 kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Si-Sialan..." umpat Azazel tak percaya. "I-Ini tak bisa dipercaya..." ucap Michael menatap tak percaya ke arah meteor kedua tersebut. "A-Apa yang ter-"

'Blaaarr'

Meteor kedua pun menghantam meteor pertama yang ditahan Ophis dan menghentikan ucapan Ophis. "M-Masih ada lagi..." ucap Ophis tak percaya merasakan ada yang menghantam meteor yang ditahannya dan merasakan dirinya semakin meluncur ke bawah karena tidak kuat menahan kekuatan 2 meteor tersebut.

'Kraaakk'

'Kraaakk'

'Kraaakk'

'Pyaaaaarr'

Air yang dijadikan es oleh Serafall sebagai penghadang meteor pun hancur berkeping-keping. "Si-Sial..." umpat Poseidon dan Serafall. "A-Aku tidak kuat lagi..." ucap Ophis semakin meluncur ke bawah cepat karena penyangga es yang dibuat Serafall sudah hancur. Yang lainnya pun membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari Ophis masih menahan meteor tersebut dari bawah. "Ophis..." teriak Sirzechs dan yang lainnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Naruto... mu-mungkin aku cukup sampai di sini" ucap Ophis terbata dan terlihat menitikan air mata. "A-Aku mencintaimu..." tambah Ophis dan pasrah dengan meteor yang terus mendorongnya ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

'Puk'

.

.

* * *

.

_Sesaat sebelum Meteor Kedua Muncul_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 10 – Akatsuki***_**]**

Sementara di tempat pertempuran Zetsu melawan Rias Sona Raiser beserta budaknya dan Kuroka Irina, sedang memandang kagum dan takut dengan hadirnya meteor di atas tempat pertarungan. "I-Itu Me-meteor..." ucap Kiba terbata. "B-Besar sekali..." gumam Irina takjub + takut. "P-Pertarungan macam apa itu..." ucap Tsubaki tak percaya. "S-Sungguh bukan musuh yang sembarangan.." tambah Sona masih menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depanya.

"A-Aku belum berkencan sekalipun..." ucap Saji dengan kaki yang bergetar seperti akan ngompol. "Naruto-senpai..." lirih Koneko takut. Tiba-tiba di sampingnya Kuroka memegang tangannya. "tenanglah.. aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, dan melindungimu.." ucap Kuroka tenang dan tersenyum manis tapi berbanding terbalik dengan sorot matanya yang menyiratkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. "K-Kita akan musnah..." ucap beberapa Pasukan Aliansi. 'Issei-kun/Issei-san..' batin Raynare dan Asia.

"A-Aku takut Bucho..." ucap Gasper menatap meteor tersebut dan memegang erat baju Rias. "G-Gasper.." balas Rias terbata dan kaget dengan ekspresi ketakutan di matanya, dan dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua budaknya, budak Sona dan budak Raiser yang tak jauh dari sana dengan raut wajah yang sama. "Ma-Maafkan aku jika selama ini menjadi pemimpin yang buruk untuk kalian.." ucap Raiser tiba-tiba pada budaknya. "R-Raiser.." ucap Rias dan Sona terbata menatap Raiser yang masih menatap nanar meteor tersebut.

"Apa kalian bodoh?" ucap atau teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. "Ehh?" kaget mereka semua. "Cepat menyingkir dari situ..." teriak Naruko menyadarkan mereka lagi. "B-Benar.. kita harus pergi dari jangkauan meteor ini.." ucap salah satu Malaikat. 'Wuussh' tiba-tiba ada medan gaya yang sepertinya sedikit menurunkan kecepatan meteor tersebut. "CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI..." teriak Naruko pada Pasukan Aliansi. "Me-Menyingkir..." ucap mereka terbata dan melesat terbang pergi begitu pun dengan Rias Sona Raiser beserta budaknya dan juga Irina Kuroka. Sementara para pasukan Zetsu pun menyeringai dan memilih masuk ke dalam tanah.

'Wuuush' muncul air yang banyak disela mereka terbang menghindar. 'A-Air...' gumam Rias Sona dan Raiser. 'J-Jangan jangan Nee-chan...' batin Sona takut dan dia pun menoleh sekilas ke arah tujuan air tersebut. Di kejauhan dia melihat kakaknya bersama seseorang yang tak dikenalnya sedang mengendalikan air tersebut.

'Kreezz'

Perlahan dan pasti air tersebut pun membeku dan terlihat menyangga meteor besar tersebut. 'Leviathan-sama...' batin Rias Raiser budak Sona dan beberapa pasukan Iblis. 'N-Nee-chan..' batinya terlihat agak senang melihat kakaknya berhasil menghentikan meteor tersebut.

"P-Para petinggi menghentikannya.." ucap salah satu Malaikat tak percaya. "Ya, mereka berhasil menghentikannya..'' balas salah satu Iblis. "Ki-Kita selamat..." ucap beberapa pasukan bernafas lega. "Ha Ha Ha kita selamat..." tawa gembira beberapa Pasukan Aliansi. Terlihat Sona pun menitikan air mata, 'A-Arigato Nee-chan...' batinya senang. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlangsung lama.

'Wuuusssh'

"M-Masih ada lagi?" ucap seorang Iblis menatap tak percaya di atas meteor yang berhasil ditahan. "Apa maksu-" ucapan seorang Malaikat Jatuh pun terhenti ketika menatap ke atas. "S-Sialan..." umpatnya terbata. "Cepat menghindar..." bentak Naruko pada Pasukan Aliansi dari bawah (hanya Naruko dan Irina yang melesat menghindar via Kaki)

'Blaaarrr'

Meteor kedua pun berhasil menghantam meteor pertama. Para aliansi yang kaget pun segera bertebaran menyingkir dari tempat tersebut. "Me-meteor lagi..." ucap Sona tak percaya dan menoleh untuk melihat sekilas kakaknya. 'Nee-chan...' batin nya khawatir.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Cao Cao (Sebelum Meteor kedua Datang)_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Savior of This World 'Kabuto'***_**]**

Terlihat Issei terbengong melihat dari kejauhan meteor menyerang tempat Pasukan Aliansi. Memang tempat pertarungan Issei Vali melawan Cao Cao berada sedikit lebih jauh dari Pasukan Aliansi sehingga tidak berada dalam jangkauan meteor. "Me-Meteor.." ucap Issei terbata, Vali pun langsung memandang apa yang dilihat Issei dan terlihat kaget. "S-Siapa yang melakukan itu semua.." ucap Vali tak percaya.

"Khukhukhu hahahaha.. sepertinya Madara sudah mulai serius" ucap Cao Cao tersenyum senang. "Ma-Madara?" ucap Vali dan Issei terbata. 'S-Seperti itukah kekuatan Madara yang sesungguhnya..' batin mereka berdua menatap tak percaya meteor yang akan menghancurkan tempat pertarungan. "Kematian kalian semua sudah di depan mata..." ucap Cao Cao santai. "K-Kau..." geram Issei.

"Me-meteornya berhasil ditahan..." ucap Vali melihat meteor tersebut ditahan es yang membentuk sebuah penyangga. "U-Untunglah mereka bisa menahannya.." ucap Issei lega. "benarkah?" ucap Cao Cao menyeringai. "apa maksudmu?" ucap Issei geram dan

'Blaaaarr'

"A-Apa? Masih ada lagi..." ucap Vali tak percaya melihat ada meteor lagi yang menghantam meteor pertama yang berhasil ditahan para petinggi. "S-Serangan macam apa itu" lirih Issei semakin down melihat musuh mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa dibilang bukan kekuatan yang sebanding dengan mereka semua. 'Di mana kau Naruto?' batin Issei disela downnya.

.

* * *

.

_Kembali ke Ophis_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 18 – Hyakkaryouran***_**]**

"A-Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Ophis pasrah dengan meteor yang terus membawanya jatuh.

.

.

'Puk'

.

.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan dirimu.." ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Naruto (bunshin) dengan mode Cakra Ashura (kuning seperti mode Kyuubi) dan memeluk Ophis dalam dekapannya walaupun ikut turun akibat tekanan 2 meteor yang ditahan sihir Ophis. "kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu.. aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu.." ucap Naruto lembut perlahan menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Ophis pun terlihat terpana dan tak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi "Hiks hiks hiks.. kau baka! Kau j-jahat! Hiks hiks" ucap Ophis sedikit membentak Naruto dengan menangis.

Naruto pun terlihat tersenyum, "Baiklah.. biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini semua.." ucap Naruto tersenyum. Terlihat dari tangan Naruto yang menghadap ke atas tercipta bijuu dama hitam sedikit kemerah-merahan Ophis pun perlahan menghilangkan sihirnya. "Bijuudama.." ucap Naruto pelan. Bijuudama pun melesat ke arah 2 meteor tersebut dan 2 benda tersebut saling bertabrakan dan bercahaya terang, terang sekali

'Blaaaaarr'

Terjadilah ledakan besar setelah cahaya terang menyilaukan tadi. "A-Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sirzechs terbata melihat ledakan besar pada ke 2 meteor yang jatuh tersebut. "M-Meteornya hancur.." tambah Azazel terbata. "Ada ap-" 'Swush' ucapan Michael terpotong ketika tiba-tiba muncul Naruto sambil memeluk Ophis di antara mereka dengan aura kuning yang menyelimutinya. "N-Naruto/Na-Naru-tan..." ucap Azazel Sirzechs Michael dan Serafall terbata.

"Lama tak berjumpa..." balas Naruto tersenyum, "Dari mana saja kau Naruto? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu.." bentak Azazel. "Hiks hiks hiks, kau membuatku khawatir Naru-tan... huweee..." ucap Serafall dengan mewek. "Ehh? J-jangan menangis begitu..." ucap Naruto panik melihat Serafall menangis dan masih dipeluk Ophis yang sepertinya enggan melepaskan Naruto. "Dan hiks hiks dan kenapa Naru-tan memeluk Ophis huweee, Naru-tan jahat.." tambah Serafall, sementara para petinggi yang lain jadi sweatdrop mendengar ucapan terakhir Serafall, 'D-Dia cemburu di saat perang seperti ini...' batin Azazel dan yang lainnya kecuali Michael yang tetap tenang dan tersenyum (seperti Sai).

"Ehh? J-jangan menangis terus.. a-aku jadi terlihat jahat padamu.." ucap Naruto panik. "huweeeee..." justru tangis Serafall semakin menjadi. "O-Ophis bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu..." pinta Naruto memelas tidak ingin membuat keadaan memburuk di medan perang. "B-Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji tidak akan pergi lagi..." balas Ophis masih terlihat sembab habis menangis. "Iya, percayalah padaku.." ucap Naruto tersenyum. Ophis pun melepas pelukannya, Serafall yang melihat Ophis melepas pelukannya tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Naruto. "Kyaaaaa... akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu Naru-tan.." ucap Serafall manja. "Ehh?" pekik yang lainnya termasuk Ophis. 'J-Jadi dia menangis tadi iri ingin memeluk Naruto?' batin Azazel sweatdrop.

'Ternyata dia juga ingin memeluk Naruto..' batin Ophis kesal. "Sera-chan lepaskan aku... kita sedang dalam perang sekarang.." jelas Naruto saat dipeluk Serafall. "Ehh? Go-gomen.. aku hanya senang kau datang Naru-tan.." balas Serafall senang dan melepas pelukan Naruto. "Ke mana saja kau Naru... ehh, bagaimana kau bisa terbang tanpa sayap?" ucap Azazel merasa aneh ketika melihat Naruto bisa terbang tanpa sayap seperti Ophis. "Ehh? Aku memang bisa terbang tanpa sayap dari dulu.." balas Naruto santai tanpa dosa dan membuat yang lainnya menatap dirinya tak percaya. "Dan untuk ke mana aku? Ada yang menolongku waktu serangan terakhir Madara waktu itu.." jelas Naruto. "Oh, begitu... baiklah, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini semua sekarang.." ucap Sirzechs pada yang lainnya.

Dari kepulan asap ledakan bijuudama dan meteor tadi terlihatlah Madara dengan santainya bersedekap memandang datar semua musuh di depanya. "Kau sudah datang eh? Walaupun hanya bunshin?" remeh Madara pad Naruto (bunshin). "Bunshin?" ucap petinggi dan Ophis. "Ya, aku hanya bunshin.. boss sedang melawan Edo Tensei.." jelas Naruto (bunshin). "Baiklah kita serang dengan serangan gabungan..." jelas Naruto. "Hai..." balas mereka semua, sementara dewa olympus masih menatap bingung manusia (Naruto) di depanya. "Tenanglah, di teman kita... dia manusia satu-satunya yang bisa melawan Madara.." jelas Michael melihat tatapan bingung ketiga dewa olympus. Mereka pun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah.. ayo-" ucapan Madara terhenti ketika merasakan dirinya tertahan sesuatu, dan benar saja Madara sekarang sudah terlilit kayu yang terbuat dari tangan Naruto. 'Mokuton...' batin Madara. Tak berhenti sampai di situ terlihat air juga mengepung Madara, 'S-Sial...' umpat Madara sambil menahan nafas akibat kurungan air bertekanan tinggi yang dibuat Poseidon.

'Kreeezzs'

Air yang dibuat Poseidon pun terlihat membeku akibat dari Serafall. "Kau akan kubekukan selamanya Madara..." ucap Serafall dengan senyum manisnya. Tidak tinggal diam Sirzechs Azazel Michael Ophis Zeus dan Hades langsung membuat jurus terkuat mereka. Setelah siap dengan jurus masing-masing mereka pun melesatkannya ke arah Madara. "Terima serangan gabungan dari kami Madara... inilah kekuatan kami, para Petinggi 3 Fraksi, Ophis dan dewa olympus.." ucap Azazel bangga dengan serangan gabungan mereka, terlihat mereka semua senyum melihat Madara hanya diam, kecuali Naruto yang merasakan peningkatan kekuatan Madara. 'G-Gawat...' batin Naruto.

Perlahan serangan gabungan tadi semakin mendekati Madara. "Soka? Jadi seperti inilah kekuatan Petinggi 3 Fraksi itu... maka aku, Uchiha Madara juga akan 'merespon' dengan kekuatan penuh.." ucap Madara santai dan

'Blaaaaarrr'

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST – Savior of This World***_**]**

Terjadi ledakan energi yang dihasilkan Madara, dan berhasil menghempaskan para Petinggi dan bunshin Naruto. 'Poooofft' bunshin Naruto pun langsung menghilang ketika terlempar dan menghantam batu di bawah.

'Braaak'

'Braaak'

'Braaak'

'Braaak'

Suara yang lainnya yang menghantam tanah, kayu atau batu yang ada di bawah mereka. "Uggh.. kekuatanya meningkat drastis.." ucap Sirzechs disela sakitnya. "D-Dia menggunakan.." ucap Serafall tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat Madara diselimuti aura ungu yang membentuk sosok Monster berukuran besar dengan tinggi 70 an meter. "M-Monster apa itu?" ucap Zeus tak percaya. "K-kekuatan yang sangat besar.." tambah Poseidon. "Kekuatan tergelap yang pernah kurasakan.." ucap Hades ikut berkomentar. "Sial!" umpat Azazel dalam armor balance breakernya yang sudah tidak utuh. "B-besar sekali.." ucap Michael tak percaya. "A-Aku belum pernah melihat kekuatan stabil yang sebesar ini.." tambah Ophis.

"ini masih belum..." ucap Madara mengepalkan tangannya dan 'Bwuuush' Susano'o Madara pun bertransformasi menjadi Susano'o sempurna dengan 4 tangan dan 2 katana. "Dibanding kekuatan ku... Petinggi seperti kalian masih belum ada apa-apanya.." ucap Madara santai sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "I-Ini tidak mungkin..." ucap Serafall semakin tak percaya melihat musuh di depanya. "Akan ku tunjukan perbedaan kekuatan antara kita.." ucap Madara santai dengan Susano'o nya yang menebas horisontal udara di depanya,

.

.

'Swooossh'

.

.

'Blaaaarr'

.

Suara tebasan pedang Susano'o Madara yang berhasil memotong gunung yang berada jauh dari jangkauan mereka. "Perlu ku beritau pada kalian, hanya 2 orang yang setara denganku.. Yang pertama Hashirama, tapi dia sudah lama mati, dan yang kedua adalah Uzumaki Naruto..." ucap Madara menekankan pada nama Naruto. "A-Aku tidak percaya Naruto bertarung dengan makhluk seperti dia.." ucap Azazel terbata, disela sakitnya sambil melihat hasil 'karya' Madara memotong gunung dengan mudahnya.

"D-Dia manusia yang mengerikan.." tambah Zeus menatap ngeri gunung yang tertebas. "Baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku untuk mengambil nyawa kalian semua..." ucap Madara santai dan terlihat menyeringai. Susano'o Madara pun mengayun dari atas ke bawah (vertikal) mencoba menebas petinggi yang ada di depanya. 'I-Inikah Akhirnya..' batin mereka semua menutup mata karena tidak sanggup melihat ke matian menjemput mereka.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Naruto (Beberapa detik Sebelum tubrukan meteor kedua)_

Naruto masih terlihat menatap ke 6 Edo Tensei dengan mangekyou sharingan shisui di mata kanannya. "Apakah berhasil..." gumam Naruto. "A-Aku seperti terbebas..." ucap Jiraiya tak percaya. "Hn.. kau berhasil..." balas Sasuke singkat. "Aku bisa bergerak sesuka hatiku..." ucap Kushina mulai menggerak-gerakan semua anggota tubuhnya secara leluasa.

"Tak kusangka kau punya ide seperti ini Naruto" ucap Sakura terlihat senang. "N-Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata terlihat merona. "Kau hebat Naruto..." ucap Minato bangga. "Hn..." balas Naruto singkat dan terlihat menatap Hinata tajam, Hinata yang ditatap tajam Naruto terlihat salah tingkah dan takut-takut, sementara yang lain terlihat bingung. Perlahan Naruto pun mendekati Hinata, sementara Hinata terlihat semakin takut karena Naruto menatapnya tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

'Greb'

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 03 – Kikyou***_**]**

Naruto memeluk Hinata, semua yang ada di sana semakin dibuat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. "Ehh?" pekik Hinata bingung karena dipeluk erat Naruto, "Baka! Kenapa kau harus mati untuk melindungiku..." ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar disela pelukanya. "Hiks hiks apa kau tidak tau betapa bersalahnya aku kehilanganmu hiks hiks.." tambah Naruto dengan menangis. "Naruto.." lirih yang lainnya.

"Go-Gomen Naruto-kun... aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun terluka," balas Hinata, "Baka!" Naruto malah membentak Hinata. "Ke matian mu justru membuat hatiku sakit, kau tau?" tambah Naruto. Sementara Hinata terlihat kaget, "gomen.." lirih Hinata. "Kau tau, hatiku sakit saat kau tidak ada di sampingku.. dan aku hiks hiks tak tau harus berbuat apa.." ucap Naruto semakin menangis. "Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata terlihat ikut sedih. "Dan sekarang aku merasa senang ketika melihatmu kembali, walaupun tidak hidup seutuhnya seperti manusia.." ucap Naruto kembali dan terlihat lebih tenang dan melepas pelukanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata..." ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata, sementara Hinata terlihat mematung, sampai wajahnya pun memanas dan merah seperti tomat. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata semakin gagap dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi. "Hn.. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu..." ucap Naruto kembali "A-arigato Naruto-kun.. Aku mencintaimu" balas Hinata tersenyum senang dan memeluk Naruto.

Sementara 5 Edo Tensei yang melihat hal itu juga ikut senang dan tersenyum, "Wah anak Kaa-san pintar memilih wanita ya?" ucap Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. "Hn.. apakah aku cocok dengan Hinata Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya. "Tentu saja ttebane.." balas Kushina ceria. "Hn.. ngomong-ngomong-" ucapan Jiraiya terhenti ketika mendengar ledakan.

'Blaaarr'

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 10 – Akatsuki***_**]**

Semua langsung mencari arah ledakan tersebut, dan terlihatlah jauh dari mereka ada 2 meteor menumpuk yang akan jatuh ke tanah. "M-Meteor.." ucap Jiraiya tergagap. "Madara..." geram Naruto. "Madara?" tanya Kushina bingung. "Ya, yang membuat meteor itu adalah Madara.." balas Naruto. "Lebih baik kita cepat ke sana.." ucap Sasuke pada yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat cahaya terang dari arah meteor tersebut dan

'Blaaarr'

Terjadi ledakan besar dan menghancurkan meteor tersebut. "H-Hancur?" ucap Kushina tak percaya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mengirim bunshin ku ke sana.." balas Naruto santai. "Soka, tapi lebih baik kita juga cepat ke sana.. Madara pasti bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan bunshinmu.." jelas Sasuke sementara Naruto memalingkan mukanya karena dibilang bunshinya mudah kalah. "Baiklah.. aku juga ingin mencoba melawan dewa shinobi.." ucap Jiraiya semangat. "Baiklah.. ayo berangkat" ucap Naruto pada yang lainnya dan mereka pun melesat pergi.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Pasukan Aliansi (Saat Madara menggunakan Susano'o)_

Terlihat para Pasukan Aliansi sedang menatap horror pemandangan di depan mereka. "M-Makhluk apa itu?" ucap Saji terbata melihat Susano'o Madara yang sangat besar. "I-Itu sama dengan milik Naruto-kun.. tidak-tidak itu lebih besar.." ucap Sona menatap horror pemandangan jauh di depanya.

"K-Kita bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk menang.." ucap salah satu Malaikat Jatuh mulai pesimis. "I-Ini bukan pertarungan biasa lagi.." tambah salah satu Malaikat. "B-Bahkan perang Great War dulu tidak seperti ini.." ucap salah satu Iblis tercengang dengan musuh mereka.

"Nii-sama/Nee-chan.." gumam Rias dan Sona. "A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan.. kita tak mungkin bisa membantu mereka.." ucap Kuroka pada yang lainnya. "Kau salah, kita harus membantu mereka... dengan menyingkirkan.." balas Naruko menggantung.

"Mereka.. Rasengan!"

'Blaaarr'

Zetsu putih yang mencoba mengendap-endap langsung tewas dan ditumbuhi pohon ketika terkena serangan Naruko. "Naruko benar kita harus memusnahkan mereka sementara petinggi dan Naruto-kun sedang melawan musuh mereka.." balas Rias. "Hai..." balas mereka serentak. "ayo tunjukan kita bisa membantu mereka dari sini.." tambah Sona semangat. "Yaaa... ayo serang!" balas Pasukan Aliansi dan budak Sona mulai menyerang Zetsu. 'Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai.. apakah kau baik-baik saja?' batin Rias Akeno Sona Irina dan Koneko terlihat khawatir. Mereka pun segera menyiapkan serangan masing-masing ketika sudah tersadar dari pikirannya.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Naruto_

Naruto dan ke 6 Edo Tensei saat ini sedang melompat dari pohon ke pohon menuju tempat Madara. "Naruto kita harus segera menyegel Madara apapun yang terjadi..." ucap Sasuke memberitau. "Hn.. aku sudah tau itu Sasuke" balas Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke. "Jadi kita akan menyegelnya dengan apa?" tanya Minato bingung. "Akan kusegel dengan Rikkudo fuin... untuk itu aku butuh bantuan dari kalian semua" jelas Naruto.

"Hm, begitu.. jadi kami harus membantumu bagaimana?" tanya Jiraiya ingin tau. "Jadi aku ingin Kaa-san membuat kekkai dengan rantai cakra, sedangkan Tou-san dan Ero-sennin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan-" ucapan Naruto pun terhenti ketika merasakan ledakan energi yang besar. "I-Ini... jangan-jangan" ucap Naruto menatap ke depan dan melihat Susano'o besar Madara.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST – Savior of This World***_**]**

"I-Itu sangat besar sekali..." ucap Kushina tak percaya. 'Sialan bunshin ku sudah kalah...' batin Naruto panik. "Seperti inikah kekuatan Uchiha Madara.." ucap Jiraiya tak percaya. "S-Sial sebaiknya kita cepat ke sana.." perintah Sasuke dan

'Swuuussh'

Terjadi hembusan angin besar akibat tebasan pedang Madara

'Blaaaarr'

Beberapa gunung yang jauh di belakang mereka pun tertebas. "K-Kuat sekali tebasannya..." ucap Jiraiya tak percaya "Ayo, cepat pegang tanganku.." perintah Naruto pada yang lainnya. "Semoga saja dia membawa kunai ku..." gumam Naruto dan

'Swuuush'

Mereka semua pun menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

.

* * *

.

_Di Tempat Madara_

"Baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku untuk mengambil nyawa kalian semua..." ucap Madara santai dan terlihat menyeringai. Susano'o Madara pun mengayun dari atas ke bawah (vertikal) mencoba menebas petinggi yang ada di depanya. 'I-Inikah Akhirnya..' batin mereka semua menutup mata karena tidak sanggup melihat ke matian menjemput mereka.

.

.

'Swuussh'

.

.

'Traank'

.

.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja Movie 6 OST – Track 33 – My Name***_**]**

Pedang besar Susano'o Madara pun berhasil ditahan sebuah pedang besar dari Susano'o ungu agak kehitaman dengan sayap di punggungnya. "A-Apa?" gumam Madara tak percaya Susano'o nya ditahan Susano'o hitam keunguan milik Sasuke yang sedikit lebih kecil dari Susano'o Madara. Sementara di belakang Susano'o Madara juga terdapat Susano'o ungu yang sudah siap memukul punggung Susano'o Madara. "S-Sial..." umpat Madara melihat Susano'o Naruto sudah di belakangnya bersiap memukulnya dan

.

'Buugh'

.

.

'Kraakk'

'Kraakk'

'Kraakk'

'Braakk'

Susano'o Madara pun berhasil hancur dengan perlahan, sementara para petinggi pun membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara retakan. "I-Itu..." ucap Zeus tak percaya melihat 3 Monster (Susano'o) saling bertarung. "S-Susano'o..." ucap Azazel menatap takjub Susano'o Naruto dan temanya a.k.a Sasuke. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang di depan mereka a.k.a Minato. "K-Kalian?" ucap Sirzechs kaget dan memasang posisi siaga bersama petinggi yang lainnya termasuk Ophis, sementara dewa olympus hanya menatap bingung mereka.

"Tenanglah, kami sudah ada di pihak kalian, Naruto sudah menyelamatkan kami dari pengaruh Edo Tensei Madara.." ucap Jiraiya mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Benarkah?" ucap Azazel tak percaya. "Itu benar, putraku sudah melakukannya.." jelas suara wanita a.k.a Kushina. "Naruto-kun sudah menyelamatkan kami.." ucap suara perempuan lagi a.k.a Hinata. Sementara Serafall dan Ophis langsung menatap Hinata. 'D-Dia Hinata wanita yang dicintai Naru-tan/Naruto.. Dia gadis yang 'Berbahaya'... (berbahaya dalam arti yang berbeda)' batin Serafall dan Ophis serentak.

Sementara Hinata yang dipandang tajam oleh Serafall dan Ophis hanya bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Ano, ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Hinata bingung, sontak mereka pun kaget, 'S-Sial.. D-Dia benar-benar manis... pantas saja Naru-tan/Naruto suka padanya..' batin Serafall dan Ophis semakin merasa iri. 'K-Kawai...' batin semua laki-laki yang ada di sana melihat wajah imut Hinata. 'Ehh, mereka berdua merasa 'terancam' dengan adanya gadis itu..' batin Azazel dan Sirzechs sweatdrop.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita segera mengalahkan Madara.." ucap Minato memberikan nasehat. "Hm, aku rasa juga begitu..." balas Azazel. Sementara itu terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan dengan Madara setelah menghilangkan Susano'o Madara dan Susano'o mereka berdua. "Khukhukhu.. kau bisa membuat mereka berada di pihakmu eh, bocah?" ucap Madara menyeringai. "Hn.. sekarang kami semua akan mengalahkanmu Madara..." ucap Naruto menatap tajam Madara di depanya.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Pasukan Aliansi (Saat 3 Susano'o bertarung)_

Terlihat kini banyak pasukan Zetsu yang sudah bergeletakan di tanah dan terlihat juga Pasukan Aliansi yang mulai menipis dan terlihat agak kelelahan. "Hah hah hah... Kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka.." ucap salah satu Iblis. "Ya, akhirnya kita menang.." balas Malaikat Jatuh. "Hei, kalian jangan senang dulu..." balas Raiser yang ada di antara mereka bersama Rias Sona dan budaknya. "Kita masih punya 2 lawan harus kita kalahkan.." jelas Sona.

"A-Apa itu?" ucap tiba-tiba Malaikat Jatuh sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat petinggi bertarung. dan terlihat 3 Monster besar ungu a.k.a Susano'o saling bertarung. "S-Satunya mulai menghilang.." tambah Malaikat melihat Susano'o yang di tengah perlahan menghilang. "Ayo kita cepat ke sana dan bantu mereka..." ucap Raiser pada Pasukan Aliansi. "Hai..." balas mereka semua serentak.

"Lebih baik kita bagi dua, kita harus membantu Issei dan Vali juga.." ucap Rias menginterupsi. "Kau benar, aku hampir saja lupa.."balas Raiser, "Baiklah kita bagi 2 Pasukan, untuk membantu Petinggi dan membantu Issei dan Vali..." jelas Raiser dan mulai membagi pasukannya, dan segera pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Cao Cao_

Masih dengan mode balance breakernya ketiga orang, Issei Vali dan Cao Cao masih bertarung dengan sengit. "Hah hah hah.. Sial dia sangat susah sekali dikalahkan.." umpat Issei tak percaya melihat semua serangannya berhasil dikalahkan. "Kita harus punya strategi yang matang Issei.." jelas Vali yang juga kelelahan. Sementara Cao Cao hanya menatap bosan musuhnya dan kemudian menancapkan tombak True Longinusnya ke tanah.

"Apa ini semua kemampuan kalian?" sindir Cao Cao pada Vali dan Issei, "Kalian sungguh tidak berguna.. " tambah Cao Cao dan menyeringai melihat reaksi Issei yang terlihat marah, "KAU! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU HIDUP... {Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}" marah Issei dan melesat ke arah Cao Cao dengan menambah kekuatan pedang Ascalon nya yang siap menebas Cao Cao secara vertikal. Terlihat Cao Cao masih diam dan tersenyum sinis, "Bodoh.." gumam Cao Cao dan

'Tap'

Pedang ascalon Issei dengan mudah ditahan dengan mengapitkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan Cao Cao, Issei yang melihat serangannya dapat ditahan hanya bisa tercengang. 'D-Dia bisa menahannya dengan mudah..' batin Issei tak percaya. Sementara Vali terlihat sudah bersiap melesat ketika melihat Issei tertahan (terperangkap) Cao Cao.

Perlahan armor tangan kiri Cao Cao diselimuti aura hitam dan siap untuk meninju Issei, tampak Issei mencoba memberontak melihat Cao Cao siap memukulnya. "Si-Sialan..." umpat Issei, "Aku harus cepat.. {Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}" gumam Vali dan mulai membagi kekuatan Cao Cao dan terlihat armor tangan kiri Cao Cao mulai menghilang aura hitam tersebut dan berganti armor tangan kanan Vali. Tampak Cao Cao sedikit terkejut dengan menghilangnya kekuatan pada tangan kirinya,

"Rasakan ini..." ucap Vali yang sudah berada di samping Cao Cao, 'S-Sial..' umpat Cao Cao dalam hati ketika melihat Vali akan memukulnya dan

.

'Buuuaghh'

.

'Blaar'

.

Cao Cao pun terpental ke belakang akibat dari kekuatan pukulan Vali. Sementara Issei terlihat sedikit lega ketika Vali berhasil memukul mundur Cao Cao dan berhasil melindunginya dari pukulan Cao Cao. "Arigato Vali..." ucap Issei agak tenang. "Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, jangan terpancing emosi.." jelas Vali. "Ya, baiklah.. akan kucoba, tapi kenapa pukulanmu tadi berhasil membuatnya terpental kebelakang, padahal sebelumnya tidak bisa?" tanya Issei ingin tau. "Hm, aku juga tidak tau..." balas Vali dan menatap tempat Cao Cao terpental tadi.

Perlahan kepulan asap terlihat Cao Cao mulai bangun tapi dengan armor yang sedikit retak di bagian perutnya, "A-Armor nya retak.." ucap Issei tak percaya. "Kau berhasil Vali..." ucap Issei terlihat senang melihat serangan Vali sedikit membuat Cao Cao mulai terluka. "Hmm.. ini yang ku maksud dengan serangan yang kebetulan.." ucap Cao Cao sedikit tersenyum mengejek. 'Kenapa serangan ku tadi berhasil membuat armornya retak, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah bisa? A-Apa mungkin...' batin Vali mulai mengerti serangan yang bisa membuat Cao Cao terluka.

"Issei kau alihkan perhatian Cao Cao dengan seranganmu, aku punya ide untuk mengalahkannya.." jelas Vali. "Hm.. baiklah.." balas Issei dan segera kembali, "Ayo Ddraig.. {Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}" ucap Issei dan melesat ke arah Cao Cao dengan pukulannya, tapi dengan mudah Cao Cao menghindari serangan Issei, "Ini belum berakhir.. {Dragon Shot}" ucap Issei dan menembakkan laser ke arah Cao Cao yang terlihat diam dan membuat perlindungan kasat mata.

'Blaarr'

Serangan Issei pun menghantam perisai kasat mata tersebut, "Hah hah hah.. apakah berhasil?" tanya Issei entah pada siapa. "Khukhukhu.. kau terlalu ambisius" ejek Cao Cao dan kemudian terlihat membuat suatu berbentuk kerucut (seperti Jinton Tsuchikage) berwarna hitam kemerahan ditangan kananya, "Terima ini..." ucap Cao Cao dan melesatkan serangan tersebut. 'Si-Sial..' umpat Issei dalam hati dan pasrah menerima serangan Cao Cao

Vali yang melihat hal tersebut pun tidak menyia-nyiakannya. "Sekarang... {Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}" ucap Vali dan membagi serangan Cao Cao tersebut sampai menghilang dan berpindah ke tangan Vali. "A-Apa?" ucap Cao Cao tak percaya. "Terima ini..." ucap Vali dan menembakkan serangan Cao Cao kembali ke tuannya. Terlihat Cao Cao dengan sigap mencoba membuat perisai kasat mata lagi dan

'Blaaaarr'

Terjadi ledakan besar dari serangan Vali tadi, "Kau hebat Vali..." ucap Issei senang melihat Vali kembali mengenai Cao Cao. "Uhuk Uhuk uhuk... Khough! Kalian berdua akan kubunuh..." terlihat dari kepulan asap Cao Cao dengan armor yang retak di seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan juga terlihat darah keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua..." teriak Cao Cao dan menggenggam erat tombak longinusnya dan melesat ke arah Vali dan Issei

"Issei, cepat pegang tanganku.." bisik Vali tiba-tiba. "Ehh? K-kenapa?" ucap Issei bingung dan memberikan tatapan aneh pada Vali. "Aku akan memberimu sedikit kekuatan dari Cao Cao tadi, dan gabungkanlah dengan ascalon mu untuk melawan tombak longinus itu.." jelas Vali, Issei pun menurut dan memegang tangan Vali, "Sekarang lawan dia..." perintah Vali pada Issei, dan Issei pun bersiap melesat ke arah Cao Cao yang juga sedang melesat ke arahnya. "Baiklah... Ascalon... {Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}" ucap Issei dan mengeluarkan aura Cao Cao tadi pada pedangnya dan menambah kekuatannya dengan boosted gearnya.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden Blood Prison OST – 25 – Ceaseless***_**]**

"Mati Kau..."

Teriak Cao Cao dan Issei secara bersamaan dan

'Traank'

.

'Ctaank'

.

Suara logam yang patah, "A-Apa?" ucap ucap Cao Cao tak percaya melihat tombak nya patah. "Sekarang terima ini..." teriak Issei dan menebas armor Cao Cao di bagian perut dan

'Craaassh'

Pedang ascalon Issei pun berhasil melukai Cao Cao di bagian perut, terlihat Cao Cao pun mundur dengan luka robek di bagian armor dan perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Si-Sialan... sakit sekali.." umpat Cao Cao. "Pedang ascalon atau pedang pembunuh naga, serangan ascalon akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau memiliki kekuatan naga dalam tubuhmu.." jelas Vali yang sudah berada di belakang Cao Cao. "S-Sial..." gumam Cao Cao yang masih kesakitan.

'Bhuaagh'

'Blaarr'

Suara Cao Cao dipukul Vali dan menghantam tanah, "Uhuk Uhuk Khough!... K-Kenapa kalian bisa menyerangku?" tanya Cao Cao ingin tau disela sakitnya. "Pertahananmu memang hebat, bahkan semua serangan kami bisa kau tahan dengan mudah.. tapi aku dengan tidak sengaja mengambil kekuatanmu tadi dan kemudian memukulmu, dan hasilnya berhasil sedikit merobohkan pertahanan armor mu, begitu juga dengan serangan berikutnya... jadi kusimpulkan pertahananmu hanya bisa dilawan dengan kekuatanmu sendiri..." jelas Vali tersenyum dibalik armornya.

"Cih, jadi begitu.. tapi kalian berdua kali ini akan mati.." ucap Cao Cao dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Rasakanlah kekuatan Tuhan yang sesungguhnya..." ucap Cao Cao dengan angkuhnya, membuat sebuah gumpalan energi berbentuk tabung kerucut (Seperti Jinton Tsuchikage) berwarna hitam kemerahan yang sangat besar. "Kau belum sadar juga Cao Cao, saat ini kau sudah kalah telak..." balas Vali dengan datarnya

{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}

Suara sacred gear Vali terus membagi serangan Cao Cao hingga tak tersisa dan kemudian berada ditanganya. "Apa kau belum sadar juga jika aku punya sacred gear yang bisa membagi semua hal, bahkan kekuatanmu sekalipun..." jelas Vali, "S-Sial..." ucap Cao Cao tak percaya. "Issei, tambahkan kekuatannya.." perintah Vali pada Issei, dan Issei pun menengadahkan tangannya pada gumpalan energi yang ada di tangan Vali tersebut.

{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}{Boost}

Gumpalan energi tersebut pun semakin membesar sampai sebesar Juubidama, "Sekarang bersiaplah untuk mati Brengsek!" teriak Issei pada Cao Cao. "Terima serangan kami..." ucap Vali dan Issei bersamaan kemudian melesatkan serangannya ke arah Cao Cao yang terlihat menatap tak percaya hal tersebut dan mencoba membuat perisai kasat mata.

'Braaakk'

'Kraaakk'

'Kraaakk'

'Kraaakk'

'Pyaaarr'

.

"Aaaarrrgh..."

Teriak Cao Cao pilu terkena serangan tersebut dan

.

.

'Blaaaarrr'

.

Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat besar mengenai telak Cao Cao. Tanah tempat pertarungan pun terlihat bergetar akibat ledakan tersebut. "Apakah berhasil?" tanya Issei pada Vali sambil menatap asap tebal akibat ledakan tadi. Tak lama terlihatlah kawah yang sangat besar akibat ledakan tersebut dan di tengahnya terdapat Cao Cao yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan pakaian compang-camping. Vali dan Issei pun perlahan mendekatinya, "Dia sudah mati..." gumam Vali melihat keadaan Cao Cao yang diam tak bergerak, namun tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dari tubuh Cao Cao kemudian perlahan keluar dan terbang ke atas Vali dan Issei. "A-Apa itu?" ucap Issei terbata. "Itu adalah wujud asli sacred gear..." jawab Vali tenang, dan perlahan cahaya tersebut pun mulai berpencar dan terbang ke segala penjuru arah.

'Sriiing..'

Terlihat tubuh Cao Cao pun perlahan melebur bak Iblis yang terkena tombak cahaya, "A-Akhirnya sudah berakhir.." ucap Issei senang dan sedikit terharu kemudian memeluk Vali. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan.." ucap Vali sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Issei, "Aku senang kita menang..."balas Issei tersenyum tapi

"I-Issei-kun/I-Issei-san/I-Issei..." ucap beberapa orang wanita terbata dan di belakangnya terdapat banyak Pasukan Aliansi dengan pandangan aneh pada Issei dan Vali. "V-Vali.." gumam seorang wanita. "Mereka berdua homo ya?" ucap salah satu Iblis dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Tak kusangka Naga merah dan Naga putih itu homo.." tambah yang lainnya. "Ya, kau benar..." tambah yang lainnya lagi.

Sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, Issei dan Vali pun saling menjauh. "Dasar mesum bodoh.." ucap Vali agak marah. "Aku hanya terharu tadi.." jelas Issei tapi tak mengubah keadaan terlihat Raynare Asia Xenovia dan Tsubaki menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, sementara Kuroka terlihat menatap Vali dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"J-Jadi inikah alasanmu tidak mau denganku Vali?" tanya Kuroka tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah sedih. "Ehh? B-bukan begitu.." bantah Vali. "Issei-kun, aku kecewa padamu.." ucap Raynare dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "I-Issei-san hiks hiks..." Asia pun sudah menangis. "I-Issei no baka!" bentak Tsubaki dan Xenovia tapi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ehh? Kalian salah paham..." teriak Issei mencoba membenarkan ke salah pahaman tersebut. "Baka! Jangan mendekati kami..." bentak Xenovia. "Hei, dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu.." ucap Issei pada wanitanya. "Benar, ini tak seperti yang kalian kira..." tambah Vali. "Benarkah?" tanya Kuroka sambil menatap Vali. "Benar, biar kami jelaskan..." ucap Vali kemudian menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Cao Cao dan Issei memeluk Vali.

"Ja-Jadi begitu?" tanya Raynare terlihat mulai menghapus air matanya. "Iya, Raynare sayang..." balas Issei dengan tersenyum. "Syukurlah..." balas wanita Issei yang lainnya. "Hmm, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Madara?" tanya Vali pada Pasukan Aliansi. "Sebagian pasukan sudah pergi ke sana.." jawab salah satu Iblis. "Baiklah lebih baik kita segera ke sana.." ucap Vali. "Tunggu dulu, biar aku sembuhkan kalian berdua dulu.." Ralat Asia dan kemudian menyembuhkan Issei dan Vali dengan sacred gear nya. Dan kemudian pergi ke tempat Naruto dan Madara.

.

* * *

.

_Di Dunia Manusia_

Terlihat di tempat pertarungan dekat dengan markas Madara, terdapat banyak pasukan Zetsu yang tergeletak tak berdaya setelah dikalahkan Pasukan Aliansi. "Hah, akhirnya kita menang juga.." ucap Ajuka terlihat bernafas lega. "Kau ini, perang belum usai tau.." balas Falbium dari sampingnya.

"Hn.. itu benar, mungkin di dunia bawah perang masih berlangsung.." jelas Bunshin Naruto. "Ano, Maaf Naruto-san.. bagaimana anda bisa selamat waktu itu?" tanya Grayfia penasaran pasalnya mendengar cerita Sirzechs Naruto sudah tidak ada waktu itu. "Hn.. ceritanya panjang, singkatnya aku diselamatkan seseorang.." jelas Naruto singkat.

"Oh, begitu.. baiklah, kalian istirahat dulu, sebentar lagi kita akan menyusul ke dunia bawah membantu mereka semua.." ucap Grayfia pada Pasukan Aliansi. "Lebih baik aku pergi dulu.." jelas Bunshin Naruto dan tak lama kemudian ketiga Bunshin tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Jadi namanya Naruto?" tanya Gabriel pada Grayfia. "Iya, Gabriel-sama, memangnya kenapa?" selidik Grayfia terlihat heran dengan keingintahuan Gabriel yang tak seperti biasanya. "Ehh, t-tidak apa-apa.." balas Gabriel terbata malu-malu. "Benarkah? Atau jangan-jangan anda menyukai Naruto-san?" tanya ulang Grayfia. "Ehh? Ti-tidak..." jawab Gabriel sambil menggeleng-geleng. Sementara Raphael Uriel Semhazai Baraqiel Ajuka dan Falbium hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua wanita berbeda ras tersebut.

.

* * *

.

_Kembali ke tempat Madara_

"kita lihat saja bocah.." balas Madara tersenyum licik dan membuat handseal.

.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu..."

.

.

'Booofft'

.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 10 – Akatsuki***_**]**

Munculah kepulan asap yang banyak di depan Madara, dan terlihatlah puluhan Monster berukuran 7 meteran dengan bentuk yang sangat aneh (Monster kecil-kecil bagian tubuh Juubi) "Khukhukhu.. silahkan kalian berpesta.." ucap Madara tersenyum menyeringai dan para Monster pun langsung melesat menuju Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto pun langsung merubah dirinya ke mode Ashura (kuning seperti mode Kyuubi) sementara Sasuke kembali menggunakan Susano'o nya.

"Monster apa itu?" tanya Azazel yang baru tiba di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke bersama para petinggi dan Edo Tensei. "Itu adalah Monster bagian dari tubuh Juubi.." balas Naruto dan membuat handseal

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu.."

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

'Booofft'

Munculah 3 bunshin Naruto yang sama-sama dengan mode Ashura. "Kalian, ulurkan tangan kalian pada bunshin ku.. tanpa cakra senjutsu kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu..." jelas Naruto pada yang lainnya, mereka pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima aura orange (cakra Ashura = cakra Ashura sudah mengandung senjutsu) yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. 'Ke-Kekuatan yang sangat besar...' batin para petinggi, dewa olympus dan Ophis kagum. "Sekarang ayo serang mereka..." ucap Naruto pada yang lainnya.

"Tunggu dulu..." balas seseorang dari belakang yang tak lain adalah Rias beserta paukan aliansi. "Kami juga akan membantu.." jelas Sona. 'Huh, mereka berdua tak pernah berubah..' batin Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah.. ulurkan tangan kalian" perintah Naruto kemudian bunshin Naruto pun menyebarkan cakra Ashuranya. "Sekarang Serang!" teriak Naruto pada Pasukan Aliansinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun memimpin para pasukan dengan maju di depan mereka dan menebas Monster tersebut dengan Susano'onya. "Kita harus ke tempat Madara.." jelas Sasuke pada Naruto. "Tenang saja aku mengerti.." balas Naruto dan kembali menebas para Monster, dan di belakangnya diikuti para petinggi dan Edo Tensei.

"Kita lakukan rencana kita.." ucap Naruto pada ke 6 Edo Tensei dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka semua. "Sirzechs Azazel, aku serahkan Monster-Monster ini pada kalian semua.." ucap Naruto pada Sirzechs dan Azazel. "Baiklah kami mengerti..." balas Azazel.

Naruto dan ke 6 Edo Tensei pun melesat pergi dengan menebas semua Monster yang menghalangi jalanya dengan Susano'o nya. "Baiklah... kita harus menghabisi Monster-Monster ini selama Naruto melawan Madara.." jelas Sirzechs pada pasukannya. "Hai..." balas mereka serentak. 'Aku harap kau menang Naruto-kun/Naru-tan/Naruto/Naruto-senpai..' batin Rias Akeno Sona Irina Serafall Ophis dan Koneko.

"Aku akan berjuang seperti Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias semangat dan membuat Power of destruction untuk melenyapkan para Monster tersebut. "Ara ara, kalian harus musnah.. ini demi Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno dan menghajar Monster dengan petirnya. "Naruto-kun.. aku akan mewujudkan perdamaian ini bersamamu" ucap Sona dan membekukan semua Monster yang ada di dekatnya seperti Serafall.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Naruto-kun setelah perang ini selesai, jadi kalian harus mati" ucap Irina dengan menebasi Monster tersebut. "Aku harus memilikimu Naruto.." ucap Ophis dan menembakkan laser dari lingkaran sihir nya. "Ini demi Naruto-senpai.." ucap Koneko dan memukul Monster hingga terkapar tak berdaya.

.

* * *

.

_Di tempat Madara_

Madara terlihat santai melihat semua pasukan Monsternya sedang bertarung dan menghabisi Pasukan Aliansi. Sementara di sampingnya ada 2 Monster dengan ukuran 15 meter sedang berjaga. 'Sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil...' batin Madara menyeringai.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja Movie 6 OST – Track 33 – My Name***_**]**

Suara beberapa orang yang baru saja mendarat, mereka adalah Naruto dan ke 6 Edo Tensei. "Khukhukhu kalian sudah datang rupanya.." ucap Madara tersenyum licik. "Hn.. Sekarang Kaa-san" ucap Naruto pada ibunya a.k.a Kushina. "Serahkan padaku ttebane.." balas Kushina semangat dan muncullah rantai cakra yang membentuk kubah kekkai yang sangat besar sehingga mengurung mereka yang berada didalam.

"Khukhukhu.. kau ingin melawan ku di dalam kekkai? Menarik.." ucap sinis Madara. "Ayo Sasuke.." ucap Naruto pada Sasuke kemudian menyerang Madara bersamaan,

"Jiton : Rasengan.."

"Chidori..."

Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba menyerang Madara bersamaan tapi sekali lagi seperti dulu, Madara mengganti tubuhnya dengan limbo. "Sekarang Naruto.."ucap Sasuke melihat Madara menghindar ke belakang dan

'Buaagh'

Madara pun tiba-tiba terpental secara kasat mata ketika ada Limbo Naruto yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Madara. "S-Sial... dia menipuku, untuk mengeluarkan limbo" batin Madara sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Sementara itu Minato Jiraiya dan Sakura Hinata sedang melawan 2 Monster dengan ukuran 15 meter tadi.

"Shanarooo..."

'Blaaarr'

Teriak Sakura sambil memukul Monster tersebut dengan kekuatan penuhnya hingga membuat Monster tersebut terpental. "Sekarang Hinata.." perintah Sakura pada Hinata.

"Juuho Soushiken.."

Ucap Hinata mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, dengan cakra yang membentuk kepala singa di tangannya.

'Buaaagh'

'Buaaagh'

'Blaarr'

Monster tersebut pun langsung babak belur dan terkapar ketika terkena serangan Hinata yang diselimuti cakra Ashura dari Naruto. Terlihat Minato dan Jiraiya sedang menghadapi Monster yang satunya.

"Rasengan..."

'Blaaarr'

Serangan Rasengan Minato pun berhasil mengenai perut monster tersebut. "Baiklah.. akan ku tunjukan kekuatanku.." ucap Jiraiya semangat.

"Odama Rasengan.."

'Blaaaarr'

Rasengan dengan besar hampir sama manusia pun berhasil telak mengenai Monster tersebut hingga tewas. Mereka pun segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang melawan Madara.

"Bijuudama..."

"Bijuudama...''

Teriak Naruto dan Madara bersamaan dan melesatkan Bijuudama ke arah masing-masing.

'Blaaaarr'

Terjadi ledakan cukup kuat akibat kedua bijuudama tersebut. "Sasuke sekarang.." teriak Naruto, Sasuke pun meluncur dengan Susano'o terbangnya yang siap menebas Madara.

'Traaank'

Suara tebasan pedang Susano'o Sasuke ditahan oleh Susano'o Madara. "S-Sial.. dia masih sempat menggunakan Susano'o nya" umpat Sasuke tapi

'Jleeeb'

Tiba-tiba ada pedang yang dengan tak terduga berhasil menembus Susano'o Madara beserta Madara yang ada di dalamnya. "Kau akan mati sekarang Madara.." ucap Naruto dengan Susano'onya yang memegang sebuah pedang yang menusuk Madara. "Khukhukhu, kau terlalu-"

DEG!

Ucapan Madara terhenti ketika merasa nyawanya perlahan tersedot ke pedang tersebut. "S-Sial..." umpat Madara tak percaya. "Kenapa, kau kaget eh?" sindir Naruto. "Tak kusangka kau punya pedang Totsuka no Tsurugi.." ucap Madara sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Madara kembali menghilang dan digantikan oleh limbonya.

Perlahan Susano'o Madara pun menghilang dan limbo Madara pun tersegel ke pedang Totsuka. "Sial dia licin sekali..." umpat Naruto. "Tenang saja.. kita masih punya kesempatan.." balas Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto. Madara pun berada tak jauh di depan Naruto dan Sasuke berada, tapi

"Senpo : Odama Rasengan..."

Ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya. Madara yang tak sempat menghindar pun terpaksa terkena serangan Jiraiya 'S-Sialan..' umpat Madara dalam hati.

'Blaaarr'

Terjadilah ledakan akibat serangan Jiraiya yang mengenai Madara. "Tak kusangka... kalian bisa melukaiku.." ucap Madara sambil tersenyum aneh. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai..." ucap Madara membuat handseal

"Shin : Jukai Kotan..."

Munculah akar-akar besar dari dalam tanah yang menyerang Naruto dan ke 6 Edo Tensei. "Sial..." umpat Naruto dan membuat handseal

"Mokuton : Jukai heki..."

Dan muncullah pohon-pohon yang melindungi Naruto dan ke 6 Edo Tensei. Melihat Naruto sedang sibuk menahan serangan Madara pun terlihat menyeringai. "Naruto Sasuke, kalian hadapi Madara, biar kami yang hancurkan akar-akar ini.." jelas Jiraiya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Senpo : Ryuuka no Jutsu..."

Ucap Jiraiya membakar akar akar pohon yang muncul di depanya. "Kami akan membantu.." ucap Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hakke Kuuhekishou.."

Akar-akar yang mencoba menyerang Hinata pun mental terkena serangan kasat mata tersebut.

"Shanaro..."

'Blaaaarr'

Sakura pun juga ikut menghajar akar-akar yang terus bermunculan tersebut dengan tinju mautnya. "Kalian sedikit menjauhlah... Aku akan menggunakan Rasengan elemen yang pernah dibuat Naruto..." ucap Minato pada yang lainnya. "Baiklah.." balas mereka.

"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken.."

Ucap Minato dan melemparkan jurus tersebut ke arah akar-akar pohon tersebut, dan terjadilah ledakan yang cukup besar yang menghancurkan akar pohon yang menyerang mereka.

Terlihat Madara sedang bertarung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua serangan Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat dihindari oleh Madara, seperti dia tengah mencoba memikirkan sebuah rencana. Naruto yang sudah mulai jengkel pun mengeluarkan tongkat hitam dengan ujung "matahari" dan "bulan" nya, dia mencoba memukul Madara, tapi dengan mudah Madara menahan dengan tongkat yang sama. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mencoba menebaskan pedang yang dia bawa ke tubuh Madara tapi

'Ctaank'

Pedang Sasuke pun patah akibat gedodama Madara yang membentuk sebuah perisai hitam. "Tsk, pedangku patah.." umpat Sasuke. "Hei, pakailah Kusanagi mu ini.." ucap Naruto dan melemparkan Kusanagi ke arah Sasuke. "Hn.. dengan ini, kita bisa mengalahkannya.." balas Sasuke dengan mengalirkan elemen petir pada kusanaginya.

Pertarungan pun berlanjut, Sasuke dan Naruto pun kembali menyerang Madara dengan serangan gabungan. Naruto pun kembali menghantamkan tongkatnya dengan tongkat Madara. Terlihat Madara dan Naruto saling menahan serangan masing-masing, Sasuke pun segera masuk dengan tiba-tiba dan mencoba menebas tubuh Madara.

'Traank'

'Kraakk'

'Pyarr'

Pedang Sasuke yang sudah dialiri Raiton pun berhasil menghancurkan gedodama yang kembali membentuk perisai untuk melindungi Madara. "Sekarang.."  
teriak Naruto dan Sasuke.

'Craaassh'

'Buugh'

Suara pedang Sasuke yang berhasil menyayat perut Madara dan juga pukulan tongkat Naruto yang berhasil mementalkan Madara.

'Blaaarr'

Madara pun menghantam tanah, "Sekarang waktunya menyegelnya.." ucap Naruto dan diberi anggukan oleh Sasuke, tetapi dalam kepulan Madara kembali berdiri. "Uhuk Uhuk.. sial, aku harus menambahkan kekuatanku.." gumam Madara menyeringai dan membuka sebuah gulungan yang lumayan besar dan kemudian membuat handseal.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu..."

'Poooofft'

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 10 – Akatsuki***_**]**

Terjadilah kepulan asap putih yang lumayan besar. "A-Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tak lama terlihatlah makhluk merah besar yang terlihat sudah tak bernyawa di hadapan Madara. "Khukhukhu terpaksa aku menggunakan kekuatan cadanganku bocah.." ucap Madara menyeringai. "Itu? bukankah itu Great Red?" tanya Naruto pada Madara. "Great Red?" ucap Sasuke bingung. "Kau benar bocah, sekarang lihat dan perhatikan.." balas Madara menyeringai dan kemudian membuat sedikit handseal dan menapakan tangannya di kepala Great Red,

'Slaap'

"Aaaaarggh''

Perlahan tubuh mati Great Red pun seperti terserap ke dalam tubuh Madara. "K-Kekuatannya meningkat pesat.." ucap Sasuke tak percaya. "K-Kau benar.." balas Naruto terbata. "Ayo cepat segel dia..." perintah Sasuke pada Naruto. Mereka pun melesat ke arah Madara yang sedang sedikit kesakitan akibat penyatuan tubuhnya dengan Great Red. Tapi saat mulai dekat terlihat Madara tersenyum menyeringai dan

'Craaassh'

'Craaassh'

Sasuke dan Naruto pun terkena sayap tajam yang muncul dari belakang punggung Madara yang menghalau mereka. Terlihat darah mengucur dari dada Naruto yang terkena sayap tersebut sementara Sasuke terlihat tubuh Edo Tenseinya robek di bagian perut dan sepertinya tak bisa beregenerasi lagi. "Uggh Sial.." umpat Naruto, "Dia semakin berbahaya.." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah Madara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato yang baru datang diikuti Jiraiya Hinata Sakura dan Kushina. "Dia semakin kuat..." jawab Naruto singkat. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Madara pun terlihat membengkak di bagian tangan kaki dan wajah. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran. Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung mengamati Madara dengan mata Rinnengan mereka. "S-Sepertinya dia kelebihan muatan.." ucap Sasuke terbata. "kelebihan muatan, artinya... akan meledak?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. "Kushina, cepat ikat Madara.." perintah Minato pada Kushina, "Baiklah ttebane.." balas Kushina yang langsung memunculkan rantai cakra lagi dan kemudian mengikat tubuh Madara.

"Aaaaarrgh"

Melihat Madara yang meronta, Naruto pun segera membuat handseal.

"Mokuton : Daijuri no Jutsu.."

Muncul kayu-kayu yang juga ikut mengikat Madara. "Cepat serang dengan serangan mematikan kalian untuk melumpuhkannya.." perintah Minato pada yang lainnya.

"Chidori.."  
"Rasengan.."

"Senpo : Odama Rasengan.."

'Blaaarr'

Semua serangan tersebut pun mengenai sasaran dan terjadi ledakan. Tapi terlihat seperti ada perisai yang melindungi Madara. "Bagaimana ini?" tanya Jiraiya bingung. "Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus menyegelnya, memisahkan antara jiwa dan raganya... tapi itu harus mengorbankan nyawa kita.." jelas Minato. "Mengorbankan nyawa? Biar aku saja.." ucap Sasuke. "Tidak bisa Sasuke, untuk memanggil dewa ke matian, kita harus benar-benar hidup, dengan kata lain hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya.." jelas Minato terlihat sedih. "Baiklah... aku akan melakukannya" ucap Naruto memutuskan. "N-Naruto/Na-Naruto-kun.." gumam mereka semua. "Lagi pula harus ada yang di korbankan kan jika ingin menggapai sesuatu, termasuk 'Perdamaian Sejati'.." jelas Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden Soundtrack – Tragic***_**]**

"Kau benar Naruto.. baiklah cepat persiapkan, kami akan menahannya.." jelas Minato. "N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata di samping Naruto dan menggenggam erat tangannya. "tenanglah, Hinata.. lagi pula aku ingin selalu bersamamu.." balas Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut membuat Hinata merona. "Tapi sebelum itu.. aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tolong tahan dia" jelas Naruto dan 'Swussh' dia menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Kushina terlihat marah. "Tenanglah, dia mungkin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada teman-temannya.." jelas Minato tersenyum, 'Naruto-kun/Naruto..' batin Hinata Sakura Jiraiya dan Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

_Di Luar Kekkai Kushina_

_With Rias dan Akeno_

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja Movie 6 OST – Track 25 – ROAD TO NINJA***_**]**

Terlihat semua Pasukan Aliansi menyebar ke segala penjuru arah untuk menghadapi para Monster. Namun saat mereka ingin menyerang para Monster tiba-tiba

'Poooft'

'Poooft'

'Poooft'

'Poooft'

'Poooft'

'Poooft'

Semua Monster menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang Malaikat bingung. "Mungkinkah kita sudah menang?" tanya seorang Iblis. "Hahaha akhirnya kita menang.." ucap para aliansi bersorak, sementara itu Rias dan Akeno pun saling berdekatan dan berpandangan. "N-Naruto-kun.." gumam mereka berdua terlihat sedih tapi

'Swuuussh'

Munculah kilatan kuning dan terlihatlah Naruto tersenyum memandang mereka. "N-Naruto-kun... Syukurlah kau selamat.." ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan dan memeluk Naruto dengan menangis. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu melindungi kalian.." balas Naruto tersenyum, "Apakah kau berhasil mengalahkannya Naruto?" tanya Sirzechs yang ada di belakangnya. "Yare yare kau memang penuh kejutan.." tambah Azazel tersenyum. "Sekarang dengarkan aku.." ucap Naruto memotong pertanyaan mereka.

"Madara sekarang sudah menggabungkan diri dengan Great Red..." ucap Naruto memberi jeda. Seperti disambar petir semua yang terlihat senang tadi pun diam membisu. "S-Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Azazel terbata. "tenanglah dulu, Dia sedang mengamuk karena kelebihan kekuatan dalam tubuhnya.. dan akan meledak" jelas Naruto tersenyum getir. "Me-Meledak.." ucap Michael tak percaya. "Yah, ledakan yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan dunia ini..." jelas Naruto dan semakin membuat mereka terdiam.

"Untuk itu, aku akan menyegel jiwa dan raga Madara dalam tubuhku..." jelas Naruto. "M-Maksud Naruto-kun?" terlihat Riasa dan Akeno mulai bersedih. "Aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyegel Madara.." ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut. "T-Tapi kenapa harus Naruto-kun hiks hiks.. bukankah kau sudah berjanji hiks hiks tidak akan meninggalkan kami hiks hiks.." ucap Rias menangis. "K-Kenapa hiks hiks harus Naruto-kun yang mengorbankan nyawa.. hiks hiks" tangis Akeno. "Maafkan aku, tapi itulah jalan satu-satunya.." jelas Naruto. "Hiks hiks bagaimana dengan janjimu, bagaimana dengan anak kita.." bentak Akeno masih dengan menangis. "Hiks hiks kenapa kau harus melakukan sejauh ini.." ucap Rias ikut membentak walaupun masih menangis.

Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat adegan tersebut, sedih, kecewa ada dalam pikiran mereka. Terlihat bahkan Azazel Sirzechs dan Michael tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu,

"Karena ini adalah tugasku... lagi pula sebagai seorang 'Ayah' aku harus melindungi keselamatan anak dan istrinya bukan?" balas Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membuat Akeno dan Rias diam terpana. "T-Ta-" ucapan Rias terpotong. "Sssstt, tenanglah... Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat.." ucap Naruto pada Rias dan Akeno sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya. "Aku berharap jika perang ini usai akan segera melamar kalian... aku ingin hidup dengan kalian.." jelas Naruto tersenyum dan membuka kotak yang isinya 2 buah cincin. Sementara Rias dan Akeno terlihat menutup mulutnya.

"Aku sangat senang ketika bisa bersama kalian berdua... aku bahagia karena bisa merasakan akan menjadi seorang ayah.." jelas Naruto, "Aku benar-benar bahagia.. karena aku... Mencintaimu Rias, Akeno" ucap Naruto dan memasangkan kedua cincin pada jari Rias dan Akeno. "Hiks hiks hiks, a-aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias dan Akeno menangis senang dan sedih secara bersamaan. Para pasukan dan petinggi pun terlihat terharu melihat kejadian itu. "Naruto.." gumam Azazel dan Sirzechs memandang sedih Naruto.

"Dan untuk anak-anak Tou-san.. maafkan Tou-san tidak bisa menemani kalian sampai kalian besar nanti.." ucap Naruto dengan jongkok menghadap perut Rias dan Akeno. Sementara terlihat Azazel Sirzechs dan Michael hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat itu.

"Tou-san harap putra Tou-san tidak merepotkan Kaa-san kalian... Oh, ya Tou-san punya hadiah untuk kedua Putra Tou-san" Naruto pun meng-kuchiyose 2 gulungan kecil dalam tangannya. "Ini adalah gulungan "Bulan" dan gulungan "Matahari"... Tou-san minta maaf tidak bisa memberikan hadiah ketika nanti kalian ulang tahun... Aku harap putra Tou-san, mau melindungi perdamaian setelah ini.." jelas Naruto tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan kedua gulungan tersebut di tangan Rias dan Akeno. "Hiks hiks B-Baka! B-Bagaimana kau tau mereka laki-laki?" tanya Akeno sambil menangis, "Itu karena aku 'Ayah' mereka... lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa membohongi mataku ini" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut dan membuat Rias dan Akeno terdiam dan terpana.

Sekarang terlihat bahkan beberapa Iblis Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat pun terlihat terharu dan terisak melihat kejadian itu. "Aku akan menyegel sedikit cakraku pada kalian jika anak kita sudah lahir.." jelas Naruto menatap sedih Rias dan Akeno yang sedang terisak. Perlahan tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto pun menyentuh perut Rias dan Akeno untuk menempatkan segel "Oh, ya gulungan tersebut hanya bisa dibuka jika mereka mengalirkan sedikit darah pada segelnya... dan berikan pada mereka jika mereka sudah siap.." tambah Naruto.

"Hiks hiks ba-baka!..." ucap Rias masih menangis. Sementara Naruto malah terlihat tersenyum, "Apa kalian tidak ingin memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" ucap Naruto mencoba mengalihkan suasana, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Rias dan Akeno pun langsung memeluk erat Naruto. "Hiks hiks kau jahat Naruto-kun..." gumam Akeno. "Maafkan aku... sekali lagi maafkan aku.." ucap Naruto sembari mengelus rambut Rias dan Akeno.

"Nah, Sirzechs.. umm maksudku Kakak ipar.. aku titip mereka berempat.." ucap Naruto melepas pelukan Rias dan Akeno sambil melihat Sirzechs. "B-Baka... Baka! Tentu saja aku akan menjaga mereka.." ucap Sirzechs dengan nada sedikit bergetar. "Arigato.. Azazel, aku harap anakku bisa menjadi muridmu.. tapi awas jangan ajari mereka tentang hal mesum.." ucap Naruto sedikit terkekeh dengan ucapannya. "T-Tentu saja bodoh... dan aku tidak semesum itu.." ucap Azazel terlihat sedih dan memalingkan mukanya. "Dan Michael, ada kejutan di tempatmu nanti.." jelas Naruto pada Michael dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum sedihnya.

Sementara Naruko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat hal tersebut. Kemudian Naruto pun menatap Naruko memberi sebuah isyarat dan kemudian Naruko pun mengangguk dan melakukan satu handseal kemudian

'Ctaash'

Naruko pun menghilang menyisakan ceceran darah yang cukup banyak.

* * *

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden Minato&Kushina's Death Song (Decision)***_**]**

_With Sona_

Sama dengan Rias dan Akeno terlihat Sona juga mematung mendengar penjelasan Naruto (bunshin). "Hiks hiks, kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu hiks hiks.." ucap Sona sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. "Aku harus melakukannya, karena itu adalah tugasku..." balas Naruto tersenyum. "Hiks hiks baka!" bentak Sona, Naruto pun memeluk Sona untuk menenangkannya. "Sudahlah jangan menangis.." ucap Naruto mengelus rambut Sona.

Terlihat juga pasukan yang berada di dekat Sona hanya mematung dan terlihat sedih. "A-Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun.." ucap Sona mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Naruto sedikit kaget namun kemudian tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sudah tau itu Sona-chan.. oh ya aku punya hadiah untukmu" balas Naruto dan mengeluarkan kalung (seperti kalung pemberian Tsunade pada Naruto). "Aku ingin kau memakainya... mungkin kalung ini bukanlah apa-apa, tapi aku harap kau menerimanya.." jelas Naruto pada Sona, terlihat Sona pun menutup mulutnya, dan sedikit menangis lagi.

"Aku, harap kau tidak melupakanku.." tambah Naruto dan memasangkan kalung tersebut ke leher Sona. "Hiks hiks baka! Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu.. hiks hiks" bantah Sona, "Kau akan jauh lebih cantik, jika kau banyak tersenyum.. dan jadilah Ketua yang baik" Nasihat Naruto pada Sona, dan terlihat Sona Cuma mengangguk dengan masih sedikit menangis.

* * *

_With Serafall_

"Hiks hiks kenapa harus kau yang berkorban Naru-tan.." tanya Serafall menangis tersendu mendengar penjelasan Naruto (bunshin). "Karena itu sudah 'tugasku' Sera-chan..." balas Naruto (bunshin). "T-Tapi.. hiks hiks kenapa harus mengorbankan nyawamu hiks hiks.." balas Serafall sedikit membentak. "Bukankah jika ingin menggapai sesuatu harus ada yang dikorbankan.." jelas Naruto, "Lagi pula aku ingin terlihat 'keren' di depan orang yang mencintaiku.." canda Naruto untuk sedikit mengubah suasana. "Hiks hiks Baka!..'' balas Serafall memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu.. aku harap ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sedihmu" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan kalung yang sama dengan yang di berikan pada Sona. "Hiks hiks, haruskah di saat seperti ini kau pergi hiks hiks.." gumam Serafall sambil menangis saat Naruto memasangkan kalungnya. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, Kau itu seseorang Maou.. Jadilah Maou yang hebat dan tegas, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil.." nasihat Naruto sambil perlahan menghapus air mata Serafall.

* * *

_With Ophis_

"B-Baka! Aku ikut jika kau mau mati.." bentak Ophis dengan nada bergetar setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto (bunshin). "Kau tak perlu ikut Ophis, kau harus di sini, untuk menjaga kedamaian di dunia ini.." jelas Naruto. "Tapi hiks hiks tak ada gunanya jika itu tidak ada kau hiks hiks Naruto.." balas Ophis menangis.

Naruto pun memeluk Ophis, "Ssstt, jangan bersedih.. kau itu gadis yang kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari ku.." balas Naruto menenangkan Ophis. "Baka!.." bentak Ophis sedikit memberontak di pelukan Naruto. "Aku harap sebuah kalung ini bisa membuatmu tidak bersedih lagi..." ucap Naruto mengeluarkan kalung dan memasangkannya pada Ophis.

"Kau terlihat cantik saat banyak berekspresi seperti itu.." jelas Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Ophis. "A-Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Ophis sedikit merona dengan pipi yang masih basah. "Aku sudah tau.. maka dari itu aku memberimu kalung itu.." jelas Naruto. Sementara Ophis terlihat terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

* * *

_With Irina_

Terlihat Irina memeluk erat Naruto seperti tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto (bunshin). "Hiks hiks kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu.." ucap Irina menangis dipelukan Naruto. "Aku harus melakukannya Irina.. Kau tau kan ini sudah tugasku.." jelas Naruto. "T-Tapi aku mencintaimu... aku ingin kau menjadi suamiku hiks hiks" balas Irina menangis.

"Aku tau itu, tapi sekarang tidak ada cara lain lagi.." jelas Naruto lagi. "T-Tap-" ucapan Irina terhenti ketika Naruto menutup bibir Irina dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." ucap Naruto tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kalung. "Aku ingin kau memakainya, agar kau tidak sedih lagi.." tambah Naruto dan memakai kan kalung tersebut. "Hiks hiks, kenapa harus saat seperti ini.." gumam Irina tersendu. "Jadilah wanita yang hebat dan tegas... dan tetaplah tersenyum" nasihat Naruto sambil tersenyum, sementara Irina terlihat terdiam, kemudian sedikit tersenyum.

* * *

_With Koneko_

"Se-Senpai..." gumam Koneko sedikit sedih mendengar penjelasan Naruto (bunshin). "Koneko-chan.. dengarkan aku, aku melakukan ini semua untuk kedamaian dunia ini.." jelas Naruto sambil membelai wajah Koneko. "Ke-Kenapa.. Ke-Kenapa harus senpai yang melakukan ini hiks hiks.." balas Koneko dengan terisak. "Ssstt.. ini semua untukmu, untuk dunia ini," jelas Naruto memeluk Koneko.

"T-Tapi kenapa.. hiks hiks bahkan aku belum sempat mengungkapkan isi hatiku.." jelas Koneko menangis. "Aku sudah tau perasaanmu Koneko-chan.." balas Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Dan aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." jelas Naruto mengeluarkan kalungnya lagi. "Aku berharap kau menjadi gadis yang banyak tersenyum.." nasihat Naruto kemudian memasangkan kalung tersebut ke leher Koneko. Sementara Koneko terlihat terdiam dan bergetar.

.

* * *

.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden Movie OST – 30 - Determination***_**]**

Perlahan ke enam Naruto (naruto di tempat Rias Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Ophis, Irina, Koneko) berbalik dan membelakangi mereka berenam. "Percayalah padaku.." ucap keenam Naruto bersamaan merentangkan tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jempolnya (seperti Naruto waktu berjanji pada Shion).

.

.

"Apapun yang terjadi... **Aku akan selalu menyayangimu**.."

.

.

Ucap ke enam Naruto bersamaan dan menoleh ke belakang dengan tersenyum, perlahan Naruto pun menghilang dengan Shunshin Apinya. Dan tangis pun pecah di enam tempat tersebut. "N-Naruto-kun/Naru-tan/Naruto/Naruto-senpai.. hiks hiks" gumam Rias Akeno dan yang lainnya.

.

* * *

.

_Ke tempat Madara_

Terlihat ke 6 Edo Tensei masih tetap menahan pergerakan Madara hingga 'Swuush' muncul kilatan kuning dan nampaklah Naruto. "Apa kau sudah selesai Naruto?" tanya Kushina yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan Madara yang mulai memberontak. "Hn.. baiklah kita mulai.." balas Naruto dan membuat handseal.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu..."

'Pooofft'

Munculah 1 bunshin di samping Naruto, "Baiklah kita mulai.." ucap Naruto dan membuat handseal bersama bunshinnya.

"Rikkudo Fuin.."

"Shikki Fuujin.."

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuden OST = 03 – Kikyou***_**]**

Ucap Naruto dan bunshinya bersamaan. Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. "Hinata, aku senang kau selalu ada di sampingku.." ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut, sementara Hinata terlihat diam dan tersenyum. "Mari kita akhiri semua ini selamanya.." tambah Naruto serius dan

.

* * *

.

_Di luar Kekkai Kushina_

Terlihat semua pasukan termenung melihat apa yang akan terjadi di depanya, "Bucho.. di mana Naruto?" tanya seorang diikuti banyak pasukan di belakangnya dan Juga Grayfia dan Pasukan Aliansi yang baru datang dari dunia manusia. Sementara Rias pun terlihat termenung dan tak menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut a.k.a Issei. "A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Issei bingung melihat ekspresi mereka semua. "K-Kubah apa itu.." ucap Vali terbata, melihat Kubah (Kekkai Kushina) berpijar. Lama kelamaan cahaya dari kekkai tersebut semakin terang, semakin terang dan

.

.

'Blaaaarr'

.

.

"Terima Kasih Naruto-kun/Naru-tan/Naruto/Naruto-senpai..."

.

Ucap Rias Akeno Sona Irina Serafall Ophis dan Koneko sambil menitikan air matanya lagi ketika melihat ledakan pada tempat Naruto menyegel Madara. "Hiks hiks hiks, Baka!" gumam Rias dan Akeno menangis sendu.

.

* * *

.

_Di suatu Hutan_

'Blaaarr'

Terjadilah sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar hingga membuat kawah yang lumayan besar. Tak lama pun terlihat 2 orang laki-laki yang datang untuk melihat ledakan tersebut, dan alangkah terkejutnya, melihat ada manusia di tengah kawah tersebut. Mereka pun langsung menolongnya dan membawanya pergi.

.

* * *

.

_13 Tahun Kemudian_

Terlihat di sebuah rumah terdapat 4 orang, 2 orang wanita dewasa, dan 2 orang anak laki-laki berumur 13 an tahun. "...Dan Uzumaki Naruto-sama pun menyegel musuhnya yaitu Uchiha Madara dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk perdamaian di dunia ini, dan akhirnya pada tanggal 10 Oktober, digunakan sebagai hari untuk mengenang semua jasa Uzumaki Naruto-sama... Cerita selesai" ucap wanita dewasa berambut merah menyelesaikan cerita tersebut pada kedua anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Waaaaahh, Hebat..." ucap kagum salah satu anak berambut Orange bermata biru dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Hn.. tentu saja hebat, dia kan pahlawan Dobe.." balas seorang anak lainnya berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata hitam legamnya. "Diam kau Teme.." balas si rambut orange marah. "Hn.. dobe.." balas ketus si rambut hitam. "Teme..." ucap si rambut orange dan bersiap menghajar si rambut hitam kebiruan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sampai,

'Bletakk'

'Bletakk'

Suara jitakan pada kedua kepala berbeda warna tersebut. "Itaii..'' ringis kedua nya. "Kenapa Kaa-sama/Kaa-chan menjitakku.." ucap si rambut orange dan dan hitam kebiruan tersebut bersamaan pada wanita dewasa berambut merah dan hitam kebiruan. "Kalian berdua itu saudara, jadi jangan bertengkar.." jelas wanita berambut hitam kebiruan menceramahi. "Sudahlah Akeno, aku capek melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.." jelas berambut merah pada berambut hitam kebiruan a.k.a Akeno.

**[Background soundtrack ***_**Naruto Shippuuden OST = 18 – Hyakkaryouran***_**]**

"Baiklah... mungkin sudah waktunya mereka mengetahui jati diri mereka Rias.." balas Akeno pada berambut merah a.k.a Rias. "Mungkin ini sudah waktunya.." balas Rias sedikit tersenyum. "Apa yang Kaa-sama/Kaa-chan bicarakan?" tanya kedua anak tersebut bersamaan. "Kami ingin memberikan hadiah yang diberikan Tou-san kalian dulu sebelum dia meninggal.." jelas Rias pada keduanya. Dan Rias pun mengambil 2 gulungan dari lingkaran sihirnya.

Kedua anak kecil tersebut merupakan anak dari Naruto, dan untuk melindungi mereka dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, identitas mereka berdua sebagai anak dari Naruto pun dirahasiakan.

"Ini apa Kaa-sama/Kaa-chan?" tanya mereka berdua ingin tau. "Ini adalah gulungan jurus yang diberikan oleh Tou-san kalian dulu.. Nah, sekarang alirkan sedikit darah kalian pada segel gulungan ini.." jelas Akeno pada keduanya. "Baiklah..." balas mereka berdua dan menggigit ibu jarinya kemudian mengalirkan ke segel gulungan tersebut dan

.

'Booofft'

.

Muncullah kepulan asap, tapi kemudian mereka berempat berada di tempat yang putih dan bercahaya. "D-Dimana ini Kaa-sama?" Tanya si rambut orange bingung. "Yang jelas, bukan di alam mimpi dobe.." balas si rambut hitam kebiruan cuek. "Teme..." marah si rambut orange hingga muncullah cahaya dan membentuk wujud seorang manusia.

.

"Sudah lama aku menunggumu..."

.

.

.

.

"Ashura... Indra..."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**It's NOT over yet!**

**.**

**.**

**The Story Based on Imagination**

**Inspired by Lost on Another Dimension by Niezza Neko-Chan**

**Original Story Naruto and Highschool DxD by Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Thanks To :**

**A'Raion No Sun, Achell V O, Akikaze Hibiki, Akira Kuroyuki, Akushi Kuro Shiro, Aldho, Angga Ok, Archilles, Arif303y, Bad Sector, Blue-Temple Of The King, Blue13lack13lueb3rry 6616, Br4m5tieven, Contractor BK 201, Charlene 21, HyoudouIssei99, OrtogeniX Esper, Rei Skywalker, Senju Resalvini, Dark Namikaze Ryu,FalLenAngelL91, Fran Fryn Kun, Hunter uzumaki, Inochi no hikari, Jigoku no arashi, Jims001, KaRyuu no Youko, , Kamikaze Yugito, 'S, KentRiBoYs, Kirisaki Shin, Kuroyuki Kitsune, Lutviaas, , Miryoku Arifu, Mrx6661, Namikaze007, Namikaze130, Namikaze Anwar, Namikaze Dragneel, Namikaze Hndrix Ngawi, Namikaze Pakong, Namikaze Ranto, Namikaze luffy, Namikaze uzumaki ilham, Namikaze wahyu, Neko Twins Kagamine, Nivarox, Nokia 7610, Ntoe.D Uzumaki, Nyx no Kaze, Pain Tendou, REVANOFSTHLORD, Reinzhu Namikaze, Rias Hime, Rikudou Naruto Uzumaki, Saladin no jutsu, Suigaza kokoe, Take-Sama, The King Of ParadoX, Timmy no Baka, Topeng Retak, TotokCorePride, TrickDante, Tsukuyomi Lucifer Namikaze, Uchiha satriani, Urusai-kan, Uzumaki 21, Uzumaki Alam, Uzumaki Hatake, Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga, Uzumaki Risal Hyuuga, Varian Andika, Vian Naruto, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates, WTS-gaki, Wida, Yogi.35912, Yuuki Tokabito, .5, acahyo, admiramadhan, agisummimura, agung. , agustatsumi, , , aldo. , , , .79, andrey66999, , ari. , , arlan uzumaki, , , baysipnjagagerangkematianz, , blankZack, , breaker97, dianrusdianto39, dqdiky, dsaipull, edwingunawan5678, fahtur D. dragneel. Faisal13islamico, , .1, iagosk8, , , .9, kazenagi-sama, .7, khuzaeri, kidsall982, , , .338, kuronaga26, .54, m. , mantafcb92, murdiantoro, muhanugrah9, , , , namikazeuchihanaruto, , nokia 7610 OS7, , papahhcyankkmamahh, 1, rama24, reyvanrifqi, , rijalharits, rikkudo sama, 5473894, 27, rudigunawan430, ryuzan45, Sakuranatsu90, , sebuno16, selamet. .9, server 59, , , , uchiha. .3, ujhethejamers, , uzumaki reverend, vbedard50, yami of savior in word, , zukito, , , Uzumaki Eng, Tamma, ShamReal'13, Satomi rentaro, , HarisHeavenStar, fazrulz21, Kang Delis, nanaleo099, Drago Warior, monkey D nico, NR9999, Ae Hatake, Blood D. Cherry, antoni yamada, Niezza Neko-Chan, Yuuna Emiko, namikazeardy2, Deva Gremory, Author Awan, Uzumaki Hatake, catze86, .12, leontujuhempat, meluneisdead, .5, 1, shin is minoz, .18, ttapdkungarielberkarya, uzumakimahendra4 dan yang lainnya yang sudah Follow, Favorite, atau me Review Fic ini dari awal sampai akhir dan juga untuk silent reader-san semuanya. Terima kasih banyak...**

**All Soundtrack Courtesy of Youtube**

**Adakah hal positif yang anda temukan di Fic ini?**

**Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, semua itu karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dari author.**

**Gomenasai, dan terima kasih..**

**Sampai jumpa di Fic saya yang lainnya**


End file.
